


Was It All A Dream?

by Superwayhaught100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Charles Pike, Alpha Finn, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Gustus, Beta Murphy, Beta Nyko, Beta Ryder, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 141,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwayhaught100/pseuds/Superwayhaught100
Summary: They didn't know. One alpha, one omega. They just wanted to be free and happy. Unfortunately, the real world has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfic, be nice.

Clarke quickly shoved her packed bag under her bed and stood up right before the door was opened. Her mother stepped into the room and looked her up and down.

                “Everything okay, Clarke?” Abby asked.

                Clarke nodded, “Yes, mom, I’m fine.”

                The alpha sniffed the air, “If you say so.”

                “What did you want, mother?” Clarke asked with a huff. Trying to muster the indignation she would normally have if she wasn’t actually hiding something.

                “Your mate should be here shortly. I expect you to be outside to greet them when they get here.”

                “Why won’t you tell me who it is?” Clarke asked sadly.

                “We’ve been OVER THIS, CLARKE! YOU WILL DO AS TOLD, IT DOESN’T MATTER WHO IT IS!” Abby said getting in close to Clarke, forcing her pheromones forward, causing Clarke to drop to her knees and show her throat. “I expect you outside in ten minutes,” with that the alpha turned away and left the room.

                Clarke gasped in air as tears ran down her face. She couldn’t help but hate her mother. She hated all of the Ark alphas. She hated almost all of the betas and omegas, too. She couldn’t wait to get away from here, but she promised to at least catch a glimpse of who she was supposed to be mated to, before she left. She slowly got up off of the floor, reminding herself that soon she would be free of them. A thump at her door disrupted her thoughts.

                “Yo, Clarkey, you doing okay? I saw our dear Chancellor angrily walking away from here,” Raven asked.

                Clarke nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.

                “Hey, what happened?” Raven asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

                “Just normal bullshit. I guess my future mate is going to be here imminently so I need to be outside soon to greet them,” Clarke answered.

                Raven seemed to finally catch the scent of the room and looked at her. “Clarke, did she make you submit?”

                Clarke turned and busied herself with a knick-knack on her desk.

                Raven came back up behind her “Clarke,” she said softly.

                Clarke shook her head, “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. It’s typical.”

                Raven scoffed, “Doesn’t make it right.”

                Clarke turned around to look at her best friend. She felt guilty for lying to her but knew that they would all be better for it in the end. “Let’s go see who my mom wants to rule over me next,” she said with a small smile.

                Raven laughed, “I’m sure you will make it as enjoyable for them as you did your mother. At least now, you can get a night’s reprieve if you “accidently” kick them in the balls.”

                Clarke huffed a laugh, “You can always find the silver lining, Rae.”

                The brunette gave her a cheeky grin, “That’s what I do.”

                Clarke shook her head and put an arm around her, giving her a hug. “How about we go meet whoever it is?”

                The Latina smiled at her, “would you like me to give them a preemptive strike? I can make it totally accidental. Picture it,” she puts her hands up, fingers up thumbs out, “I fall and POW, “she strikes her fist out, “right in the family jewels.”

                Clarke laughed out, “God, Rae, how am I going to make it without you?” Clarke said smiling.

                “Well, hopefully, you’ll be back soon.,” Raven tried.

                Clarke looked at her with a playful cringe on her face.

                Raven laughed, “Right, that wasn’t a positive.”

                “Soon, Rae, soon it will be better, I promise you.” Clarke said.

                Raven looked at her, surprised at her conviction. “I believe that, because you say it, Clarkey.”

                Clarke thought back to her first meeting of green eyes _. She had been running in wolf form away from a couple of the alpha boys that had first come down from the sky with her, Bellamy and Finn. Finn, he just wouldn’t go away, so Clarke kicked it into high gear, she had no desire to spend a heat with him or Bellamy, and after a while he gave up his chase. She found herself in a meadow, beautiful flowers all around, things they hadn’t been even able to picture to dream of while they were on the Ark. She shifted back to human form to take a look around. She found a river near the meadow, slowly bathing herself in the cool water, to relieve the heat of her skin. She stumbled and sort of swam up the river to find a waterfall. It was absolutely breathtaking. She must have stayed there just staring longer than she imagined, because before she knew it, the sun was starting to set. Clarke remembered getting frantic._

_“It will be okay, you are safe, I won’t let any harm come to you,” Clarke looked up started by the voice to see the green eyes of the most beautiful woman she has ever met. Of course, she was scared, most Grounders that they had met tried to kill them, but this one, she didn’t know why, but those green eyes made her feel calm._

_“You aren’t an alpha, are you?” Clarke asked from the pool at the base of the waterfall._

_The brunette cocked her head to the side, adorably, “Why would that matter?”_

_“I’m in heat,” Clarke answered honestly._

_The brunette’s eyes scrunched, “I would never do anything to hurt you, heat or no heat. None of Trikru or any of the other Krus under Heda would.”_

_Clarke relaxed and looked down._

_“Is that not the same law as where you are from?” The green-eyed beauty asked._

_Clarke shook her head, her upbringing not allowing her to bring her head up and face the intruder, who she was now positive was an alpha from her answers._

_“What is your name?” The brunette asked._

_“I am Clarke, Clarke Griffin.”_

_“I am Lexa, Lexa kom Trikru. Please follow me, there is a cave near the waterfall that has beds and supplies. I will protect you while you have your heat.”_

_Clarke looked up at her surprised and only found only sincerity in those eyes, so she followed her_.

                Clarke and Raven made their way outside. There was a crowd gathered for the welcoming of whoever was to be Clarke’s new mate.

                “Ready for your new owner, omega?”

                “You better not fuck this up, Clarke.”

                “Try not to disappoint us, Princess, but knowing you, you will.”

                Were some of the taunts as Clarke made her way to the front of the crowd, where Bellamy growled at her and Finn was off to the side looking at her longingly, even though his former girlfriend was right next to her.

                Their other omega friend, Octavia pushed her way up next to them. “You ready for this, Clarkey?”

                “Doesn’t really matter, does it?” Clarke chuckled mirthlessly.

                Octavia gave her a sympathetic smile, before glancing over to Lincoln.

                Clarke felt a crush of jealousy. O and Lincoln had met almost as soon as they had landed. There was terrible time, where Bellamy was absolutely atrocious, but more Grounders came around and it got to the point that they needed Lincoln. Bellamy still didn’t accept Lincoln, but Octavia crept away and ended up mated to the man. No matter what Bellamy wanted, he couldn’t change that and he couldn’t keep them apart after that. No matter how hard he tried.

                In the distance there was a kick up of dust. Everyone stood to attention in anticipation. Clarke was nervous beyond anything that she could have prepared for, and Raven was by her side, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

                As the clapping hooves came closer it was clear that the horsemen were baring the insignia of the Heda and before they knew it, they could see everyone. There were at least 30 guard, some horses pulling wagons, along with the Heda herself and others that were obviously not guards.

                Clarke’s eyes were wide open in surprise.

                “It will be okay, you’ve said yourself that the Heda is very omega friendly, so if it is her you are going to be mated to, that isn’t so bad.” Raven whispered to her, while clinging to her hand in support.

                “Damn Clarke,” Octavia said, without any insight.

                The procession stopped in the middle of Arkadia and all of them started to get down from their horses.

                Abby came over and grabbed Clarke away from her friends and dragged her into a tent close by. “We are meeting her in here. Remember your place. You are doing this for our people and unless you want to see us all dead, due to your inadequateness, I suggest you remember who you are and why you are here.”

                Clarke felt like everything was garbled. She knew her mother was talking to her, she was sure it wasn’t for her own benefit, but she had no idea was the woman was saying.

                Suddenly, the tents flaps were opened and in the Heda strode regally along with some of her guard and staff. All Clarke could see was her eyes. Her green eyes.

∞∞∞

                The introductions were all a whirlwind. She knew she shook her hand. She knew her mother gushed about how great it would be for both of them. It was all so very overwhelming and Clarke just needed to talk to her, that is all she needed. She stayed stoic throughout, just like _she_ did, but Clarke didn’t know what to think of it as she caressed the mark covered by her high-necked jacket.

                _Clarke was once again able to slip out of Arkadia right before her heat struck full force. Finn had been as persistent as ever, but since Raven had landed, her interest in the alpha had completely dropped. Unfortunately, he didn’t get the memo. All she knew was she needed to get away from the Ark alphas and get to her alpha. She was once again able to lose those who followed her along the way and make it to the meadow. Their meadow. So, she rushed towards the water and up to the falls, before changing back to her human form. _

_“Lexa? Are you here?” Clarke called out._

_There was a rustle in the bushes in front of her. The tall brunette walked out._

_Clarke launched herself at the green-eyed beauty._

_Lexa held her close and nuzzled into her neck, taking a big inhale of breath before kissing her neck._

_Clarke kissed the brunette’s neck after taking a big whiff herself. “I’ve missed you.”_

_“I’ve missed you, too, Clarke.” Lexa smiled at her._

_Clarke grinned back at her before pushing up to connect their lips._

_The alpha deepened their kiss, threading a hand through blonde locks and pulling her close. She licked across the blonde’s bottom lip._

_Clarke opened her mouth allowing Lexa’s tongue to battle with hers. The alpha stooped slightly and moved her hands under the omega’s thighs. Clarke wrapped her legs around the alpha’s strong waist._

_Lexa carried her to the cave and laid her on a cot and kissed down her neck. She nipped at her collarbone._

_Clarke remembered herself, “No, no, wait.”_

_The alpha instantly pulled back, “Clarke?”_

_Clarke buried her face into the alpha’s chest and started to cry._

_“Clarke, beja, stop crying, I’m here.” Lexa moved, so they were on their sides and pulled the omega close. The alpha kept her close and comforted her, kissing her forehead every once in a while._

_Once Clarke got ahold of herself she nuzzled into Lexa’s neck and held her closer._

_“Niron, please tell me what happened.”_

_Clarke took a deep breath, “My mother told me that by my next heat I would have a mate. She has arranged something for me. She said it is to keep the Arkadian’s safe.”_

_“So, you have been sold.” Lexa said darkly._

_Clarke frowned but couldn’t help but nod, because that is exactly how she felt._

_The alpha started to growl, angry pheromones permeated the air._

_Clarke reached up to caress the brunette’s cheek. “We both knew this day would come.”_

_“Titus keeps telling me that I need to mate, keeps trying to tell me who I need to mate, but that doesn’t mean it is okay!” Lexa yells out._

_Clarke whimpered, unable to stand such a strong alpha’s aggression._

_Lexa stopped projecting her pheromones immediately, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, niron, I’m sorry.”_

_Clarke pulls her close, she knows that Lexa would never purposefully use her alpha dominance against her. “I’m okay, I promise.”_

_Lexa looks her straight in the eye, tilting her head as if to determine her honesty._

_Clarke looked into her jade eyes and smiled._

_Lexa smiled back at her and gave her a chaste kiss._

_Clarke’s heat was almost upon them and it was close to making rational thought a thing of the past._

_Lexa took a deep breath, “Titus said he had someone that I needed to mate soon, to strengthen the Coalition.”_

_Clarke felt herself wither at the admission._

_Lexa looked sharply down upon her, “I don’t care, all I want is you.”_

_Clarke closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the alpha’s collarbone. “Then what do we do?”_

_Lexa took a deep breath. “You don’t want to do what your pack wants you to do, which I agree whole-heartedly with, I don’t want to listen to Titus. You are almost at full heat,” She looked into Clarke’s blue eyes, “I say we mate. Fully. You take my knot, we take each other’s bites.”_

_“What? How? I would be killed, Lexa! They would KILL me!” Clarke started._

_Lexa put a finger up to the omega’s lips to quiet her. “You have said they’ve noticed other scents on you when you get back and have accepted that it is from being in the wilderness since you say I have more of a woodsy smell. What if, we mate, then you go back, get the things you want. I think it is important that you stay until you find who your mate would be, so we know political repercussions, but after you see who it is you come here. That should be, what? A week at the most after this?” Lexa asked._

_Clarke slowly nodded._

_“For me, well, I am Heda, I will cause a fight with Titus, which happens often, then I will come here in a week’s time. That way, we will be here at the same time. Then I can bring you back with me to Polis as my mate.”_

_“There is so much that can go wrong with that,” Clarke said._

_“Like what?”_

_“Titus won’t let you go.”_

_“He won’t have a choice.”_

_“My mother won’t let me go.”_

_“You have been able to get away, thus far.”_

_“You might like who Titus suggests.”_

_Lexa looks at her sharply and pulls her close. She leans her forehead against Clarke’s “The only one I want is you. I am aware of who he may suggest, and no matter who he may say, they don’t hold a candle to you. You know how much I love candles Clarke. You are the only light that I seek. I would give up all of my candles for you.”_

_Clarke was mollified. She lifted her leg over Lexa’s hip. “Make me yours, Heda.”_

∞∞∞

                “Rae, you need me to get in to see her.” Clarke insisted once they were alone in her room.

                “What?” Raven asked, totally confused.

                “I need to talk to her.”

                “What?”

                Octavia burst into the room, “So, Clarke, how are you feeling about mating the Heda?”

                Before Raven could say anything, Clarke started talking, “I’m kind of freaking out a bit, O.”

                “Well, it should be good for us, right? Lincoln says she is actually for Omega’s rights and such.”

                Clarke nodded, “I would hope.”

                “Come on, Clarke, it won’t be that bad. If she is anything like Lincoln, you will enjoy it.” Octavia stated with a smile.

                Raven looked at her, “You are not helpful, get out and go be your blissed out mated self elsewhere.”

                “Hey!” Octavia said incensed.

                “O, we love you, but looking at Clarke, your Grounder Pounder Pride isn’t helping at the moment.”

                The younger woman rolled her eyes before leaving Clarke’s room.

                Clarke looked at Raven again, “You need to find me a way to talk to Lexa now.”

                “Who the fuck is Lexa?” Raven asked.

                Clarke’s eyes went wide, realizing her faux paus. “Um, I mean, uh, Heda, you need to let me talk to Heda.”

                The brunette’s brow furrowed as she looked at the other omega. “How do you know Heda’s real name, Clarke?”

                Clarke swallowed, “Um, well, I must have heard it.”

                The Latina’s eyes narrowed at her, “Clarke?”

                Clarke pushed her door to make sure it was shut. “You have to promise me that what I say stays between us,” she said turning to look at Raven.

                Raven looks at her skeptically before nodding.

                “On your life, hell, on your tools, Rae,” Clarke pleads.

                Raven looks at her wide eyed, “I promise, Clarke, I promise.”

                Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them to see Raven looking at her worriedly. “I know Heda.” She chuckles mirthlessly, “I know Lexa, quite well.” She sighs and takes another look at the door to make sure it is shut, before pulling the collar of her shift to the side.

                Raven gasps, hands over her mouth.

                “We knew we were both going to be forced into mating, we, well, I thought we, I don’t know now, didn’t know who to.”

                Raven nodded her, starting to catch on, “So this whole time that you have been disappearing, it was to go see the Heda?”

                Clarke shook her head. “No, honestly, for the first few times we just came together innocently. We never said who we were. I was just some omega with a lot of issues, she was an alpha with overwhelming burdens. We talked, gave advice, and well, got to know each other.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the memories.

                _They were laying out on the bank of the pool. It was the second time that they met._

_“Do you think we should be worried about others coming around?” Clarke asked._

_Lexa shook her head, “No, this is off of normally treaded paths and roads. I was pretty shocked to find you here.” She looked down at the blonde laying on one of her arms and smiled._

_“Sorry if I stole your spot.” Clarke said with a grin._

_“I don’t mind sharing.”_

_“Are you from one of the tribes around here?” Clarke asked._

_Lexa nodded, “Something like that, you are from the sky?”_

_Clarke smiled, “Something like that.”_

                Raven shook her head, “You really had no idea?”

                Clarke shook her head trying to focus. “I started to suspect when laws were being passed that seemed quite similar to things I had said. Then, we heard that Heda had been hurt.”

                “I remember that, you did your normal disappearing act and came back out of your mind.”

                Clarke nodded, “I was so worried, I didn’t know how to try and contact her, I didn’t know how to find out anything, I was terrified.”

                I remember, you went from crazy to gone and back, again and again for like a whole month.”

                “Yeah, I was putting notes where we meet, hoping to hear anything from her, but it wasn’t until after my heat that I saw her again.”

                _After Clarke heard that Heda had been injured she took off. It wasn’t their normal time to meet, but she had no idea how to contact her otherwise. She was disheartened to find their cave unoccupied. She found paper in the desk that was near the cots in the cave. Luckily, there was also pencils. She wrote a quick note. Asking how Lexa was doing, begging her to respond._

_The next week, she escaped again. She ran to their cave and found her note in the same place that she had left it. Clarke convinced herself that it was possible that Lexa couldn’t read like they did on the Ark, so she made a drawing to try to portray her meaning and left it on the bed they usually shared._

_This time, Clarke was escaping from the alphas of Arkadia. At this point, everyone that was on the ground. Clarke had found it harder to get away, but was still successful as the ‘adult’ Arkers were still overwhelmed from coming down. She had taken a long way to get to their cave, ensuring that no one had followed her there. She was completely disheartened to find no sign of Lexa. She spent her heat clutching the pillow that still had the faintest trace of her scent. On top of the usual horrors of spending a heat alone, the pain, the unsatiated need, the overwhelming burning of her body inside and out, she dealt with the sadness and depression that came with knowing that she may never see the brown-haired, green-eyed, beautiful alpha ever again._

_To torture herself some more, she decided to go again, the week following her heat. She took off while her mother and Bellamy were trying to iron out an agreement between the hundred and the adults that had recently come down. Clarke found whatever voice she had had with the hundred was completely silenced now with the rest of the Ark on Earth. It was back to alphas rule all and betas and omegas be damned. It was easy for Clarke to slip away. Finn had tried to talk to her and she shifted and took off before he had a chance to acknowledge what had happened. She once again took a longer route to ensure no one had followed her. She shifted when she got to the pool at the foot of the waterfall. She was unable to make herself go into the cave, for fear that the notes she had left would be left where she had placed them. She shrunk in on herself and laid her head on her knees, unable to stop the tears. Before she knew what was happening, Lexa was surrounding her. The alpha sat behind her, laying her legs on either side of Clarke as she pushed her arms around the omega._

_“I’m here, niron, I’m okay,” Lexa whispered into her hair._

_Clarke twisted around, pushing Lexa back so she could lay on top of her. The blonde stuck her nose in the crook of the alpha’s neck and breathed in deeply, crying even more when she confirmed it was indeed her alpha._

                “So, what is going on now?” Raven asked worriedly.

                Clarke let out an exasperated breath, “I don’t know, that’s why I need to see her. Last, I saw her, we were going to meet in a couple of days, but now? I don’t know what is going on. I need to know. I need to know if she was just messing with me, like the Ark alphas do, or if she truly didn’t know what was going on. Please, Rae, I need your help.”

                The brunette nodded. “Don’t worry, Clarkey, you know you can count on me. If Abby is going to be a pain, I can always,” she grinned and winked at the blonde, “create a diversion.”

                Clarke pulled the other omega into a close hug, “I don’t know what I would do without you, Raven. I promise, no matter what, things will be better for all of us soon.”

                Raven pulled back slightly to look at blue eyes, “Clarke, really, do what you have to do, try to bring me and O along if you can, but first and foremost _you_ need to get out of here.”

                Clarke smiled softly and nodded, “I love you, Rae.”

                “Love you, too, Clarkey. Now, let me do my magic.” With a grin she was out the door and Clarke had nothing to do but wait.

∞∞∞

                Raven burst into Clarke’s room, “Guess what, Clarkey!”

                Clarke sat up from her bed smiling, “I can go see her?”

                Raven nodded, “I promised I would babysit, make sure the two of you didn’t mate, before, you know.” She ended that with working her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

                Clarke shoved her and shook her head. “When can we go?”

                “Well, your mother wanted to inform her of some of the Ark traditions, but said she would send someone when she was done.” Raven answered with a smile.

                Clarke frowned, “Ark traditions? You don’t think they would really make me…” A roar with alpha tones made Clarke stop and Raven almost fall to her knees.

                “What the fuck was that?” Raven asked shaking her limbs to get the blood flowing again.

                Clarke chuckled, “I’m betting that was Lexa saying no to the Ark tradition of mating in front of high ranking alphas.”

                Raven looked at her wide-eyed. “Damn, I don’t think Abby was prepared to meet such a powerful Alpha, ever, let alone one you..”

                Octavia walked into the room and shoved Raven out of the way. “What the fuck was that? Did you hear that roar?”

                Clarke had been panicking that Octavia heard what Raven was saying, but with her question, she must not have. “Yeah, I think everyone heard that.”

                Raven nodded, “Pretty sure that was Clarke’s mate to be.”

                Octavia looked at the blonde wide-eyed, “Damn, wow, Clarke, are you okay?”

                The blonde nodded, “We were wondering what could have been the cause of it. I’m assuming she didn’t like certain Ark traditions.”

                “Like what?” Octavia asked.

                Raven and Clarke looked at each other surprised before looking at the other omega in the room. Clarke remembered O’s upbringing and realized Bellamy probably didn’t tell her of all the true horrors of the Ark.

                Clarke cleared her throat, “Well, there is one, where, um, well, when higher ranking officials took an omega mate, well, they basically mated in front of the council. I’m not sure how the real reason or law goes, but I believe it was basically a way to prove that that alpha properly mated the omega, since there weren’t that many on the Ark, and most likely to remind the omega they aren’t anything but a breeding machine.”

                Octavia looked at them with wide-eyes. “You’re fucking with me.”

                The older omegas solemnly shook their heads.

                “Well fuck.”

                “We are thinking that Heda didn’t like that tradition, at least hoping that she didn’t like it, for Clarke’s sake.” Raven said.

                Octavia nodded. “From what Lincoln has said, I really doubt that that is something that would be okay here.”

                Clarke sighed in relief.

                There was knock on the door and Bellamy pushed the door open, not waiting for permission to enter. “Come on, Princess, time to meet your mate.”

                Clarke looked nervously at Raven.

                “You are meeting her now?” Octavia asked.

                Raven nodded, “We thought we might try to get Clarke in there, just so they could at least get a feel for each other, before, you know, they _feel_ each other.”

                Octavia and Bellamy both cringed at her words.

                “Let’s go, I’m sure she doesn’t have all day.” Bellamy spoke harshly, before turning and walking down the hall.

                Octavia looked at them quickly, “Right, well, I’m going to go ask Linc about what you just said. Good luck!” The small brunette took off with that.

                Clarke and Raven followed behind the tall curly haired alpha. They saw that tents had been set up near the fences at the edge of Arkadia. They made their way to the biggest tent and Bellamy turned to them, “Don’t fuck this up and get us all killed Princess.” He turned to look at Raven, “I’ll be checking back, make sure she doesn’t fuck this up or it is on you, too.”

                There was a huge beta at the entrance of the tent, he nodded at them and moved the front flap so they could make their way through.

                Clarke entered the tent and was amazed. She saw a table with some maps and other things to the side, but in front of them was Lexa sitting on a sturdy throne of branches. Clarke looked around and saw no one else in the tent. She looked back as the tent flap closed, leaving only her, Raven and Lexa in the room.

                “You wanted to meet?” Lexa asked, stoic mask in place, causing Clarke to falter on her way towards her.

                “Um, yeah, I, uh, Lex?” Clarke asked tentatively.

                Lexa stood up and came off the small platform holding her throne, to stand directly in front of the omega. “Clarke,” she breathed, only for the blonde to hear.

                Clarke couldn’t help but launch herself at the alpha, pulling her close with her arms around the brunette’s neck.

                “Clarke!”

                Clarke nuzzled into her neck, “I told Raven, I had to, I needed to come see you and it was the only way.”

                The alpha relaxed and pulled the blonde closer, “You trust her?”

                “More than anyone.”

                “Anyone?” the brunette asked.

                Clarke pulled back from the alpha’s neck, “What are you doing here, Lexa? Did you know Titus was sending you here?”

                Green eyes went wide, “No! No, no, Clarke, I would never do that to you.”

                “Then what is going on?” Clarke asked pleadingly.

                The alpha took a deep breath, “When I got back, Titus said that he figured out the best clan to have a mate with to strengthen the Coalition. I was ignoring him, fully focused on going through with our plan, until he mentioned Skaikru. He said it would look great if I mated with someone from the heavens and brought you all into the fold. When he was talking, I remembered you had said your mother was Chancellor and there weren’t a lot of omegas here. So, I realized more than likely that it would be you that they would want me to mate with, especially since you said you were going to be forced to mate soon.”

                Clarke shook her head, “What if it wasn’t me?”

                Lexa smiled softly, “I would never have let it be anyone else. I knew they would have everyone around for our arrival, so if they hadn’t brought you forth, I would have said I wanted a blonde, or something equally, what is it that you say? Dickhead alpha-like? To make sure it was you.”

                Clarke melted under her gaze and the brunette leaned forward to kiss her. Clarke threaded her fingers into the alpha’s hair, hoping to deepen the kiss, but they jumped apart when Raven coughed. Clarke looked to her friend who mouthed ‘Bellamy,’ to her, looking at the shadows under the tent flaps near the entrance.

                Lexa growled lowly, watching the shadow walk around the tent.

                Clarke put her hand on the alpha’s chest to calm her. “Where is it that we would be living?” Clarke asks slightly louder than normal.

                Lexa takes the hint. “We will be living mainly in Polis, it is the capitol, but I am often called to resolve skirmishes or make deals amongst the clans, so we may have to travel a lot, depending on the year.”

                “Is there a lot of difference between the clans?” Clarke asked, now looking directly at her mate, although knowing the answer from their previous conversations.

                “Yes, every clan provides different goods and live in different climates and surroundings. The one that mainly provides being a pain in my ass is the Azgeda or Ice Nation. They were the last to join the coalition, I am hoping with our union Arkkru or Skaikru, whichever you prefer, would possibly join us.”

                Clarke nodded, seeing the shadow disappear. She pulled her mate close again.

                Raven came up slowly, “Hey, now, don’t get too all up in each other’s business, if we get out of here with you smelling like the two of you mated, we will both be dead.”

                Lexa growled.

                The Latina put her hands up.

                Clarke sighed and nodded, “She’s right.”

                “I don’t like this. I don’t like these atrocious traditions you Arkkru have.” Lexa said, close to snarling.

                Clarke smiled sadly at her, “I take it your roar was from the mating in front of the council one?”

                Lexa growled again and pulled her close, “What do they think this is? I told Abi kom Arkkru that nothing like that would happen.”

                Raven laughed, “How did our chancellor take that?”

                “She tried to make a big deal of it! Saying it was necessary to prove to the council that you were rightfully mated. I told her that we could mate here and show our marks afterwards and it would prove just as much. It is despicable, I mean what mother wants to see that?” Lexa asked with a look of disgust on her face.

                Clarke reached up to caress the alpha’s face, “What was decided?”

                “Nothing yet, Anya showed them out before I killed each and every one of them.” Lexa told them.

                Clarke put her head down, trying to think of a way to appease everyone. All she really ended up doing was feeling gross at the thought of any Ark alphas seeing her naked.

                Lexa put a finger under her chin, to tilt her head up to look into concerned green eyes. “I won’t let them belittle you any longer, niron.”

                Clarke closed her eyes and nodded. When a thought struck her, she grinned.

                “What are you thinking Clarkey?” Raven asked.

                Clarke laughed, “Well, we don’t have to show them anything, but what if they hear it?”

                Lexa looked at her confused.

                “I don’t want them seeing us together any more than you do, but I have a feeling that the assholes on the council won’t be happy with their chance to embarrass and treat an omega like shit taken away from them. So, we mate in your tent here. We both know I enjoy when we are intimate.”

                “I enjoy it, too, niron.”

                Clarke smirked at her and nodded, “So, we don’t let them see anything, but I make sure they know what a real alpha can do.”

                “Get it, Griff,” Raven said encouragingly.

                “We really, would just have to make sure to refresh our mating bites and that would be that. Then we could get the fuck out of here.” Clarke said looking at Lexa hopefully.

                The alpha nodded, “I will discuss it with Abi. I hope we won’t have to do that much, but if that is what they want, I’m sure we can give them a show.”

                “I have a request, though, before we leave.” Clarke said.

                “Anything, niron.”

                “Can you make an argument for needing Raven in Polis? And Octavia? I mean, O is already mated to Lincoln, so she shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but Rae, I mean, she’s my best friend, Lex, I don’t want to leave her here among them.” Clarke asked pleadingly.

                Lexa looked between the omega women, before her eyes settled on her mate. “Raven is good with that Ark tek?”

                “Hell yeah I am,” Raven answered.

                “You made it so you could talk to the Ark while it was in space?” Lexa asked.

                Raven nodded.

                “And this communication is immediate?”

                Clarke nodded now.

                “So, you could potentially set up the same communication between Clans?” Lexa asked.

                Both Raven and Clarke’s faces lit up.

                “Yes, I could totally do that,” Raven answered nodding.

                Clarke once again threw her arms around the alpha’s neck. “Ai hod yu in.”

                “Ai hod yu in, seintaim. I will make it happen.”

                Clarke looked at her sadly, “We should probably go.”

                Lexa frowned, but nodded. “I will make negotiations go as quickly as possible, so that neither of you have to be here any longer than necessary.” She tilted her head down and captured her mate’s lips in a soft kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “Soon, niron, soon.”

                Clarke nodded and gave her a quick kiss before pulling away.

                “Now you just need to sprinkle some of your pheromones on me so it seems like it was just being in here that made Clarke totally smell like you and we will be good.” Raven said spreading her hands out and tilting her head back.

                The alpha sighed, before letting go of her mate and going over to the other omega, getting close enough to leave a strong scent on her. The alpha backed off and stood next to her mate.

                “Wow, how did you do that without making me submit?” Raven asked.

                Lexa looked offended, “What do you mean?”

                Clarke stepped in, “It doesn’t matter. Good luck with the rest of negotiations. I love you.”

                Lexa looked at her mate, trying to decide whether or not to press the issue, but decided against it. “I love you, too.” The shared another quick kiss and then Clarke and Raven made their way out of the tent.

                Just after they exit the tent, Clarke heard Lexa say, “Wait.”

                Clarke and Raven turned back to see the alpha emerging from the tent. “Yes, commander?”

                Lexa looked around and gestured to a tall blonde alpha Grounder milling near the tent, they talked quietly off to the side for a minute, before the blonde alpha nodded. The two Grounders came to stand in front of Clarke and Raven. “This is Anya, one of my closest advisors and top generals. As we are to be mated, I would appreciate if you would allow her to guard you as I finish negotiations with the Chancellor.”

                Clarke swallowed down the emotions that bubbled up in her chest at the thoughtfulness and protectiveness her mate was portraying.

                “Hey, we don’t need any help looking after our omegas here,” Bellamy snarled.

                Lexa got up really close to Bellamy’s face and started pumping out dominant pheromones. “Being that all I heard when you were walking up with them were threats about them,” she used air quotes, “’not fucking up,’ I really don’t have any faith that you are looking out for their best interest.”

                The curly haired alpha was starting to sweat, Clarke could see his knees starting to shake and his chin turning to the side.

                “I would rather have someone I trust watching out for my future mate’s wellbeing rather than you.” The green-eyed alpha took a step back and glanced at Clarke, who was really hoping no one could tell how turned on and appreciative she was at the moment.

                Bellamy almost collapsed when Lexa turned away from him. He glared at her back and gripped his gun tightly, which caused Anya to snarl and bare her teeth. Bellamy loosened his grip on his gun and backed down.

                Raven took ahold of one of Clarke’s arm during the altercation, Clarke quickly glimpsed at her friend to see that she was nervous.

                Lexa walked up to them. “If we don’t finish negotiations tomorrow, would it be alright if I requested to spend some more time with you?”

                Clarke smiled softly and nodded, “I would like that.”

                “Have a good night, Clarke,” Lexa said softly, nodding her head once.

                “ _Reshop_ , Heda,” Clarke responded in kind. They both turned to walk towards their respective homes. Clarke dragging Raven along with her, to remind herself that she couldn’t just turn and run to Lexa and spend the night in her arms like she so desperately craved.

                They made their way to Clarke’s room with less harassment than normal. Clarke assumes it was because Anya gave the loudest offenders a glare, which Clarke is fairly certain caused at least two of them to piss themselves. Once they made it to her door, Clarke wasn’t sure what to do.

                “Do people always speak to you like that?” The general asked, looking up and down the hallway.

                Clarke nodded.

                “The people of Arkadia really are a bunch of dicks,” Raven interjected.

                The blonde alpha looked perplexed at the statement.

                “Assholes? Jerks? Douchebags? Fucktards?” Raven kept spitting out derogatory terms looking for any sort of recognition from the taller woman.

                Clarke put a hand on Raven’s shoulder to shut her up. “I think the closest term I know in your language is _branwada_.”

                Anya nodded, finally catching on to what Raven was trying to explain.

                “Are you going to get dinner, Clarke?” Raven asked, looking at her friend.

                Clarke shook her head, “I’m not hungry. Do you want something Anya?”

                The alpha shook her head, “I am here as a guard, you do not need to take care of me.”

                “So, how is this going to work? Do you come in my room with me or stay out here? Do you need a pillow?” Clarke asked.

                Anya shook her head, “Is this the only entrance?”

                Clarke nodded and opened her door to show her small room to the alpha.

                “I will stay out here.”

                Clarke nodded in understanding.

                “Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat, Clarke? You didn’t have lunch, either.” Raven asked, concerned.

                “I’m sure, Rae, I’m just really tired with everything that has happened today. I really just want to go to sleep,” Clarke said with a small smile for her friend.

                Raven hugged her quickly, “Well, I’ll check on you later. Sweet dreams, Clarkey.”

                “Good night, Rae.”

                Raven looked at the tall alpha and smirked, “Good night, sexy.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed, smacking the Latina’s arm.

                “Reshop, strik sora,” Anya said smirking back.

                Raven’s smirk turned into a grin, “I don’t know what you just called me, but I like it.” She turned and walked down the hall, leaving a laughing Clarke in her wake.

                “Reshop, General.” Clarke said before walking into her room.

                The taller blonde woman nodded at her before closing the door behind her.

                Clarke changed into comfy sleep shorts and a t-shirt, before crawling into bed. She was really hoping the negotiations ended tomorrow so she could be with her mate by this time tomorrow. The weight of the day allowed her to slip into sleep quickly.

∞∞∞

                Clarke had woken up to an apple and glass of juice next to her bed. It made her smile to think about Raven sneaking them out of the dining hall. She really hoped that Lexa would be able to make it so Raven could come with them. The omega was really the one that kept her going with all the bullshit they had to put up with here. Clarke was currently sketching while sitting on her bed. She felt bad for not going out to check on Anya, but she just couldn’t bring herself to leave her room and face the day yet. She was hoping that the next time she left her room, it would be to go and be with her mate and leave this place forever. A knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. Clarke wasn’t sure if she was more startled from being interrupted from being lost in thought or the fact that someone was actually knocking on her door and not just letting themselves in.

                The omega put her sketch pad down and went to the door. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the real world to blast its way into her thus far quiet and peaceful day. She opened the door and was surprised to see Lexa standing there. She quickly schooled the smile that wanted to shine from her face at the site of her mate when she noticed that they were not alone. Her mother was slightly down the hall with her arms crossed and a glare on her face, directed at Clarke, Bellamy was standing close to her with a beta guard named Murphy. Anya was standing stoically next to her door and Clarke saw Raven peek her head around the corner down the hall.

                “Good morning, Heda,” Clarke greeted, turning her attention back to the powerful alpha in front of her.

                Lexa gave her a soft smile. “Good afternoon, Clarke.” She looked past Clarke to check out her room, her eyes narrowing at the apple on her bedside table, before landing on her bed. Her eyes widened as she took in the open sketchbook.

                Clarke could feel her face reddening, she had been drawing the brunette’s face with the soft expression Clarke is certain is reserved for her. The blonde moved into the room and turned the drawing over. “I’m sorry, it, uh, it isn’t finished.” She looked down, “I, uh, would invite you in, but I don’t think it would be appropriate.” Clarke looked back up and gave Lexa an embarrassed smile.

                The alpha gave her another smile. “That’s alright, Clarke. I was actually here to see if you would be so kind as to join me for lunch at my camp.”

                Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yes, that sounds lovely. Just give me a moment to put my shoes on.”

                The brunette nodded, “Take your time.”

                Clarke did anything but take her time. She rushed to get her shoes on. When she was done, she stood and straightened her clothes. She walked to the door and smiled at her mate. “I’m ready.”

                Lexa smiled and offered her arm which Clarke gladly took. They slowly made their way through the halls of the Ark with Clarke pointing out and explaining about different rooms and giving the alpha little tidbits of information about generally living in the metal structure. Lexa would occasionally ask for clarification hanging on to every word that left the blonde’s mouth. 

                During the impromptu tour, Anya followed closely behind, Clarke wasn’t sure if it was for protection or if she wanted to know about living in the Ark as well. Raven eventually fell into step beside the blonde alpha and started to add little quips here and there. Bellamy and Murphy followed behind them, Clarke could smell their aggression, it was obvious they were not going to even pretend to hide their dislike for the grounders and for the omegas. Usually having them so close forcing out pheromones like they were, would cause Clarke to be nervous or even fearful, but with Lexa right next to her she had never felt safer while in the Ark.

                Once they made their way outside, Lexa took over talking. She explained about the tents and who came with her. Anya tended to travel with her everywhere, she was her second in command. There was a healer, Nyko, that travelled with her everywhere as well. Clarke voiced interest in working with him. Raven butted in with the story of how Clarke had saved a beta named Jasper after he had been speared through the chest shortly after the 100 had landed, before peace was formed between them and the grounders. Lexa and Anya were both impressed and Lexa promised to introduce her to Nyko soon.

                They stopped in front of the commander’s tent and Clarke noticed for the first time that Bellamy and Murphy were no longer behind them. She looked apologetically at Raven, “I suppose you need to chaperon us again.”

                The brunette sighed dramatically, “A great babysitter’s job is never done.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and shoved her friend.

                Lexa spoke to Anya in trigedasleng. From what Clarke could translate, her alpha was telling the general to go rest. The tall blonde nodded her head once and took her leave. Lexa then turned to her and Raven, “Shall we?”

                The huge beta was once again at the entrance of the tent he bowed his head in respect and opened the tent flap for them.

                When Clarke entered the tent, her senses were taken over by food. The table that had previously held maps and documents was now laden with a colorful assortment. There was juicy meat, fresh bread, more brightly colored fruit than Clarke had ever seen, as well as what she suspected to be cheese. The omega’s mouth was watering uncontrollably.

                “Holy fuck,” Raven stated eloquently as she stood next to the blonde equally amazed.

                Lexa stepped next to her on the opposite side of Raven and put her arm around her mate. “I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I had hunters get a little of everything. Plus,” she turned and made Clarke turn to face her, wrapping her arms around the omega’s waist, “Anya sent word that you did not eat yesterday. She also said Raven brought you an apple this morning, but I noticed it next to your bed earlier, uneaten.”

                Clarke looked down, feeling guilty for some reason.

                Lexa put a finger under her chin, gently lifting her face allowing the blonde to see nothing but concern in the alpha’s green eyes. “Are you okay?”

                Clarke felt the dam burst. She burst into tears and throwing her arms around the brunette’s shoulders she tucked her head under her chin.

                “What is it, ai hodness? What can I do?” Lexa asked softly, pumping out soothing pheromones.

                Clarke felt Raven rub a hand up and down the blonde’s back, the dark-haired omega was also putting out comforting pheromones.

                “The negotiations are almost done. Abi is being stubborn on some issues, but I am positive I can make it so we are done this evening. I already requested that Reivon be able to join us in order to better communication among the clans. She agreed that Reivon could come with us, but for right now, just to set up communication _tek_ with Trikru and Polis. We just have to bring some others along to assure her safety, but she is coming with us.”

                Raven snorted when she said safety.

                Clarke had already started calming down, but was unable to stop herself from clinging to her mate. Her heart was filled with joy at the prospect of Raven coming with them.

                “Why haven’t you been eating, niron?” Lexa asked.

                When Clarke didn’t answer, Raven spoke up. “She does that when she is stressed.”

                Lexa held her tighter, “I’m sorry if I added to this worry that you have.”

                Clarke shook her head, unable to trust her voice.

                “Things have been… rough, for us, especially since the rest of the Ark came down. Clarke was able to be one of our leaders and helped organize the 100 when they first got here, but ever since everyone else came down, omegas are back to be nothing. Her mom seemed to take personal offense when Clarke tried to add her voice to how things were run down here. Bellamy being the worthless piece of shit that he is, turned over and showed his belly once the adults came down and alphas took over once again. He was of course allowed to keep a small leadership position when it came to the 100, so that helped boost his fragile ego.”

                Lexa started holding her as close as possible. Clarke appreciated it, she needed her mate’s strength.

                “Omegas are _not_ less than. I’m sure if Clarke was allowed to, she would be running this place and you would already be at peace and trading freely with the other clans. _Jok_ , Reivon, you are the smartest person I have ever met. Clarke has told me several stories of the things you have accomplished.” Lexa clenched her jaw.

                “Yeah, no shit, the alphas here find that threatening. Just yesterday, all Clarke did was ask Abby who was coming to be her mate and she forced her to submit.”

                Lexa snarled, anger taking over causing Clarke to whimper and Raven to look down as her body started shaking.

                The alpha realized her mistake and instantly started pumping soothing pheromones. “I’m sorry, _jok_ , I am so sorry. Please, let’s sit, I am so sorry.”

                Raven nodded and went to the table, quickly taking a seat.

                Clarke didn’t really want to move from the comfort of her mate’s arms. Lexa kissed her forehead, before quickly stooping to pick her up bridal style and carried her to the table. Raven jumped up to pull out a chair. “ _Mochoff, Reivon_ ,” Lexa said, sitting down with Clarke on her lap.

                “Have to say, Commander, that was hot.” Raven said with a grin.

                Lexa smirked at her.

                Clarke chuckled, happy Raven was able to cut through some of the tension that had built up with their conversation.

                “Please begin, I don’t actually know how long we have.” Lexa said. She kissed Clarke’s forehead again. “ _Niron, beja_ _choj op_.”

                Clarke took a deep breath before lifting her head from Lexa’s shoulder. She looked into the green eyes that she loved so much. She smiled softly before pressing a kiss to her alpha’s plump lips.

                Lexa returned her smile and gave her another quick kiss. “Eat. Please.”

                Clarke looked at the assortment at the table, unsure of where to start. Raven already had a plate piled high and her mouth was full, but still managed to give Clarke a smile causing the blonde to chuckle.

                Clarke started reaching for different things. She popped some berries into her mouth and moaned at the juiciness and flavor that erupted in her mouth. Next, she tried some of the meats, asking Lexa what everything was. Clarke had never had a better meal.

                The alpha didn’t eat much, seeming to be too entertained by the omegas to pay attention to her own meal.

                When Clarke couldn’t fit anything else into her stomach, she groaned and leaned back into her mate. “I’ve never been so full. Everything was amazing.”

                Lexa kissed her cheek. “You will love the food in Polis. We just have one cook here. There we have several and there is a big market with anything you could ever want.”

                Clarke grinned and looked at the alpha. “Can we go now?”

                “For real,” Raven said, speaking with a full mouth.

                Lexa chuckled. “Soon. When we are done here, we will have to spend a couple of days in TonDC, the Trikru capitol, then we will go to Polis. But don’t worry, I will keep you well fed there, too.”

                There was rustling at the door. Lexa held onto Clarke and stood up, quickly turning to place the omega on the chair.

                The beta guard spoke through the doorway to inform Lexa that she was needed back in the negotiations.

                Clarke frowned.

                Lexa looked at her, “The sooner I go back, the sooner we are done.”

                Clarke nodded, still disappointed that Lexa had to go.

                “Anya will be back shortly.” She tilted Clarke’s face up, “ _Ai hod yu in_.”

                “I love you, too,” Clarke answered.

                The alpha leaned down and gave her a slow, soft kiss. She pulled back and gave her another kiss on the head, before standing next to Raven to pump her scent around her.

                Once they were left alone, Raven swallowed and cleared her throat. “Are you okay?” the dark-haired omega asked.

                Clarke sighed. “I feel safer with her around, but as soon as she goes my heart is gripped in panic.”

                Raven reached forward to clasp one of Clarke’s hands. “It will be okay. These grounder alphas seem to be the exact opposite of what we grew up around. Hell, we would never have gotten to eat like this if Lexa was anything like the Ark alphas.”

                Clarke gave her a small smile. “Thank you for the apple, by the way. I was too nervous to eat anything, but it looked like it would be really good. I was pretty shocked to find it.”

                Raven grinned at her, “You drew it didn’t you.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                The brunette started laughing and pointed at her, “You totally did!”

                Clarke sighed, “Well what do you expect? When is the last time an omega got such a good-looking piece of fruit on the Ark? I had to memorialize the occasion.”

                Raven kept laughing as Anya walked through the tent flap. Her eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be fuming.

                Clarke looked at her worriedly and Raven choked back her laugh equally wary.

                “Arkkru alphas don’t allow omegas to have good food?” The alpha asked.

                The omegas looked at each other, unsure about how to answer.

                Raven cleared her throat and chuckled nervously, “Do you Grounder alphas have supersonic hearing or something?”

                Anya shakes her head. “I don’t know what that means, but it does not answer the question.”

                “It basically means you have really good hearing,” Clarke said, not wanting to answer her question for fear that she would do something in anger to ruin the alliance.

                Angry pheromones poured off of the alpha, causing both omegas to duck down and whimper.

                The general’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Lexa flew through the tent flap snarling, she grabbed the blonde alpha by the throat, picked her up and then slammed her to the ground.

                Anya’s eyes were huge with shock as she tried to show her throat, which was hindered by Lexa’s hand still holding it.

                “Lexa!” Clarke jumped up. “It isn’t her fault! I’m fine, Raven is fine, she was upset about something we said, not actually at us!”

                The alpha kept snarling and didn’t seem to be relieving any pressure she had on her General.

                Clarke pumped out soothing pheromones and kneeled next to her mate, she started to rub circles on her back. “I’m fine, I’m safe, it’s okay, let her go.” She timidly reached her other hand down Lexa’s arm that was pinning the blonde alpha down. “Let her go.”

                Slowly, Lexa’s grip started to loosen. She relaxed enough to let Anya completely go, but the General stayed where she was, only moving to gulp air into her lungs.

                Lexa turned to Clarke, looking the blonde up and down, verifying that she was indeed okay.

                Clarke kept rubbing soothing circles on her back, but her other hand traveled up her alpha’s arm to cup her neck. She rested her forehead against Lexa’s, keeping eye contact.

                The brunette took a deep breath, before standing, pulling Clarke up with her and bringing the blonde close to her body. She tilted her head down to rest in the crook of the omega’s neck, nudging the collar of her shirt to the side with her nose exposing her mating mark.

                Clarke tilted her head to give her mate more access, smiling when she felt a soft kiss over the mark.

                Lexa lifted her head to look into Clarke’s eyes, before kissing her lips softly. The kiss was interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

                “As lovely as all this is, I would really appreciate if you two could break it up before more people find out about this. I say that with all the love in the world, but also, as one of the people that will be killed if anyone in Arkadia found out,” Raven said, completely freaked out.

                Clarke quickly turned her head to look at the door, seeing no one there she looked down at Anya, who was still staring at them wide-eyed. She felt spooked and looked back at Lexa starting to panic.

                Lexa readjusted Clarke’s collar before reaching up and cupping her face gently. “It will be okay. I promise.” She kissed her lightly, which helped calm the omega slightly. The brunette turned to the alpha on the ground. “ _You cannot speak of this. I will talk to you later about it, but not while we are still here._ ”

                Anya slowly stood up. “ _She is the one you have been meeting, isn’t she?”_

               Lexa nodded.

                The blonde alpha shook her head, “ _I thought you gave in to Titus too easily.”_

                “ _Onya, I need you to help me protect her,_ ” Lexa said.

                The taller alpha looked at her. “ _I am loyal to you, Heda, as your mate, I am loyal to her, as well. I will do whatever you ask. You need to finish these negotiations, I do not like these people, there is something not right here.”_

                Lexa nodded. She looked back down to Clarke. “You understood?” she asked quietly.

                Clarke nodded and circled her arms around the alpha’s neck, “Enough.”

                Lexa put a finger under Clarke’s chin, to lift her head up. “Niron, you are safe now. Anya will watch over you until I can stay with you. I love you.”

                Clarke gave her a small smile, unable to feel truly happy since Lexa would be leaving momentarily.

                Lexa frowned and looked over to Anya, “ _Maybe take them to meet Nyko. With the outward hostility of the alphas here, I’d prefer they stay in our camp.”_

                Anya nodded.

                Lexa looked at Clarke, “What can I do, niron?”

                “Finish these talks and come back to me,” Clarke begged.

                Lexa smiled softly at her and kissed her nose. “I will.”

∞∞∞∞

                After Lexa left again and everyone calmed down, Anya suggested that they go into the camp. The omegas followed her out of the tent and were immediately greeted by a different beta guard near the door and Finn.

                Anya nodded at the beta guard. Turning to Clarke and Raven she introduced him. “This is Ryder. He will be your main guard once you and Heda mate.”

                Clarke looked at the big man and smiled, “Nice to meet you, Ryder.”

                The beta grunted and tilted his head down in respect.

                “Whoa, chill out, dude, no need to talk so much,” Raven sassed.

                Clarke smacked her arm, “Shut up and be nice.”

                “Are you ladies ready to go back to the Ark?” Finn interrupted.

                Raven rolled her eyes.

                Clarke laughed at her friend and shook her head. “Anya was going to show us around camp. You don’t have to stay. She will bring us back when we are ready.”

                Finn frowned, “I think the Chancellor would like it better if I stayed.”

                “No harm will come to them here,” Anya declared looking offended.

                Finn shrugged. “You can never be too safe.”

                Clarke put a hand on Anya’s arm as the alpha took a step towards Finn. “Heda said you would introduce me to Nyko?”

                The blonde alpha looked down at Clarke and nodded, before turning to walk further into the camp. “Heda thought you might enjoy working with him. He is Heda’s main healer and travels with us. From what Raven said, you are quite a skilled healer yourself. Heda thought you would get along.”

                Clarke smiled, Lexa had already mentioned this, but it made all of this more real. She was going into a grounder camp and meeting people as Heda’s potential mate.

                They made their way to the main camp fire, large logs had been brought in for seating. Anya told them to sit and looked behind them before leaving to find Nyko. Clarke turned and was surprised to find that Ryder had followed them. He stood stoically behind them, glancing around every once in a while, searching for threats.

                “Why are you doing this?” Finn asked.

                Clarke sighed, but Raven spoke up first.

                “Well, our dear Clarkey here will very soon be mated to Heda. I’m sure she wants Clarke to feel as comfortable as possible with the transition,” Raven pointed out while smirking at him condescendingly.

                “I just don’t get why the Chancellor thinks this is necessary,” Finn grumbled dejectedly.

                Raven started laughing. “Oh, Gods, did you think you actually had a chance with Clarke?”

                Clarke looked at them wide-eyed.

                Finn was looking down, blushing.

                Clarke got irritated. “Finn, go back to the Ark. We don’t need or want you here. With my luck, all your grumbling will cause an incident and Heda will decide to not go through with the mating. Who will everyone blame? You for whining and crying or me for making and effort?” Clarke pointed at herself, “Me. I will be killed or be wishing for death if that happens. So, please, get over yourself. I got over you a long time ago.”

                Raven started clapping when Clarke finished her speech.

                Anya showed up with a beta man that was slightly shorter than her in tow. “Everything okay here?” the alpha asked.

                Raven laughed and pointed at Finn. “Oh, yeah, Clarkey handled it like a boss.”

                Anya looked at the blonde questioningly.

                Clarke nodded, “We’re okay.”

                The alpha glared at Finn for a moment, before introducing Nyko.

                The rest of the afternoon was spent with Clarke and Nyko exchanging stories. The beta man was very kind, and Clarke looked forward to getting to know him and work with him.

                Evening was starting to fall, and Clarke started to get nervous. She had no desire to have to spend another night in the Ark and away from Lexa. She really hoped the negotiations were ending. She must have been letting off distressed pheromones while she was lost in thought, because Raven touched her arm and was looking at her worriedly.

                Anya was also looking at her in concern.

                Poor Nyko was apologizing.

                “I’m sorry, really. I just realized how late it was and got stuck in my head,” Clarke apologized to Nyko.

                The beta man nodded in understanding, “Our Heda is a good, strong woman. She will take care of you.”

                Clarke smiled softly at him. “Thank you, Nyko.”

                A young alpha ran up to Anya and whispered into her ear.

                The tall alpha nodded in understanding and sent the boy off. She looked at Raven and Clarke. “The negotiations are finished. You are expected in the meeting tent, Clarke.”

                The blonde tried to swallow her fear and nodded.

                Raven linked her arm with Clarke’s. “Okay, Clarkey, time to go.”

                Clarke nodded and got up, arm linked with Raven. “I have a sack with things I wanted to bring under my bed.”

                Raven nodded, “I will get it for you.”

                Anya stood stoically next to them. “I will make sure she is not distracted.”

                Clarke smiled at them and they began walking.

               


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos! They really mean a lot. This was supposed to be a one-shot to help distract me while I was stuck on a couple of other fics I'm working on and it kind of exploded. So thank you for reading! Enjoy!

                Clarke entered the meeting tent to find Lexa, her mother, Gustus, two more Grounders that she didn’t know, with three Ark alpha council members, Jaha, Kane and Pike. Even with Lexa being there, she felt beyond nervous. She wished she could go to her mate, stand next to her and feel her warmth and her strength. The brunette couldn’t even show emotion to give Clarke any clue as to what was decided.

                “Clarke, it has been agreed that you and Heda will mate and with that Arkkru would join the Coalition. Do you have any questions?” Abby asked.

                Clarke knew that her mother didn’t really want her to ask any questions, but she had to know. “Um, how are we to go about mating?”

                The chancellor narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “In respect for the traditions of Trikru and the Coalition, we are changing the Ark council rules. You will not be required to mate in front of the council, but instead will be able to mate within the confines of Heda’s tent but show proof immediately after. “

                Clarke nodded. “And when will we be doing this?”

                “Now,” Lexa stated.

                Clarke was surprised by Lexa’s interjection.

                “That’s right. Today will mark the beginning of your mating and the beginning of the new era of the Coalition that includes Arkkru. Tomorrow, you will be joined by Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Finn to help Raven get Trikru and Polis hooked into our communication system,” Abby declared. The alpha looked between Lexa and Clarke, “For right now, you are to go and mate with Heda.” She looked around the room, “Would you give me a few minutes alone with my daughter?”

                Clarke was more nervous now, than when she entered the room. The other alphas and Gustus filed out of the room, Lexa giving her a wink as she left. When everyone was gone she faced her mother.

                “I’m sure you realize the importance of your mating for Arkadians. All the people you have grown up with and loved are now counting on you to ensure they will be accepted within this Coalition, to help us survive. It is up to you now, Clarke,” Abby stated stoically.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “I get it. Don’t try to threaten me or whatever else it is you have planned. I know my place. I know that I am now Heda’s to ensure you and the other Arkadians survival, because we aren’t able to survive on our own. You need them, so I was given to them. I know what you want from me, you’ve made that beyond clear. I know what you want me to do, so please don’t try to lecture me anymore. I am to keep Heda happy in order for you to keep the position you so dearly love,” Clarke spoke out bitterly.

                Abby stomped forwards and got into her face, “You think I don’t care for you, Clarke? This was hard for me, I am your sire. You are all that I have left of my family. I can’t deny that offering you to Heda was a smart move. She needs a mate and we needed to be a part of her Coalition or we would be destroyed. Sacrifice is what those in power have to do in order to ensure the survival of those they lead.”

                Clarke scoffed, “You can’t be serious. You couldn’t care less about me. Ever since father died you treated me like nothing more than a burden. You were happy to send me down with the 100. I get what place I am fulfilling. I actually know what it means to sacrifice. I only wish I could teach you what it meant. We both know you will be using this to garner sympathy from Arkadians but don’t begin to preach to me about sacrifice and what it takes to be a leader. As an Ark alpha, you could never truly appreciate what those things mean. So, let’s not let us digress. I need to go sacrifice my body with Heda to make you look good.” With that Clarke turned on her heel and left the tent. She hoped for a minute’s reprieve but knew there would be none. As soon as she left the tent, she was greeted by all those who had vacated it, along with Anya, Raven, Finn and several other Arkers that were milling around.

                Clarke held her head high as she made her way to Lexa, who held her arm out. Clarke took it gratefully. Clarke could feel Lexa emitting soothing pheromones just for her as they walked. Lexa is the only wolf she has known that has ever been able to target her pheromones to anyone, she no doubt had to work hard to control her scent and pheromones like that. Clarke curled her hand tighter around her mate’s arm. Lexa led them quickly towards her tent. Clarke felt safe on her arm and was sure to keep pace.

                Suddenly, they were in the tent. Clarke abruptly realized just what was about to happen. She knows that it was her idea to do it here but was suddenly getting gun-shy. Lexa continued to pull her back beyond a partition from where she had already been, to where there was a large bed covered with furs. Clarke’s eyes shot wide in surprise.

                Lexa turned to her concerned, “Is this not okay? Should I request something else?”

                Clarke found it within herself to shake her head. “I’m sorry, baby, I just, I’m nervous, which is stupid I realize, but...”

                “Clarke, niron,” Lexa cupped the omega’s face in her hands. “You and I have only ever been together silently. I realize this isn’t the best way to announce our mating. We deserve better.” Lexa pulled her close, “ _You_ deserve better. I wish I could give you better than this. I wish more than anything that we could be back in our cave, by our waterfall, always. Unfortunately, we cannot be there forever. I have a Coalition to run, and you have been forced into a level of constant submission by these atrocious alphas.” Lexa looked back and forth between her eyes. “Niron, truly, I am only here for you. My every intention is to make you happy, to make sure you are fulfilled in all you do. If you don’t want to do this now, we will find a new way.”

                Clarke felt a struggle within herself, she knew everything Lexa was saying was true. It was so different from any alpha that she had ever known. Lexa made her feel safe and loved and complete. “Make me yours again, now.”

                Lexa looked at her wide-eyed.

                Clarke smiled softly, before starting to undo the buttons of her shirt.

                Before she even undid one button, Lexa gently moved her hands away, “Let me,” the brunette said with a soft smile. She proceeded to undo all of the buttons of Clarke’s shirt. She pushed the shirt off of Clarke’s shoulders kissing along Clarke’s collarbone as she went. Lexa kissed her shoulders as the shirt went down, Lexa’s hand reached slowly around back and deftly unlatched her bra with one hand. Clarke let it go down her shoulders and Lexa’s eyes were as wide as they were the first time she saw her bare.

                “They are now officially yours, baby,” Clarke said, encouraging her mate.

                Lexa looked up into Clarke’s blue eyes, “You don’t belong to me, Clarke. We are mates, partners. I am as much yours as you are mine.”

                Clarke’s heart almost burst at the alpha’s words. Lexa had always talked to her like an equal, like her omega status didn’t matter, but now they were mated. Hearing Lexa still insist they were partners in this made her love the brunette even more. Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa’s neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

                The alpha’s hands trailed down the sides of Clarke’s body, before finding purchase under her thighs. She lifted the omega up and Clarke automatically wrapped her legs around her mate’s strong torso, without interrupting the kiss. As they traded soft kisses, Lexa walked them over to the bed and gently laid Clarke down. The alpha slowly kissed down the blonde’s neck, leaving little marks as she went.

                Clarke moaned when her mate sucked on her pulse point. She loved that she and Lexa could leave marks on each other now. She couldn’t wait to proudly display that she was Lexa’s. Clarke threaded her fingers through her alpha’s luscious brown locks as she moved down the omega’s body. Clarke gasped and arched her back, pushing her chest into the alpha’s face when Lexa took a nipple into her mouth. The brunette reached up and rolled the other nipple between her fingers as she assaulted the other one with her mouth.

                Clarke clutched the alpha’s head, keeping her close to her sensitive breasts. Clarke couldn’t help the moans of pleasure that kept escaping her mouth. The brunette switched sides and Clarke thrust her hips forward, needing friction and finding some against the alpha’s abdomen.

                Lexa pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at her, “Let me take care of you, niron.”

                The omega whined, “I need more, please Lex.”

                The brunette smirked and continued to kiss and nip down the Clarke’s body, leaving little marks here and there. Her long fingers made their way to the button of her omega’s pants and she looked up seeking permission before going further.

                Clarke smiled widely at her mate and nodded. The alpha made quick work of the blonde’s pants, pulling them and her panties down in one go and throwing them over her shoulder, causing Clarke to chuckle. 

                Lexa positioned herself between the omega’s legs and licked her lips before diving in with one long lick up the blonde’s dripping slit.

                Clarke threw her head back and moaned loudly.

                Lexa sucked her clit into her mouth, causing the blonde to yell out her name.

                Clarke knew she wouldn’t last long, she could feel herself starting to peak as Lexa thrust two fingers into her. Clarke reached down to clutch onto the alpha’s hand that was holding her hips down. She needed the connection to her mate and laced their fingers together. She felt Lexa tighten the hold on her hand as she curled her fingers inside the omega. Clarke broke, her body seizing around the fingers, her thighs tightening around her mate’s head and her back arched off the bed as she saw stars and screamed the alpha’s name.

                Lexa slowly pumped in and out of her to gradually bring her down from her high. Clarke felt like she had melted into a puddle on the bed as the brunette slowly climbed up her body, leaving kisses in her wake. Once they were face to face, Lexa leaned down and slowly kissed her lips. Clarke moaned at the taste of herself on her mate’s mouth.

                With slow kisses, Clarke came back to herself. She ran her hands down the alpha’s body and frowned when she realized the brunette was still wearing all of her clothing. “You are wearing way too much, my love.”

                Lexa chuckled, “My apologies, I just couldn’t wait to taste you.”

                Clarke huffed, “As much as I enjoyed that, I would like it more if you were naked.”

                The alpha smirked and slid off the bed, quickly removing her clothes. Clarke loved watching as her mate undressed. Her lithe muscled frame, her pert breasts, her six pack, her tattoos and her long, thick cock were all revealed. The omega licked her lips as she looked Lexa up and down, sitting up to reach for the brunette, the alpha quickly climbed back onto the bed. “You are a work of art, sculpted by the gods, Lexa,” Clarke told her.

                The alpha’s cheeks tinted red. “I am nothing compared to you, niron.”

                Clarke smiled, “I think we will have to agree to disagree.” Clarke brought her arms up around the alpha’s neck.

                Lexa stopped all movement when she saw a small bandage on her arm. “What happened?”

                Clarke followed her gaze and put her arms down. “I’m sorry, I should have told you about that before we started, I just forgot with everything. I didn’t mean to hide it from you…”

                She was stopped from her ramblings, when a gentle finger was placed on her lips. Lexa cocked her head to the side and gazed into her eyes. “What happened?” she asked again softly, putting her finger down and reaching for the hand of the affected arm.

                Clarke took a deep breath, not sure how Lexa will react. “They took my birth control implant out. My mother said it would be good for me to get pregnant as soon as possible, to ensure the stability of the union. They did it when I came back from my heat.”

                Lexa frowned. “Did they hurt you?”

                Clarke shook her head, “They used medicine to lessen the pain, so it was more of an annoyance than really painful.”

                “But you did not ask for this.” Lexa stated more than asked.

                Clarke hesitated, but then shook her head again. She didn’t want to hide anything from her mate, so she started talking. “My mother came into my room the day after I got back. She told me I was going to medical right then. I didn’t understand why, I thought maybe something happened and they needed more help. So, I followed her there and one of the doctors was waiting for me. My mother said having pups as quickly as possible would be the best way to solidify a mating, and therefore help the safety of Arkadia. My opinion was never asked, they just laid me down, injected me with some painkillers and took it out. It was all done in less than ten minutes.” She said with a shrug. Lexa had a guarded expression, but Clarke could see that the mood was basically killed.

                “Do you want pups now?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke knew that Lexa wanted pups, she knew the alpha was very excited at the prospect, so she was worried how the brunette would take her answer. “Well, I’m not in heat right now, so it isn’t likely that I will get pregnant. Honestly, though I do want to have your pups, I don’t really want to have them right now. I mean, we just mated, and I have barely seen anything of the ground since I arrived. I know we will be traveling more with the duties of the Heda and I just want to be able to enjoy that at least for a little while before we add pups. I just want to wait at least a little while.” Clarke stopped talking and looked warily at her mate who was looking down.

                The alpha started nodding and looked back up at her omega and smiled. “I am perfectly okay with that. Plus, I want to teach you how to defend yourself better and I know I will be greatly overprotective when you are pregnant, so it is better that we get that done before you are. Also,” she reached up and caressed Clarke’s cheek before cupping it, “know that I do not expect you to just stop doing everything to raise our pups. We will be raising them together and it is traditional to have help. Different villages, especially in Trikru lands, everyone takes care of everyone’s pups. They are held sacred, so if anything were to happen, if we were not directly with our pup, someone would be keeping them safe. Plus, with me being Heda, we will have extra help, extra guards and sitters when we are required in meetings. Though, I do want us to be the main ones raising them.”

                Clarke’s smile got bigger and bigger the more Lexa talked. Once the alpha was done, Clarke launched herself onto the brunette’s lap and gave her a passionate kiss. Slowly, she pulled away and rested her forehead against her mate’s, whose eyes were still closed. Clarke chuckled, “I don’t know how you are so perfect.”

                The alpha opened her eyes and smiled, “I am far from perfect, but I will do everything I can to try and get you to kiss me like _that_ every day.”

                Clarke giggled, “I’m sure you can make it happen.”

                Lexa took a deep breath, “Just so you know, we do have a tea to help prevent pregnancy during heats. You just have to drink it a few times throughout your heat as far as I know.”

                Clarke kissed her mate again, “I love you.”

                Lexa smiled at her, “I love you, too.”

                Clarke looked down at their bodies, somehow, she had gotten distracted from the fact that they were not wearing any clothing. She smirked at her alpha and ground down on the brunette’s cock, causing Lexa to gasp. “Now, I think we were doing something.”

                The alpha wrapped her arms around the blonde and suddenly Clarke found herself on her back. “Always so excited for me, huh, niron?”

                Clarke smiled, “Always.” She thrust her hips up, wrapping her legs around the alpha’s hips.

                Lexa narrowed her eyes, before reaching down and running her cock through the omega’s slick folds, she positioned herself at Clarke’s entrance, before looking up at her mate.

                Clarke nodded and kissed her as the alpha slowly pushed forward. Clarke moaned as her mate entered her.

                Lexa bottomed out and gave the omega time to adjust, giving her mating bite a kiss, before moving to kiss the blonde’s lips.

                Clarke enjoyed the kiss from her mate as her body acclimated to the size of her mate. When she was ready for her alpha to move. She pulled back slightly from the kiss, “Move, please.”

                Lexa leaned forward to kiss her hard as she pulled out and then snapped her hips forward. Both moaned at the sensation. “Niron, you feel so good.”

                Clarke kissed her alpha’s neck, nibbling at her pulse point. “Baby, you fill me so good. Please, go harder.”

                Lexa growled and started pounding into her, pulling a scream of pleasure from Clarke’s lips. Lexa thrusted in and out of her, hitting all of the right spots.

                Clarke could feel Lexa’s knot inflate as it started hitting her clit, pushing her over the top. She pushed her hips to meet her alpha’s thrusts, losing her mind to the pleasure coursing through her body. She hit her peak and clamped her teeth down on Lexa’s mating mark, reopening the wound.

                The alpha groaned and pushed her knot into the omega, pushing the blonde into another orgasm. Lexa released as her omega clamped down on her cock. She bit down, refreshing Clarke’s mating mark.

                They both calmed the bites, licking away the blood and leaving kisses. Lexa shifted them so that she was on the bottom and Clarke was laying on top of her.

                Clarke smiled into her mate’s neck, giving her a kiss. They were now mated officially, not only for each other, but for others who thought they were controlling them. Another spurt from Lexa caused her to moan.

                Her alpha kissed her cheek. “Are you okay, niron?”

                Clarke nodded, still trembling from her highs and brunette’s continued emptying into her.

                Lexa smiled against the side of her face. “Ai hod yu in.”

                Clarke moaned again, before nibbling on Lexa’s mating mark, since words were escaping her.

                The alpha groaned at the feeling.

                Clarke could feel herself getting sleepy. She didn’t want to close her eyes, for fear that this was a dream. She also knew that the council would be waiting for the proof of their mating.

                Lexa started stroking her hair, causing her eyelids to feel heavier. “Sleep, niron. I will be here when you wake.”

                “The council?” Clarke mumbled.

                “Can wait.”

                The omega smiled and tucked her face into her mate’s neck letting herself fall asleep.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke woke feeling incredibly comfortable, warm and refreshed. She nuzzled into the warmth, taking in the scent of her mate and smiling and kissing the skin under her lips.

                “Mmm, someone’s awake,” Lexa said softly chuckling and holding her omega tighter.

                Clarke yawned and shifted on top of the alpha. She could feel that they were no longer knotted together, but Lexa hadn’t pulled out yet, so she wiggled her hips.

                The alpha’s hands went to the blonde’s hips to stop the movement. “Niron, as much as I would love to make love to you again, we have to go out and show our mating marks to the council.”

                Clarke groaned, “But I’m comfy.”

                Lexa smiled. “True though that may be, I’m sure you’d be even more comfortable if we were in our bed in Polis. To get to Polis, we have to leave here, and in order to leave here, we have to unfortunately leave this bed and show our marks.”

                Clarke sighed, “You are right.”

                Lexa reached up to cup the blonde’s face in her hands. “Ai hod yu in,” she said staring adoringly into her eyes.

                Clarke grinned, “I love you, too. So much.” She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the alpha’s pouty lips.

                Lexa stroked her cheek and quirked an eyebrow. “Niron, in order for us to go, you need to get off of me.”

                Clarke groaned again causing the alpha to chuckle, before she lifted her hips causing her mate to fall out of her. She frowned at the loss of contact and saw Lexa do the same. She rolled on her side off of the brunette.

                Lexa rolled to her side and propped up on an elbow and smiled at her mate before leaning down and giving her a kiss. “Time to get dressed,” she said rolling over to slip out of bed.

                Clarke couldn’t help but enjoy the view as her naked mate.

                The alpha turned and smirked when she caught the blonde staring. She laid the omega’s clothes on the bed. “As much as I prefer you naked, I don’t want anyone else to see you this way.”

                Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t worry, baby, it is all for you and only you.”

                Lexa grinned smugly causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

                Clarke got out of bed and they both started getting dressed. It took longer than it normally would, because they got distracted trading kisses and soft touches.

                Once they left the bedroom area, they found food waiting for them on the table where it had been before. Lexa sat at the head of the table and pulled Clarke onto her lap.

                “Shall we eat?” the alpha asked.

                Clarke was surprised to find herself famished. She thought for sure she would be too nervous to actually eat until they got out of there, but she was starving. “Mm-hm.”

                Lexa grinned, “Excellent.”

                They both started eating, not bothering with plates.

                “How long was I asleep?” Clarke asked after swallowing a bite.

                “A couple of hours,” the alpha answered her.

                Clarke looked back at her, surprised. “Why did you let me sleep that long?”

                Lexa chuckled, “Because, you obviously needed the sleep and I remember from experience that it is not very smart to wake you up before you are ready.”

                Clarke laughed, the brunette was not wrong. She had a tendency to be rather grumpy, which the alpha got to experience firsthand a couple of times in their bunker.

                Lexa was first to be finished. She moved hair away from the omega’s neck and laid a soft kiss there.

                Clarke hummed in contentment, happy to be here, sitting on her mate’s lap and eating some wonderful food. She didn’t want to leave the tent, but knew they had no choice. She leaned back into Lexa’s chest, picking up one of the alpha’s hands and started playing with her fingers.

                Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “What is on your mind, niron?”

                The omega didn’t want to get into all of her wariness, especially now that she should be happy. They could actually be together now, not only that, but the ones they always had to fight against, actually thought it was their idea, so they were happy about it. “Do you have any idea what to expect when we leave the tent?”

                “You are my mate and therefore near Heda status. All should submit to you as they do to me. You could carry the next Heda, which makes you even more important. Niron, you just being yourself among our people, will have them throwing their love and dedication to you.” Lexa said earnestly. “For how you will be treated here, I am not sure, but they are supposed to show you respect and submission. If they don’t willingly,” Lexa smiled darkly, “they will do it unwillingly.”

                Clarke sat up and turned to look at her, surprised. “I’ve never been submitted to. I had some respect when we first landed, but it was gone as soon as the Ark came down.”

                Lexa cupped the omega’s cheek with her hand. “You are more than just an Ark omega. These branwadas don’t know that omegas can do anything up to and including leading. Niron, you are destined for great things and I am proud to be at your side for it. I believe together we will accomplish great things.”

                Clarke leaned forward and passionately kissed her alpha. She pulled away slowly, with a few more soft kisses. “Ai hod yu in. So much. I never really wanted to be a leader, I just wanted to be heard.”

                Lexa smiled, “I love you, too. Now you will be heard. Our laws are coming into effect. We will make sure they are being followed throughout the clans. You make me a better person. I believe you compliment me, other than our mutual stubbornness,” Lexa grinned wryly at her.

                Clarke chuckled and kissed her alpha again. “I suppose it is time to show our bites.”

                Lexa nodded. “I’m ready when you are, niron.”

                Clarke took a deep breath and stood up. She turned and held a hand out to her alpha.

                Lexa smiled at her and took her hand while standing up.

                “ _Heda, Onya hir_ ,” (Anya is here) was announced from the doorway.

                Lexa looked at her before saying, “ _Teik in em op_.” (Let her in)

                Anya entered the room and bowed before them.

                “Gyon op,” (stand) Lexa told her.

                “ _Heda_ , Clarke,” the tall blonde alpha looked between the two. “The Arkkru council is… anxious. Seriously, though, they were pretty fascinated with the noises.”

                Clarke felt herself turn red.

                Lexa glared at Anya and growled.

                The blonde alpha held up her hands. “I meant no disrespect, I just don’t think these sky people know how to please their partners. They seemed fascinated by it. Really, these Arkkru are pathetic if they have never had a partner yell like that.”

                Clarke shrugged, “They never had to really depend on pleasure, it was pretty much top alpha takes all and they went from there.”

                Both alphas scoffed at that. “How did they make their partner want to come back for more?” Anya asked.

                “Mostly with mating bites,” Clarke answered.

                Both alphas looked at her in horror.

                Clarke put her hands up, “Hey, I’m sure there are those that made it pleasurable for their mates, but I never heard anything on the Ark.”

                Anya and Lexa both grinned back at her.

                Clarke smacked one of Lexa’s arms. “Hey, this is not the time to flaunt your prowess in the bedroom. We need to get me and Raven out of here, so let’s focus on that.”

                Both alphas looked chastised enough to be talked to.

                “So, what are we doing? Do we just walk out there, and the Council will be there or what?” Clarke asked.

                Anya cleared her throat. “I will retrieve the council, you will need to come out of the tent, show your marks. There was talk of a hunt in wolf form.”

                Clarke turned to Lexa in panic, “Don’t leave me behind, please.”

                Lexa stroked her cheek and pumped out comforting pheromones. “Niron, don’t worry, I wouldn’t leave you behind, I will stay by your side the entire time, I promise.”

                Clarke nodded and tucked her head into her mate’s neck.

                Lexa ran her hand up and down her back, comfortingly.

                “Shall I go retrieve the council?” Anya asked.

                Lexa looked at Clarke.

                The omega took a deep breath, “Let’s get this over with.”

                The tall blonde alpha nodded and left the tent.

                Clarke looked up at her alpha, “So, we can’t act like we are really familiar to each other, but we are newly mated.” She frowned, “We can’t act like we are in love.”

                Lexa reached up to stroke the blonde’s cheek with the back of her fingers. “I know this won’t be easy. Normal newly mated couples tend to touch a lot.”

                Clarke grinned, “I don’t think we will have a problem with that.”

                The alpha chuckled and pulled her closer, “I agree.”

                Clarke laughed circling her arms around Lexa’s neck, “Well, you definitely can’t hold me like this when we are out there.”

                “Hmm, then I better get my fill in now,” the brunette said leaning down and kissing her neck.

                Clarke moaned as the alpha kissed and nibbled down her neck.

                “Heda,” Gustus said from the entrance as Raven burst through the tent flaps.

                “Hey there, you two, now don’t start back up with that,” she said pointing at them, “you need to present your marks soon. No more time for hanky-panky.”

                Lexa looked at Clarke confused. “Hanky-panky?” the alpha repeated back slowly.

                Clarke laughed, “Raven’s way of saying sex.”

                The alpha frowned and shook her head.

                Clarke laughed again before looking over at her friend. “What do you want Rae?”

                “Just wanted to check on my favorite “newly” mated couple. I also wanted to complement you on one hell of a performance Clarkey. I know you said you were going to give everyone a show, but damn!” Raven said grinning.

                Clarke flushed, “I totally forgot about that.”

                Raven’s eyes shot up in surprise. “You mean all of that was real?” She looked at Lexa. “Looks like I should be complimenting you, Heda. Damn. I need to get me a Grounder.”

                “I’m sure that can be arranged,” Anya said coming through the doorway.

                Raven turned bright red causing Clarke to burst out laughing.

                “Heda, the council is outside,” Anya informed them.

                Lexa looked at Clarke, “Ready, niron?”

                Clarke pulled her alpha tight against herself and buried her head in her neck. She held on for a minute, trying to get her fill before they couldn’t touch like she wanted when they went outside.

                Lexa stroked her fingers through her mate’s golden locks trying to comfort her.

                Clarke took a deep breath, taking in as much of her mate’s scent as she could. She kissed Lexa’s neck before letting her go. “Okay, let’s do this.”

                Lexa cupped her face, “Niron, are you sure?”

                Clarke smiled softly, “Hey, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get out of here, right?”

                Her alpha nodded, then leaned down to kiss her lips. “I love you,” she said when she pulled away.

                Clarke leaned forward to kiss her again. “Ai hod yu in, seintaim.”

                Lexa kissed her forehead and then turned to Anya, “We are ready.”

                Anya nodded, “We will see you out there, Heda.” She grabbed Raven’s arm and ushered her out of the tent.

                Lexa held out her arm for Clarke to take.

                Clarke smiled up at her alpha and laced her arm through Lexa’s.

                Lexa smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go.”

                They exited the tent and Clarke was amazed at the sight. Torches were set up all around, lighting up the area. All of the Grounders that had come with Lexa were standing around as well as most of the Arkadians. What amazed her even more was as soon as the Grounders saw them, the kneeled down and showed their necks. The Arkers were slower to join them, but growls from the Grounders had most submitting. Her mother and the council stepped forward and Anya popped up.

                “How dare you show disrespect to the Heda and her mate, kneel now!” The tall blonde alpha growled at them.

                One of the council members scoffed, “We don’t submit to omegas.”

                Lexa snarled and started emitting powerful pheromones to force them into submission. “You will always submit to my mate. She is more important than you and therefore you will show her the respect her position earns. Not doing so is punishable by death,” Lexa growled out at them.

                The whole council, her mother included, were on their knees, arms on the ground, baring their necks and sweating profusely.

                Clarke held onto her mate’s arm tightly. She was completely overwhelmed. She had never been submitted to and now there were over a hundred-people showing their necks to her. On top of that, Lexa just put the council and her mother in their place and defended her.

                Lexa looked at her and gave her a small smile before putting her Heda mask back on and turning to those bowing before them. She lifted a hand, “Rise.” Everyone stood up, the council did so shakily. “Today marks the joyous occasion of my mating with Clarke Griffin kom skaikru and the alliance of Arkkru to the Coalition. In a few weeks’ time, your Chancellor will come to Polis to make the alliance official. With this union, we will be helping you learn how to live on the ground. We strive to live together peacefully. Now to help celebrate, the council has suggested we go for a hunt. All are welcome to join!” With that she dismissed them.

                Clarke leaned close and whispered, “Wonderful speech, baby.”

                The alpha gave her a small smirk before turning to face the council again.

                Abby stepped forward. “We need to see the proof of your mating,” she stated shortly.

                Lexa nodded and moved the collar of her shirt to show her mating mark and Clarke did the same.

                Abby looked around at the council members, all of them nodded. “Very well. Let us hunt.”

                Some people were already undressing, right where they were. Others were being more discreet and going into tents or to the Ark. Most were not shy about nakedness, it was natural and normal, especially when shifting. Ark omegas were usually the ones to be shy about it, since they were often leered at. Clarke had never been really bothered about getting naked in front of others when shifting until she came to earth. When Bellamy and Finn were pursuing her, it made her very self-conscious and she didn’t feel comfortable taking her clothes off in front of them. Now, she was fairly certain Lexa would probably kill anyone that looked at her while changing, so she pulled her back towards the tent.

                Before going through the flaps, she laughed seeing Raven taking her clothes off and winking at Anya.

                “What is funny, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

                The omega shook her head smiling, “Just Raven being Raven. I saw her wink at Anya before starting to take her clothes off.”

                Lexa laughed. “I look forward to seeing what happens between those two. Anya will definitely give as good as she gets.”

                Clarke smiled and walked to the bedroom area, before starting to take her shirt off.

                The alpha silently watched her with a twinkle in her eye.

                The blonde smirked, “See something you like?”

                Lexa stalked up to her and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her in for a bruising kiss.

                Clarke moaned letting the alpha deepen the kiss as she circled her arms around her mate’s waist pulling her closer.

                When oxygen became an issue, Lexa pulled back and rested her forehead against the omega’s. “I am so proud of you. You held your head high the entire time we were out there, even when facing those council branwadas.”

                Clarke smiled, “I feel more confident and strong when you are next to me.”

                Lexa shook her head. “You _are_ strong and confident, niron. You will find yourself quickly, once you are no longer in the Ark’s shadow.” She kissed her omega softly.

                The blonde pulled her alpha tight to her body and buried her face into the brunette’s neck. “Ai hod yu in.”

                The alpha smiled, “I love you, too, Clarke.” She kissed her omega’s nose. “We should probably shift.”

                Clarke nodded, but didn’t pull away. “I know I am possibly worrying for nothing, but please stay close to me. I know everyone submitted, but I doubt a lot of the Ark alphas are very happy about it and that makes me nervous.”

                Lexa growled, “They would be foolish to try something, and I will not leave your side. I will make sure Anya and Raven are close as well. Gustus and Ryder will be with us also.”

                Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her alpha wouldn’t let anything happen to her, but she liked the reassurance. She also liked that she was looking out for Raven as well. She smiled up at her mate and pecked her lips again and they both resumed taking off their clothes.

                Lexa kissed her again once they were naked before shifting. Her wolf was beautiful. Dark brown, almost black fur covered her entire body. She was also a lot larger than the average wolf, which went with her being such a powerful alpha.

                Clarke closed her eyes to connect to her wolf and she felt the shift take place. It was freeing to be in wolf form. It had been a long time since she ran or hunted with more than just a couple of wolves, but she thought that it should make it interesting.

                Lexa licked her nose and nodded to the door.

                Clarke rubbed into her mate’s side, before walking to the entrance, waiting for Lexa to be beside her before she exited the tent.

                They went through the flaps together. Clarke saw her mother first, easily recognizing the light brown wolf with a patch of white on her forehead. She assumed the wolves she was with were the council members. Abby’s eyes widened when she took in Lexa’s wolf form. It made Clarke chuckle. Her mother really had no idea how powerful her mate truly was.

                Lexa huffed at two large betas near the door and they continued to follow them. Clarke assumed this must be Gustus and Ryder. They all walked through the crowd until she recognized Raven, gray with a few brown spots throughout her body, next to another big wolf, blonde in color with a dark brown spot on her chest. Clarke was surprised to see how big Anya was. She must hide her scent like Lexa does. Once they were all together, Lexa huffed at Anya, who nodded. Her alpha looked at her, she could see the question in her eyes. Clarke nodded that she was ready.

                Lexa looked around and saw that everyone milling around was shifted. She let out a powerful howl to which everyone responded, and they all took off into the woods.

∞∞∞∞

                The hunt was exhilarating.  They had brought down several deer and smaller animals, a few people had shifted to human form to take the kills back to cook for a feast. Clarke had been amazed at the precision of the Grounders’ hunting skills. Lexa and Anya seemed to compete for who could bring down the most and biggest game. Clarke was very proud, because her mate won. It had been a fun and freeing run, but Clarke was getting tired, she could tell Raven was, too. They were both starting to lag a little behind and Lexa kept turning to check on her before slowing down. She could see the concern in her emerald eyes, but really none of the Arkers were anywhere near as in shape as the Grounders. Clarke often went on runs to get away, but they were usually short, and she knew Raven rarely got out since she was so busy fixing things for everybody.

                They were close to being back at the Ark and their camp when Clarke heard more wolves coming their way. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed thinking that it was more of Lexa’s guards coming to check on what was taking them so long to get back.

                Lexa started to growl and suddenly Clarke was hit with overly aggressive pheromones. Raven whimpered at the onslaught of scents and it caused her to stumble, tripping Clarke. They both fell and Lexa and the others over ran them, unable to stop suddenly. Clarke was trampled by a couple of wolves that were crossing their path. She wasn’t hurt, but knew she’d have bruises. She was scared and worried about Raven, but in the mess of wolves, she could barely tell anyone apart. The wolves started fighting all around her. She was torn between looking for Raven and finding her mate.

                She was distracted from her decision when an all gray alpha wolf stood before her snarling viciously. She knew it was a council member, Pike. He hated omegas and most likely would have been furious about being made to submit to one. She knew that there was no way she could take him, and it looked like everyone else was already involved in fighting, so there was no one to help her. The only thing she could think to do was run for the camp. She turned and ran for it just as Pike lunged for her. She wasn’t fast enough and yelped as he clamped down on her back leg.

                A second later, his grip let go and he let out a yelp of his own as Lexa bowled him over. Before he had a chance to react the dark wolf was on top of him with her teeth around his throat. With a sick crunch, the gray wolf laid still. Lexa looked back to where she was and was immediately at her side, changing into human form.

                “I want some of them alive!” the alpha roared. She scanned over Clarke’s body, lightly touching the injured leg, causing the omega to whimper. “They will suffer for this, niron, I _promise_ you that.”

                Clarke wanted to shift and talk to her mate but feared how the injury would transition.

                “Stay in wolf form, you will heal faster. I am going to pick you up and get you back to the camp. I will get Nyko to look over your injury.” Lexa said with determination.

                Clarke could see the anger and the guilt in her mate’s eyes. She wished she could reassure her that it isn’t her fault. She attempted to get up, but Lexa pushed her back down. She huffed with irritation. Another wolf came charging at them, Clarke’s frightened eyes must have alerted her mate. Lexa turned and caught the wolf around its neck as it leapt at them. She quickly broke the offender’s neck before looking around for more immediate threats. There were more wolves running in from the camp and jumping into the fray. Clarke assumed they were Grounders, since Lexa seemed unconcerned. The alpha again roared out her command to leave a couple of the offenders alive.

                Lexa turned back to Clarke and leaned close, stroking a hand through the fur on her head. “Don’t try to move, the bite is quite harsh.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes, which caused the alpha to chuckle, so Clarke counted that as a win. With her mate leaning so close she was able to lick her mating bite, trying to reassure Lexa that they were alright. The omega was amazed with her mate’s fighting abilities. Clarke knew that no one from the Ark would be able to take on someone in wolf-form and come out not only the victor, but also completely unscathed.

                Lexa reached under her omega and picked her up. She made her way through the woods and back into camp.

                Clarke was relieved when she saw Raven’s wolf following them.

                Lexa went through the flaps of their tent and didn’t even stop before taking her to the bedroom and lying her on the bed. She stroked her head a few times. “I need to go get Nyko.”

                Clarke whimpered and tried to get up, she didn’t want Lexa to leave her. She was in pain and feeling extremely vulnerable.

                “It will be okay, niron, I just need to get him to look at your leg.”

                Clarke whimpered some more.

                “Uh, Heda, I’ll go and fetch him, is she okay?” Raven asked tentatively sticking her head into the bedroom area.

                Lexa looked up sharply. “One of those fools bit her leg.”

                Raven looked at the omega with concern. “Right, well, um, I do believe if it is still bleeding you need to put pressure on it to help it stop. Use like, a cloth or something.”

                Lexa nodded and looked down at Clarke’s injured leg and frowned, before looking around for cloth to use.

                “Right, well, I’ll go get Nyko,” Raven said, disappearing from view.

                Lexa found a shirt and used it to put pressure on the injury, causing Clarke to whine. The pain was ridiculous. Clarke feared that he had torn through something. This was not how she had wanted to spend the first night they were officially mates.

                “I’m so sorry, niron. I had promised you that I would be next to you the whole time. I promised that I would protect you and I failed.” The alpha had her head down.

                Clarke wished she could shift back so she could comfort her mate. She didn’t hold Lexa accountable at all. Plus, it probably wasn’t even a severe injury, no matter how much it hurt.

                Nyko came through the doorway. “Heda.”

                “Clarke was bitten, please help her,” Lexa pleaded.

                “Yes, Heda,” Nyko nodded and took Lexa’s place next to Clarke. He smiled at the omega. “Are you injured anywhere else?”

                Clarke shook her head.

                The healer nodded again and removed the shirt Lexa was using to cover her leg causing Clarke to huff in pain.

                Lexa growled.

                Nyko held his hands up, “My apologies, Heda. I have to clean it to get a better look at the damage. It will cause some discomfort.”

                The alpha stepped forward, looking at her mate with concern.

                Clarke tried to keep any indication of pain to herself, so Lexa didn’t hurt Nyko in retaliation. By the time he was done cleaning the wound, Clarke was panting with exertion.

                “It looks like the teeth just punctured, though deep, there was no ripping action. So, we will just need to keep the wound clean and covered. I brought bandages with me, but you can change if you want Clarke.” Nyko informed them.

                “Won’t she heal faster as a wolf?” Lexa asked.

                The healer looked up at the alpha. “That generally helps, yes, but with the placement of the wound, it will be easier to prevent infection in human form, especially if she gets up.”

                Lexa nodded.

                Clarke sighed. She had a feeling this might hurt a bit. She concentrated on changing. As soon as she was human again, Lexa threw a blanket over her naked body. Clarke groaned at the pain in her leg and Lexa shot a glare at Nyko.

                The beta smiled softly. “Once I get your wound taken care of, I will get you something for pain, okay?”

                Clarke nodded. She looked up at her mate and held out her hand. “Lex, come here.” The alpha reached out and Clarke intertwined the fingers before pulling her closer. She sat up and to rest her head on her mate’s chest. “This isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you at all. We were sorely outnumbered. I’m proud of how quickly you four took care of them, especially since Raven is fine and this is just a minor injury.”

                Lexa put her free arm around her and held her close. “I should have been faster.”

                Clarke shook her head. “You were fast enough. You killed him, and he can never hurt me again.”

                “Who was it?” Lexa asked.

                “Pike, one of the council members. He was always especially wretched towards omegas on the Ark and I heard rumors that he was against the Arkers joining the Coalition.”

                Lexa growled. “I should just kill them all.”

                Clarke looked up and caressed her cheek, “Hey, look at me.”

                The alpha looked down at her omega.

                “I’m sure all of them will fall in line now. What are you going to do with the ones left alive?” Clarke asked.

                “Question them, to make sure we get all of the traitors then death by a thousand cuts.” Lexa answered her, her emerald gaze turning hard.

                Clarke hissed as Nyko pulled the bandage tight, causing Lexa to growl and Nyko to apologize.

                The healer started packing up his materials. “I will be back in the morning to change the bandages. If they get soiled, or need changed beforehand, just have someone come get me. I will go get something to help your pain now.” He headed out of the tent quickly.

                Lexa went to move, but Clarke held tight.

                “Clarke, I need to see about the prisoners,” Lexa said looking down at her mate.

                Clarke felt overwhelmingly vulnerable at that moment and did not want to be left alone. “Can you just, I mean, can you just hold me for a little bit first?” She knew she was starting to get weepy and felt like a total ass because of it, but she needed her mate.

                Lexa’s gaze softened, and she started pumping out soothing pheromones. “Of course, niron, let me just get to the other side of the bed. I won’t leave.”

                Clarke let her go after a moment. The alpha hurried to the opposite side of the bed to climb under the blanket she had thrown over her omega. Clarke happily fell into her mate’s arms once she got situated.

                Lexa held her close. “I love you, Clarke.”

                The omega smiled, “Ai hod yu in, seintaim.”

                “Heda, I have the medicine for Clarke.” Anya said from the main room of the tent.

                “Enter,” Lexa answered.

                The blonde alpha entered but did not raise her eyes to either Lexa or Clarke. She held out a glass of water. “Nyko said three drops of medicine in a glass of water, should help you be comfortable for the night. I already prepared it, the rest of the medicine is in the main room.”

                Lexa took the cup and handed it to her mate. “Mochoff, Anya.”

                “Yes, thank you, Anya.” Clarke repeated.

                “What of the survivors?” Lexa asked.

                “Of the eighteen that attacked us, we have three survivors. A beta and two weak alphas, I was able to force the change on all of them. They were rather confident they would get away with what they had done and that their leader would protect them. That is until I informed them that their leader was killed. What are your orders, Heda?” Anya asked.

                “Interrogate them, make sure there are no others that were a part of this. If there were, round those traitors up as well. Death by a thousand cuts at dawn, I want all of Arkadia in attendance.”

                “Yes, Heda. What would you like us to do with the take from the hunt?”

                Lexa took a minute to think it over. “Interrogate the traitors first, if there are no others, then give whatever our cook doesn’t want over to the Arkadians. No reason to let it spoil. Is there anything else?”

                Anya nodded, “Abi kom Arkkru heard that Clarke was hurt and wants to see her.”

                “No.” Clarke interjected. “There is no reason for it. Tell her I am fine.”

                Anya looked to Lexa who nodded.

                “As you wish. Is there anything you need from me?” The blonde alpha asked.

                “Is Raven okay?” Clarke asked.

                Anya nodded, “She was shaken up, but not injured.”

                Clarke looked at her mate. “Can she stay in the camp somewhere? I know she is coming with us when we leave, but there is no way of knowing if it will be safe tonight. Everyone knows she’s my best friend.”

                Lexa nodded, “Of course, niron.” The alpha looked up at her second in command.

                “I will find comfortable accommodations for her.” Anya said with a slight smile.

                Lexa looked to Clarke, “Anything else?”

                Clarke shook her head.

                “Keep me informed of the progress with the traitors. You’re excused.” Lexa told the blonde alpha.

                Anya nodded respectfully and left the room.

                Clarke smiled up at her mate. “Why do I think that those comfortable accommodations will be Anya’s bed?”

                The alpha smiled back at her. “I think you may be right, niron. Now drink up.”

                Clarke looked at the glass in her hand. She hoped whatever it is was enough to combat the throbbing in her calf. She drank it down in two gulps and handed the cup back to Lexa. “God, that does not taste good.”

                Lexa chuckled. “It really doesn’t. Can I move us, so we are under all of the covers?”

                Clarke nodded.

                Lexa somehow managed to get them both under the covers without either of them having to leave the bed. She even put a pillow under the covers to prop up Clarke’s injured leg.

                The omega loved that her mate was doing her best to take care of her. She was also starting to feel very sleepy. She situated herself on her back and Lexa smiled at her as she yawned.

                “Sleep, niron. I will watch over you.” Her alpha promised.

                Clarke sighed. “This is _not_ how I had hoped to spend our first night as official mates.”

                Lexa chuckled. “Don’t worry, I will make it up to you.”

                Clarke grinned.

                Lexa kissed her omega’s cheek before laying her head on Clarke’s chest. She laid a protective arm over top of the blonde’s torso.

                Clarke kissed her hair and rubbed her arm, before falling asleep.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke woke up alone. For a second, she freaked out thinking it had all been a dream, but then the throbbing in her leg had her opening her eyes she saw that she was indeed in Lexa’s tent. She didn’t want to be alone, she needed her mate. She tried to get up, but her leg made it hurt like crazy. “Ouch, mother fucker.”

                Lexa came quickly through the door flap holding a tray of food. “Don’t move!”

                “Where were you?” Clarke asked, upset.

                The alpha’s eyes got wide, “I was being briefed by Anya and getting us some food. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I apologize, niron.”

                Clarke nodded trying to calm her feelings.

                Lexa tentatively set the tray down at the end of the bed and climbed in. “Clarke, I’m here, you are safe. I’m sorry I left, I was just in the other room. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

                Clarke climbed onto her mate’s lap, doing her best to ignore the pain in her leg. She tucked her head into the alpha’s neck taking in her scent.

                Lexa held her close and rubbed her back. “You are safe niron, I have guards surrounding our tent. I called for more warriors from TonDC, they should be here soon. Two more traitors were uncovered. Abi kom Arkkru willingly gave them up, which is surprising. Now the council is cut in half.”

                Clarke lifted her head to look at her mate in surprise. “Seriously?”

                Lexa nodded. “Pike was the ring leader. He apparently had a following. People who weren’t thrilled about joining the Coalition and were not happy about submitting to an omega.” Lexa got a disgusted look on her face. “These alphas are atrocious. No matter what, we are leaving  by tomorrow. I already told Anya. She has started helping Raven to gather the supplies she needs.”

                Clarke’s stomach interrupted the alpha with a gurgle and she flushed with embarrassment.

                Lexa smiled amusedly at her. “Good thing we have food. We never got our feast last night.”

                Clarke frowned.

                The alpha tilted the blonde’s face up towards her and smiled widely. “No fear, niron, we will have a celebration in Polis. We may even have one in TonDC. We will celebrate again and again, because our mating is worth celebrating every day.” She stroked the side of Clarke’s face with the back of her fingers. “I love you.”

                Clarke grinned. “Ai hod yu in, seintaim, baby.” She reached around the alpha’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Lexa turned her head, so she could deepen the kiss, but before they could take it any further, Clarke’s stomach growled again, causing them both to laugh.

                “I think we need to get some food in you, niron,” Lexa said grinning.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and reached for the food.

                They both started eating, with Clarke periodically feeding her alpha.

                Lexa rolled her eyes at it, but then started doing the same to the omega.

                “Heda, dawn is approaching.” Anya stated from the main room of the tent.

                Lexa sighed. “We have to punish the traitors.” She looked at her omega. “Did you get enough to eat?”

                Clarke nodded, giving her a quick kiss. When she pulled back she looked around, “Um, I don’t really have any clothes.”

                Lexa looked at her. “You should stay here. You are injured.”

                Clarke looked at her sharply. “Like hell I will stay here. We need to show a united front. Plus, if I don’t go, they will think they won and that they really hurt me.”

                Lexa looked away and took a deep breath. Clarke could tell she wanted to argue. Lexa just took another deep breath and looked at her again. “Fine. You will wear my clothes.”

                Clarke looked down at her chest, “Are you sure they will fit?”

                Lexa smirked and looked down at the omega’s chest, too. “Maybe.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t we have things to do, Heda?”

                Lexa’s hands cupped the blonde’s cheeks and pulled her in for a soft kiss. She then reached under Clarke’s legs, picked her up, and placed her gently on back to the omega’s side of the bed, much to Clarke’s amusement. The alpha then got up and went into a chest that was at the foot of the bed and rummaged around until she found a pair of black leather pants and a black shirt for her mate. “I have a coat,” she rummaged some more, “here it is.” The coat seemed armored. “When we get to Polis, we can have more clothing made for you.”

                Clarke nodded, highly entertained. “I take it you wear a lot of black.”

                Lexa looked at her confused. “Is that a bad thing?”

                Clarke shook her head. “I wasn’t complaining.”

                Lexa nodded her head once. “Let me see your leg.”

                Clarke lifted her leg. The bandages had some blood on them.

                “I will have Gustus fetch Nyko to change the bandage before we go out.” Lexa said.

                “Okay. I will probably need some help getting pants my pants on, think Nyko can help with that?” Clarke teased her.

                The alpha growled.

                “I’m joking, Lexa. You are the only one I want getting me into my pants. More importantly, you are the only one I want getting me out of my pants,” Clarke said with a grin and a wink.

                The brunette looked at her sharply. “I better be.”

                “You are, and I love you dearly. I’m sorry for my bad joke,” Clarke said quietly.

                Lexa sighed. “You are forgiven. Now we do need to get dressed. Let me help you with your pants first,” she said coming around the side of the bed.

                Clarke swung her legs over the side of the bed and as Lexa went to kneel in front of her, she stopped the alpha to give her a kiss. “Thank you for taking care of me, love.”

                Lexa smiled at her softly, “Always.” She pecked the omega’s lips quickly before kneeling down the rest of the way.

                It was damn near torture for Clarke to get the pants up. It didn’t bother her so much to get them up her legs, but when she went to stand it was like she was being stabbed and her leg was being set on fire all at the same time. Tears sprung from her eyes and she cried out in pain, causing Lexa to instantly lift her up and Gustus and Ryder burst through the doorway with their weapons drawn.

                Lexa yelled at them to get out and that she was fine. As an afterthought she yelled at them to get Nyko.

                Clarke just held onto her mate the whole time, trying to swallow the pain and control her tears. Lexa let out soothing pheromones to try and help her mate, which Clarke appreciated. The omega calmed down and wiped the tears from her face. “I’m okay, I’m sorry, you can put me down.”

                Lexa kissed her cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for, niron. I have no doubt that the pain is great. I wish there was a way I could take it away from you.”

                Clarke smiled. “I know, and I love you for it. Really though, you can put me down. You have to get ready and I need to put a shirt on before Nyko gets here.”

                The alpha nodded and slowly helped her sit on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure you want to come out? I know you are right, that we need to show a united front, but it can take a long time for the punishment to be over.”

                Clarke reached for the shirt and her bra before looking up at her mate. “I’m sure. Maybe Nyko has a cane or crutch I can lean on to help.”

                “He should be here soon, so we can ask.”

                Clarke nodded and finished dressing.

                Lexa turned to get ready as quickly as possible herself.

                Clarke enjoyed watching her mate put the layers of her battle gear on, she tried to memorize the movements and where all the clasps were so that maybe one day she could help her get into it. Really though, she was just looking forward to getting her out of it.

                The omega’s thoughts were interrupted when it was announced that Nyko was there. Lexa said to allow him in and the beta swiftly entered the room carrying a bag and a cup of water.

                “Heda, Clarke,” Nyko said showing his neck.

                “Hello Nyko,” Lexa said. “Clarke had a lot of pain when she tried to stand on her leg.”

                The beta nodded.

                “It was stupid, I know, but I didn’t even think about it.” Clarke said blushing slightly.

                “It is understandable and now you know what you can do. May I see your leg?” Nyko asked.

                Clarke put her leg up on the bed and pulled her pant leg up to her knee. The bandage had a good amount of fresh blood on it. The omega sighed looking at it.

                “What is that? Why is there more blood?” Lexa asked frantically.

                “Lex, it is because I put all of my weight on it. It is my fault,” Clarke said trying to calm her down.

                “But, there is so much blood!”

                “Babe, come here, please,” Clarke pleaded patting the bed beside her.

                The alpha huffed and climbed on the bed.

                Clarke pulled the brunette in for a kiss. “Ai hod yu in. I love that you are taking care of me, but trust that I am not dying. I just shouldn’t have put so much weight on it, it was my fault.”

                Lexa growled, “It is _not_ your fault. It is the FAULT of those TRAITORS!!”

                Clarke started putting out soothing pheromones. “Traitors that you caught. Traitors that if they aren’t already dead, they will be soon, because you got them. I am _fine_ , I just need to take it easy on the leg.”

                Nyko gently removed the bandages and started cleaning the area.

                Clarke tried to distract herself and Lexa from the pain by kissing her mate.

                Nyko finished rebandaging and stood up. “I put fresh bandages on. Here is the pain elixir, I don’t know if Anya told you, three drops to help you through the night and two drops for the day. If you are having more pain, you can give one or two drops in the afternoon,” Nyko told them as Clarke drank the concoction down.

                Clarke nodded, “Is there anything I can have to help me move, like a crutch or a cane or something?”

                Nyko nodded, “I was working on something for you, I will bring it to you.”

                “I will carry her to the ceremony. Is there anything else I can do?” Lexa asked.    

                Nyko shook his head, “No, Heda. We just need it to heal. When she is not needed, having her leg up would be good.”

                “Yes, that is what we would do on the Ark as well, to make sure there is less swelling,” Clarke added.

                Lexa looked between the two and clenched her jaw.

                “Lexa, I promise you, I am doing okay. We need to get out there soon, so no one sees you carrying me.” Clarke said looking at her mate pleadingly.

                The alpha just nodded, “You’ll bring us the crutch soon?”

                Nyko nodded vigorously. “Yes, Heda, I will go get it now and meet you with the crutch at the dais.”

                “Thank you, Nyko,” Lexa told him.

                “Yes, thank you Nyko, I’m feeling better already.” Clarke said with a smile.

                The beta smiled and bowed before leaving.

                Lexa looked at her and smiled softly, “I just need to put my paint on and we can go.”

                “Can I have a kiss first?” Clarke asked with a smile.

                “Of course, niron,” the alpha leaned forward and kissed her omega softly.

                “Mmmm, I love your kisses,” Clarke said grinning.

                Her alpha blushed, “I love giving you kisses.”

                “You are the perfect mate,” Clarke stated, looking starry eyed at her alpha.

                Lexa shook her head, “We have only been mated for two weeks.”

                The omega shook her head, “No, you are amazing. I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t explain how lucky I feel to have met you like we did. To be in love as much as I am and to know that you love me just the same, I never imagined that I would be so lucky, especially coming from the Ark.” She looked up at the alpha. “I love you, Lexa, so much.”

                The alpha looked amazed before shaking her head and looking at her mate again. “I can’t imagine loving anyone but you, Clarke. I will always do my best to put you and our future pups first. I will love you in this life and the next. Always, niron.” She reached forward to connect their lips.

                Clarke held her mate close, not trying to deepen the kiss, but just to have her mate close in the intimate moment.

                Lexa pulled away slowly and moved to apply her warrior mask. When she was done, she smiled and scooped her mate up into her arms. “We should get to dais.”

                Clarke giggled and kissed her nose. “Yeah, like that is the real reason you wanted to sweep me up.”

                The alpha chuckled as she carried her mate through the doorway of their bedroom. The main room of the tent held Gustus, Ryder, Anya and Raven, all of whom bowed down on their knee and showed their neck in submission as they entered the room. Lexa stopped and looked at Clarke who was amazed and staring at the group. After a moment, Lexa cleared her throat and they rose. “We should head out to the dais. Ryder, you will be next to Clarke the entire time.”

                The big beta bowed his head, “Sha, Heda.” (yes)

                “Raven, I would appreciate if you could stay next to Clarke as well. She can’t stand on her leg, but she insists to be out there.”

                “Of course, I do. I can’t have them thinking they won. We need to stand united.” Clarke interjected.

                Lexa huffed and looked at her.

                “I’ll be on her like white on rice, Heda,” Raven said.

                Lexa looked at her and then Clarke with confusion.

                Clarke just rolled her eyes and shook her head, she’ll explain it to her mate later.

                Lexa huffed again, before looking at the group again. “Nyko is working on getting her a crutch or cane, but I have a feeling that she won’t want to use it.”

                Clarke huffed this time, “No weakness.”

                Lexa looked sharply at her mate, “If they dare to view you as weak or try to claim that you are, I will kill them. All of them if I have to. You need to rest and heal. This can be a long process and I don’t want you hurting yourself more out of stubbornness.”

                Clarke grit her teeth. She knew Lexa was right, but she couldn’t help but feel like it would be a failure if she couldn’t stay out there the entire time.

                “If I may, Heda.” Anya interjected.

                The alpha looked at her general and nodded.

                “We can have chairs brought out for both Clarke and Raven, there is no need for either to stand the entire time.”

                Lexa nodded, “Excellent idea.”

                Anya stepped out of the tent to talk to a couple guards.

                Lexa held her mate tightly.

                Clarke reached up and caressed her alpha’s face, “It will be okay. I will be fine. I will be next to or near you the entire time. I love you.”

                The brunette nodded and kissed her mate’s forehead. “I just worry about you, niron,” Lexa said.

                Clarke grinned, “I will be fine. I will be sitting next to you and once we are done, we will come back to your tent, I will shift for a bit, to try and force the healing to be faster. No matter what,” Clarke pulled Lexa’s head down to hers, resting forehead against forehead, “We will be together.”

                Lexa smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss. “ _Our_ tent, niron,” Lexa corrected her.

                Clarke smiled joyfully back at her.

                Anya entered the tent, again submitting to Heda and her mate, then standing and proceeding. “The chairs will be set. Nyko knows that if he fixes a walking aide for Clarke, he is to leave it near the dais.” The blonde alpha looked at Clarke, “He will get your attention when he leaves it there, unless you indicate otherwise he will leave it against the stage, or else, he knows to slide it next to you.”

                Clarke nods at her.

                “The conspirators are all prepared, ready for their first cut, Heda. Arkadia seems to still be waking up though,” Anya says with a sneer.

Lexa nodded, “Let us get out there. If they are not able to rise, I’m sure we have some way to wake them.”

Raven raised her hand.

Lexa tilted her head slightly, “Raven?”

“I have something that will wake them, if need be, of course.” Raven said with a grin.

Lexa nodded, “We will see. We will go to the dais now, if all of Arkadia is not with us, we will use Raven’s device.”

All agreed and Gustus and Ryder led the way out of the tent, followed by Lexa carrying Clarke, with Anya and Raven following in the back.

Lexa looked around and was surprised how little activity was happening on the Arkadia side of their camp. At the very least, hunters should be up at this point, but there seemed to be little movement. Once they made it to the stage, she was happy to find that a chair was placed next to her normal, traveling throne, there was also a chair placed to the side and slightly behind her mate’s, which she assumed was for Raven. The men that were sentenced were already strung to large wood posts. Their feet reached the ground and fire was in their eyes. Lexa made her way up onto the stage and gently placed her mate down next to where she would normally stand.

Lexa frowned viewing only a small number from Arkadia when all were supposed to be present for the execution of these filthy few. The alpha put her omega down next to her throne, ensuring that she could stand properly, before sure moved to confront Abby.

“Where are your people Abi kom Arkkru?” Lexa asked poisonously in the older alpha’s face.

“We didn’t see the need of making everyone present for the mistake of a few.” Abby answered with snark.

Lexa snarled and slapped her with a backhand. “YOU WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR LEADERSHIP IN THE COALITION!”

Abby turned back to look at her, hand to the side of the face that Lexa hit. Her mouth opening and closing with no words pronounced.

Lexa turned to the dais. “Raven! Wake everyone up! Anya, help her!”

Both women nodded and left.

Lexa snarled at Abby again, before going to her mate. “I think you should sit now, while you have the chance, niron.”

“What happened?” Clarke asked.

“Arkkru thought that I was wasn’t serious.” Lexa answered.

Clarke ducked her head in shame.

“Niron, you are not of these disgraceful people anymore. You are _my_ _mate_ , my equal. We will make them know who you are, we will make them remember who we are,” Lexa said with earnestness.

Clarke pulled her mate down to kiss her soundly. Once they parted, Clarke said, “Ai hod yu in.”

The alpha laid her forehead against her omega’s, “I love you, too.”

They pulled apart when an airhorn sounded off in the Ark.

Lexa looked at her questioningly.

Clarke laughed and shook her head, “Raven.”

The alpha looked at the Ark and smiled.

Hundreds of people started vacating the Ark, much to the enjoyment of Lexa and Clarke. Lexa put her stoic Heda mask forward and Clarke tried to follow suit as the residents of the Ark made their way towards the stage. Clarke could feel Lexa’s emotions building as they watched the Arkers exit their metal home.

Once Anya and Raven exited the structure they nodded at Lexa, letting her know they got everyone.

“People of Arkadia, you were told to come and watch the execution of traitors,” Lexa announced. “I am disappointed to find that right after we celebrated a union of our people, members of the Ark came and tried to assassinate myself and my mate. That does not bode well for our unification.” Most of the Arkers looked scared. “Clarke’s and my union was to signify a peace between the Arkers and the Coalition. Abby kom Arkkru has been responsive and actively worked for peace as she provided us with the traitors that had not been found. These people will be executed for their acts.” Lexa stopped and allowed a murmuring of the crowd. “These people are here because of the acts that they have committed. I do not take pleasure in taking these lives, but these men chose their path, they decided what would happen. For their offenses, they have been sentenced to Death by One Thousand Cuts. In order for Arkadians to understand to understand that the rules that you had in space, no longer apply on the ground,” Lexa looked over the crowd. “I want you to thrive here, but offenses this heinous, attacking Heda and her mate, are inexcusable. Now the ceremony begins!”

Grounders gave one cheer for their Heda.

Lexa moved towards the offenders and made the first cut. Other grounders moved forward, even Raven took part in the ceremony. In order to show Arkadia was with the Coalition, Abby and what was left of the Council took part. It took hours, but once everyone was through, Lexa pulled out a sword and proclaimed, “Yu gonplei ste odon(your fight is over),” as she plunged the sword through their hearts one at a time.

Clarke wished she could have been up with her mate. She wished that this hadn’t happened, unfortunately, this was all something beyond her doing. Her mate sheathed her sword and turned to the crowd. Lexa was a force to be reckoned with.

“The fight is over for these men. They chose to attack and have been found wanting. Know, Arkadia, ‘Grounders’ as you call us, know how to live on the ground. We will teach you our ways and are willing to do so, but with our teachings, you have to understand our ways are what rule here. Omegas are not to be treated terribly. Omegas bring life. They bring joy to us even at the worst of times. We respect them, and you must understand, no matter how you are born, you can hold a power of position. We have plenty of omega warriors. We have plenty of alphas who teach children. Here on Earth,” Lexa looked to Clarke for confirmation of the word, who nodded, “We have room for families, for life!”

Lexa looked around, “In less than a day’s time, warriors from TonDC will be here and help teach you how to survive on the ground. You will be taught how to hunt, how to forage, how to build huts that will withstand weather and time. How to survive! Go about your business now but remember where you are. Go on! Do what you are supposed to do! Know others will be here to support you soon!” Lexa turned her back on them and made her way towards Clarke.

The omega had watched her mother during Lexa’s speech. She could see her jaw tightening with the announcement to all that everyone is equal and able to do every job. Clarke was sure that Lexa had informed the Council of the laws, but Abby must have assumed she would be able to keep the Arkers in the dark and carry on as they had done in space. Not only that, but now a force of Grounder warriors would be around to ensure that these laws were followed. Watching her mother’s irritation as well as the joy emanating from Ark omegas made her heart happy. Hearing her mate speak so powerfully and make sure everyone was aware of the new laws, had her thrilled and a bit turned on.

When the alpha came near, Clarke reached out to her, “Baby,” Clarke just shook her head.

Lexa tilted her head and smirked at her, “I can smell your arousal, Clarke.”

Clarke grinned at her, “You say that as if I was trying to hide it.”

The sound of gagging was heard behind them. Both alpha and omega looked to see it was Raven.  
                “Oh, I’m sorry, was that an intimate moment?” Raven asked sarcastically.

Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa sneered.

“We just need to wait until most are away, then I will carry Clarke back to our tent and we will prepare to leave,” Lexa announced.

Raven nodded, “Oh, I should probably say I have Clarke’s stash.”

Clarke looked at her, ”Good to know, do you have what you need?”

The omega nodded. “Yes, I do, even picked up a few more things when we woke everyone up, so we are set!” Raven grinned at her.

Clarke shook her head, “You are ridiculous. Are you _sure_ you have everything you need?”

Raven grinned at her, “Of course, Clarkey!”

Anya shook her head, “She made me carry _so_ much.”

Clarke laughed, “She does like her stuff.”

“Do you need more, Raven?” Lexa asked.

“Well, Commander, I could always use more, but I think I have the essentials.” Raven answered.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend and looked to her mate, “I think we may be okay to leave.”

Lexa nodded, looking across the field as Arkadians scurried back to the Ark. She picked up her mate and started carrying her to their tent.

Clarke kissed the cheek of her alpha as she was being carried. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa looked down at her and smiled. “I love you, too.”

“What are we doing?” Clarke asked.

“I am taking you back to our tent, so you can rest as preparations are made for the travel to Polis.” The alpha squeezed her mate to joyous giggles and made her way down the steps.

Once Clarke was able to get ahold of herself, she leaned up and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “How long until we have to leave?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked down at her as she made her way into their tent, “I’m not sure, niron, is there something you wanted to do?”

“As a matter of fact, there is.”

Lexa looked questioningly at her.

“You.”

Lexa aimed to carry Clarke straight to their tent, but Anya caught up to them.

“Heda, how would you like us to proceed?” Anya asked.

Lexa looked down to her mate, before looking up to her mentor. “Start tearing down camp. Clarke needs time to heal. She needs a couple of hours to heal in wolf form, so the ride won’t irritate her wound. Nyko said it could get infected easily where it is, therefore if she is in bed, it won’t be irritated as much.” Lexa looked down at Clarke who smiled at her. “Give us a few hours but break down camp so we can leave quickly once Clarke is ready.”

Anya gave her a half smile smirk. “As you wish, Heda. I will make sure we are ready in the time you need.” The tall blonde alpha held the flap of Heda’s tent so that Lexa and Clarke could pass. Lexa nodded at her friend before ducking into the tent.

“Baby, do we have to wait?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked pointedly at her mate. “Clarke, I want you to be as healed as possible before we do anything. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you to hurt yourself more when we travel,” Lexa admonished.

Clarke looked up at her, blue eyes full of vulnerability. “Will you change with me? Just for the nap?”

Lexa ducked their way into the bedroom portion of their tent. She smiled down at Clarke, “Of course, my love.” She looked at the blonde seriously, “I want you to be able to heal at least an hour, though.”

                Clarke smirked, “You told Anya to give us a _few_ hours.”

                Lexa smiled coyly at her as she laid the omega down on their bed. “Well, I wanted to make sure you had enough time to heal.”

                Clarke lifted an eyebrow, “Really?”

                 “Niron, I want you to heal, we have to travel a lot in the next few days.” The alpha smirked, “I may also want to be able to touch you. We are new mates and, well, I am madly in love with you, I can’t help but yearn for you. My wolf is somewhat appeased, getting to expend some energy with doing away with those filthy traitors, so we can focus on you healing.”

                “Somewhat?” the blonde asked.

                Lexa gave her a half smile, “Yes, somewhat, so we will be changing into our wolves, so you can heal.”

                “And then?” Clarke asked.

                “And then we will see depending on your healing,” Lexa told her mate looking at her seriously.

                Clarke huffed. “Will you at least undress me?”

                Lexa smiled, “Of course, niron.” She pulled Clarke’s top off after the omega sat up. Lexa threw the shirt over her shoulder and cupped her mate’s face. “I love you,” she whispered, before kissing her softly.

                Clarke seemed to melt in her arms. “Ai hod yu in, seintaim. So, so much, baby.”

                Lexa smiled softly, reaching back and releasing the clasp on the blonde’s bra. She kissed her left shoulder before pulling the bra strap down, kissing and nibbling her way across the blonde’s collarbone before pulling the strap down her opposite arm. She couldn’t help but pull back and take in her mate’s bare top half.

                Clarke shook her head and chuckled, “I love you.”

                Lexa looked up and grinned at her, “I love you, too, niron.” She then worked her mate’s pants off. Slowly pulling everything down, oh so careful over the injury. Lexa couldn’t help but look at Clarke’s face as she pulled the pant leg over the wounded leg. As the blonde grimaced, the alpha felt it in her soul.

                Clarke reached up and caressed her alpha’s cheek. “I’m okay, baby, I promise. It just hurt a little bit and would have whether you took my pants off or I did.”

                Lexa nodded, knowing her omega was right, but she couldn’t help but harbor some guilt.

                Clarke looked at her, brow creased in worry. “It wasn’t your fault. Rae and I fell behind and then she tripped. A lot was happening. What is important is that you destroyed the mongrel that dared to hurt me.”

                Lexa growled.

                Clarke sat up and cupped the brunette’s cheeks in her hands. “You showed them who is top alpha. You showed me you will protect me and avenge me when you can’t. I know I can depend on you, more than I ever could anyone from the Ark, except maybe my dad and Raven.”

                Lexa looked at her mate. “I can’t even tell you how fortunate I feel to have the mate that fell from the sky. The most beautiful omega ever, so strong when coming from such a deprecating background. You are amazing, Clarke.”

                The omega looked up at her in wonder.

                Lexa smiled and softly stroked the blonde’s cheek. “We have a lifetime to be together, so for now I need you to change, at least for a little while.”

                “You are joining me?” Clarke asked hopefully.

                Lexa nodded and started to undress. Clarke looked at her with a smirk as the clothes came off. Lexa could only roll her eyes at her mate. Once naked, she leaned down and gave the blonde a soft kiss. “Now change.”

                Clarke shifted into her wolf and Lexa soon followed. The alpha was pleased that her omega was small enough to curl around, so that she could keep her protected and warm. She heard and felt as her mate purred in contentment, before drifting off to sleep, the alpha following close behind.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa woke up, she was sure only an hour or two had passed. Her mate was still curled into her body. Lexa changed back into her human form, still holding her mate close. Clarke was a surprisingly small wolf, compared to her personality. The omega was a dark gold color and absolutely beautiful. Lexa knew there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for this woman. She knew that her position as Heda, especially after she brought all of the packs together, she could not show favoritism. She knew many would try to start fights thinking that since her mate was from Arkkru, she would show them favoritism. What the rest of the Coalition did not understand was the hate that was in her soul for the alphas of Arkkru.

                _Lexa watched as Clarke stumbled into their clearing. The omega slowed to seemingly catch her breath. The alpha could tell that something was different. Clarke was not moving as fluidly as she had in the past. She wanted to ask more, but was stopped when she realized, it was rude to ask what she, herself, would not reveal. Unfortunately for Clarke, Lexa’s nose could already tell that the omega was Skaikru. Her years in politics told her that the omega was a strong presence that came from a discriminatory background and it made her idolize the blonde. Over the past months that they have met, Clarke kept showing up more and more sure of herself, but today…_

_Lexa met her on the shore of the river. She was in human form, but Clarke for some reason, stayed as a wolf. “Are you okay, Klark?” Lexa asked._

_She saw the omega take a deep breath before transforming into the beautiful blonde human that she was._

_“Yes, I’m okay.” Clarke answered._

_Lexa growled and reached up to the omega’s face. The omega that she already felt was hers. One beautiful blue eye was bruised and there were other marks on her body.  “Who did this?”_

_Clarke shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. I will deal with it.”_

_“Klark…”_

_The omega put her hand up, “Lexa, no. More people have come down, there has been some unrest. I…” the blonde looked off to the waterfall and frowned. After minute, she looked Lexa in the eye and put her shoulders back. “I will be okay.”_

_Lexa’s insides were screaming. She was Heda, she would be able to take care of her alpha’s chosen mate! There was a different part of Lexa screaming that Clarke could protect herself and would be mad as hell if she tried to protect the her. Of course, Clarke had no idea how much she could protect her. How much power she truly wielded. Her alpha was screaming to avenge her omega’s bruised eye._

_“Lex? Baby? Please, can we just be normal? I need it. I need us.” Clarke asked._

_Lexa breathed deeply. “Okay…” she shook her head, “Okay.”_

_Clarke raised her hand to stroke Lexa’s face. “I’ve missed you, Lex.”_

_The alpha smiled back at her. “I’ve missed you, too, Clarke.”_

_The omega jumped into her arms and kissed her._

_Lexa caught her and held her close, nuzzling her nose into the omega’s neck and inhaled deeply the omega’s scent, while feeling as the omega did the same._

_Lexa could tell that Clarke was close to her heat, but it wasn’t as near as it normally was when they met. Even without the tantalizing scent of an omega in heat, Clarke’s scent still called to Lexa. The alpha started to kiss and nibble on the neck of her omega, moving slowly up the blonde’s neck._

_Clarke tilted her head, allowing access as she threaded her hands through brunette locks of hair._

                The memory made Lexa frown, it was right when the Ark had touched down. She couldn’t have known at that point what was truly going on. Clarke had not really talked about her time on the Ark. She had talked mostly about the omega’s father. There were only brief mentions of inconsistency between how alpha, beta, and omega people were treated. They had had a wonderful few days. Clarke in her heat, Lexa’s body had now attuned to Clarke and started matching her rut to their meetings. Had Clarke not had a birth control implant, they would soon be parents. Though Lexa’s alpha mourned that she had not reproduced, Lexa’s human form knew that it was not the right time. It didn’t help the wave of melancholy that swept through the alpha when she was reminded the blonde wasn’t pregnant.

                Really, with all that she had learned about the Ark members, the only reason she hadn’t killed everyone was because of Clarke. The omega had convinced her that there was more to the Ark than just the bruises on her body. She also convinced Lexa that the only way to truly get back at those who ruled the Arkkru was to make it so they had a beta or omega in charge rather than be destroyed. Lexa has planned to show them just that. Having Clarke as her mate, as her equal, all other alphas, no matter where they are from, will have to submit to an omega, plus the blonde is a stronger leader herself. Her mate is not afraid to give Lexa her opinion and will be able to show her where she is wrong. Lexa would never make Clarke go back to Arkadia by herself, but once she is introduced to the Coalition, the alpha has no doubt that her omega will have diehard followers that would protect her at any cost. They will make this world anew together.

                Lexa was stirred from further thought when her mate started shifting in her sleep. Clarke kicked out and whined in her sleep. Lexa tried to soothe her, but her mate persisted, rubbing her back into Lexa’s front and huffing. Lexa was amazed as the omega changed into human form.

                Clarke grabbed onto her hand, shaking her head, the omega opened her eyes. She blinked repeatedly, looking around.

                “I’m still here, niron, you are safe.” Lexa told her.

                Clarke sat up and looked at her. It looked like she was trying to differentiate between real life and dream as she reached out to caress the alpha’s cheek. “Lexa.”

                The brunette smiled, “Clarke.”

                A grin erupted on the omega’s face and she pushed the alpha back onto the mattress, before straddling over the brunette’s hips. Clarke smirked salaciously. “Good afternoon, my love,” she said shifting back and forth on the alpha’s trunk.

                Lexa clutched onto her omega’s hips. “Clarke,” the alpha said with warning, worried about her mate’s injury.

                The blonde leaned down and kissed her. 

                Lexa opened her eyes and looked up at her blue-eyed beauty. “Niron?”

                Clarke grinned at her, before looking down at her leg. “It isn’t healed, but I don’t feel like I did. I think it has healed a lot in these hours. I needed you to hold me last night to feel whole, even if changing would have sped up the healing process. I needed you, your skin against mine. Today, I needed but a few hours to feel physically whole.”

                Lexa looked down and saw dark red marks on her mate’s leg, healed enough to no longer worry about bleeding, but still not completely closed.

                The omega rolled her eyes. “Okay, mostly whole,” Clarke shrugged coyly.

                “Does it hurt?” Lexa asked.

                “No, baby, it is uncomfortable, but it doesn’t really hurt.” Clarke looked down at her, throwing the blanket off of both of them. “What hurts is my need for you.”

                Lexa could feel her alpha take over. Usually she had control, but with those words, she was completely aroused and need to soothe her mate’s pain. She moved her hands up and down her mate’s sides, before reaching up to cup her breasts, brushing her thumbs over the hard nipples, pulling a moan from her omega.

                Clarke shifted on top of her, rubbing her wetness over the alpha’s throbbing member.

                “Clarke,” Lexa moaned out, returning her hands to the omega’s hips.

                “Ai hod yu in, Lexa,” Clarke whispered, her eyes darkened, only showing a small sliver of blue.

                Lexa quickly changed their position before kissing her mate’s lips. When Clarke moaned, she deepened the kiss.

                Clarke’s fingers clutched her alpha’s back. The blonde reached down between them to help her mate line her cock up.

                Lexa took over, removing Clarke’s hand, bringing it up to her mouth for a kiss, before reaching down to thrust into her mate. They both moaned. Lexa laid her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck, breathing deeply to inhale their combined scent. She kissed her mating mark and felt her mate do the same.

                “Move,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

                The alpha heeded her mate’s words, plunging slow and deep into the blonde.

                “Oh Gods, yes, Lexa.” She scraped her nails down the alpha’s back. “Faster, baby, please.”

                Lexa picked her head up and kissed her mate, before picking up speed, pistoning her hips faster and faster into her omega.

                Clarke moaned out loudly, her thighs squeezing her alpha’s hips.

                Lexa’s knot formed quickly. She could feel that she was close but wanted to make sure her omega reached her peak first. She could feel the quivering of her mate’s pussy around her cock.

                Suddenly, Clarke’s back arched off of the bed and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her juices gushing over Lexa’s hips and the bed. Lexa moaned at the feeling of her mate clamping down on her, taking advantage of the extra wetness, she pushed her knot into her mate and roared out in orgasm.

                Clarke screamed as she was thrown into another orgasm. She clutched tightly onto Lexa and bit down on her mating mark.

                Lexa’s teeth sunk into the omega’s mark, the bites expanding their orgasms longer. Clarke held her tight and Lexa kissed across her shoulder and neck.

                “Mmm, Lex, ai hod yu in. Ai hod yu in, so, so much.”  Clarke said nuzzling into her mate’s neck.

                “I love you, too, Clarke. More than anything. I will do better, and I will make sure you are safe,” Lexa promised.

                Clarke pulled back and cupped the alpha’s cheeks. Looking her in the eye. “Baby,” she shook her head, “You can’t protect me all of the time. We will work together to protect each other. You can teach me how to fight and I can teach you about healing and dealing with Skaikru or Arkru, whichever was decided.” She shook her head. “What matters is that we are together. We will no longer be alone in this world, surrounded by people that just want something from us or to tear us down.”

                Lexa looked down at her mate, amazed at how wonderful she was. She leaned down to softly kiss the blonde. “You are absolutely amazing, niron. I look forward to showing you what this world has to offer. I will find you the greatest foods, so you can be strong and healthy. The future will give us pups that we will nurture and love.”

                Clarke chuckled, “You and our future pups. I almost hate that we are waiting.”

                Lexa’s eyebrows raised, her wolf howled in joy.

                The omega rolled her eyes. “Don’t go getting ideas right now, my love.”

Lexa huffed, in playful exasperation, before quickly kissing her mate. “Until I have given you substantial training and you have seen a lot of the Coalition. I know you will be wonderful when dealing with other leaders and their keepers. I honestly look forward to it. We have a few things to accomplish before pups,” Lexa promised for their near future.

                Clarke grinned at her. “Baby, just tell me what you need done, I’m sure I’ll be great at distractions.”

                Lexa laughed and nuzzled into her omega’s neck.

                Clarke wrapped her arms around her. “Can we just stay together, cuddling as you are inside of me?”

                Lexa lifted her head and looked into those beautiful blue eyes and smiled. “As you wish my love.”

∞∞∞

                Once Lexa’s knot had deflated, the couple had gathered their things and exited the tent. The camp was alive with activity.

                “Heda, the warriors from TonDC have arrived. They await your instruction,” Gustus informed them as they exited.

                “Is Indra here?” Lexa asked.

                The big man nodded once.

                Lexa looked to Clarke and lifted her arm.

                The omega smiled at her and took her arm.

                Lexa led them away from their tent, which workers had already started emptying to tear down. They came to the center campfire and Lexa looked around.

                “Heda!”

                Lexa looked to see a dark-skinned woman with a scar running down the side of her face. “Indra.”

                The strong alpha kneeled down and showed her neck when she was in front of them.

                Lexa felt her mate try to also kneel but held her up. Clarke would no longer need to submit to anyone and those who challenged that, she would happily remove their throats.

                “Heda, what would you have us do?” Indra asked.

                Lexa motioned for Indra to stand up. “Arkkru have no idea how to live on the ground. Your people are to teach them how to hunt, how to plant, how to build structures outside of their space station. Our healers will work together with theirs. You will be allowed to train with their tech as you train them.”

                “Heda, is that not giving away everything?” Indra asked, looking thoroughly confused.

                Lexa stepped close to the other alpha. “Not everything. I want an eye on them. I know for a fact that their practices do not follow Coalition ways. If they step out of line, you both know the law. I have left a written Gonasleng (English) version with them, so they cannot plead ignorance. If or should I say when,” Lexa growled, “you see an omega mishandled, you have all authority to enact punishment. If they don’t share as they are supposed to, do not give them more knowledge. I expect thorough reports every couple of days. I do not trust them, but I fear we need them. They could take a lot more of us out in a war and even though we would win, I do not want that death on our hands.”

                “The alphas have always been in charge. Most of our healers are betas, but there are a couple of omegas and several alphas. Alphas always ruled the Ark. Betas were not far behind. So please, protect the omegas as much as you can. If they will not concede to the ways of the ground, try to make sure all of the omegas are out before you attack. They have been through enough,” Clarke pleaded.

                Lexa held her mate closer and clenched her jaw trying to tamp down the anger she felt at her mate’s words. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of calm and looked to her mate who gave her a smile. The omega had flooded her with soothing pheromones. “Do you understand?”

                “Yes, Heda. We will do what is right and what is necessary,” Indra answered.

                “We are headed to TonDC next.” Lexa told her.

                The stoic alpha gave her a partial smile, “Yes, they are expecting you and your mate, Heda. Expect celebration.”

                Lexa gave her a half smile, “I wish you were there with us. I expect you in Polis soon for celebration.”

                The other alpha nodded, “Yes, Heda.”

                Anya sauntered her way up to them, “Heda, Heda’s mate,” she kneeled and showed her neck.

                Lexa motioned for her to rise.

                “We are ready to travel when you are,” Anya said with a smirk.

                “Does Raven have everything?” Clarke asked.

                “All packed into the wagons,” Anya answered.

                The blonde turned her blue eyes to her mate.

                Lexa quickly kissed her omega, unable to stop herself. She looked at the two generals. “Indra, do you have what you need?”

                The dark woman nodded, “Yes, Heda.”

                “Let us proceed then.”

                There were horses for everyone, but Skaikru had never ridden horses, which made the point moot. Raven took some time to decide between riding in the wagon with her gadgets or riding with Anya. It was a surprisingly short time and she ended up with Anya. Octavia had learned to ride from Lincoln already, so the two of them had a horse each. Lexa was happy to have her mate on the same horse as her. Clarke settled comfortably leaning back into her and her alpha rejoiced. Ryder rode on one side and Gustus was on the other.

                “Are you ready for the rest of the world, niron?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke chuckled, “With you, I’m ready for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr, but I have no idea what I am doing. It is under the same Superwayhaught100 as here. Again, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. I can't promise that always, but it worked for this. 
> 
> So this is involves the trip to TonDC. Some angst, slight violence, inferred smut and a shit ton of fluff. Also, adding Raven POV to the mix.

                The journey from Arkadia to TonDC was going to take two days. Lexa had told her that it doesn’t normally take that long, but they had a bigger envoy and with people who hadn’t ridden a horse before so, it was better to go slower. Clarke was just enjoying the scenery and being held close by her mate. Every so often, Lexa would point out a bird or animal and tell her about it, whether it was good for food or not, or different trees that during certain seasons produced fruits or nuts that can be eaten. Clarke couldn’t help but lean back and kiss under the brunette’s jaw, just because she could, every so often.

                The omega felt free for the first time in her life. She knew that she was protected, she knew she was completely out from under her mother’s and all ark alphas’ thumbs. She wondered how things were going to go with the grounder warriors in Arkadia. Lexa told her that Indra was a fierce general and didn’t take kindly to being challenged. She was also completely loyal to her Heda so Clarke felt relief for the omegas that were still in Arkadia, knowing that they would be looked after like they should be.

                A slim beta warrior made her way back to them. “Heda,” she tilted her head to show her neck.

                “Yes, Tris?” Lexa asked.

                “We are coming up to an area with a clearing and clean water, would you like us to take a break here?”

                The alpha nodded. She looked down to Clarke, “Are you hungry, niron?”

                Clarke tilted her head to look at her mate, “I wouldn’t say no to food, I can almost guarantee that Raven is hungry.”

                “That’s a yes from me,” Raven yelled from just behind them causing both Lexa and Clarke to laugh.

                “Then we will take time to rest the horses and make fires to have a small meal,” Lexa instructed the beta warrior.

                “Sha, Heda.” Tris clucked her tongue at her horse to make their way quickly to the front of the envoy.

                Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek. “The field will have wildflowers blooming. I can get your sketchbook out of the saddlebag if you want.

                Clarke grinned and looked back at her mate again, “That sounds wonderful. Thanks, baby.”

                Lexa smiled back at her.

                Clarke reached back to tangle her fingers in brown locks and brought the alpha’s head down for a kiss.

                “You do realize the rest of us are still here, right?” Raven sassed.

                Clarke just used the hand, not holding onto her mate to flick off the omega behind them. She is fairly certain Octavia was the one laughing.

                It wasn’t long after they broke apart that they had reached the clearing. Clarke was amazed at all of the beautiful colors. She wished she had some paints or colored pencils to use, her fingers itched to recreate the scene precisely as it was laid out before her.

                Lexa chuckled at the look of awe on her mate’s face. “Do you like it, niron?”

                “It is beautiful, Lex. I wish I had something colorful to draw with,” Clarke admitted.

                “Hm, well, we could probably find something like that in Polis. When we get there, I will take you to the Market. Plus, there are several places even better than this closer to Polis and other places we will travel. So, worry not, you are not missing out on anything.”

                Clarke started wiggling happily in her seat. She couldn’t help it, she was so excited not just about the colors, but just to explore this world. She couldn’t wait to see it all.

                “Niron,” Lexa held her tightly, “careful.”

                The omega could feel her mate getting excited behind her. “I know you won’t let me fall,” Clarke answered her cheekily.

                The alpha squeezed her tighter and growled lowly into her ear, causing the blonde to shiver. “You _know_ that is not what I meant, Klark.”

                The blonde decided to not toy with her mate, no matter how fun it is, in order to have more time to draw. “ _Moba_ , I’m just excited.” (sorry)

                Lexa nipped lightly at her ear. “It is okay. I am going to get down, so please hold onto the horn. I will help you down after.”

                Clarke was a bit nervous. The horse was really tall and she wasn’t the most graceful person ever, but she trusted her mate to catch her when she fell. She nodded and grabbed onto the saddle horn as Lexa shifted behind her, before elegantly dismounting. Clarke held on tight as the saddle shifted and the horse shook its head.

                “Oh fuck!” was shouted behind her. “Why hello gorgeous.”

                Clarke carefully looked back to see Raven smirking at Anya while resting in the blonde alpha’s arms, presumably after falling off the horse. She couldn’t help but laugh at her friend but was really hoping she didn’t do the same thing.

                “Clarke,” Lexa said, trying to get the omega’s attention.

                The blonde focused on her mate.

                “You need to put your foot in the stirrup.” Clarke complied. “Okay, now swing your other leg over the back of the horse while standing in the stirrup.”

                Clarke was debating the likelihood of failure.

                “Niron, I am right here. I will catch you if you fall,” Lexa promised.

                Clarke huffed. She could do this. Luckily her injured leg was the one she was swinging over. She can do this. The omega took a deep breath and swung her leg up over the horse. She made it all the way to the ground with her one leg, but got her foot caught in the stirrup and started to fall. Strong arms wrapped around her middle, keeping her up.

                “I have you, Niron. You did much better than Raven,” Lexa told her while helping her get untangled and back on both feet.

                Clarke turned around in her mate’s arms, threw her arms around the brunette’s neck, and grinned. “I am definitely pointing that out to her.” She reached up on her toes and gave her alpha a chaste kiss. “Thank you for helping me, baby, ai hod yu in.”

                Lexa smiled softly at her. “I love you, too.” She kissed the omega again chastely. “How is your leg?”

                Clarke shrugged, “Doesn’t really hurt much.” She avoided her mate’s gaze and looked around. “Where are we eating?”

                Lexa huffed, before reaching down and picking Clarke up bridal style, causing the blonde to shriek and giggle.

                “What is this for?” Clarke asked.

                “You said not much, not that it doesn’t hurt at all.” She looked over to where Gustus and Ryder were standing observing the world around them. She told Ryder something quickly in Trigedasleng that Clarke couldn’t translate fast enough to catch. “We will eat in the field.” She moved towards the middle of the beautiful clearing. Looking at Clarke she smiled again. “We will picnic. It may be a while before the food is ready. Are you thirsty?”

                Clarke nodded and a water skin was handed to her by Gustus as Ryder came around with a blanket and her sketchbook. It was so weird for Clarke to see this big beta and huge alpha working hard in service of _her,_ a lowly omega. Once the men moved away, Lexa gently placed Clarke onto the blanket and kissed her forehead. “I want to go confer with some of the warriors. I will bring back food when it is done.”

                The omega didn’t like that, but knew Lexa had to be the leader she was.

                “Hey,” Lexa tilted Clarke’s head up with a couple of fingers. “I won’t be long, I promise. Ryder will be with you the whole time and I have no doubt Raven will be here shortly. Octavia and Lincoln are just there.” She nodded in their direction and Clarke saw that they were quite close. “Finn and Belamy are still near the horses.” She smirked, “Finn fell and they are both having trouble walking.”

                Clarke just shook her head and laughed. She loved the Ark alphas being shown that they weren’t as great as they thought they were. The omega looked up at her mate, reaching her hand up to tangle into brunette locks and bring the alpha down for a not so chaste kiss. Pulling back slowly, she rested her forehead against Lexa’s, “Ai hod yu in. I’m sure I will be fine, so take your time to get done whatever you need to get done.”

                Lexa smiled and kissed her quickly again. “I love you, too.” She got up and walked towards where the rest of envoy was resting and keeping busy.

                Ryder placed her sketchpad and charcoals down next to her. “ _Mochof_ , Ryder.” (Thank you)

                “ _Pro_ ,” (you’re welcome) the big beta responded, causing Clarke to beam up at him, thrilled that he had actually said something to her.

                She opened her sketchbook to a fresh page and looked around. The entire place was beautiful. It helped that there were clear blue skies. She could hear Octavia and Lincoln talking in Trig about the ride but wasn’t distracted from her focus on the view. Her hand seemed to start moving on its own.

                “Man, I hope they hurry with lunch. Riding a horse sure makes a girl hungry,” Raven said, plopping down on the blanket next to Clarke.

                “Rae, I’m pretty sure breathing makes you hungry.” The blonde sassed back.

                “Hey,” Raven exclaimed clutching her heart in faux offense.

                Clarke chuckled and looked at her friend, “Did you enjoy the ride?”

                Raven smirked at her. “I can’t complain.” She tugged at the collar of her shirt. “It sure is getting hot now, isn’t it?”

                There was a nice breeze going across the field and Clarke felt very comfortable. She sniffed the air, catching the hint of a sweet scent. Her eyes went wide. “Uh, Rae, are you going into heat?”

                Raven looked at her like she was crazy. “What? No, my last heat was…” she looked off into nothingness to calculate and then went pale. “Oh fuck.”

                Clarke scent out comforting pheromones. “We won’t be anywhere near the Ark. Don’t worry. The penalty is death for any Trikru that tries to take advantage of an omega in heat. Plus, you are traveling with Heda. No one will touch you unless you want them too.”

                Raven seemed to calm down with her words and looked over in the direction that Lexa had gone.

                “ _Is_ there someone you want to touch you? A certain tall, blonde alpha?” Clarke teased.

                The dark-haired omega’s face turned red. “What? Pssh, please.” She waved her hand at Clarke as if to push the thought away.

                Clarke leaned over and bumped her shoulder against her best friend’s. “It would be okay, you know? Lexa was Anya’s second to begin with. She helped her learn control. So, I know it might make you wary from what we dealt with before, but she would never mark or knot you during unless you talked about it beforehand.”

                Raven just stared at her, vulnerability seeping from her eyes. “I don’t know.”

                Clarke smiled softy. “You’ve got a few days before it hits full force. Just think about it. I know you like each other.”

                The brunette rolled her eyes. “Please.”

                Clarke chuckled. “Just think about it. You can talk to me at any time. Is it okay if I tell Lexa that your heat is coming so we can be prepared?”

                Raven looked down, seemingly unsure, before she nodded. She pushed Clarke’s knee. “Enough of this, draw me a pretty picture.” She plopped down on the blanket and closed her eyes.

                Clarke laughed and went back to her drawing.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven covered her eyes with her arm. Her mind was roiling with indecisiveness. She had never actually been with an alpha during her heat. She and Finn had been together when she had them on the Ark, but she had been so nervous about what might happen from the horrible stories she had heard that she didn’t want to chance it. There were a lot of alphas just being forceful or losing all control. She knew that after some of those omegas left the hospital wing, they were forced directly to a secluded wing if they hadn’t been marked. Like it was their fault the alpha acted that way. Finn had always been kind to her. He was her only family for a long time until she met Clarke. She feared that she would see a side of him that she couldn’t unsee if they spent one of her heats together.

                Anya, though, oh man, she was hot. Raven knew she was in control, because the brunette was shocked at the size of the alpha’s wolf when they had changed. They shared a couple of intimate moments, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

                Sighing, she put her arm down and looked over to Clarke. The blonde had stopped drawing, which was odd enough, but there were also tears in her eyes. Raven sat up quickly, “What’s wrong?”

                Clarke shook her head. She seemed to be listening.

                All Raven could hear was the Grounder gobbledygook being spoken by Octavia and Lincoln. A low growl sounded from the big beta that was Clarke’s guard. “What are they saying? Clarke,” she nudged her arm, “What are they saying?”

                A few tears broke free down the blonde’s cheeks as she shook her head. “Just bullshit and lies Bellamy apparently told O about me.”

                Raven wasn’t sure what those could be, but she was going to stop it. She stood up and marched over to the blanket that O and Lincoln were sitting on. She laid across the foot of the blanket to the surprise of the couple. “Hi, I realize that you think you are speaking a secret language here, but I am here to inform you that people can actually hear you and know what you are saying.”

                Octavia’s face started to go pale.

                “Now, I realize your brother told you a lot of stories and a majority of those stories were a bunch of made up bullshit, because he is an Ark alpha and that is what they do. So whatever smack you are talking about Clarke right now, I’d suggest you stop and consider that being under the floorboards didn’t give you a good view of life as an Ark omega. Definitely not an accurate one.” Raven stared directly at Octavia. “You’ve had some negative experiences with Ark alphas right?”

                O nodded.

                “Right,” Raven nodded, “And that is mostly from alphas scared of your brother. Imagine being Clarke. Not only an omega, but the omega daughter of a councilmember. So now, not only are you looked down on by alphas and betas, but you are hated by other omegas because of who your mother is. Then, to save the people who hate you, you are basically sold to the highest alpha on the ground to make a treaty.” Raven raised her eyebrow at the younger omega. “At least you got to choose Lincoln.”

                “But,” Octavia sputtered.

                “But what?”

                “She is the Princess.” Octavia said weakly. “Bell said that was because of how she was treated like royalty for being her mother’s daughter.”

                Raven scoffed. “Hate to break it to you, but your brother is a fucking liar.” She heard a loud growl, coming closer. “That would be Clarke’s upset scent reaching Heda.”

                Both Octavia and Lincoln went completely white.

                “Being called “Princess” was not a compliment. In fact, Clarke requested that you get to come along on our voyage so that you didn’t have to deal with the bullshit going on at Arkadia right now. So you should be thanking her. Trust me, you owe her now.” Raven told them looking at O hard.

                “Also, if either of you ever speak negatively about Heda’s mate again, I will kill you myself.” Anya said appearing next to the blanket.

                The couple both nodded.

                Raven looked up at the blonde alpha and reached up her hand, which the alpha took and pulled the omega to stand. “If you return to Clarke, I will bring you some lunch.”

                “Aw, thanks cheekbones! You know I like to eat a lot, right?” Raven responded.

                Anya rolled her eyes. “So I have noticed.”

                They walked to the blanket where Lexa was cradled around Clarke.

                Raven’s heart tugged at the sight, hating that a person Clarke was trying to save did this, even if they didn’t know the truth about Lexa and Clarke’s relationship, what she had told Octavia was accurate from the Ark point of view. She went to the blanket, but Anya held her back and shook her head.

                The alpha leaned down close to her ear. “Heda might view your actions as a challenge. It is best to wait until they are done or relaxed,” Anya whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Raven’s spine.

                To try and play off the shiver as nothing she nodded her head. The smirk on the alpha’s face told her she was unsuccessful, so Raven just rolled her eyes at her. She could get the alpha back when they were one the horse again.

∞∞∞∞

                Lunch was over soon enough. Everything was packed back up and they started the caravan forward again. Clarke had insisted that she walk back to the horse in order to stretch her legs at least a bit. She had been disheartened hearing what Octavia had said. She knew it was all lies fed to her by Bellamy and really explained the way O had acted towards her when they first came to the ground. She knew the younger omega didn’t know any better, so she refused to tell Lexa what really happened. She knew her mate would defend her honor, possibly by killing someone. If Bellamy started acting like an entitled Ark alpha, she would have no qualms with telling her mate exactly what the lies he told his sister were.

                Even though she had known they were there, she hadn’t really paid attention to Finn or Bellamy. She was just happy to be surrounded by her mate as they traveled on the horse together. Unfortunately, after lunch, when they were walking back to the horses, she noticed that Finn was still staring at her like a kicked puppy dog. Bellamy looked at her with ire. They seemed to be on opposite ends of the spectrum, but no matter what, the line on the spectrum was labeled “I hate Grounders.” It didn’t matter. The voyage wasn’t too bad, but she was definitely sore and she feared how she would feel tomorrow if they decided not to change into their wolves.

                They had come to a halt under some large trees. The ground was fairly open, even though the sky was covered by foliage. Clarke had successfully gotten off of the horse by herself, but that didn’t stop her from celebrating by jumping into her mate’s arms and giving her an unchaste kiss, interrupted, of course, by Raven.

                Clarke smacked her friend’s arm and looked to her mate. “So, what can we do?”

                Lexa shook her head and gave her a chaste kiss. “Our people will set up camp. This will be much smaller than what was at Arkadia. Really only two or three to a tent, so we can pack up quickly in the morning.”

                Finn and Bellamy had caught up to them to hear the plan. Finn reached for Raven, “We can share, Raven.”

                Clarke saw the brunette omega grit her teeth.

                “I think Bellamy needs a tentmate. I am already set.” Raven answered shortly.

                Clarke could see Finn was getting agitated.

                “Raven, you are approaching heat. I can smell it on you. You should be with us, not some Grounder.” Finn said viciously while grabbing onto her arm roughly.

                A fist came out of nowhere and toppled the floppy haired alpha. “She said she was spoken for. If she wanted to be with you she would be,” Anya sneered down at him.

                Finn clasped his hand to the bruised cheek and scrambled to stand. “She is an Ark omega! She should be with an Ark alpha! Not one of you!”

                Anya and Raven both scoffed at the same time, surprised they looked at each other and laughed.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the display.

“I can do what I want, Finn,” Raven spat out at the boy.

Finn got closer to her. “If I can’t have Clarke, they sure as hell aren’t taking you away from me, too! You will listen to me, Raven! I AM AN ALPHA, YOU ARE AN OMEGA!”

Clarke saw red, could feel him trying to make her friend submit and she just pounced, punching the piece of shit in the face. She pulled her hand back, shaking it out, she may have broken something, but Finn was out cold.

Both Raven and Anya were looking at her, both surprised and impressed.

Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her omega’s stomach. “Are you alright, Niron?”

Clarke huffed. She thought about lying but knew that would never fly and held up her hand. “I may have broken something.”

Lexa snarled and yelled, “Tai em op!” (bind him)

Warriors instantly descended on the scene and took Finn to the closest tree.

“We cannot kill him, because he is technically an ambassador for Arkkru, but we can keep him bound being that he attacked someone.” Lexa told them. She called for Nyko. Looking towards Raven, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Heda, thank you.” Raven smirked, “Clarke saved me.”

Clarke chuckled, “And don’t you forget it.”

“Heda?” Nyko asked running up to them.

Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her chest. “My mate hurt her hand. Can you check it and her leg too?”

Nyko nodded, “Of course, Heda.”

Lexa led her to a log so that she could sit down.

Clarke looked at her mate and Nyko and just shook her head as she sat down. Lexa sat next to her and led her left hand to Nyko.

“You should have seen it, Nyko. She knocked the branwada right out.” Lexa smiled with pride. She turned and nudged her nose against Clarke’s cheek. “I just need to teach her how to do it properly, so she doesn’t hurt herself in the future.”

Clarke chuckled, before hissing in a breath in pain as Nyko prodded her knuckles.

Lexa growled.

Clarke turned to her and cupped the alpha’s cheek with her right hand, “It’s okay, baby. He has to… fuck!” The omega clenched her teeth and tucked her head into her mate’s neck. She took several deep breaths

Lexa’s growl rose.

“I’m sorry, Heda, I am, I just need to see the extent of the damage.” Nyko promised while putting out soothing pheromones.

Clarke added to the soothing pheromones, hoping to calm her alpha down. “Baby, please.”

Lexa looked to her and took a deep breath before resting her forehead against her omega’s.

“He is doing what he needs to assess, it hurts, yes, but I will be better for it.” Clarke promised her mate.

Lexa nodded and just pulled her close.

“Clarke,” Nyko started, “I don’t think you broke anything, but you still will need to rest the hand. It is severely bruised.”

Clarke smirked, “Less severe than Finn’s face, I bet.”

Nyko chuckled, “I haven’t checked him yet, but I can say you didn’t lose consciousness like him.”

“She will do even better next time,” Lexa promised.

Nyko grin and nodded. “Of that I have no doubt. I will have to wrap your hand, to help. Can I look at your leg?”

Clarke nodded.

The beta rolled up her pant leg. “Yes, it looks quite healthy. I think you should be okay, changing or not as long as you clean it often.”

Lexa nodded, “I will make sure of that.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Oh gods, we can’t stop every five minutes to clean my leg.”

Nyko took off to find supplies.

Lexa huffed. “Niron, I just want you to be healthy and safe.”

Clarke sighed. “I know. I appreciate that, baby, but I am okay. I will always be safe with you and I will be healed soon. Hell, this fist is the cause of Ark alpha bullshit more than anything else.”

Lexa shook her head, “Things will change, niron, I promise.”

Clarke nodded and threaded her hand through brunette locks as she rested her forehead against her mate’s. “I know they will. I know you will make the Ark life better for omegas. I just want to help.”

Lexa nudged the side of Clarke’s head with her nose, “Clarke, we must work together. Above all else, I must make sure you are safe, therefore, before you punch someone else, I would appreciate you letting me teach you how to do so properly. Along with self-defense.”

“Baby, are you trying to make me some badass omega?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

Lexa grinned back at her. “I don’t know what that means exactly, but I will try to make you a warrior as long as you promise to come home to me.”

Clarke melted. “Lex, baby, I can’t promise everything, but I can promise that I will try my damn best to do that. I never want you to feel how I felt when you were hurt.”

Lexa’s eyes widened, “It will never be like that again. You will always know where I am going or where I am. I promise. I’m so sorry that happened…”

Before Lexa could say more Nyko returned. “Clarke, I need to wrap your wrist and hand, it will hurt, because I need to make it tight, but I will bring pain medication after we have dinner.”

“Why can’t you bring it now?” Lexa asked.

“Because I would be asleep for dinner, babe. Leave the poor man alone.” Clarke chastised.

Lexa huffed, “Fine, I will make sure you are fed first.”

“Ugh, so glad my injuries come first.” Clarke exasperated, rolling her eyes.

“What? No! Niron! Love! No! I promise! I just want _you_ safe!” Lexa exclaimed.

Clarke got up and straddled Lexa’s hips. “Baby,” she leaned her forehead against her mate’s. “I’m sorry, I know, I know you want me safe. I know you love me. I know you just want me safe, but the fact of the matter is, I am stubborn, just like you. I will do things and I will get hurt.” She kissed her alpha’s nose.

Lexa pouted at her.

Clarke ran her uninjured fingers through her mate’s hair and kissed her forehead. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa sighed and rested the crown of her head against her omega’s chest, taking a few deep breaths. The alpha looked up and softly kissed Clarke’s lips. “Fine, my love. I know I need to let you do things, I just want you to be safe!”

                Clarke cupped her mate’s cheeks, doing her best to hide the wince from pain in her left hand. She gave Lexa a quick chaste kiss. “I know you want to protect me. I love you for that, because you are one of two people who promised to do that and I know you are the one to be able to follow through on that promise.”

                Lexa looked up at her. “Just try to be safe. I know you can’t promise that, but try? Please? For me?”

                Clarke grinned. “Of course, my love.” She kissed her mate but disengaged after a clearing of throat. Clarke turned red, “I’m sorry, Nyko, I really am.”

                The beta chuckled, “This is not the worst thing I’ve seen when it came to newly mated pairs. I just thought I should wrap your hand so you could eat and retire.”

                Clarke moved to sit next to Lexa. She held out her hand to Nyko, while resting her head on her mate’s shoulder. She winced when it hurt and knew her mate felt it, too. Well, at least the log they were sitting on felt it where Lexa’s hand was gripping it.

                When Nyko was done, Clarke thanked him and cuddled into her mate’s side.

                Lexa kissed the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

                Clarke grunted. “Like I punched someone.”

                The alpha chuckled, “I will teach you how to do that better soon.”

                Clarke could only hum.

                Raven came to sit on the other side of Clarke. “How you doin’ Clarkey?”

                Clarke just shrugged.

                Raven laughed, “Of the two of you, I have to say Anya won for sustainability, but you won for power. You knocked that fucker out! And the winner is!” She grabbed Clarke’s arm and put it in the air.

                This caused a lot of pain for Clarke and she whimpered.

                Which caused Lexa to snarl.

                Which caused Anya to charge forth towards them.

                Which caused both omegas to stand and push their alphas back and all camp omegas and betas to come and put forth calming pheromones.

                Lexa had Clarke clutched close.

                “Baby, I’m fine, we’re fine, Raven’s just an idiot. She was trying to congratulate me. She didn’t know how bad I hurt my hand. Please just breathe. Take deep calming breaths.”

                Lexa huffed out, before turning them both, so that she was between Clarke and the offender. Clarke just kept stroking her face calmingly while putting out soothing pheromones. When Lexa’s pupils constricted to normal size and she was hugging Clarke in more a caring than protective manner, she looked up at her mate.

                “There she is, hi, baby,” Clarke said soothingly.

                Lexa grunted and gave her a quick kiss.

                “Raven didn’t mean to hurt me, she didn’t know how bad I hurt my arm.” Clarke told her, but Lexa still growled.

                “Oh, Lex, come on now. Dinner should be ready soon, I don’t know how things work here. How can I eat if you don’t show me how to get food?” Clarke asked innocently.

                The whole demeanor of the alpha changed. Her eyes were still wide and looking for security risks, but once Ryder and Gustus came close to them, she relaxed slightly and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist, nudging her towards the camp’s center where a large fire had been built.

                Clarke saw meat being roasted over the flame and it made her mouth water. She and Lexa sat close enough to the fire to feel the heat, but not close enough to be in the way of people working around it. The omega was amazed to see what the Grounders were doing. When the dropship had landed, the 100 were able to cook the animals that they hunted, but generally it ended up too raw or burned. They were able to plant some crops that kids from farmstation kept alive so they had some fruits and vegetables, plus they had foraged in the woods, but they truly were just barely getting by. The Grounders were moving around with practiced ease, someone placed a large pot near the center of the fire, while others filled it with water and still others started throwing in chopped up vegetables. Clarke looked over to Lexa to see the alpha staring at her and she blushed, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

                The brunette shook her head. “I am enjoying seeing you so happy and captivated.”

                Clarke smiled and leaned close to kiss her mate’s cheek before looking back to the fire. “I already know that this meal is going to be better than anything we put together when we came down. I mean, the flavors of the meats and everything was already incredible compared to what we ate on the Ark, but we never really mastered cooking like this. I mean, what are they even making?”

                Lexa turned to the preparations. “They are making a stew. It is a simple meal, so easy for camping. The vegetables go into the water first to get soft in the heat, while the meat is roasted.” She pointed to where the meat was cooking. “It looks almost done, so someone will be chopping it up and adding it to the water. I’m sure our main cook brought some spices or found some in the woods that they will add for extra flavoring. We also have bread, which I find to be quite delicious to dip into the stew.”

                Clarke moaned at the idea. Everything Lexa was saying just sounded incredible and she couldn’t wait to taste it.

                The alpha shifted beside her.

                Clarke looked over and saw that her mate’s face was a little pink and a slight scent of arousal had seeped into the air. She chuckled as the brunette shifted again. “Doing okay there, baby?”

                Lexa grunted and nodded, refusing to look at her. “I look forward to helping you explore new foods to eat. I am sure you will find it quite enjoyable.”

                The omega smirked and leaned close to her alpha’s ear. “You know what I find enjoyable?” she whispered. “When you. Eat. Me.” She tugged her mate’s earlobe with her teeth, before sitting back and watching as Lexa’s face changed from pink to red.

                Before she knew it, she was up in her mate’s arms and being carried through camp. She squealed out in surprise. “Lexa!”

                The alpha smirked at her. “We have some time before dinner is done, but I’m hungry.”

                Clarke let free a joyful giggle and held on tight as they made their way to their tent.

∞∞∞∞

                After calming Anya down, Raven needed some time for herself. She lucked out when some warriors came to talk to Anya allowing the omega to slip away unnoticed. She walked deeper into the woods where there were more trees and bushes, she can stay out of sight, but still be close enough not to get lost. Plus, she knew dinner was going to be done soon and didn’t want to miss out. She just needed a moment to herself.

                Her head was completely muddled. She couldn’t believe what Finn had said, not only talking down to her for being an omega, but making it blatantly obvious that she was second choice. It made her feel good that both Anya and Clarke defend her honor, but then she had to go and hurt Clarke, which caused Lexa to almost kill her, but then Anya came charging in to defend her. Anya was willing to fight her friend and leader in order to protect Raven. What Clarke and she had talked about during their lunch break earlier swam through her mind. She did like Anya, the alpha was sexy as hell and could keep up with the omega’s sass. It felt really good to be near her, especially when they were riding the horse together. They always flirted, but even with her fears because of the Ark, she knew that the alpha had control. The tall blonde had even insisted on sleeping on the floor last night, being all chivalrous. It made Raven want to jump on her right then.

                The omega rubbed her face with her hands and then massaged her temples to try and clear her mind. What if she did ask Anya to help her through her heat? Would the alpha then take off, never to be heard from again? Would she move on to find someone who she thought was better, like Finn had?

                Raven really wished she had gotten something out of the wagon to tinker with. Machines made more sense to her than people did and working with her hands always helped calm her.

                She was broken out of her thoughts when a twig snapped near her. She stood up quickly and was ready to run, before a voice broke through the tree line.

                “It is just me, Reivon. I brought you dinner.”

                Raven let out a sigh of relief, it was Anya. She cleared her throat. “Wow, do I get service with a smile?” she quipped.

                Anya came forward, with one eyebrow raised in amusement, but no smile. “I can always take it back.”

                “No!” Raven reached out. She cleared her throat again, embarrassed at her outburst. “Thank you for bringing me dinner.”

                The alpha nodded and handed her one of the two bowls she held, before reaching into a bag she carried and bringing out some bread.

                Raven’s eyes shot up in surprise. “Wow, thanks, this smells incredible.”

                “It is very good,” the alpha answered.

                The omega’s eyes squinted in confusion. “You already had some?”

                Anya chuckled. “I did. I was going to wait for you to come back, but when you didn’t, I ate and brought these for you.”

                Raven grinned. “See, I knew I kept you around for something.” She sat back down against the tree and started to dig in.

                The alpha huffed and rolled her eyes at the omega. “Would you prefer to be alone?” she asked seriously.

                Raven’s head shot up in panic. She knew that her mind had just been going crazy about things, but now that the blonde was here, she didn’t want her to leave. “No! Pull up some dirt and join me.”

                Anya looked at her in confusion, but just shook her head and sat in front of her. “Are you warm enough?”

                Raven nodded and continued to eat. “Did Clarke get to eat?”

                Anya groaned. “Yes, but not before she and Heda enjoyed each other again. I’m surprised you couldn’t hear them here.”

                The omega laughed. “Good thing they are traveling with us on a horse, rather than riding in one of the wagons. You wouldn’t need so many warriors, they’d scare everyone away.”

                Anya smirked and nodded in agreement. “Are you enjoying the stew?”

                Raven nodded. “It is very good.” She continued to eat.

                The alpha shifted as she watched the brunette gobble down the food. When Raven was done with the first bowl, the blonde handed over the second one as well as another piece of bread.

                The omega’s eyes lit up as she clutched onto the new bowl and started to dig into it when she noticed Anya was staring at her and shifting uncomfortably. She tried to ignore it and keep on eating, but it was distracting. “Did you sit on an anthill or something?”

                Anya’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion (which Raven found adorable), before clearing her throat and shaking her head. “I wanted to talk to you about sleeping arrangements.”

                Raven slowly swallowed her last mouthful of stew before setting the bowl down. “Um, okay?”

                “The incident with that branwada made me realize that we hadn’t talked about it before. I mean, I assumed we would share a tent and I had no right to do that. We shared my tent last night, because Klark wanted to keep you safe, but I mean, we aren’t near Arkadia anymore. The branwada that attacked you will stay tied to the tree and we have warriors keeping an eye on the other one. So you will be safe if you want to stay in your own tent.”

                Raven’s heart started to pound. She wanted to stay with the alpha, she felt safe with her. Did Anya not want to share a tent? Why did that idea hurt?

                Before Raven could say anything, Anya started talking again. “I mean, I would not mind at all if you wanted to stay with me. I would prefer it actually, I can keep you safer that way.”

                The omega grinned. “Are you saying you want to sleep with me, Anya?”

                The blonde’s cheeks actually turned a shade of pink, which brought infinite joy to Raven. “I am giving you options,” the alpha shrugged in an attempt to act nonchalant.

                “Aw, come on now, it is okay to be scared to sleep alone, General. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Raven picked on her.

                Anya’s eyes narrowed. “You can always just sleep here.”

                The omega’s eyes went big and she held her hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok, no need to get testy now.” She took a deep breath and did her best to tamp down her stubborn pride. “I would appreciate sharing a tent with you again, as long as you are okay with it.”

                Anya smirked, “Now who wants to sleep with who?”

                Raven scoffed, “You wish, General.” She sent the alpha a smile. “Should we go back to camp?”

                Anya nodded and stood up quickly, holding a hand out for the omega.

                Raven grabbed the bowls with one hand and the alpha’s hand with the other. When she was standing, the blonde took the bowls, but looked into the brunette’s eyes for a few moments without parting their hands. The omega was tempted to reach up and caress the taller woman’s face, but she didn’t want to cross any lines.

                The alpha squeezed her hand once before letting go and nodding towards camp.

                Raven gave her a small smile and followed Anya back to camp.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke had loved waking up in her mate’s arms. The whole evening and night were spectacular, the lovemaking, the food, the cuddling, it was amazing. They had changed into wolf form for the night so that Clarke’s leg and arm could heal. They had shifted back to human form in the early hours of the morning to make love and cuddle again. Clarke’s heart was full, her body was healed, which her mate was thrilled about, the omega was thrilled just because her alpha would stop fretting.

                Breakfast had been a quick endeavor. Raven kept making lewd gestures at her, apparently her tent was quite close to Clarke and Lexa’s. She got the brunette to stop when pointed between the omega and Anya and started doing the same thing. Luckily, the Grounders didn’t seem to catch on to what they were doing, otherwise that would have been quite embarrassing. The only negative thing that happened was when Bellamy and Finn came to the main campfire to get breakfast. You could smell the anger emanating off of Finn as he stomped his way through the food line. His gaze was focused on his feet and he looked haggard. Clarke had no sympathy for him. She could see Raven glaring at the floppy haired alpha. Seeing Anya sitting next to her best friend and putting a hand on the omega’s leg while intermittently glaring at Finn and looking softly at Raven gave Clarke a warm feeling in her heart. She pointed it out to Lexa who smiled happily while looking at her friend. Bellamy just viewed everyone with either suspicion or outright glares.  Clarke had no idea what Abby had been thinking deciding to send these two alphas with them. They had no sense of diplomacy and were just proving how terrible Arkkru is.

                Now they were almost to TonDC and Clarke was both nervous and excited. She was excited to see how the Grounder village worked, how they lived. She wanted to see the people, who for once weren’t going to be trying to kill them. They could actually start learning from each other and cultivate real and positive relationships. Which also made her nervous. She feared that she wouldn’t be accepted. She didn’t want to be the cause of Lexa losing respect.

                Lexa squeezed her softly and chuckled. “Niron, what is going on in your mind? Your scent is all over the place.”

                The omega leaned further back into her mate. “I’m excited and nervous. I mean, I’ve never seen a Grounder village before. I just know, in the time that we’ve been on Earth, the Trikru haven’t exactly liked us and I don’t want the fact that you mated me be a cause for them to dislike you. I don’t want to bring negativity or strife to your reign as Heda.”

                Lexa hummed and kissed her omega’s hair. “As far as most people know, our union was for political purposes. It should stop warring between Arkkru and Trikru, thus stopping unnecessary deaths. You have no need to be scared. They may _have_ to respect you at first, just because you are my mate, but once they get to know you, they will respect and love you because they _want_ to. You are amazing, niron, and our people will realize that quickly.” She kissed the blonde’s cheek. Lexa cleared her throat and Clarke could feel her mate’s demeanor change. “That does bring something up, though. When we get to TonDC, we will have to act as if we just recently met and mated like we did at Arkadia. It is really my fault for not being stricter about that on our voyage, so we would be more prepared, but I can’t have people being suspicious. The _gonas_ (warriors) that we are traveling with are completely loyal to me and will not share what they have observed of us. I am fairly certain that Nyko, Gustus, and Ryder know that there is more to our relationship than just being new mates and I am not concerned if they know.”

                Clarke nodded, “Ok, like we said before, new mates do tend to touch a lot. We just need to be more respectful than loving.” She sighed.

                “I dislike this as well, niron. Though I know Trikru are loyal to me, we still need to be cautious. Just being my mate puts you in danger, but if they know how much I love you, how you are my everything, those that wish to depose me or want me dead…” the alpha shook her head, unable to say the words.

                Clarke put out calming pheromones and held tightly to the brunette’s arm that was around her. “Well, since we won’t be able to say it properly until we are alone, ai hod yu in. You are my everything as well and being with you is worth the danger.” She turned to be able to see her mate’s face. “I am so crazy in love with you.” She reached a hand around the back of her alpha’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.

                Lexa pulled Clarke sturdily against her. She pulled her head back to look into blue eyes. “I love you, too.” She gave the omega a series of small kisses.

                Even though she wanted to keep kissing her mate, the awkward angle forced the omega to once again sit facing forward. Lexa kissed her temple and Clarke hummed in appreciation. They rode in a pleasant silence, just enjoying being close for a few minutes, before the omega thought of something. “What about Raven? I mean, she understands how these things work, she helped at Arkadia and I trust her completely, but should we stop so I can talk to her before we get to the village?”

                “There is no need. I have already spoken with Anya and she will discuss it with Raven. Though, when we do get to TonDC, we need to discuss what arrangements she may want for her heat,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke chuckled. “At the rate things are going, I am almost positive she will spend it with Anya,” she frowned, “but with everything that happened with Finn last night… I know she is nervous. Maybe even scared.”

                “Anya would never hurt her,” Lexa promised her.

                “I know, baby, I told her that. I told her how Anya trained you and reminded her that through all of the heats we spent together, you never once got out of control and we didn’t exchange mating bites until we were both ready, instead of accidently doing it in the frenzy of heat. We just…” Clarke shook her head and cleared the lump in her throat. “Ark alphas never had to learn control. If anything bad happened during an omega’s heat, the omega was the one punished.”

                Lexa tightened her grip on the blonde and started pumping out protective pheromones.

                Clarke turned again and gave her a small smile. “Neither of us were hurt, I promise you, but with the way things were, she never even had Finn help her through a heat for fear that he would become one of those alphas. She didn’t want to lose her best friend and only family member, so she refused to risk it and just spent them alone with suppressants.”

                Lexa leaned forward and gave her mate a quick kiss. “I know it might be awkward, so maybe the two of you could speak with one of the omega healers in TonDC about all of the options. You can ask them about preventing pregnancies until we are ready.”

                Clarke grinned. “I really want to hug you right now.”

                Lexa smiled back at her. “How about if I just hold you tight until we can get off of the horse?”

                “Sounds perfect.” Clarke turned back around and leaned back into her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was beyond amazed at the reaction the first 2 chapters received. I wanted to try and reply to everyone's comments but instead I just worked on another chapter and hope that is enough. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the first two, but it seemed like a good place to stop, plus I'm unsure about everything I want them to do while in TonDC. So, I hope you enjoyed it. You guys are the best, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. If you want to hit me up, I am on tumblr under the same name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in TonDC. There may be a little bit of smut in here. Lesficlover this one is for you, you know what part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would, but it is quite long. I can't promise regular updates as I'd rather get it done right than done quickly. I hope you enjoy!

                _Heda,_

 _The Arkkru are not very skilled in anything at all. A slight few have shown potential at hunting but need a lot of work with a bow and arrow. They tried to insist on using their weapons, but I informed them that the loud noise the machine makes scares away potential prey and arrows are easily made in the field. The group called “farmkru” have taken a lot of interest in planting but always seem to devolve into discussions about “_ soil quality and acidity.” _We have recruited many alphas and betas to help with building outside shelters, as they seem to be strongest. The Arkkru omegas seem to be scared of us. They are very undernourished as well. One got in the way of an Ark alpha and the alpha shouted and smacked the omega. He is currently tied to a tree. I will update you in two days’ time._

_Indra_

Lexa sighed as she read the message from her general. It was actually going a lot better than she had assumed with only one alpha needing to be punished. She knew that alpha was only the beginning and there would be more incidents, especially when the omegas became used to the Trikru warriors being around and felt more comfortable spending time outside of the Ark structure. She just wished that they had a count of omegas so they could verify all of them were getting fed properly.

Gustus cleared his throat breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to regard the messenger. “Get something to eat and rest. See me tomorrow before you leave back to Arkadia and I will give you a response.”

The young beta male tilted his head, “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa dismissed him and looked around. They hadn’t been in TonDC long when the messenger had caught up with them. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were talking with one of the omega healers about heats. The alpha had decided that they should do that immediately with Raven’s heat approaching soon, this way she will still have the clarity of mind to make a decision on how to proceed. Otherwise, they would have had to put her in a hut on her own with suppressants and beta guards. The guards would be more for producing comforting pheromones to help the omega, rather than for actual protection. No Trikru would dare go near an omega in heat without explicit permission given beforehand. The temptation can be great, but most alphas have already trained to control their wolf’s impulses in order to resist the call of an omega in heat. Anyone that would take advantage of an omega in heat would wish for death, castration and banishment from all Coalition lands is the automatic punishment.

Anya came up to stand beside her. “Heda,” the blonde alpha showed her neck.

“Anya, what do you have for me?” Lexa asked.

“Raven wanted to find a place to start working on her communication _tek_ after the meeting with the healer, but I have been informed a celebration for your mating was already in the works.” Anya told her with a smirk.

Lexa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, they were not in private and she could not bicker with her former _fos_ (first). “Before the celebration gets underway, assist Raven in storing her _tek_ properly for the night.”

“ _Sha, Heda_ ,” the taller alpha answered. “What was the news from Indra?”

Lexa told her what the note had said.

Anya scoffed, “I’m shocked there is only one alpha tied up.”

The brunette nodded in agreement. “I have no doubt he will be the first of many. Especially once the omegas start venturing out of the Ark structure.”

Anya hummed and nodded. “What of the two Ark alphas we have to deal with?”

“They are still being watched, correct?” Lexa asked.

“ _Sha._ ”

“I expect that to continue. We need them to help Raven with her _tek_ , but I don’t want them alone with her. I think someone should be watching her for safety, as well, until her heat is over.”

A growl erupted from the tall blonde’s throat.

Lexa looked over at her mentor in surprise. She couldn’t wait to tell Clarke about this. “I assume you can handle that, then, _Fos_?” Lexa asked in amusement. She could see the other alpha gritting her teeth, knowing she was biting back a smart retort.

“I’m going to go check on where we are staying.” Anya said before quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

Lexa was left chuckling in her dust.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke and Raven were walking through the village after their informational meeting. Clarke was happy with the information that they had learned. She knew her friends still had their implants, but who knows how long those will last now that they are on the ground, which made it good to have backups. She wasn’t able to get her friends’ ideas about what was said as Octavia took off to find Lincoln as soon as they left the tent and Raven, though walking beside her, was completely lost in thought. Clarke had actually been thrilled to talk about the plants used and what else they had, but she realized that Raven needed to leave the tent, so she just promised to come back before they left. She was very concerned for her friend. She knew how scared the dark-haired omega was to share her heat with an alpha. She also knew that Raven really wanted Anya with her but refused to say it out loud.

“Hey, Rae,” Clarke said breaking the silence.

“Hm?” the brunette let out, not even looking at the other omega.

Clarke cleared her throat and stopped, reaching out to tug on her friend’s arm, forcing her to look at her. “Raven.”

The mechanic took a deep breath before looking up into blue eyes. “Clarke.”

“I’m only going to say this once more, as it is your decision. You know what the healers said. You know how Trikru feel and what Coalition law states when it comes to heats. I just want to say, that it is okay if you want to spend it with Anya. It is okay if you don’t. If you do, know that she will treat you right. She isn’t an Ark alpha, not by a long shot. I know you may be scared, I know you may be nervous. I was, too, especially when I first met Lexa right when I was into my heat. If you want to talk it out, I’m here. If you need anything, just ask. I hate that we are on a timeline, but you really just have a day to make a decision. If you don’t want anyone, you will be protected. Just, know that you are safe, whatever you choose.”

Raven just stared at her before nodding slowly. “Ok.”

The blonde mirrored her nodding, concerned about her friend’s non-answer. “Okay, just promise me this. We both know you don’t want anything to do with Bellamy or Finn. Please, no matter what, let me, Lexa, Anya, hell, any Trikru know if they bother you.”

The mechanic’s eyes looked clear as she met Clarke’s stare. “I promise, I will let you know. I know I don’t have a lot of time, but I need to examine my options.”

Clarke nodded, happy that her friend heard her.

“Hello, I’m Niylah.”

Both omegas turned to find a tall dark-blonde beta in their way.

“Hello,” Clarke said with a smile as Raven just nodded at her.

“Can I show you around TonDC?” Niylah asked.

Clarke looked at Raven who just shrugged. The blonde omega turned to the beta and smiled, “That would be great, thank you!”

“Excellent! Well, I know you have been to our healers’ hut, so let me show you the rest of the village!” The beta said enthusiastically.

The beta woman continued to lead them through the village, showing them certain houses or places that they might need to know. She touched Clarke a lot, but the omega dismissed it as possible Trikru tendencies.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa watched as her mate and Raven were shown around the village of TonDC by the dark blonde beta. She didn’t like how the beta put her paws on _her_ omega, but the brunette knew that her love was happily mated to her.

The main fire of the village had been fed to an incredible size, the alpha wouldn’t be surprised if they could see the light in Arkadia. Lexa’s gaze was only taken from the flame when she knew her mate was near. Lexa looked to see her omega trying to come towards her, but the dark blonde with her tried to lead her mate away.

Lexa couldn’t help her snarl as she marched towards where her mate and the beta were. She felt others trying to hold her back, but her growl wouldn’t be alleviated. She needed her omega. She needed her mate. She needed to know that her omega was hers.

When she was close Clarke smiled and jumped into her arms. Lexa felt whole with Clarke in her arms.

“Baby, I missed you.” The omega confessed snuggling her nose into the alpha’s neck.

 

Bottom of Form

Lexa grinned into her mates’ neck, running her hands up and down where the beta had been touching her. She put out protective pheromones around her mate while nuzzling into the blonde’s neck.

Clarke laughed. “Really?”

Lexa pulled back to look at her mate, confused.

Blue eyes were playing as they rolled.

“What?” Lexa asked innocently.

Clarke just gave her a look.

Lexa sighed and rested her head on her mate’s shoulder. “You are mine and I am yours.”

The omega chuckled and pulled her closer.

The alpha couldn’t help but smile into her mate’s neck. “I am yours,” Lexa admitted.

“Mmhm,” Clarke acknowledged. “Admit you were jealous.”

Lexa growled, unwilling to give her omega that concession.

The blonde pulled back, putting both hands on the alpha’s shoulders. She looked at her mate pointedly. "Lexa, are you saying you don’t want me, you don’t want me for only yourself?”

Lexa snarled and pulled her mate roughly towards her body, “Mine. MY love. My one.”

The omega kissed her alpha’s shoulder and up her neck. “Ai hod yu in,” the blonde whispered into the alpha’s ear.”

                “I love you, too.” Lexa answered, giving her mate a kiss on the cheek before softly biting her mating mark.

                Clarke chuckled, before giving the brunette a responding bite.

                Lexa looked up to see the beta nowhere to be found. “I have a feeling your companion needed that reminder as now she is not around.”

                The blonde laughed. “I’m sure having Heda try to mark her territory had nothing to do with that.”

                Lexa smiled. “Precisely.”

                Clarke looked around, “I think Raven has also taken her leave.”

                The alpha hummed in response.

                “I’m worried about her,” the blonde acknowledged.

                “No matter what she decides, Anya is looking out for her,” Lexa said.

                The blonde huffed up, “How can you be sure?”

                “Because I told her to.” The brunette responded. She smiled at her mate. “While discussing it, Anya growled at the thought of anyone else looking after Raven when she was in heat.”

                Clarke pulled back looking surprised and amused. Her face turned serious, “No matter what, though, right? Even if she doesn’t want to mate her?”

                Lexa put out comforting pheromones. “Anya wants nothing more than for Raven to have a smooth heat. Whether that is personally helping her through or standing outside the tent making sure no one else can bother her.”

                Clarke nodded and gave her alpha a small smile. “My money is on Anya helping her.”

                Lexa laughed, “Oh, niron, I have no doubt you are correct.”

∞∞∞∞

                The festivities were underway. Music was being performed, people were dancing, food and drink were overflowing. Lexa was enjoying the revelry, many Trikru came up to her and Clarke to congratulate them on their mating. Her omega was shining and she couldn’t be prouder. There were a few warriors glaring at the Arkkru omegas and alphas. She knew one, Quint, who was currently in charge of TonDC while Indra was at Arkadia. The big alpha was an excellent and experienced soldier, but he had a bad temper. Lexa knew that he wasn’t pleased that Arkkru would be joining the Coalition. He had been involved in many skirmishes that resulted in loss of many of his warriors, before Arkkru and Trikru started talking peace rather than just killing each other. When they had first arrived in TonDC, he had greeted them with respect, but she could smell the aggression on him. She just hoped that he was able to keep in control. The last thing she wanted was a useless fight when there were so many more important things to get done.

                Clarke nudged her causing her to look down at the beautiful blonde. “Where are you?” the omega asked.

                Lexa shook her head. “Just lost in thought. Are you having fun?”

                Clarke hummed and nodded. “This is amazing. I’ve never seen people so happy and free. Alphas, omegas, and betas all celebrating together without fear or posturing. The music is wonderful. Raven is trying to eat all of the food, she may even succeed at the rate she’s going,” Clarke said laughing and pointing to her friend.

                Lexa looked over to the food tables and Raven did indeed look like she was singlehandedly trying to empty them, while still talking to some TonDC residents who were listening and watching her in awe, and Anya whose expression wasn’t that different from the residents. The alpha chuckled seeing how smitten her friend looked. She didn’t know what was going to happen in the next few days, but she really hoped the pair kept going in the direction they seemed to be going as both of them deserved happiness.

                “Want to dance with me?” Clarke asked shyly.

                Lexa grinned at her mate. “I’d love to.” She took her omegas hand and led her closer to the musicians where others were dancing already. She showed Clarke how to do the traditional dances. Lexa didn’t know of a time that she was happier. Her omega was glowing and had a brilliant smile on her face and it filled her heart with joy.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven was having a blast. These Grounders sure did know how to throw a party. The food was epic. The music was a little different, but she was digging it. She laughed seeing Clarke and Lexa joining the dancing. Heda sure didn’t mate her best friend for her skill on the dance floor. At one point, the blonde looked like she had tripped. Raven wasn’t sure if that was an actual trip or just a ploy to fall into the alpha. She shook her head and turned back to the food tables, she had yet to taste all of the desserts.

                The grounders that were near her seemed very amused by her appetite. She enjoyed regaling them with stories of parties on the Ark. It was amazing to her. Not once did she feel intimidated by an alpha or beta, they all laughed and joked with her like she was an equal, no one was throwing their scent around, no one had made any remark about her impending heat. She was starting to think that maybe she wouldn’t have to be scared all of the time anymore. She looked around and saw Bellamy and Finn sitting at a table at the edge of where everything was set up. Both of them looked like assholes, she had no doubt that they were putting off some negative pheromones as anyone that went near them immediately turned back around. It was their own loss if they insisted on being like that. They could be learning how to get along with people. Raven was sure that the alphas could even get laid by a Grounder girl if they weren’t such alpha pricks. Hell, the mechanic might even still be friends with Finn if he wasn’t such a douche, she was just glad that she got to see his true colors before it was too late.

                Taking another look around she saw Anya close by talking with some Trikru warriors. The tall blonde looked up and caught her eye, giving the omega a smirk. Raven just rolled her eyes and ignored the flutter in her stomach. She was fairly certain she had made her decision about her heat. She was fairly certain she made a decision about a lot of things. Now she just had to find the courage to follow through with them.

                “Hey,” a bump on her hip broke the omega out of her thoughts.

                She looked up to see Clarke. “Dude, you are terrible at dancing.”

                The blonde rolled her eyes. “I’m starting to get the hang of it, I think.”

                “Uh huh,” Raven responded cocking an eyebrow at her.

                “Shut up.” Clarke pushed her jokingly. “You finish all of the food yet?” Clarke asked.

                The mechanic lit up. “This stuff is fucking amazing. I had a beta challenge me to an eating contest, I think he’s still laying on the ground over there. I’m not even done trying all of the desserts. You need to get mated more often so we can keep eating like this.”

                Clarke laughed. “I’ll be sure to let Lexa know. She said the food is even better in Polis, I can’t wait for that. Hell, I just can’t wait to _see_ Polis, it sounds amazing.”

                Raven nodded in agreement. “Where is your honey bumpkins?”

                The blonde shook her head at the name. “She went off to talk with some Trikru officials. She is making sure you’ll have what you need to start working on the radio tomorrow.”

                “Awesome.” Raven said nothing else. She feared that talking about the radio tomorrow would lead talking about her heat and she didn’t want to discuss that.

                Clarke took the hint. “Are you going to try dancing? It might help you make room for more food.”

                The mechanic laughed, “Please. I don’t want to embarrass you further by showing these Grounders that some Arkers do actually know how to move.”

                The blonde scoffed and pushed her friend again. “Ass.”

                “You love me.” Raven said with a shrug.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “If you say so.” She then grinned and through her arms around her friend. “Oh Rae Rae, I love you so much, I have no idea how I’d survive without you!”

                Raven sighed, “Well _that_ backfired.” She laughed and returned the hug. “I love you, too, Clarkey-poo.”

                They both dissolved into laughter.

                After sobering up, Clarke looked at her, “So where are you spending the night?”

                Raven glanced back at the food table, then looked over to where a certain alpha was standing, and finally rested her gaze on her best friend. “You know what? I think I’ve made my decision.”

                The blonde smiled at her. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

                Raven nodded, her confidence surged, and she walked over to Anya. “May I have a word?”

                “Of course,” the alpha said looking at her curiously, before excusing herself from the group she had been talking to.

                Raven followed her to a more secluded spot and took a deep breath when they stopped. She looked into the amber eyes of the alpha. “I want you to help me through my heat, but I don’t want to exchange mating bites.”

                Anya smiled at her, a rare genuine smile. “Okay, if you change your mind at any time during, I will leave and guard the door for you.”

                Raven returned her smile and nodded. “That sounds amazing.” She looked down at her feet and took another deep breath before looking up. “The thing is, I rather enjoy your company. I was hoping that, maybe we could have a trial run before we get to the big show,” the omega suggested, turning slightly red.

                Anya’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

                Raven panicked, “I mean, we don’t have to, it is okay if you don’t want to.”

                The alpha reached out to calm her, “I would be honored, Raven. I rather enjoy your company as well. Would you like to start this, um, trial run, now?”

                Raven’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t really expected the alpha to go with this. She hoped, of course, but to hear that she actually was down sent a thrill through her entire body. She swallowed nervously, before putting on a smirk. “I thought you’d never ask.”

                Anya rolled her eyes and chuckled, before turning and offering her arm. “Shall we?” she asked with a smirk of her own.”

                Raven took her arm, “We shall.”

∞∞∞∞

                Bellamy snarled watching Raven leave with Anya. He looked over to Finn to see the weak alpha vibrating with anger. “How could you fuck that up? You do know that Chancellor Griffin will kill _us_ if another of our stupid omegas mates a Grounder.”

                The other man growled at him. “Don’t you think I know that? What would you have me do?”

                Bellamy got in his face, “I would have you act like the god damn alpha you are and mate her! Her heat is coming in a day, two at the most. When that Grounder bitch gets her paws off of Raven, you go and take what is yours!”

                Finn sat back and laughed. “Do you really think the Grounder general will leave her side?”

                Bellamy snarled. “I don’t care how you do it, just do it. If _you_ don’t, _I_ will. No more Grounders will be getting ahold of _our_ omegas. They are for us. The Chancellor would especially be furious if the best engineer we had was in their clutches. It is bad enough we had to slut her daughter out to them for a treaty. Now, you damn well better alpha up, or there _will_ be consequences.”

                “I didn’t want to believe it.”

                Both alphas turned to see Octavia standing there, her face a mask of disgust.

                “Just the other day, Raven was telling me how the stories you told me were bullshit. Things on the Ark were terrible for omegas, Clarke included. She told me I should appreciate that Clarke got me away from there. Here I am, like a fool, thinking my brother couldn’t possibly be such a terrible alpha. My brother, my hero, would never treat omegas terribly just because they were omegas. He would never willingly be involved in a forced mating.” Octavia shook her head and scoffed, “How wrong I was.”

                Bellamy stood up. “O, you don’t know what you are talking about. These Grounders,” he said pointing to the festivities behind him, “are the enemy. We have to keep the best we have to ourselves. Raven, she is close to heat. She doesn’t know who she is going after, just that her body wants to mate.”

                Octavia turned red. “YOU DON’T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HEATS!” She marched up to her brother. “Go ahead and keep telling yourself all the bullshit you are slinging. The fact of the matter is, you are no longer in charge. Alphas like you two are the old way, but you aren’t on the Ark anymore. It is time to get your head out of your ass and learn how to work _with_ people no matter their presentation. Until then, don’t fucking talk to me. Don’t come near me. I will be watching you, making damn sure you don’t bother Raven. I may want to hurt you right now, but I don’t want you dead and if I told any of Trikru what you had just been planning, that is exactly what you’d be.” She shook her head. “I’m disgusted to have to call you my brother.” She spat on the ground at his feet, before turning and walking away.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven stood before Anya after they got to the cabin that was theirs. She wasn’t sure what to do. She knows _what_ she wanted to do, but she didn’t know how to go about it.

                “Well, alpha, you got me here, what are you planning on doing to me?” Raven asked.

                Anya smirked. “Anything you want, of course,” the blonde responded smoothly.

                Raven nodded and started undoing her clothes. “I need you to take your clothes off and lay on the bed.” She proceeded taking her clothes off as Anya followed her directions.

                Once the alpha was laying down and Raven was naked, the omega turned towards the bed. “You know, I like your snark. I like that you have been up to joining some of my crazy schemes.” She started crawling on top of the alpha from the foot of the bed. “I like that you have those amazing fucking cheekbones. I like that you have this,” she started squeezing the alpha’s legs, before looking back into her eyes, “amazing physique.” Raven drank in the sight of Anya, her hands following the path of her eyes.

                The blonde sat up and cupped the omega’s face in her hands. “I find you fascinating,” Anya leaned in slowly, stopping an inch away from Raven’s lips allowing the omega to make the final move.

                With that one act, Raven knew that this was right, Anya was the right alpha. She threaded her fingers in blonde hair and connected their lips. She pushed the alpha down and straddled her hips. Her body was humming with passion and she had never felt so alive with someone before.

                The alpha’s hands ran down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Raven kissed and licked and nipped down Anya’s jaw and neck. She sucked on the alpha’s pulse point, pulling a moan out of the blonde. Raven sucked hard enough to leave a mark and her wolf loved that she was leaving her mark on the alpha.

                Anya’s hips pushed up into the omega as Raven’s lips made their way down the alpha’s chest. The omega looked up and smirked at the blonde, causing her to growl and pull Raven up and reconnect their lips. Anya’s hand reached down and squeezed the omega’s ass, pulling moan out of the brunette allowing the alpha the chance to plunge her tongue into Raven’s mouth.

                Raven’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, because _fuck_ was Anya a good kisser. She shifted her hips, feeling the alpha’s hard cock under her, she moved her hips in a circle and ground down, covering the cock with her wetness.

                Anya growled and kissed down Raven’s neck. The alpha’s hands cupped the brunette’s breasts and gave them a soft squeeze as her thumbs rubbed over hardened nipples.

                Raven threw her head back and moaned out a few expletives and tried to guide the alpha’s head to where she wanted it.

                The blonde took the hint and sucked a nipple into her mouth.

                “Fuck!” Raven yelled out.

                The alpha’s tongue flicked quickly over the hardened nub, causing the omega to grind down, searching for friction.

                Anya switched to the other breast.

                “Anya, please,” Raven moaned out. She needed the alpha, she needed release.

                Dark eyes looked up at the omega.

                “I need you inside me,” the omega begged.

                Anya kissed her lips as she helped Raven lift up. The alpha held her cock and looked into the omega’s eyes.

                Raven kissed the alpha again, before lowering herself onto the cock. She had to force herself to relax to take the alpha in, she was much bigger than the brunette was used to.

                “ _Jok, Reivon_ , you are so tight, so good,” Anya moaned out.

                Raven whimpered once the alpha completely filled her. The stretch was intense, but so amazing. She had her arms around the alpha’s neck, their foreheads connected, and her eyes were tightly shut.

                Anya started to purr and rub her hands up and down the omega’s back, helping her relax.

                Raven opened her eyes to see the caring and concerned look of the alpha. “I knew you were big, but damn,” the omega said with a smirk.

                The alpha grinned at her.

                Raven rolled her eyes and then rolled her hips, causing them both to moan. The mechanic started moving her body up and down, pumping on the cock. Anya held onto her hips to help, but made no move to take over. Raven pushed the alpha down, so the blonde was lying flat and put her hands on the alpha’s amazing abs for balance as she started to ride the alpha harder and faster. Anya’s hands were now clutching the furs of the bed and she was biting her lip. Raven felt the alpha’s knot start to swell. The omega was close, so very close and now the knot was hitting her clit. “Fuck yes, Anya, fuck,” Raven started yelling out.

                The alpha moaned. “Do you, want my knot?” Anya panted out.

                Raven’s rhythm stuttered. She looked down at the alpha. The alpha that had let her take complete control. The alpha that was giving her options. The alpha that was really fucking hot and amazing. She nodded and picked up her speed again. Anya’s hands found her hips, helping her go harder on top of the alpha. Her orgasm crashed over her, she threw her head back, yelling out garbled versions of Anya’s name as she gushed over the alpha’s cock.

                The blonde kept the omega riding her, before thrusting up powerfully, pushing her knot inside the brunette. Her fingers dug into Raven’s hips, growling as she came, throwing the omega into another orgasm.

                The mechanic finally collapsed on top of the alpha, both of them breathing heavily.

                Anya’s arms surrounded her and held the omega close.

                Raven nuzzled into the alpha’s neck. “Well fuck, you Grounders really do know how to fuck.”

                Anya laughed, “That was nothing, just wait.”

                The omega chuckled, before yawning.

                Anya rubbed Raven’s back. “Sleep. We can go again when you wake.”

                Raven grinned and kissed the alpha’s neck. “I look forward to it.” She yawned again and closed her eyes. She was incredibly comfortable laying on top of Anya. She also felt something she didn’t know was possible: Safe.

∞∞∞∞

                The next morning, Raven felt the bed move. Anya kissed her forehead and went to get out of the bed. Raven reached out to stop her. “Hey, where are you going?”

                The alpha smiled softly at her. “I was going to get us breakfast.”

                Raven smirked at her, but still didn’t let the alpha’s arm go. “What if I’m hungry for something else?”

                Anya rolled her eyes when right after she said that her stomach growled. “I wouldn’t want you to wither away. Plus, we will be doing plenty of that in the next few days.” She leaned forward and kissed the omega’s lips.

                Raven threaded her hand through blonde locks and nibbled on the alpha’s lower lip.

                Anya growled playfully and nipped the omega’s lips, before pulling back. “I will be back soon. You should probably work on your _tek_ today while you can.” She stood and started getting dressed. The omega watched her move around the room, enjoying the view. Anya smirked at her and left.

                Raven groaned and plopped back down on the bed. She didn’t want to leave the bed. She was fairly certain she’d be walking funny today and was not looking forward to seeing Clarke who would not let her live it down. The night had been amazing. Anya had quite the endurance. Raven had never been fucked so thoroughly in her life. She is fairly certain that she blacked out at one point after she gave Anya permission to take control. She couldn’t believe that there was an alpha that actually willingly let her be in charge. Finn only let her take the reins on rare occasions and even then, he would grumble the whole time, so it wasn’t all that satisfying for her. Anya was completely different. Now she was actually looking forward to her heat, she was no longer scared. She just hoped she could get the radio up and working before it hit. That way they could make their way to Polis as soon as she was done. She didn’t know what would happen once she was done in Polis, but she really hoped Anya would want to stick around. She knew she would have to go back to Arkadia at some point, but the Chancellor was going to be in Polis for the official ceremony for joining the Coalition. Hopefully, she could talk them into bringing her more equipment so she could continue setting up radios in different villages without having to go back in between.

∞∞∞∞

                After Clarke and Lexa had gotten up and ready for the day, Lexa suggested that they go to the training area to start with Clarke’s self defense lessons. They were walking side by side, Lexa’s hands held behind her back and her stoic Heda face on, Gustus and Ryder following behind at a respectful distance. Clarke was excited and scared all at the same time. She was excited, because this meant she would be able to protect herself. She didn’t want the Grounders to think that Heda’s mate was some wuss not worthy to be with their Commander. She was scared as she feared Lexa would no longer want her when she realized just how weak she was. Lexa came from people that started training their kids how to fight at a young age. No matter what position you held, be it healer, teacher, farmer, whatever else, at your core you were a warrior.

                Lexa bumped the omega with her hip.

                Clarke startled and looked at her mate confused. “What’s going on?”

                “I was about to ask you the same thing, niron,” the alpha answered.

                Clarke sighed. “I’m just nervous, I guess. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

                Lexa stopped their walk, her hand reaching to turn Clarke so they are facing each other. “Clarke, I could never be disappointed in you. I know you have never had training. I know that most of your exercise came from running away from Ark alphas, but even then, until a few days ago you weren’t allowed the nutrients your body needs to help build muscle. Pheromones aren’t the only way they kept power over omegas.”

                Clarke was shocked. She never even thought about how making omega’s last to eat, which only left them scraps sometimes, was a way to keep them weak. Lexa’s finger under her chin, gently tilted her head so she was once again looking into caring green eyes.

                “We will start slow. I know you have determination. I know you are smart and will learn quickly. If all else fails, we can put you in lessons with some goufas (children),” the alpha said with a teasing smile.

                Clarke scoffed. She had to hold herself back from smacking her mate’s arm. She had a feeling that would not go over well while they were in the middle of a Grounder village. Instead, she just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

                “Now, shall we?” the alpha holding her arm out for the blonde to take.

                The omega debated whether to just continuing to walk without her alpha, due to her being a smart ass. Alas, she didn’t want to give a chance to touch the brunette, especially if they were going to be out all day. She huffed and took the offered arm. “You are lucky I love you.”

                The alpha looked around to make sure there was no one watching them before giving her mate a true smile and kiss on the cheek. “I am very lucky, indeed.”

                Clarke could feel her face heating up.

                A few minutes later, they made it to the training grounds and Clarke was amazed at all the activity. People of all ages, mostly younger, alphas, betas and omegas alike were all around. Some were just exercising by running, lifting what Clarke presumed were weighted objects, sit ups, and all sorts of things. Others were in groups doing choreographed movements. Others were sparring either hand to hand or with different types of weapons.

                “Wow,” Clarke whispered staring wide-eyed all around.

                Her alpha chuckled. “I do believe there are more people here than usual. I have a feeling they want to impress you, I had mentioned to some yesterday that this was what we were doing today.”

                The blonde looked at her mate confused. “Why would they want to impress me? I’m just...”

                “Heda’s mate and an amazing woman that many enjoyed getting to know last night.” Lexa interrupted her.

                Clarke looked down. She knew that her negative view of herself was based on the Ark’s prejudices and no longer applied on the ground. Something else she was going to have to work on. She took a fortifying breath. “Okay, where do we start?”

                Lexa winked at her and led them to a free area between the people that were doing the synchronized movements and those sparring. The alpha explained that the different groups doing movements were actually different styles of fighting and they were training their bodies to become accustom to the movements and to strengthen them.

                Clarke asked what form Lexa used and the alpha chuckled. “Clarke, as Heda, I have to be familiar with them all. If I become complacent in just one, then anyone who would challenge me would be at an advantage.”

                The omega nodded, that made sense.

                They worked for a couple of hours, just on some simple movements, but Clarke was still drenched with sweat. Lexa didn’t have them actually hitting each other and the simple techniques seemed silly to Clarke. She didn’t understand how doing these hand movements were showing her how to defend herself. The only concession the alpha made to the blonde’s whining was showing Clarke how to throw a proper punch.

                “You will understand soon, why these movements are important.” Lexa told her.

                “Yeah, yeah, basics are important, got it.” The omega snarked back at her. She didn’t know what irritated her more, the fact that she didn’t feel like she really accomplished anything, or the fact that she felt like that _and_ was exhausted. She was about to say something else when she was hit with aggressive alpha pheromones. She had to bite back a whimper and Lexa spun around to face whoever the perpetrator was as Ryder and Gustus seemed to just appear by Clarke’s side.

                “What is the meaning of this, Quint?” Lexa growled out.

                “I’m just wondering, Heda, why you would agree to mate this weak omega from those wretched murderers,” the large alpha snarled at her.

                “Know your place, Quint, you do not get to speak to Heda this way!” Gustus yelled at the man.

                Lexa put her hand up to stop Gustus from speaking further. She walked up to Quint and got in his face. Clarke could feel the male alpha pumping out dominance, as if he could force Heda to submit. It wouldn’t work on Lexa, but her own knees were starting to shake, now she was actually happy that she had been sweating so much already, so no one could tell how much she was struggling. Ryder subtly moved closer to her and put a supportive hand under her elbow, she couldn’t appreciate the beta anymore than she did right then.

                “You came here to question my decisions? You are too short-sighted to see the benefit of stopping a war between us and the Arkkru. Are you willing to sacrifice your friends and family to their fayogons?” Lexa questioned him, getting louder and louder.

                “So, it is weakness? If you can’t handle the pressures of war, we need a Heda that can!” Quint fought back.

                Lexa laughed at him. “I know that we would win the war, Quint. I’m just not willing to sacrifice thousands to appease your small brain.”

                The alpha man roared and went to grab her. Lexa dodged his hands easily, quickly moving behind him and kicking the back of his knee, forcing him to a kneeling position. Quint glared fire at Clarke and pulled out a knife. Her eyes went wide as he went to throw it, but Lexa was there, blocking his arm and plunging her own knife into the big man’s throat, just as Ryder had stepped partially in front of the omega. She pulled it out and he grabbed his neck as blood spilled down his body. He collapsed and stopped moving as his blood seeped into the dirt.

                Lexa looked around. “Anyone else?” she fiercely yelled out.

                All the villagers in the training area dropped to their knees and bared their neck in submission.

                Clarke was amazed. All of these people willingly submitted, Lexa had not used her pheromones. These villagers respected and loved their Heda. Clarke had never seen a leader revered like this. She wanted to sink to her knees, as well, but Lexa was right in front of her before she could. She looked up into blazing green eyes.

                The alpha held out her non-bloodied hand for Clarke, who took it happily. “Are you okay, niron?”

                Of course, her mate was thinking of her first. The omega’s throat was filled with emotion, so she could only nod.

                Lexa let go of her hand, instead putting her arm around the blonde. She led them away from the training grounds.

                The walk to their tent was silent, which Clarke was thankful for. When they got to the entrance of their tent, Lexa held open the flap for the omega to slip inside. The blonde heard her speaking quietly, she assumed to Gustus, before the alpha entered. Once they were alone, Clarke launched herself at her mate. The brunette’s arms closed around her and held her tight as tears streamed down the omega’s face. The alpha was pumping protective pheromones to coat the omega in comfort. With a last shuddering breath, Clarke looked up to caring and concerned green eyes. “Are you okay?” the omega asked.

                This drew a laugh out of the alpha. “Yes, niron, I am fine. Are _you_ okay?”

                “I was so worried for you. I mean, he was so big and angry. Then you just, so quickly, ended it. Protecting me once again. Then everyone submitted to you. _Everyone_ and you didn’t have to make them. No Ark leader has commanded that much respect and loyalty. I knew you were amazing when it was just us in our cave, but this, this is, I don’t even know. I wanted to submit…”

                “No!” Lexa exclaimed, interrupting. The alpha had been wiping away the tears that had restarted during Clarke’s rant. “I _never_ want you to submit to me. You are my equal. You are my everything.” She laid her forehead against the omega’s. “I’m sorry you were worried. I’m sorry you had to see me kill again. Unfortunately, it will not be the last time. I just hate that you have to see the ugly in this world when you have already seen so much on the Ark.”

                Clarke reached up and kissed her alpha’s lips. Slowly pulling away, she cupped the brunette’s cheek. “This may sound heartless, but I believe those acts were ridding the world of some of the ugly. Pike and his cohorts were intending to kill us, so they could continue to mistreat omegas. Quint wanted war. I know we started it with Trikru, unwilling or not, by coming here. We have killed many warriors, but you are right, the only way to stop the unnecessary deaths is to have an alliance and form peace. Quint would never be happy with that.”

                Lexa kissed her omega’s forehead. “That is not heartless, Klark. That is the logic of a strong leader,” the alpha said smiling down at her mate.

                The omega blushed, shook her head, and laughed. “I can’t even defend myself, I am hardly a leader.”

                “You are learning and will get there quickly, I have no doubt. You started your leadership when you came down in the dropship. You kept most of the 100 alive by taking a leadership position. We will make this world a better place _together_ , niron,” Lexa assured her mate.

                Clarke hugged her alpha tightly, happy because she knew her mate spoke true. When she released her, she pulled the brunette over to table and sat her down in a chair. “I’m going to clean you up. I’ll be right back.” She went back to their bedroom and gathered some rags, a bowl, and the pitcher of water that was always left for them to have a quick clean up during the day. Once she made it back out to the main area of the tent, there were people laying out their lunch on the table. She waited as they finished up, all of them turning and bowing their heads in respect, before leaving. Clarke smiled at them, not really sure what she was supposed to do when that happened.

                Lexa was still sitting where Clarke had left her, just now with her stoic Heda mask on her face. Once all of the villagers had left, she smiled at the omega.

                Clarke just rolled her eyes. “What would you do if they heard you giggle?” she asked her mate.

                The alpha scoffed. “I do not giggle, Klark.”

                “Oh, that’s cute,” she laughed at the brunette, “I bet you actually believe that.”

                The alpha was stopped from responding as Clarke kneeled before her, wet rag in hand and started cleaning her face.

                Gustus announced the arrival of Anya, as Clarke finished cleaning her mate’s face.

                Lexa called for Anya to enter and Clarke picked up the alpha’s bloody hand and started cleaning it as the blonde alpha entered.

                “Heda, Heda’s mate.” The blonde acknowledged with a tilt of her head.

                “Come, sit, Anya,” Lexa said.

                “I take it from the blood something happened, or did Clarke just kick your ass?” Anya asked with a smirk.

                Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend.

                Clarke finished up and stood with the intention of getting rid of the dirtied rags, but her alpha just pulled her down to her lap. The omega decided to just accept it and put her arms around her mate’s neck.

                “Quint challenged me while we were training. We need to find a replacement to run things here while Indra is at Arkadia. Also, we need to send a messenger to Indra to inform her of what happened.” Lexa informed her friend.

                Anya eyed the couple and nodded. “Are you both okay?”

                Clarke smiled proudly and nodded. “Lexa finished him off in seconds.” She furrowed her brow, confused on something. “I don’t understand why he was left in charge. I mean, I get that he was a strong alpha, but he didn’t seem exceptionally smart and he wasn’t a formidable opponent against Lexa.”

                “He was led by anger. He was actually good to have on your side on the battlefield, what he lacked in brain he made up for in brawn. He did well in battle, even as a leader, but he didn’t have the patience or sense to be made a general, which irritated him greatly. Indra would let him take charge, along with a small counsel to help him, in her place for short periods of time. She had hoped he would learn more that way, but also knew he could not be trusted on his own with his temper. I doubt she will be surprised by this outcome,” Lexa told her mate.

                Clarke nodded. “Would he have challenged another if they were put in charge instead of him?”

                The alphas looked at each other and Anya answered. “That was a possibility, so that would have been under consideration as well. Indra’s status would have been put into question for anything that he did, it will be now as well. I’m quite certain she can handle the situation, though.”

                “Have you eaten lunch?” Lexa asked her friend.

                The blonde alpha shook her head.

                “Join us,” Clarke offered.

                Anya seemed to hesitate, before nodding.

                The omega smiled, feeling certain she knew the reason for the hesitation. “How is the radio station coming along?”

                Anya shrugged. “I have no idea what she is doing. She asks for something, I have to wait until she points to it, then she either mumbles or says a bunch of words I don’t understand.”

                Clarke laughed.

                Lexa looked perplexed, “What about Bellamy and Finn?”

                “They don’t do much. Octavia seems to be glaring at them quite a bit. She is emitting very angry pheromones.” The blonde alpha answered.

                Clarke was surprised. She wondered what could have happened, she didn’t think anything Raven said when talking to her the other day could elicit such a reaction. She would go see what was going on after lunch since she was pretty sure they were done training for the day. “What are they doing now?”

                “Having lunch.” Anya answered.

                “Maybe you should go see if you can assist after lunch, niron,” Lexa suggested.

                The omega grinned at her mate. “I was just thinking that.”

                Lexa got serious, “Ryder will be going with you.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “I know, baby.”

                “I was thinking about assigning one or two warriors to guard the production,” Anya said.

                Lexa looked at her suspiciously.

                “I should see how Rae is doing, anyway. Her heat should almost be here. I don’t know how comfortable she is with Bellamy and Finn around.” Clarke said.

                “I could kill them,” Anya offered immediately.

                Clarke laughed.

                Lexa shook her head. “You cannot do that, at least not until they break our laws,” the Heda said seriously.

                Clarke looked between the two alphas and knew they were completely serious. She would be upset, but had no doubt that the Ark alphas had earned their ire. They sure as hell had earned hers.

                They went back to regular conversation of what was coming up and other unimportant issues. Clarke enjoyed the time, especially since Lexa held her close as they ate. When Clarke was full, she laid her head on her mate’s shoulder and enjoyed the familiar scent emanating from her alpha.

                Lexa ran her hand up and down the omega’s back as she continued to eat and talk with her friend. They made a decision to speak to the council together. They all got up and went their separate ways. Not without the couple exchanging several kisses and multiple touches.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven had been itchy and overheated all day. She knew her heat was coming soon and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to be able to finish the radio and the transponder, which would boost the signal further, before her heat so they could move on to Polis directly after. All of this stress was compounded by the uneasy feeling she got from Bellamy and Finn. She didn’t like being around Finn with their past and how he tried to take advantage of Clarke once they were on the ground. He was not the person she thought he was and was so glad that she had never allowed him to spend a heat with her.

                Anya on the other hand, she had a hard time concentrating around her for a whole different reason. The Grounder alpha was… amazing. She was everything that Raven grew up being told that she wouldn’t get or didn’t deserve. The alpha let her take the lead, let her say yes or no when it came to certain things. Even now, as she was trying to put this radio station together, the alpha let her boss her around. Finn and Bellamy had both been worthless, making her wish that Abby had sent Monty who was knowledgeable or even Jasper who was passable when somewhat sober. Finn and Bellamy were lazy idiots.

                Everything was going passably well until some Grounder came running to them to talk to Anya. It made her nervous to think that the blonde alpha was no longer going to be there with her. Anya nodded at the messenger and looked at everyone and then the sun. She then looked at Raven, “Do you think that this is a good time to break for lunch?”

                Raven looked at what she was doing. She knew she was hungry and not only for food, but that was different problem. The mechanisms that she was working on could wait until later. “Yes, I believe this is a good time.”

                Anya nodded and walked them to the food hall.

                The area they gathered for food was different in TonDC. Rather than the cold metal cafeteria of the Ark or the tents of the encampments they have been in, this place had a sturdy wooden building that seemed to exude warmth and comfort. They still provided the wonders of Grounder food that the camps did, but now there was more. There was so much more. The drinks were also amazing. There was water, then some sort of milk and two others that were fused with a fruit flavor. Raven tried them all and couldn’t find a favorite. Even the water was exceptional compared to the Ark and it was just water!

                When Raven sat down with her plate and cup of goods she immediately dug in.

                A plate clattered in front of her and she looked up to see Finn sit down. “Rae, I need to talk to you.”

                The omega sighed. “What do you want?”

                “I want us to mate.” Finn told her.

                The fuck? Raven thought. “What are you talking about?”

                “Raven, you and I both know they don’t understand us. We have a past. I love you, I know you love me. We had it good until we were separated. I thought I would never see you again and acted. Don’t hold that against me. I love you. These Grounders will never get where you come from. You are a pioneer of technology, they have no idea what to do with you here! I can be next to you pioneering the way and showing these savages how to live properly,” Finn said, exuding soothing pheromones.

                Suddenly a plate was plopped down forcibly next to Raven.

                The omega looked up to see Octavia giving Finn the stink-eye. “How is it going here?” Octavia asked staring daggers at Finn.

                The alpha snarled before getting up and stomping away.

                “I don’t know if I should thank you or be offended. Though, I admit being amazed to see an Ark omega do that to an Ark alpha.” Raven begrudgingly confessed.

                Octavia shook her head as Lincoln slid into the chair next to her plate. “I’ve learned a lot from Lincoln.” Octavia then sat down next to Raven. “Raven, I have taken what you said to heart. I realize that what I learned growing up, was not realistic for all other omegas. I am going to promise, though, that you are protected, like Trikru omegas are. I will be by your side this entire time.”

                Raven looked at her suspiciously, “So, will I need like a, medicated shampoo to get rid of you, or what?”

                Octavia rolled her eyes and scoffed before digging into her lunch.

                Once they were all done with lunch, Lincoln and Octavia stayed close to her as they made their way back to the radio station. Raven couldn’t help but yearn for their presence to be replaced by Anya’s. She felt safe and happy with the Grounder general. She would never admit that out loud of course, but she did. The night before was… pretty damn amazing… She was surprised she was walking _this_ well.

                Clarke ran into them on the way back.

“Rae, you seem to be walking funny, everything ok?” She asked with a smirk.

“I’m trying a new look. You should try it sometime.” Raven told her friend.

Clarke smirked at her. “Believe me, that look is old news.”

Raven was pissed that she walked right into that one.

“How are you doing?” Clarke asked seriously.

Raven knew what she was asking. “I’m close, so fucking close, but I just want to get this done so we can leave right away.”

Clarke hummed and nodded. “I get that, but you need to do it right so we don’t have to come back,” she said quietly.

Raven looked at her sadly, “No matter what, Clarke, I’ll have to come back.”

The blonde ground her teeth. “I will find a way, somehow, I promise you, Rae!” Clarke promised.

Raven gave her a small smile, “I know you want to, but I’m really the only one to know what supplies I will need. I mean, I can probably talk to Sinclair or something and they would be able to figure it out, but all I’ll get is stuff for radios, not anything else to play with.”

Clarke growled.

Raven was amazed as usually only alphas were able to growl like that in human form. She reached out to her friend. “You are making things better, bit by bit. I feel more comfortable here than I ever did on the Ark.”

The blonde nodded dejectedly.

Once they got back to the area the radio was being built, Raven the tech genius took over.

They ended up having a good time. Clarke trying to sass her about Anya and Raven sassing her about past exploits with Lexa. Raven found it easier to work with her best friend around, even with Bellamy and Finn circling.

After a couple of hours of fun, Bellamy and Finn came closer.

“Raven, please, you are coming close to heat, let one of us be with you. You are an Arkadian, don’t belittle yourself by mating a Grounder,” Finn beseeched her.

“Are you serious right now? You are ridiculous if you think you can force her into mating one of you without consequences, this is not the Ark!” Clarke yelled.

                “These Grounders are clouding your brains! You are nothing but stupid omegas, that is why you don’t understand! I will take you Raven, I will make you mine! And then, oh, Clarke, you will like it when I come for you. I will take you and I will take you hard, YOU WILL BOTH BE MIII…”

                Anya in wolf form tackled him to the ground. Snarling into his face menacingly before swiping her big paw across his throat tearing it to shreds.

                Lexa was close behind and taking Bellamy to the ground snarling into his face. “WHY SHOULDN’T I KILL YOU, TOO?”

                Bellamy whimpered, actually whimpered.

                “You will never be allowed alone on Coalition lands. From now on, wherever you go, a guard goes as well. If you deviate from that, you and the guard assigned to you will die. I don’t care if you are sleeping or relieving yourself, you are no longer trusted to follow the laws on your own.” Lexa decreed. She pulled away and went to Clarke.

                Raven was a mess of feelings. Her heat was upon her, but her oldest friend just died. She was away from the Ark, but… but…

                “Reivon, are you okay?” Anya asked having transformed back to her human form, kneeling in front of her.

                The omega could only shake her head.

                “Can I touch you?” the alpha asked.

                Raven nodded.

                “I am going to pick you up, okay?” the blonde alpha asked.

                Raven nodded again.

                She was swept off of her feet by the alpha. Anya was pouring out comforting pheromones, but that along with just her natural scent helped Raven relax. The omega wrapped her arms around the alpha’s neck to pull herself close to the blonde’s scent gland. She breathed her alpha in trying to find relief but needed more.

                Anya made her way into their tent and laid the omega unto their bed.

                “Take my clothes off, now, please.” Raven begged, needing her alpha, needing to be filled and pleasured.

                The alpha complied, removing the omega’s clothes slowly and kissing every inch that was revealed. “Are you sure about sharing your heat with me?” Anya asked.

                Raven nodded, “I want to share my life with you.”

                Both of them blanched at the sentiment.

                “I mean, um, I mean, yes, my heat, yes.” Raven stuttered out.

                Anya kneeled beside the bed and cupped Raven’s face. “I want to share my life with you as well. We will discuss it more after your heat. I cannot claim you now. Not until we discuss it beforehand.”

                Raven felt a part of her deflate. She was ready. She knew she was scared before when they talked, but, she was ready now.

                Anya kissed her slowly. “Reivon, I am yours no matter what. We can make it official later.”

                Raven smiled at her and pulled the alpha onto the bed. “Please make me yours now, as much as you can. I need you,” Raven begged.

                Anya kissed her way down the omega’s body.

                Raven couldn’t help but hold the alpha close to her body. When the alpha’s lips reached her breast and her tongue teased her nipple, the omega moaned out with pleasure.

                Anya reached a hand down to run her fingers through the omega’s wet folds. She found the nub of nerves and teased it pulling moans and whimpers out of the omega.

                The mechanic was yearning for more, she _needed_ her alpha. She pushed the alpha’s head down lower, needing an orgasm.

                Anya licked and nipped and kissed down the omega’s body. Tasting the omega for the first time. She dove in, devouring the omega with her mouth, before pumping her fingers inside. She brought the omega to multiple orgasms before climbing back up her body.

                Raven was breathing heavy. She ran her fingers through blonde hair. She wished she could enjoy this like last night, but knew biology was taking over. She knew Anya understood. Raven’s body was yearning for more than fingers. She needed to be filled, she needed to be knotted. Her soul was begging for it. “I need you inside, please Anya, inside.”

                The alpha reached down to lead her cock through the omega’s wet lips, gaining lubrication. Anya looked up at her as she positioned her cock at the omega’s entrance.

                Raven couldn’t help but fall for the alpha more when she looked up at her. She nodded. Anya pushed into the omega, bringing out a loud cry from the brunette.

                Anya stopped, not wanting to hurt her omega.

                “No, don’t stop, please.” Raven begged.

                The alpha continued to push, once bottomed out both women exhaled in relief.

                Raven wrapped her legs around the alpha’s hips and pulled the blonde down to kiss her. “Now move, alpha.”

                That seemed to break the blonde’s stoic façade. She pounded into the omega. Drawing gasps, moans, and screams as orgasms rolled over her.

                “I need more, knot me, please, knot me.” Raven begged.

                The alpha pushed longer and harder into the omega again and again.

                “Oh, god!” Raven exclaimed as she felt the knot slide and pop into her. Raven kept her eyes open long enough to see as Anya _just_ pulled back from biting her. The alpha’s jaws clamping on air. Her omega whined at the loss. Raven’s orgasm lost its thrill as well, even if she had never felt so full. She pulled Anya close to her. Needing to feel the comfort of the alpha all around her if she couldn’t have her as a mate. Slowly, they both slid into sleep.

∞∞∞∞

                After Anya took Raven away from the scene, Clarke and Lexa worked to get the area cleaned up. Lexa had Finn’s body moved out of the body and away from the village. He had not earned a noble burial with his despicable behavior. Clarke was distraught for her friend. She knew even through everything, Finn had been Raven’s only family for a long time and no matter what he did, she would mourn his loss. Having no time to process with her heat hitting full force must be terrible for the mechanic. Clarke requested to Lexa that she try to have the radio area cleaned up somehow. She didn’t want her best friend to have to come back to work on the machine right next to the stain of his blood.

                Clarke was rather amazed at Octavia’s reaction to it all. The brunette seemed to look at her brother with only anger and disgust. Clarke knew there had to be something she missed for O to do such a 180 from just a couple days ago. The younger omega offered to be part of his guard, but Lexa didn’t feel comfortable with that until the girl proved herself. Her alpha knew that Octavia was the one who had upset her the other day and even if Clarke hadn’t told her mate what was said, Lexa didn’t trust the brunette omega.

                Once everything was under control at the radio station, Clarke and Lexa returned to their hut. Once alone, the omega threw herself at her mate. She needed the alpha. Needed her reassurance that things would get better. Needed the safety of her arms and body. Needed to feel her skin.

                Lexa had quickly undressed them and slowly made love to her omega. Clarke knew there were no words to describe how much she loves and appreciates her mate. The alpha held her tight when they were spent. They cuddled and napped for about an hour, before Lexa suggested that they check on things in the village. Lexa and Anya had taken care of who was in charge after the death of Quint, as well as a few other issues, before going to check on their omegas and finding them under attack. The alpha now just wanted to guarantee things were running smoothly.

                Clarke enjoyed accompanying her alpha to talk to the other leaders. She couldn’t always understand what was being said as she wasn’t completely fluent in Trigedasleng yet, but she got the gist. Seeing her mate just stand there and exude power was awe inspiring as well as a huge turn on. They were invited to have dinner with the leaders, which they accepted. Once again, the meal was phenomenal. The blonde knew no matter what happened, she was never eating Ark food again. She didn’t care if they were learning how to cook the same foods, she knew they would never be able to come close to what the Grounders can do.

                After dinner, they changed into their wolves and went for a run. Clarke’s body was tired and sore from all of the activities of the day, but it was freeing to just let loose after all of the stress. Lexa stayed right by her side the entire time, with Gustus and Ryder close behind them. The omega was incredibly amused when a few pups joined them. With all the restrictions on the Ark when it came to having pups, most were kept close to home and didn’t mix with the population much until their teenage years, so Clarke had never had the opportunity to run with them like this. Several adult wolves showed up, too, but the omega could tell from the scents that these were parents or relatives. Clarke and Lexa ended up rolling around with the pups and playing games like tag. The blonde loved seeing her mate playing around like this. It made her look forward to the day they had their own pups.

                By the time they made it back to their hut, Clarke was utterly exhausted. Lexa insisted that they continue her training in the morning, which made the omega groan, but Clarke knew if she wanted to learn, she would have to make the effort. She was just happy that there was a bath waiting for them when they got back. Even after the change, her muscles were sore, of course they weren’t resting while in their wolf forms. Exercise was stupid.

                “How are you doing, niron?” Lexa asked, the omega resting on her mate as they soaked in the tub.

                Clarke thought about it for a minute. “I had a lot of fun this evening.”

                “What about before this evening?” the alpha pushed gently.

                The blonde frowned. “I’m really worried about Rae. Finn had been her only family for a long time. Being on the ground must have changed him, or let his true colors show. I don’t know. Even with the terrible things he’s done and said, I know she still cared about him.”

                “If she blamed Anya, Anya would not be with her now. She would never do that to Raven.” Lexa reassured her.

                “I know. I doubt she harbors any real resentment for Anya after killing him. Anya only knew the terrible version of him. Plus, he was threatening to force himself on her. I know she cares for Anya,” Clarke told her mate.

                She could feel the alpha nodding and place a soft kiss on her shoulder. “I’m sorry it came to that. I just wish I could prove Bellamy’s involvement. I have no doubt that he riled Finn up, helping him to lose it like that.”

                Clarke stilled. She hadn’t really thought about it, but that makes sense. Finn wasn’t the brightest and Bellamy was much more Ark alpha elitist than the floppy haired boy had been. She knew Bellamy could be manipulative. He definitely threw her under the bus when the Ark finally came down, blaming her for all of the negative happenings, even though it was his temper and need to show he was top alpha that almost had them in a war with the Grounders. She shuddered at the memory, she was left broken and bruised by the Ark alphas trying to show her her place after they listened to Bellamy. She had even hidden in the woods while shifted to heal as much as she could before meeting Lexa for her heat.

                “He will never touch you. He is constantly under guard. I will have more Trikru come with us to Polis to ensure your and Raven’s safety during the journey.” Lexa promised, pushing out protective pheromones.

                Clarke relaxed against her mate again and leaned her head back to kiss under the alpha’s jaw. “Do you think Raven and Anya will be mated during her heat?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa shook her head. “No. I talked with Anya about it. She said Raven said no to mating this time, said she wasn’t ready. So, no matter what happens, Anya cannot and will not bite her this heat. It is Coalition law.”

                The omega was a bit perplexed. “But we decided to mate during my heat.”

                “We had talked about it before, in previous meetings and you weren’t fully in heat yet when we started. Raven could have changed her mind this morning, but once her heat was completely started she can’t change her mind. It may not be nice in the moment, but it is also a way to prevent rash decisions an omega may make that they would regret after. They can always mate outside of her heat. As I understand it, it is a little more painful since your mind isn’t as lust addled, but it is just as official.” Lexa explained.

                “So, I guess there was an actual good thing to come out of the Ark coming down,” Clarke pointed out.

                “What do you mean, niron?”

                Clarke moved around so she was straddling the alpha’s legs and facing her. She rested her arms over her mate’s shoulders. “Well, with the stress of everything, it messed with the timing of my heat. Usually I would be right on the cusp of going full heat-brain when we met. We had more time before it hit.”

                The brunette frowned.

                “Hey,” Clarke said, stroking the alpha’s cheek, “it doesn’t matter how it happened, just that it did. I am the happiest I’ve ever been, because of you. Ever since we met, you’ve made feel safe and loved, something that I never really had in my life before.” She rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “You are happy, right?”

                The alpha’s green eyes widened and reached up to cup Clarke’s face in her hands. “I am, I am so very happy. I just wish I could take away all of the stress and pain the people of the Ark caused you. You are amazing, Clarke. I feel very lucky to be able to call you my mate.”

                The omega had tears well up in her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss her mate’s lips. “Ai hod yu in,” the blonde mumbled against plump lips.

                Lexa pulled her impossibly closer and nibbled on the omega’s bottom lip. Pulling a moan from the omega. The alpha took advantage and thrust her tongue into her mate’s mouth.

                Clarke pulled back quickly, embarrassed when she yawned.

                The alpha chuckled, “I think we need to get you to bed.”

                “But I’d rather make out or whatever with you,” the blonde whined.

                Lexa playfully nipped at her mate’s neck. “We can continue making out or whatever, later.”

                Clarke frowned and rested her head against the alpha’s shoulder while groaning.

                “The water is beginning to cool anyway. Let’s get up. Have no fear, we have a couple of days to enjoy time together as we wait for Raven’s heat to end,” Lexa promised.

                Clarke looked down coyly. Unsure how her question will be received, since they already talked about waiting.

                Lexa tipped the omega’s head up, with a finger under the chin. “Niron, what is it?”

                The omega blushed, “Can we go running with the pups again?”

                The brunette grinned. “Of course. They would love that. I enjoyed tonight, too.”

                “I just, I really liked seeing you play with them. I liked seeing all of them. We didn’t have that on the Ark. Anytime pups were together to exercise, it was restricted. Having pups was restricted. You could only have one, if any.” Clarke looked down at her hands. “I don’t know, I guess I just enjoyed seeing all of them together like that. I had a lot of fun.”

                Lexa smiled and stroked her cheek. “I had a lot of fun, too.”

                Clarke smiled shyly at her, but once again the moment was ruined by a yawn.

                The alpha chuckled. “Come on, niron, let’s get out of the tub.”

                Clarke sighed and got out of the tub, grabbing nearby towels for both of them. She looked around, “We forgot pajamas.”

                The brunette smirked, “Did we?”

                Clarke looked at her mate before shaking her head and chuckling. She dried herself and helped Lexa dry her body, before the alpha led them back to bed. She hated the fact that she yawned a few more times.

                “Niron, we can cuddle and sleep. We have a lifetime to do everything else. I just need you awake so you can practice in the morning.”

                Clarke nodded. “We can still cuddle though?”

                The alpha smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

∞∞∞∞

                The next day, Lexa kept to her word and took Clarke for more training. Things went a lot more smoothly. The omega was still worn out, but she got to sit and watch her mate spar with a few warriors after she was done. It was fascinating. Clarke knew that she would never get to the level of skill that her alpha was at, but she could dream. Lexa moved like she was dancing, it was so smooth. Clarke’s heart was in her throat the few times that her mate was knocked down, but Lexa quickly took control back and won all of her matches.

                The omega was torn between wanting her mate to take her back to their hut and having her way with her or having lunch with everyone else. The fighting had been a major turn on, but Clarke was starting to feel like she had been ignoring the villagers who she wanted to learn about. Lexa suggested they lunch in the dining lodge with the promise of making it up to her later.

                Lunch, of course, was great. She was thrilled when some pups came up to her and asked if she would play with them after. She accepted without hesitation. Adults and teenagers alike sat close to them and would ask her questions about living on the Ark. A few of them had been with the group around Raven during the mating celebration and had to ask for clarification of what she said. For some of it, she had to laugh and admit even she didn’t understand her friend half of the time. She explained that Raven was a _tek_ genius and though Clarke knew about _some_ tech, what she knew was mostly related to medical things, whereas Raven knew about _everything_. Everyone seemed fascinated. She could tell what the villager did by what they asked about. Sometimes Lexa had to translate for her, but she learned a lot more Trigedasleng just by the conversations.

                Lunch had been a multiple hour event, but Clarke enjoyed every second of it. After, she followed through with playing with the pups. They mostly goofed off and tried to impress her. She was amazed by their tree climbing ability, until one pup took a tumble. She was lucky and caught him, but he was still sore. This brought play to an end and  Clarke took him to the healing hut. Lexa left her there with Ryder watching over her. The alpha knew Clarke wanted to learn more about their healing methods, so she used the opportunity to slip away for some Heda business.

                The blonde had been happy to find Nyko in the hut and stayed close to him. The beta showed her a lot. They had somewhat of a language barrier that caused some problems. It was funny sometimes, when they finally figured out what the other was talking about. Usually, it was something simple, like Clarke asking about stitches or antibiotics. The Grounders had something for both, the only problem with the stitches was the only pain control they had was what Clarke had taken for her leg, so no matter what the person was getting stitched up for, if they wanted pain relief during the procedure they had to have a large amount of the pain medicine which would knock them out. Otherwise, either they changed into their wolf and stayed in the hut for observation or had to grin and bear it. Nyko said a lot of the warriors refused pain medication, Heda included. They didn’t like losing control of their senses.

                When Lexa came to collect her, Clarke didn’t really want to leave, but her alpha pointed out that she had been there for hours. The omega hadn’t even realized how much time had passed, which made her mate chuckle. The brunette promised she could come back after lunch the next day. On the walk back to their hut, Clarke told Lexa all about what she had learned. The alpha listened with amusement in her eyes. When the blonde had finished, they were done with dinner and Clarke asked what Lexa had been doing all day. Her alpha told her she had received another update from Indra. Apparently, there had been a couple of accidents, one of which resulted in one of her warriors with an arrow in his butt cheek. This led to Grounder healers being able to watch Ark healers work, so even though it was painful for the beta warrior that was injured, it was educational. Indra also said that more omegas had ventured out. She had beta and omega warriors work with them. There were two more incidents that resulted in Ark alphas being tied to trees. One of them included a brawl between an Ark alpha and a Grounder omega warrior. The Ark alpha got more and more upset as he was bested by the omega. Indra thought that once Ark omegas heard about this, more would come out to learn.

                Clarke was certain that Indra’s prediction would be correct. The omega also believed that once news got back about Finn’s death after trying to force himself on Raven while she was in heat would make Ark omega’s more trusting of the Grounders. She just feared what her mother might do when she finds out.

                “Anya was in the right for killing him. He was breaking a grievous law and had already been chastised for getting violent before, so it wasn’t like he had no warning. We made him aware of the law, Abby was also supposed to make them aware, before they we left. So, there should be no problem.” Lexa said firmly.

                Clarke scoffed. “I don’t think it will be that simple. I wish it was, but Ark alphas won’t like it. They have gotten away with doing whatever they want for a long time. Plus, there is the fact that now there is only one Ark alpha “for protection,” so that will make her unhappy. She will be probably be livid to find out that Raven shared her heat with Anya.”  

                Lexa growled and started pumping out protective pheromones, pulling Clarke closer to her.

                The omega reached up and started stroking the brunette’s cheek and started putting out calming pheromones. “I am safe, Raven and I both know that we are safer here than we would be in Arkadia.” Clarke nuzzled into her mate’s neck, enjoying how the alpha’s scent washed over her. When Lexa finally calmed, an idea came to her. “What if we request an Ark alpha? That way, Abby gets what she wants and Raven may get the help she actually needs. In fact, this way Raven can get more supplies without having to go back to Arkadia?”

                Lexa looked down at her, intrigued. “Is there an alpha Raven trusts?”

                “Well, there is Monty, he not a very strong alpha and he has always been nice, never cruel. He knows technology, too, not as well as Raven, of course, but no one knows it like Raven. He would be able to find what she needs or at least have a better idea. He might be mated, though, would his mate be able to come along?” the blonde asked.

                Lexa nodded. “Of course. We could send a wagon to pick up them and supplies. It will take longer and we will have to wait until Raven is done with her heat to find out what she needs, but we can send the wagon now.”

                Clarke grinned. “Excellent! That is such a great idea, baby!”

                The alpha smiled back at her. “Why thank you, niron.” She pulled the omega closer. “I do believe I owe you something tonight.”

                Clarke looked up into darkening green eyes. “Mmm, is that right?”

                The alpha nodded before leaning forward and capturing the blonde’s lips with her own. She reached down to the omega’s thighs and picked her up.

                Clarke wrapped her legs around her mate. Moaning as the alpha deepened the kiss. The blonde reached her hands down to remove the alpha’s shirt. With the removal of the shirt, they broke their kiss. Clarke attacked her mate’s neck with kisses, licks and nips.

                Lexa moaned at the feel of her mate’s lips on her neck. She held onto Clarke with one hand, while clearing the table with the sweep of her other hand. She sat the omega on the table. Stepping back slightly, she pulled the blonde’s shirt up and off. She immediately removed the omega’s bra and attached her lips to a nipple. She sucked the pink bud in her mouth and teased it with her tongue, pulling a yell out of her mate.

                Clarke clutched into brown locks with one hand and reached down her alpha’s body to undo her pants. The omega’s body was alive with lust, she knew she was dripping and she needed her alpha. “Baby, please, more,” Clarke whined.

                The alpha let go of her breast with a loud pop. She looked up to blue eyes while her hands traveled down to Clarke’s pants undoing them. She quickly pulled the pants down with the help of her omega. Once her pants were free, Lexa pulled her mate to the edge of the table before parting her legs and plunging her cock into the omega.

                “Ohhh, Lex, so good, baby,” Clarke moaned out, her mate filling her to capacity.

                “You are so tight, niron, so tight. You feel so good.” She thrusted inside of her mate, faster and faster.

                “Yes, Lexa, yes!” Clarke yelled out, pulling her alpha’s head close and kissing her deeply. Her walls clenching around her mate, she was close to orgasm.

                Lexa kissed down her mate’s neck as she pushed harder and faster into Clarke. Her own orgasm close to the surface, but she wanted to make sure her mate came first. She clamped her teeth down onto the mating bite of her omega.

                Clarke screamed out as her body contracted, reaching climax.

                The alpha followed her quickly. Lexa kissed her omega’s lips.

                The blonde pulled away. “Take me to our bed, my love.”

                Lexa grinned.

∞∞∞∞

                The next few days passed by in a blur. Raven was laid out on the bed mostly satiated. Now that her heat was waning and she had some clarity to think. She now regretted telling Anya they shouldn’t mate. Her omega yearned for that more than any orgasm or knot. She felt bouts of turmoil now that she had time to think, to think of Finn, to think of Finn’s death. She missed the boy she grew up with, not the alpha he grew into. Whenever Anya slept she let out tears of remorse and as if the alpha knew she would pull the mechanic closer to her body.

                Raven knew Anya was the real deal, the end game. She was foolish to think otherwise. These Grounders were nothing like what they grew up with on the Ark. No matter how turned on the alpha was, she made sure to satisfy Raven, either multiple times or with the most intense orgasms Raven has ever experienced, before she let go. She only knotted the omega when it was requested, or maybe the better term is shouted for. That amount of wherewithal was unheard of on the Ark. Raven only hoped she could be as solid a mate as Anya seems like she would be.

                The blonde stirred.

                Raven turned over and faced the alpha. She stroked down the side of the alpha’s face. Before long, honey brown eyes opened to stare at her.

                “How are you?” Anya asked.

                Raven shrugged. “It is almost over.”

                The alpha gazed up and down her face. “We don’t need a heat to mate. I’m sorry I couldn’t do it during, but it was for your safety that we talked it out beforehand. I promise, if you want to still do it after this, we will, if you want to wait until next heat we can. No matter what, Raven Reyes, I am yours,” the alpha promised.

                The omega felt whole with that assurance from the blonde. She almost hated how much she wanted this alpha, but she was assured with the knowledge that Anya responded to her just as much. Her heat started to call again.

                The alpha moaned at the omega’s call.

                Raven pushed forward to connect their lips. She wanted the alpha, she _needed_ her alpha. She felt the slick of her arousal starting to coat between her legs. Raven flipped over and presented herself to the alpha.

                Anya’s eyes were pure black. “Are…are… you sure?”

                The omega nudges back into the blonde.

                Anya growled, leading her cock through the omega’s folds. She felt Raven quiver. Once her cock was wet, “You’re sure?”

                “Yes, now, god damnit, now!” Raven screamed.

                Her yell was elongated as Anya thrust herself into the omega. The pleas were muffled as the alpha took her from behind.

                Anya’s hands dug into her hips as she pounded into her from behind.

                Raven gouged the sheets of the bed, her nails clawing at the fabric as the alpha brought her closer and closer to the edge. She reached one of her hands back to clutch onto the alpha’s hand as Anya pounded into her. The alpha grabbed her hand, bringing a closer connection. The omega yelled out as she felt her walls quiver. She felt the alpha’s knot formed and hitting her from behind. She wanted it, she yearned for it. “Please, Anya, knot me again! Do it! Please!” she yelled out.

                The blonde continued to thrust into her, pushing her knot into the omega.

                When the knot popped inside, everything in Raven clenched as the orgasm took over. Her face fell into the pillows, unable to function.

                Anya turned them both to the side, allowing Raven to gasp in air. The alpha pulled the Latina close as she trembled with release.

                Raven reached back to kiss the alpha’s chin before she blacked out.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven was brought back to consciousness with little huffs against her neck.

                She reached up to swipe against the air lazily, mumbling her irritation. She felt licks on her neck and couldn’t help but grind her butt into the person behind her.

                Anya whined.

                This brought all consciousness to the forefront of her brain. She sat up abruptly to see her alpha still trying to take her. Raven knew that she was done with her heat. She knew she wanted Anya to be her alpha. She turned to kiss the blonde on the forehead. “I’ll be right back, I promise. I just need them to know I am out of heat, so you don’t in trouble.”

                With that, Raven sprang from the bed. She was shocked by the fresh air that greeted her when she left the hut, but still had a one-track mind. She looked around and couldn’t see who she needed. Realizing that she was naked, she connected with her wolf. This way when she sniffed the air she was able to find the trail suitable to her needs. The large man at the door had no chance when she darted into the tent.

                Lexa was seated on her throne with Clarke on her lap and both turned to her in surprise. The alpha started growling at the abrupt presence, but Raven shifted back.

                “Hi!” she said waving shortly. “I’m not in heat, I think Anya is about to finish her rut, can we mate now?”

                The brunette only hesitated a second before nodding.

                “Okay, thanks!” Raven shifted back to her wolf and ran back to the hut that contained Anya. She couldn’t hesitate if she wanted to when she ran through the doorway and onto the bed, before shifting back to human form.

                The blonde alpha grabbed onto her.

                “We can mate now, I asked to be sure. I know I’m not in heat, but you are in rut, so I wanted to be sure…” Raven was rambling until lips stopped her and she sunk into the kiss, kicking a leg over the hip of the alpha.

                “We can mate?” Anya asked desperately.

                Raven nodded as she pushed the alpha onto her back and sunk onto her firm shaft. “Make me yours alpha.”

                Anya didn’t even hesitate, before sitting up and biting into the mechanic’s scent gland.

                Raven could feel the forced orgasm surge throughout her body, before she clamped her jaws down onto the alpha sealing the bond.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven and Anya emerged from their hut arm in arm. Clarke was never going to let her best friend live that down. The two looked like they could be skipping. Anya’s rut only lasted one extra day from Raven’s heat.

                “You are walking so awkward, I love it.” Clarke called out to her friend.

                Raven just rolled her eyes and flipped the blonde omega off.

                Lexa stood next to her mate, smirking at her friend.

                Anya also rolled her eyes.

                “We have much to discuss and not a lot of time,” Lexa stated.

                They regrouped in the Commander’s tent.

                Sitting around the table they all smirked at each other.

                Lexa looked around at everyone before focusing on the brunette omega. “Raven, how far are you from completing the radio?”

                Raven thought about it before responding. “I can be done within the day.”

                Lexa looked to Clarke to explain her idea.

                Clarke cleared her throat. “Lexa and I had been talking about what to do from here on out. We knew you were almost done with the radio, so we thought, maybe you could request Monty to come help you. He is an alpha, I think he would meet the requirements my mother had about “protection” as he is an Ark alpha. Plus, he would have an idea as to what you need, if you were able to talk to him about supplies.”

                Raven smiled and nodded. “That is awesome.”

                Clarke took a deep breath, “We just have to get through explaining to her about Finn.”

                Raven seemed to shut down and looked down.

                Anya moved to caress Raven’s back. “I’m sorry, strik sora.”

                Raven shook her head and looked up at her mate. “He did it to himself. He wasn’t who I thought he was.” Tears were streaming down her face.

                Clarke moved to her as Anya enveloped the dark-haired omega in her arms. The blonde attached to her friend form the back and released calming pheromones. The mechanic shook in their arms as they held her. The blonde could feel her friend’s mate’s comforting pheromones also.

                Raven got ahold of herself. “I’m sorry.”

                “No, never be sorry. He became the Ark alpha he never was the more we were on the ground. You did nothing wrong. It was all on him. Just keep your memories of when you were pups, don’t remember him as the alpha he became. You don’t deserve that.” Clarke pleaded to her friend.

                Raven nodded. “I know, he wasn’t who I thought he was. It just hurts.”

                “I’m sorry he became what he did, my love. The Ark poisons alphas to think that they are better than everyone else. That is just not the truth.” Anya tired to placate her mate.

                Raven squinted her eyes shut. “Hey, I know, I get it, I know.” She backed away from everyone putting at her hands up to stop anyone from following her. She turned to look back at them and sighed. “Please let me just…” She shook her head. “Okay, I can make a list of things I can use for future jobs. We will have to convince Abby that I can go beyond Polis after Arkadia is officially announced as a member of the Coalition.”

                “No matter what, I am by your side. They cannot break our bond unless you choose too. I will do what you want, but if they say we should not be together, I will destroy them.” Anya promised.

                Raven nodded, “I know, Cheekbones, I know.” She caressed her alpha’s chest. She leaned into the alpha, tucking her nose into the blonde’s neck. Raven took a couple of deep breaths, inhaling all that she could of her alpha for strength. “Okay, I will complete what we need done. I will make a list of things I need and once I am done with the radio we will go from there. Monty would be a huge help. He may have grown up in Farm-station, but he knows how to work the technology we need.”

                Lexa stepped forward, “So, we need you to make the radio work, first. I sent a wagon to Arkadia to pick up whatever you need and whoever you needed, Clarke said this Monty would be best, but wanted to double check with you.”

                Raven nodded, “He’s a good guy and he is knowledgeable. He is who I would have chosen if I had a choice other than my mentor, but Sinclair is a beta and Monty is an alpha.”

                “Raven.” Lexa looked at the omega. “Are you okay?”

                Clarke looked at her friend and saw her eyes were frantic. She reached towards the omega again. “Rae, hey, Rae,” Clarke gave her friend a hug. “I’m sorry. It is amazing that you found your love, Anya will treat you well. I hate that you have to hit the ground running right after your heat. I wish it was better for you, I am so sorry it is not.”

                Raven gave her a smirk. “I mean, at least I get to be with my mate after mating. You had to wait over a week and then pretend you didn’t know each other.” Raven chuckled and backed into her mate, who put her arms around the omega’s waist. “Okay, I will get the radio going, I just need Anya near me. All of the mechanisms should be in place, I just need to tune some things.”

                Lexa nodded, “Okay, whatever you need.” She came up behind her omega and pulled Clarke close. “We just need that radio done. We will worry about everything else afterwards.”

                Clarke leaned back into her alpha.

                Raven sighed, “Give me an hour or two, I will have the radio done.”

∞∞∞∞

                Raven got the radio working, it seemed like every citizen of TonDC was around to view this new _tek_ from Arkkru.

                Lexa sat down where Raven told her. “Abi kom Arkkru, are we connected?”

                There was static on the line, before, “Heda, it is nice to hear your voice.”

                Lexa looked to Clarke who nodded. “Chancellor we have had some issues when it came to laws with the alphas you sent us.”

                “What do you mean?” Abby asked.

                “Finn Collins attempted to force an omega in heat to mate with him. He was put down, as all alphas who try to do that should be.”

                There was silence on the line.

                “Are you still there?” Lexa asked.

                “Yes, we are here. It is unfortunate that that happened. We will send more alphas to protect Arkkru omegas as soon as we can.” Abby responded.

                “Raven has a request about who you send, as even during their time here, Finn and Bellamy were not helpful when she was creating the radio. She would prefer an alpha that can help her. Monty Green was the name she said. Once you can locate this alpha, we will make further plans.”

                “Yes, Heda, we will find this alpha. It is good to know that Raven was able to build the radio with what she had.” Abby answered. “When we find Monty, we will have him radio you so Raven can tell him what she needs.”

                “Thank you, Chancellor. How is training going?” Lexa asked, curious as to how the Ark alpha will answer compared to what Indra already told her.

                “It is going well. We have had a few minor incidences, including an injury with an arrow. We have had some issues with Ark alphas being punished for some misunderstandings with new laws, but it is a learning process.”

                Lexa put the radio down and growled. The Chancellor was just making excuses for the alphas that were mistreating omegas. Clarke put a hand on her shoulder and it immediately helped her relax some. She picked up the radio again. “I’m sure they will learn the laws sooner rather than later.”

                “I’m sure, Heda.”

                “We will have someone manning the radio here, so contact us as soon as Monty is available.” Lexa commanded.

                “Yes, Heda. Ark out.”

                Lexa looked up at Clarke confused.

                “It is radio talk for good bye. Basically, lets you know that the person you are talking to has left the radio on their end,” the blonde explained.

                The alpha nodded and looked around, spotting Raven in the wagon that held her supplies with Anya standing next to it. She got up and made her way to the couple, Clarke following closely. “Raven.”

                The mechanic looked up from whatever she was fiddling with.

                “They are looking for Monty. Once they find him, he will be radio you.” The brunette alpha informed her.

                Raven nodded. “I will be close, so I should hear the radio when they call.”

                “We are going to need TonDC villagers trained on using the radio. We already had some volunteers,” Lexa told her.

                “Ha, I guess it doesn’t make much sense to have a radio if no one knows how to use it. Whoever wants to learn, just send them my way, I’m sure I can get it handled,” the mechanic assured.

                Lexa looked at her mate. “Niron, will you be able to help?”

                Clarke smiled and nodded. “I can do that. Wouldn’t be much help if no one can understand Raven-speak.”

                The dark-haired omega flipped her off. “Not my fault some people can’t understand my awesomeness.”

                Clarke turned to her mate and wrapped her arms around the alpha’s neck. “How was your first experience talking on the radio?”

                Lexa grabbed onto her omega’s hips. “It was interesting. It will be helpful to have instant communication over long distances. I don’t like how Abby described the Ark alpha transgressions as misunderstandings. It makes me believe that things will not be getting better without a lot more punishment as they don’t seem to be taking it seriously.”

                The blonde nodded. “I agree. I’m curious to see what happens when word gets out about Finn. I think it will comfort the Ark omegas to know that you are following through on your laws that protect them.”

                “Do you think that Abby will actually tell people what happened?” Lexa asked.

                “I doubt that she was by herself when talking to you. Plus, you already sent word to Indra who could announce it.” The omega answered.

                Lexa nodded and contemplated Clarke’s answer. She kissed her mate’s forehead. “Maybe I can talk to Indra on the radio. I will tell her to be open about it, especially when she has to punish more alphas. That way Arkadia will know we are serious and they will learn the truth about what happened.”

                Clarke nuzzled her face into the alpha’s neck. “That is a great idea, baby,” she said before relaxing into her mate.

                Lexa held her close. “Once we have everything situated here, we can start for Polis.”

                Both Clarke and Raven looked up and grinned causing Lexa and Anya to chuckle.

                “Excited for that, huh?” Lexa asked jokingly.

                “Fuck yeah! I can’t wait to eat my way through Polis! This is going to be awesome!” Raven yelled out excitedly while jumping off the wagon onto Anya’s back who just shook her head and held onto the omega’s legs.

                “Well then, let’s finish what we need to and I will let the guard know it is time to get prepped to go.” Lexa said smiling.

               


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Polis

                They had made all of the arrangements that they could with Arkadia. Monty and his mate, Harper, were on their way with a wagonful of supplies that Raven had requested. More warriors had arrived after Lexa had requested them from other packs. She hadn’t wanted TonDC to be undefended while they needed protectors and more warriors were training in Arkadia. It took longer than they had liked, but it was worth the wait.

                Now, they were on their way. The first of a four-day journey was almost at its end. Clarke enjoyed riding with her mate again. She liked being surrounded by her alpha while riding the horse. It had a level of intimacy not allowed when they were out among the general public normally, not that they were always successful holding back. Clarke didn’t care how well she learned to ride a horse in the future, if given the option, she would always ride with Lexa.

                They had ridden all day and made it to their first overnight stop. All of the tents were put up and dinner was had, but everyone that was not on watch or Bellamy with his guard were still all hanging around the main fire. Bellamy had made no effort to prove that he felt differently from Finn. He was openly hostile towards everyone, pumping out aggressive pheromones. The only ones his scent bothered were the Ark omegas, which was a mistake on his part, as all of the Grounders in Lexa’s guard had taken a liking to the three women, and their mates all seemed to debate whether it was worth keeping him alive.

                “Have you two always been friends?” Anya asked, while lounging on a log near the fire with Raven sitting on the ground between the alpha’s legs, resting her head on the blonde’s thigh.

                Clarke and Raven looked at each other and laughed.

                “Rae hated me at first. So much.” Clarke said laughing, causing both of their mates to look at her in confusion.

                “To be honest, I had every right to be upset at first glance. Even second or third glance. It wasn’t until way later that I gave you a chance.” Raven admitted.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at all of the confused faces around them. “Okay, so, when the dropship came down, Rae wasn’t with us. Bellamy tried to take over, but he was going nuts, trying to prove he was top alpha. I tried to bring some sensitivity and tact to the group, especially for the younger kids that were with us. It became a push and pull type thing and Finn,” she looked to her friend who frowned, “tried to play peacemaker between us.”

                “Unfortunately, Finn found that to mean he was the proper alpha for me.” Lexa growled and pulled her mate closer. Clarke just chuckled and patted her alpha’s leg before continuing. “Finn actually helped with trying to bring peace. I thought it was because he was a good alpha, the first I’d ever seen from the Ark other than Monty and Atom who had come down with us.” Clarke shook her head, as Grounders around her shifted uncomfortably. “If you don’t know yet, on the Ark, when it was up in space, alphas ruled with no real laws against them. There was really nothing they could do wrong unless it was against another alpha. Betas were next in line. Omegas were nothing.” There were shouts of protest at this, to which Clarke held her hand up, “I know, I know. We are safer now. Things are better here. I love having a mate that respects me.” Blue connected with green. Clarke shook her head to try and focus her thoughts and continued, “Anyway, we had been fighting with you all so much and that was just the first response. Neither you nor us knew how to do anything different. We were shocked to find people on the ground. You were pissed people landed on your territory. So, like I said, Bellamy, wanted to immediately act like he was top alpha, it led to a lot of skirmishes, he and I bickered _so_ much. Finn tried to intervene.”

                “What, Clarkey, is trying to say the long way is, we weren’t friends in the beginning. I was a dick, because of Finn. He made Clake miserable, since she was unwilling to mate. He wanted it, she was just trying to connect the packs, but he… hoped for more. He thought that they could be more and that drove me nuts when I came down, since he and I were together. We had been dating for years on the Ark, he seemed to have forgotten that when they got down here,” Raven added.

                Clarke nodded, “Most of the older alphas that were around, hoped that we would mate, since I was the new Chancellor’s daughter. I hoped he was different, but then Rae came down. The Ark had sent her down because they worried about whether or not we had survived. They wanted to make sure it was okay for everyone to come down. With Bellamy, trying to be all top alpha, he insisted everyone took off their wrist bands that gave the Ark the signs they needed that we were alive. It had been a big thing between the two of us. I wanted everyone to know we were alive and he didn’t.”

                “What happened when they knew you were alive?” Someone shouted from the crowd.

                Clarke frowned and Lexa pulled her close.

                “It doesn’t matter, what matters is _my_ boyfriend tried to hook up with _her_! See, I thought she was just some hussy, trying to steal my man. Turns out, it didn’t matter when I got down here. He still was infatuated with her. I found out that Clarke was something special the hard way. After she led us through skirmishes and whatnot, without a lot of us being killed, but it wasn’t until I realized that she had rejected Finn, multiple times, especially since she realized what relationship he and I had had, then I realized what a stand-up gal that she was. She was an omega standing her ground in a world of alphas once again trying to put her down, and she wasn’t having it,” Raven rambled off, several of the Grounder warriors looked confused.

                Clarke shook her head. “Rae says that like it wasn’t her genius that led to our survival. I can’t say I enjoyed those lost lives, I didn’t, I mourned them. I hated any loss of life, both ours and yours, that came from the fights which were really the result of misunderstanding between our cultures. Now, we know where each other came from, and at the time, we were protecting ourselves, but it was all stupid. Heda, “Clarke looked at her mate and grinned,” brought us together and now that we are allies, we can learn from one another rather than fight.”

                “Did that alpha make you and Raven hate each other forever?” someone shouted.

                Clarke and Raven looked at each other and laughed. “Actually, he ended up bringing us closer together. He kept trying to get closer to me, but I wanted nothing to do with him, especially once I befriended Raven. She was making ways for us to protect ourselves. I soon realized he just wanted power, which he thought he would get from being with the Chancellor’s daughter. Raven realized he wasn’t worth her time. We decided we worked better together and that is how we survived.” Clarke answered.

                “What happened when you were in heat?” one of the omega warriors asked.

                Both Clarke and Raven grimaced and their alphas pulled them closer.

                Clarke cleared her throat. “I went off on my own. Bellamy and Finn would try and pursue me,” growls erupted from the crowd, “but I was able to get away. I, uh, found a bunker to spend my heats in.” Lexa squeezed her leg encouragingly. “I would take different paths each time, so they wouldn’t be able to follow my trail or scent.”

                Most of the warriors looked impressed at her cunning.

                “For my heat, I stayed closer to the dropship, but Clarke made sure no one bothered me. Plus, I made a heat chamber of sorts, so that helped,” Raven told them.

                “What is a heat chamber,” Anya asked.

                “We had them on the Ark. Being that it was such an enclosed space, the scent of heat could be really overwhelming and it caused a lot of fights, sometimes loss of life, between alphas trying to get to the in-heat omega. So, the heat chamber was a room that was specialized to dampen the scent. It was helpful for unmated omegas, because whoever designed them, put locks on the inside, so the omega could lock the door. That prevented a lot of forced matings.” Raven explained.

                Another round of growls rolled through the camp.

                “Now, with Heda’s help, training is being made available, so omegas can protect themselves and hopefully alphas learn to control themselves.” Clarke said smiling at her mate.

                “Why are we not just killing them all, Heda?” someone asked loudly among a lot of grumblings.

                Lexa raised her hand, immediately silencing the crowd. “We can use this alliance to our advantage. They are providing knowledge of their advanced _tek_ and medicinal skills. We must give them a chance to prove themselves. Clarke and Raven have both said there are alphas and betas that aren’t cruel. Plus, I don’t want to injure any Arkkru omegas if we attack, they have been through enough. Arkkru has been accepted into the Coalition and they have been made aware of our laws and the expectation that they follow them. General Indra has been enforcing them during her time in Arkadia. There have been several alphas that have received punishment, before we left I talked to Indra on the radio and she said once word had been spread about Finn’s punishment, the Arkkru alphas seem to finally understand we are not playing around. It has also encouraged more omegas to join the training. The path to peace can be treacherous, but we must take the trials with the rewards to get there. It has been the same with most of the packs that have joined the Coalition. We just have a lot more work cut out for us with Arkkru as they are not from this world.”

                Everyone around the campfire nodded their heads in agreement and understanding.

                Clarke squeezed her mate’s hand, proud of how well she handled everything. The way Lexa speaks so eloquently really was awe-inspiring. With just a few words she demands respect. She really wishes she could have been in the tent when Lexa and the Ark Council were discussing the treaty. The blonde had no doubt that it was the stubbornness of the Council that caused the talks to last so long and she was sure Lexa got everything she wanted.

                “Hand check!” Raven yelled out.

                The Grounders all looked around, confused. Clarke just gave her friend the bird.

                “Do I want to know?” Lexa asked quietly.

                “Just Raven being an ass,” the blonde said loud enough for the dark-haired omega to hear.

                The mechanic just collapsed in a fit of laughter.

                After answering a few more questions, Clarke and Lexa bid everyone good night. Clarke was amazed how tired she was after traveling all day. The horse had done all of the work, but still the omega felt like all she needed to do is close her eyes and she would be out.

                Once they were in the tent, Lexa pulled her close. “How are you doing, niron?”

                The blonde smiled up at her mate. “Good, tired, but good.”

                The alpha smiled and brought a hand up to gently stroke Clarke’s cheek. “Did the questions bother you?”

                The omega was surprised. “What? No, not at all. I think I would be more shocked if they weren’t curious. Though, to be honest, some of them may be more confused than when we began with what Raven was saying.”

                Lexa chuckled, “Yes, I had a hard time following along with her part of the story. What I did understand, I already knew.”

                The blonde draped her arms around her mate’s neck. “Oh yeah? And what is that?”

                “That my mate is absolutely incredible. Made for leadership and diplomacy. Able to work above the station she was given at birth, because she is amazing,” the brunette said with a smile.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “I can’t say I remember her saying all of that.”

                “I’m sure I translated properly,” Lexa replied with a smirk.

                The omega just laughed as she stepped away from her mate and started taking off her clothes.

                The brunette stayed where she was and watched.

                Clarke turned around and raised an eyebrow. “That isn’t what you are wearing to bed, is it?”

                Lexa smirked and started removing her clothes as well.

                Once they were snuggled together in their bedding, Clarke let out a sigh of content. Lexa had started running her fingers through blonde locks, the motion even more comforting to the omega. Suddenly the fingers stopped. Clarke groaned, “Why did you stop?”

                “I have just one question,” the alpha stated.

                “Ok?” Clarke asked, confused.

                “What is a hand check?”

                The omega burst out laughing.

∞∞∞∞

                The second day of travel was somewhat taxing. Not just the ride, but it seems the talk the night before had opened the floodgates of curiosity from the Grounders traveling with them. Lexa became more and more irritated as younger warriors, seconds she had informed Clarke, were sent back to ask them more questions. When they stopped for lunch, Lexa and Anya both chastised the warriors. Lexa went full Heda and Anya was all General. They felt that the warriors were more interested in Ark life than they were in doing their actual jobs of guarding them and being on the lookout for danger.

                Clarke and Raven just watched their mates. They both felt bad, but knew Lexa and Anya were right. There was a time and place for questions.

                Lunch was a quick and silent affair and before they knew it, they were back on their way.

                Once they stopped for the night, Raven and Clarke sat near each other to eat dinner. Their mates had gone off to do who knows what leaving both Gustus and Ryder with them.

                “I’m surprised she left Gustus.” Raven remarked.

                Clarke shrugged, “I was, too, but she insisted. I don’t like that she went off without him, but she pointed out they were going to be surrounded by her guardsmen. I just hope they keep their heads.”

                The brunette looked up at her and smirked. “You say that like you weren’t completely turned on when Lexa went all Commander earlier.”

                The blonde scoffed, “Pot meet kettle. You were just as hot and bothered because of Anya.”

                “Hey, you guys mind if I join you?”

                The two friends looked up to see Octavia holding her plate of food and looking unsure of herself.

                Raven looked to Clarke.

                “Sure, pull up some dirt,” the blonde said with a smile.

                They younger girl sat down and situated herself.

                “Lincoln get dragged into meetings, too?” Clarke asked.

                Octavia looked up at her confused and then looked around. “Oh, no, no, he’s around here somewhere.”

                Clarke and Raven looked at each other, wondering what was going on with the dark-haired omega sitting with them. They both shrugged and continued with their dinner.

                Octavia took a deep breath, causing the other women to look at her. “I want to apologize. I should have done it a long time ago, but, I guess I was just being stubborn.” She looked up into blue eyes. “I spoke of things when I didn’t have all of the facts. I guess, I just thought my brother was better than he is and I was wrong. I saw what I wanted to see when we landed here. Hell, I hardly paid attention to what happened around the Dropship, all I knew was I didn’t want to be around the people I grew up hearing about, because I knew I didn’t belong.”

                Clarke reached out and touched the younger woman’s forearm. “O, I get it. I’m actually happy that you seem to have found your place now. The ground looks good on you. You are lucky you didn’t get to experience Ark life as an omega, but at the same time, your life was completely unfair being forced to live under the floorboards and with your mom and Bellamy being the only ones you had.”

                Raven looks at the younger omega. “If you had questions, you should have asked us. You saw what the adult alphas did to Clarke when they came down. That should have hinted to you that things weren’t what Bellamy had told you,” The mechanic shook her head as if trying to find words.

                Octavia put a hand up. “I get it. I do. I mean, when you first called me out on the way to TonDC, I didn’t. I mean, it made me think more about things. I…” the younger woman looked away from them, “I know I am, I don’t know, just, like, ignorant when it comes to anything Ark related. I just hope that maybe, one day, you can forgive me.”

                “What made you change your view now?” Raven asked suspiciously.

                Clarke looked at her best friend, surprised at her outburst, before looking towards the other girl.

                Octavia looked down at her untouched dinner. “I just, I… I looked back on things. I saw what had happened once the Dropship had landed in a new light.” She cleared her throat and looked up at them. “I’m hoping that maybe someday, you guys will let me be your friend. We may have come from the same place, but we had way different experiences and I want you to know that I won’t be so short-sighted anymore. I now realize how much you two have done for us and I want you to not hate me.”

                “We don’t hate you, we never hated you, O.” Clarke assured the dark-haired omega. “I would like if we could be friends. Share our experiences. It would help in the long run, anyway. We will all be scrutinized for being form the Ark, we should be able to depend on one another. Just know, things are changing. Heda is making sure of that. This is a new world for us, a better world. I know you have found that out by truly taking to the Trikru way of things with Lincoln, I’m sure you could teach us a lot, because of that.”

                Octavia smiled at her.

                “I’m willing to listen.” Raven said, still looking at Octavia suspiciously.

                Clarke reached out and smacked her friend’s arm.

                They were interrupted in their conversation by a growl. All of the omegas looked up to see Anya’s deadly gaze pointed at Clarke, with Lexa glaring at her General.

                Clarke pulled her arm back slowly, afraid of what the blonde alpha might do.

                Lexa immediately went to her mate, while staring daggers at her friend. “Anya, leave. Now.”

                Raven stood up and went to her mate, pushing out calming pheromones and leading her away from everyone.

                The brunette alpha looked over her mate to make sure she was unharmed.

                “I’m fine, I was just nervous, but I saw you were there. I’m fine.” Clarke tried to placate her mate.

                Lexa growled and Clarke saw Octavia take off out of the corner of her eye.

                The blonde reached up to caress her alpha’s face. “Baby, I’m okay. No one hurt me.”

                The brunette pulled her close.

                “Have you eaten?” Clarke asked, trying to distract her mate from what had happened.

                Lexa kissed the blonde’s neck. “I ate some, yes.”

                “Are you still hungry?” Clarke asked.

                The alpha pulled her head back and smirked at her.

                The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

                “Let me take you to bed?” Lexa suggested.

                Clarke chuckled and then gasped as Lexa picked her up and took her to their tent.

                Once they made it through the flaps, Lexa let her down and cupped the blonde’s face to bring her in for a kiss. “I love you.”

                “Ai hod yu in, seintaim.” Clarke responded instantly, reaching for the buckles on her mate’s clothes. She tried to do all of Lexa’s protective gear and when her hands flailed a little her alpha started to help her.

                “We need to get you more protection,” Lexa said.

                The blonde looked up at her, “So not the issue right now.”

                The brunette nodded and quickly removed everything that was covering her top, before relieving Clarke of her coat and shirt. The alpha’s gaze devoured her mate.

                The omega smirked at the brunette and started to unbutton and take down her pants and panties in one swift motion. She looked up to see her mate almost salivating at the site. Clarke slowly backed away from her mate, giving her a coy smile. “Don’t come near me if you have any clothes on, alpha.” She could see her mate’s beautiful green eyes darken as she removed the rest of her own clothing and started stalking Clarke like predator to prey.

                The omega made it to their bedding and laid down on top of it. “I do believe you said you were hungry.”

                The brunette growled and pounced. Covering feet in milliseconds. She landed between the legs of her mate and slid her tongue up through the omega’s wet slit, moaning at the taste.

                Clarke sighed in satisfaction as her mate started working her with her tongue. She clutched onto brunette locks with a hand moaning as her mate teased her clit. “Baby, more, please.” She could feel her alpha grin into her.

                Lexa pushed her tongue into her mate’s tight opening, pulling a moan of satisfaction from the blonde. The alpha thrusted her tongue in and out.

                Clarke felt herself light up when Lexa brought up her hand to start teasing her clit. The harder her mate pushed, the more she couldn’t hold back from shouts of satisfaction. Her body thrummed with electricity while her alpha built her up. The brunette’s thumb teased her clit quicker and quicker, as her tongue pushed harder and faster. Clarke’s body tensed as her orgasm washed over her. She cried out Lexa’s name.

                Lexa slowly brought her down, before she climbed up her omega’s body. “Are you okay, niron?”

                Clarke sighed and clutched her alpha close as Lexa kissed and nipped down her neck. The blonde moaned, tilting her head so her mate had more access. Clarke couldn’t help but thrust her hips into her mate with how turned on she was, even after such an intense orgasm.

                Lexa reached down to coat her member in her mate’s wetness.

                “Baby, give it to me.”

                The alpha thrust into her omega, causing the blonde to moan loudly.

                Clarke clutched onto Lexa, scraping her nails down the alpha’s back as she moaned out. “So, good, fill me, alpha.”

                Lexa thrust harder and faster, rutting into her mate.

                “Oh, baby, oh Lexa, my baby, fuck, fuck, fuck, awwwwwww,” Clarke moaned out when she came once again.

                Her alpha kept thrusting, her knot had formed, she needed it inside her omega. She worked it in and orgasmed, as Clarke’s walls milked her cock, the omega was thrown into a third orgasm.

                Clarke gasped for breath and held her alpha tightly. “Mm, baby, you feel so good.”

                Lexa softly bit down on the mating mark she had left on her omega.

                The blonde gasped out, another orgasm taking over her body. “Ahhh, Lexa!” she shouted out before biting down on her alpha’s mating mark.

                The brunette grunted, poring more semen into her mate. “Oh, Clarke, niron!” the alpha called out.

                Clarke hummed in content as her mate collapsed upon her in satiation. She worked her hands up and down the alpha’s back, slowly bringing her to relaxation. “Mm, baby, I love you so much”

                The alpha licked the mating mark she left and nuzzled into the neck of her mate. “I love you, Clarke. I will protect you always.”

                The omega wrapped her arms around her mate. She kissed her alpha’s lips.

                “Are you okay, niron?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke smiled, “I love when you surround me and are in me, you know that.”

                That alpha nodded and returned her smile, “I love it, too.”

                The omega caressed her mate’s cheek. “Are you okay, baby?”

                The brunette kissed her cheek. “I’m always okay when I’m with you, niron.”

                Clarke hummed and pulled her alpha down close. She loved the feel of them against one another, with nothing in between them. She nuzzled into her mate’s neck.

                Lexa kissed the side of her head and breathed in deeply. “Nrion, as much as I hate it, I may not be here when you wake in the morning. I will most likely have messengers to deal with, but I will still be available for your training before we continue our journey.”

                The omega frowned. “So, you aren’t okay?”

                Lexa sighed. “There are just some issues in Polis. It is frustrating, but I’m hoping to get it taken care of as soon as we are there.”

                The blonde stroked her mate’s cheek. “You can talk to me about these things. You aren’t alone anymore. We aren’t restricted to just a couple of days a month, where talking can be hard. We are together now.”

                “Niron,” Lexa kissed her gently, “I love that you are next to me now. I just don’t want politics to deter from your first visit to Polis. Once we are there, we will deal with it all together. You deserve more right now.”

                “I appreciate that, but if you are under stress, I want to be there for you, baby.” Clarke told her.

                Lexa smiled at her. “I know that, niron. I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone before. I have no doubt you are there for me. I just want your first impression to be completely positive and not hindered by politics. I want the world for you, Clarke.”

                “Babe, we are a team. I appreciate that you want to introduce me to Polis in a certain way, but know I am here no matter what.” Clarke promised.

                Lexa kissed her lips. “I know, niron, I know. I love you, because of it.”

                Clarke grinned back at her, “Ai hod yu in, seintam.”

                “How about we just wait until later for the seriousness, so you can enjoy experience Polis at first glance. I mean, it is only a couple of days, then I promise to share everything.” Lexa promised.

                “As long as you give me one more thing now,” Clarke said looking at her mate seriously.

                Lexa’s eyebrows raised in curiosity, “And what is that?”

                “At least one more orgasm tonight.” The omega stated.

                The brunette grinned, “Well I wouldn’t want you to be dissatisfied.”

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke pounced and met dirt, once again. She turned on her back and groaned.

                “Niron, what exactly was it that you were doing?” Lexa asked leaning over her mate.

                Clarke whined, “I thought I had you that time!”

                “Clarke,” the brunette admonished.

                The omega sighed and got up. “I bet I could do better as my wolf,” the blonde mumbled.

                Her mate looked at her impassively.

                Clarke put her hands up, “I know, I know, I don’t know it, my wolf won’t know it. She can’t know how to fight, if I don’t know how to fight.”

                Close to them in the temporary training area, which was basically just a clearing in the woods, the blonde could see Anya working with Tris, her second, and Lincoln working with Octavia. Both her friend and the girl who could be no older than twelve were doing exceptionally better than Clarke and that made her stupidly jealous. She was getting increasingly frustrated. They had moved on from movement exercises to some soft sparring, but she was kind of terrible at it, the day before, Raven had come to watch and laughed at her.

                “Niron,” Lexa placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders to regain her attention. “I know it may not seem like it right now, but you are improving. You are getting faster and your stamina is increasing. Skill will come with time, we just need to keep working on your technique. Just jumping at someone like that won’t get you anywhere.”

                “I was going for surprise,” Clarke explained pitifully.

                Her alpha frowned and it irked Clarke to no end, because she could tell Lexa was making an effort at not laughing. The brunette took a deep breath, “When you want to surprise someone, it is best not to growl at them first before jumping.”

                The blonde sagged and looked down.

                A slow clap gained the attention of most of the people in training. Clarke looked over to see that it was Bellamy staring her down.

                Lexa growled lowly.

                “I must say, Princess, you are doing an excellent job. Maybe next you could jump into a pile of leaves,” the Ark alpha mocked.

                The blonde gritted her teeth and held tightly onto her mate who was completely tense.

                “Fuck off, Bell,” Octavia said coming to stand next to Clarke.

                “Oh, come on. I am here for the entertainment. I mean, we have all heard about the incredible fighting skills of the Grounders, I just wanted to see it for myself. The Princess here is really showing off, I just wanted to express how impressed I am.” Bellamy claimed with a smirk.

                “I assume with your boasts that you must be exceptionally skilled, Bellomi kom Arkkru,” Lexa questioned.

                “I have been known to win a match or two,” the curly-haired boy responded.

                Clarke followed Lexa’s sight to see Anya with Tris at her back. After a silent conversation with Anya, her mate turned back. “Why don’t we put that to the test?”

                Bellamy’s eyes widened in surprise and, dare Clarke think, terror.

                “Being as Clarke has only just begun learning and you are such a successful fighter already, you will spar with Tris,” the Commander announced.

                A crowd was now starting to form around the area. Clarke could see several of the Grounders nodding in approval.

                Bellamy scoffed when Tris stepped forward. “She is just a child. A beta child at that.”

                The girl stood with her hands clasped in front of her and glared at the Arkadian.

                “I’m sure she shouldn’t be a problem for you then,” Lexa said.

                The crowd formed a circle around them. Lexa guided Clarke back into the group, Octavia, Lincoln and Anya following her lead closely. Clarke looked worriedly at Anya, who is standing next to her with O and Lincoln on the blonde alpha’s other side, but the General didn’t seem distressed at all. When the blonde turned her gaze on Octavia, she could see the younger woman was fuming.

                Once they were all settled, Clarke turned to see Bellamy standing with his arms crossed, looking like he was not going to take this seriously. Tris’s face was unsurprisingly stoic. The omega was concerned, just because of their size difference. She had no doubt that Tris could handle herself, but she only reached the Ark alpha’s chest and had a much smaller frame.

                “Begin,” Lexa called out.

                Bellamy scoffed again, but put his arms down to his sides and he started circling his opponent.

                Tris struck quickly. Clarke was shocked at how fast the girl moved and before she knew it, Bellamy’s nose was bleeding.

                The alpha clutched his nose, “Fuck! Bitch!”

                Clarke could see the anger radiating off of him.

                Tris stood back, waiting for the man to collect his bearings, seemingly unaffected by his name calling and swearing.

                Bellamy wiped carefully under his nose, before getting into a fighting stance. The two circled each other for a few seconds before he lunged.

                Tris ducked under his arms and delivered quick blows to his side and back before kicking the back of one of his knees causing him to fall.

                Clarke was starting to feel the angry and aggressive pheromones starting to pour off of Bellamy. She was now well aware that the Ark alphas had no control over their scent and didn’t seem to make any attempt to fix that. It was starting to make her uneasy and she could see Octavia shifting uncomfortably as well. Suddenly, a cloud of calm fell over her. She saw O sigh in relief as well. It seemed like all of the Grounders in the area were trying to shield them from his pheromones, overtaking them with the sheer quantity of their own scents. Clarke couldn’t help but look around at them and smile at everyone. Lexa squeezed her arm comfortingly.

                She almost missed when Bellamy grabbed Tris. The girl was starting to sweat now, Clarke suspected it was more from his scent than from the physical exertion. He picked her up and threw her across the “ring.” She skillfully rolled and popped back up easily. Tris ran quickly back at Bellamy, who hadn’t recovered from the shock of her moves, and she jumped up, kicking him in the chest with both feet. She landed hard, but he landed harder, gasping for air. The younger girl quickly stood up and kicked him in the face as he was grasping his chest, knocking him out.

                Clarke couldn’t help the satisfaction that ran through her veins as she watched the Ark alpha passed out and bleeding on the ground. She did her best to channel her mate’s stoicism to look over to see Octavia’s reactions. The younger omega was looking with undisguised disgust at her brother. Clarke moved in front of Anya to reach out and touch Octavia’s shoulder. “Are you okay, O?”

                The brunette frowned. “He is not who I thought he was. He is despicable.” She turned and left the area, excusing her way through the crowd.

                Lincoln frowned sadly at Clarke before making his way to follow his mate.

                Clarke sighed. She hated how this must affect her friend. The brunette had an upbringing that was completely unique. She couldn’t imagine the fictitious stories that Bellamy had told her. She knew the woman’s mom was a beta. Unfortunately, everything surrounding Octavia’s life was a mystery and this made it harder to know how to comfort the girl properly.

                Lexa came up behind her and pulled Clarke close with one arm. “Are you okay, niron?” The brunette asked quietly.

                The blonde nodded sadly. “I don’t know what to do for her.”

                Her alpha held her tight. “Let Lincoln take care of her for now. Just be there for her when she is ready.”

                Clarke turned and tucked her head in her mate’s neck, breathing in her soothing scent.

                “I was thinking about having him on menial work duty. Have him collect wood for our camps, clean up after meals, those types of things. He has proven he is not to be trusted. He can not be an ambassador, but he needs to have purpose. He’s been more offensive than reasonable, but until Monty gets here, I doubt the Chancellor will accept you, Raven or Octavia as ambassadors, with her shortsightedness.” Lexa explained to her quietly.

                Everyone was dispersing to their duties at this point.

                The omega nodded. She knew her mate was right about Abby. If he couldn’t be dealt with properly, then might as well make him work. “Good, you’ve given him enough chances. He was under warning before, now, he has openly mocked others.”

                “YOU! He MOCKED You! MY MATE!” Lexa barked.

                Clarke reached up and caressed her mate’s face and put out soothing pheromones. The more she thought, the better of an idea came. “Baby, I am okay. We will be okay. I have an idea for how to deal with him, but for right now, we are okay.”

                Lexa pulled her close and kissed her temple.

                “Ai hod yu in,” Clarke promised.

                The alpha smiled, “I love you, too.”

                Clarke pushed up on her toes to connect their lips. She snaked her arms around her alpha’s neck, pulling her closer.

                Lexa linked her arms around the omega and held her close, resting her forehead against her omega’s.

                Clarke hummed in comfort.

                “I hate to say it, but she should go.” Lexa proclaimed.

                Clarke knew that she was referring to her mother and nodded, “I don’t care as long as you are riding with me.” The blonde looked up and smiled shyly at her mate.

                Lexa smiled softly and kissed her forehead before kissing her mate’s lips. “I will always ride with you, if you want.”

                “Oh, I do, I totally do want.” Clarke admitted with a grin.

                Lexa chuckled, “Well, let’s get on with it then, niron.”

                Clarke grinned again and her mate’s cheek before pulling her towards the horses.

∞∞∞∞

                It was now the last day of their journey and Clarke was walking around the camp’s training area. Lexa had worked with her for just a few minutes before she was called away, due to a messenger from Polis. The Commander had left her with Ryder who seemed more interested in what was going on around them then actually helping her learn how to protect herself. Clarke hated missing a day of training, but knew her mate needed to do her Heda duties. She watched as warriors worked with their seconds. The skill the seconds had, even at a young age, was amazing. Clarke had been offended when Lexa suggested she should have her train with children originally, but after Tris kicked Bellamy’s ass, she knew these kids were badass.

                “Heda’s mate, how are you?” Tris asked coming up to her.

                Clarke smiled at Tris, slightly in awe after yesterday’s events. “Hello, Tris. I’m okay, how are you?”

                “I am well,” the stoic beta girl answered.

                The omega had to wonder whether Grounders were bred to be stoic. Even Lincoln, who seemed like a teddy bear when around Octavia, had a stoic front.  “Why aren’t you out there?” Clarke asked referring to the training ground.

                “I usually would be, but there is only so much room and my _fos_ is occupied.” Tris answered.

                The blonde nodded, “Anya is your _fos?”_

                The younger girl grunted acknowledgement.

                “Would it be bad if I asked you to work with me? Heda has been teaching me, but it has only been like a week and a half. I just don’t want to slow down. Not that I want to slow you down, because I probably would, since you were born here and been training… I mean, I guess.” Clarke tried to find her words.

                The young woman seemed to look her up and down. “I can assist you, if you would like.”

                Clarke nodded eagerly.

                “We should begin with what you know. Please show me.” Tris requested.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa left her meeting irritated. Titus was starting to wear on her. She was supposed to be able to trust him to take care of things when she was away from Polis, she feared he was only ramping things up. The discourse that Arkkru caused was seen reverberated throughout all of the packs. Unsurprisingly, Azgeda was causing the most unrest. She was utterly irritated with all of it. She hated that her time training Clarke to protect herself was interrupted with nonsense. Titus was supposed to remind them that she was Heda and what she says is law, alas, he seems to be wavering on that end, not able to show the backbone he is supposed to have in her stead.

                She walked upon the training grounds, Anya quietly following along. There was a crowd around the ring. She nudged her way through to find Clarke and Tris circling each other. Her mate’s brow was furrowed with intensity, concentrating hard on the girl in front of her. Clarke struck first and it was easily deflected by the young warrior. Clarke struck two more times before Tris leveled the omega.

                Lexa saw red. Her omega had been hurt. She needed to destroy the one responsible.

                “Baby, no, Lexa. Lexa!! No! I’m fine, I promise you, I am fine! Please, baby, just calm down.”

                Lexa scented her mate’s calming pheromones. She could feel hands on her, but she needed to protect her mate. She felt jaws clamp onto her mating mark and pleasure surged through her brain. Her mate. _Her mate._ Lexa clutched onto her, moving so that her body was between her omega and the threat.

                “Lexa, Lexa, show me those green eyes, please, look at me, please.”

                Hands were on her face, she could feel herself go from snarl to growl, she nuzzled her face into her omega’s neck, pulling in her scent, which let her know that she was okay. She was unharmed. There was no pain, no anxiety.

                “Lexa, please look at me. Please?” Clarke begged.

                She was torn between protecting her mate and looking at her.

                “Look at me, Lex,” Clarke requested again.

                Lexa focused her gaze on her mate.

                “There she is,” Clarke smiled as she pushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear. “Hi, baby.”

                The alpha moved her nose up her mate’s neck and licked at the mating mark. She held her mate close.

                “I’m okay, I promise, I’m perfectly fine. She was just showing me some moves, since you were busy. I didn’t want to get sore from giving up a day. I promise I’m not really hurt at all. Take me back to our tent. You can inspect me there.” Clarke promised.

                Anya had moved in between them and Tris by this point, fully aware that the Commander could easily destroy her second.

                The fact that her closest ally was now being a barrier and that Clarke seemed to be not in any pain soothed her wolf. Still, she hated not knowing. She picked Clarke up bridal style and marched them to their tent. Once inside, she laid her mate down on the bedding and laid on top of her, making sure to look around for threats.

                Clarke giggled and tried to pull her face towards her. When Lexa relented, Clarke chuckled more, “Baby, we are alone. No one is here. No one was harming me at the training grounds. No one can harm me here. In fact, I may have impressed some people today.”

                Lexa narrowed her eyes at her mate.

                “Of course, the only one I want to be worthy of is you,” Clarke said softly.

                All of Lexa’s defenses instantly melted. “You are, I am the one that isn’t worthy, you are so amazing. I promise, I will work harder to prove it. I’m sorry I wasn’t there today, I wanted to be, I just…”

                Clarke placed a finger to her lips to stop the ramble. Once Lexa stopped speaking the blonde leaned up and kissed her. “Are you calm?”

                Lexa nodded.

                “Can I tell you what was going on?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa took a deep breath, then nodded.

                “After the messenger came so suddenly, it was clear I wasn’t getting a lesson from you. I didn’t want to slack off, and Tris was kind of free, being that Anya was with you. And you said I should work with _goufas (_ children) anyway, so I asked her to work with me. We made it through a lot. I really thought I was holding my own when we started sparring.” Clarke described excitedly.

                Lexa growled.

                The blonde smacked her arm. “Stop that. I was learning. How do you expect me to learn if I can never fall down?”

                “I will be there, to make sure that never happens.” Lexa stated succinctly.

                Clarke scoffed. “Are you serious right now?” The blonde rolled her eyes, “I don’t care where anyone grew up, no matter what, your mate can’t always be there. Which, I’m pretty sure is why you were teaching me in the first place.”

                The alpha sighed, knowing her mate was right. Looking into blue eyes she asked, “Are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

                The blonde nodded. “I promise. I was a bit ungraceful at times, but I think I was doing okay.”

                “Just at times?” Lexa teased.

                “Hey!” Clarke pouted.

                The brunette leaned down to kiss the pout off of her mate’s lips. She pulled back to nuzzle her nose into the blonde’s neck.

                Clarke started rubbing her back soothingly. “When do we get on our way again?”

                Lexa sighed again, before reluctantly getting up out of the comfort of her omega’s arms. “We should leave soon if we hope to get to Polis before nightfall.” She reached down to help Clarke up.

                The blonde reached up and kissed the alpha’s lips. “Ai hod yu in.”

                Lexa smiled. “I love you, too.”

                Clarke grinned, “I can’t wait to see Polis.”

                The brunette chuckled. “I can’t wait to see Raven try to eat her way through Polis.”

                The omega laughed, “I am sure the people of Polis will be just as amazed by her as the people of TonDC. She will probably gain a fan club.”

                Lexa looked at her curiously. “What is a fan club?”

                The blonde looked off pensively, seeming to search for the proper words. “Um, well, like a group of people that would follow you around because they adore or are impressed by you.”

                Lexa hummed, thinking she understood. “I’m not sure how Anya would react to that.”

                Clarke laughed again, “I can imagine her scaring them all away.”

                The alpha nodded and joined in her laughter. She sobered and pulled her mate close again. “We should head out.”

                The blonde nodded and kissed her again.

∞∞∞∞

                They were once again on their horses. Anya and Raven were riding close to them and Raven was picking on her for getting her ass kicked by a kid.

                “First of all, your mate is training that “kid,” so of course she knows what she is doing. Second of all, I’d like to see what would happen if you went up against her. Hell, I could probably take you.” Clarke argued.

                Anya shot her a glare and tightened her arm around her mate.

                “Whatever, I could fix something to blow your ass up.” Raven shot back, causing Lexa to growl.

                Clarke laughed, “I think we should stop this conversation before our mates get any more riled up.”

                Raven leaned her head back and patted Anya’s cheek. “No worries, Cheekbones, we won’t actually hurt each other.”

                The blonde omega also leaned back and kissed under her alpha’s jaw.

                “I was wondering about something, though.” Raven started saying.

                Clarke groaned, “Oh gods, what?”

                “No, no, hey now, this would benefit you, too.” Raven chastised.

                “What is it?” Clarke asked.

                Raven looked between the two alphas, “Well, I’ve noticed that your warriors have, like, a resistance to dominance pheromones. Like when Bellamy is going through camp with his aggressive stink. Is that just a Grounder thing or is that something we can learn?”

                Clarke was impressed by her friend’s inquiry, even though she knew she shouldn’t be, the woman _is_ a genius.

                Lexa and Anya looked at each other and nodded. “It can be learned, it may take some time since you are older, but I know you both would be determined. It takes a lot of meditation, really connecting with your wolf. There would also be the need to expose you to varying degrees of dominating pheromones, so you can get used to them.” Lexa explained.

                Clarke frowned, she knew this was a great idea, but she was wary of being exposed to the pheromones She hated the feelings they caused.

                “But like, they wouldn’t be aggressive, right? I mean, whoever would be helping us would be doing it with good intentions, right?” Raven asked.

                “We would never allow anyone with any intention to harm you come near you,” Anya assured them.

                “Is it something we can start now?” Clarke asked.

                “No, sometimes when you are meditating and working on connecting to your wolf, you can change without meaning to. So, best not to do that while on a horse.” Lexa answered giving her mate a squeeze.

                Both Clarke and Raven laughed at that.

                “I’m sure the horses would not appreciate that,” Clarke said when her laughter subsided.

                “Lexa would know that best,” Anya said with a sly smile.

                Clarke looked back at her mate. “What happened?”

                The brunette alpha groaned. “I was young, I was got distracted trying to do too many things at once.”

                Anya chuckled. “The horse wouldn’t go near her after. We had to get her a new horse.”

                Clarke and Raven were laughing again and the omega could feel her mate groaning as she tried to bury herself in blonde hair. Clarke reached back to pat her mate’s head.

                Once everyone settled down, Clarke wanted to ask about something she had been wondering. “Has there ever been an omega Heda?”

                “Two, actually.” Lexa informed them.

                The blonde looked over at her best friend, who looked just as amazed as she felt.

                Lexa continued, “Unfortunately, there was a lot of fighting between packs, it was bloody and terrible when they were Heda. Neither were Heda for very long.”

                Clarke frowned. “I’m still amazed. I don’t think there was ever an omega on the council let alone as Chancellor. A few betas here and there, but only alpha Chancellors,” the blonde informed them.

                Lexa cleared her throat. “During their time as Heda, there were some packs that worked like the Ark did. They did not appreciate having an omega Heda.”

                “When did that change?” Raven asked.

                “Well, it was discovered that strong alphas usually only come from an alpha/omega matings. So, the packs that had already accepted omegas as equals or revered them had more omegas as a result. This began because either omegas escaping their original packs or succumbing to the violence those packs ruled by.” Lexa said.

                Clarke shivered, the old pack ways hitting close to home for her. Lexa tightened her arm around her.

                Lexa continued, “Being that the better packs had more omegas, they had more powerful alphas and a larger population as alpha/omega matings can often result in multiple pups. So, during the warring, it wasn’t hard for the bigger packs with the stronger alphas to take over and eventually their ways were spread through the packs. The only pack we have problems with anymore is Azgeda.”

                Anya scoffed, “They are scum.”

                “That’s the pack that always causes you trouble, isn’t it?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa sighed, “Yes. Their lands are harsh and cold, so they are harsh and cold as well. Their current leader is power hungry and does everything she can to prove her might. She was reluctant to join the Coalition.”

                “Why did you even offer for her to join if she is as bad as you say?” Raven asked.

                “Because she is not the only one that lives there. They have a surprisingly large population and with their need for dominance, they have a lot of malnourished goufas (kids), I want better for them.” Lexa explained.

                “So, basically the same reason you accepted Arkadia.” Raven grinned slyly at them, “Plus, the whole Clarkey thing.”

                “I cannot deny that was a huge plus,” Lexa answered grinning at her friend’s mate.

                “Good to know I am a plus,” Clarke said sarcastically.

                Lexa nudged her face close to her omega’s ear, “You are the only thing that matters.”

                Clarke leaned back into the alpha and squeezed the brunette’s arm in acknowledgment.

                The rest of the ride was smooth. There were no questions about living in space from seconds, but there was a plethora of teasing between Anya and Lexa, and Raven and Clarke.

                The sun was starting to set when whistles were sounded throughout the procession.

                Clarke looked up once the forest cleared to see a giant building. “Oh, wow, what is that?”

                “That is our home, niron.” Lexa told her.

                “Holy fuck, are you serious? Do we get to live there too?” Raven asked.

                Lexa chuckled.

                “Yes, we will stay there as well, Rae.” Anya promised.

                Clarke sighed and leaned back into her mate. “Well, wow, I mean. Take me home, baby.”

                Lexa kissed her neck before yelling out to the guard to up their tempo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't much Ranya in this chapter, but there will be soon. This was basically a filler while I tried to figure out where I wanted to go. So, for those unhappy about Bellamy and other Ark alphas, I have plans. Hope this filled some questions and what not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait and that this is a small chapter. I started a job that is sucking the life out of me. While also a shit ton of other stuff, ya'll don't care about, including a mother who was a nurse (read stubborn patient), who can't remember anything... if I knew text speak properly, a sad face would be here. What I am lamenting is, my life has been shit recently. So, I apologize for the short chapter. I imagine only 2 or 3 more chapters with possible, but no promised, "future" chapters. I'm not sure I approve of the grammar right now, but I'm angry in general anymore, so... I apologize if my bitterness seeps into this chapter or anything I write in the future. I just don't want to leave you all hanging, especially when I realized my last update was in April.

                “Ho-ly fucking shitballs,” Raven said loudly while looking around as they made their way through Polis. “How is this even real?”

                “It is all real, strik sora, I promise you that,” Anya murmured into the engineer’s ear.

                “The smells, and I mean, there are so many people… so much stuff! Where is the food? I smell food, I need to taste it, now.”

                Anya chuckled, “I apologize, but we must go to the Polis Tower first. I promise there are plenty of new foods for you to try there.”

                “There better be,” Raven said looking around. The brunette smiled looking at all of the people happily greeting their Heda and her entourage, before kneeling down to submit as Lexa passed. Pups were running through the street in wolf form, trying to keep up with the horses. “Look at them, all of them, just praise and willfully submit, _that_ is a leader. Holy shit.” Raven laughed, “If Bellamy isn’t shitting himself right now, I’ll be shocked.”

                Anya chuckled in her ear. “Strik sora, I’m supposed to be serious here.”

                Raven grinned and wiggled a bit in her seat, “Are you having some trouble with that, Cheekbones?”

                Anya’s hands went to the omega’s hips. “Please, Raven,” she begged sincerely.

                Raven realized she may have been playing too much. “I’m sorry, Cheekbones, I’ll behave.”

                “Once I show you our bedroom, you don’t have to behave anymore,” Anya promised.

                The mechanic grinned, “I will hold you to that, babe.” Raven’s eyes were wide as they made their way through the city. _Gods, an actual city!_ Raven was completely amazed. There were _so many_ people! She had no doubt that their numbers trumped the Ark. She yearned to see the faces of Abby and the rest of the Ark Council when and if they stepped foot in this place. She both loved and hated that they were going to the majestic tower to the sky. The architectural amazement was there, but at the same time, there was so much more to discover in the city. The smells, oh gods, the smells, she needed a chance to follow them.

                They eventually made their way to the stables at the base of the tower. Anya descended the horse and held out a hand for her omega.

                Raven grinned down at her and did her best to… fall off the damn horse…

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was amazed. Astonished. Shocked. This place was beyond everything she could ever imagine. The love Lexa was getting from the people, could almost rival her own. She knew her mate was wonderful, their time together had taught her that, but to see it through others’ eyes was something else. “Oh, baby, you are more amazing than I could ever imagine.”

                Lexa’s arm that was around her tightened. “I am only myself. I hope to be all I can for the Coalition and the people that reside therein, but I am not amazing, Heda is,” Lexa explains.

                Clarke smiled, “Well, I think you are amazing.” She did her best not to gesture around them, “Look around you, baby, look around, your people love what you have done. They love _you_. You brought peace from eras of warring. I don’t care what anyone says now, what they will say in the future. You made a new world where people can survive as long as they want to keep the peace.” Clarke leaned back and kissed Lexa’s chin, “You, my love, have made a whole new world and it is amazing.”

                Lexa held her even closer. The Heda’s lips moved close to her mate’s ear, “I would be nothing without you, niron. I knew I needed to change things before, but after I met you, that made it even more clear.”

                Clarke was warmed as her heart filled with love for her mate.

                They made their way into a stable at the base of the Tower and  Lexa dismounted the horse and waited for her mate to do the same.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and swiftly removed herself from the horse. Upon reaching the ground she looked at her mate and raised her eyebrows.

                Lexa smiled softly and reached her hand out to caress her omega’s cheek. “My love, I hate to ask this, but I feel it is necessary. I need you to acknowledge that what we have is something beyond what this world of Polis will try to tell us it is.”

                Clarke looked at her curiously. “Of course, I know that.”

                Lexa sighed, “I hate asking this of you, but we have to act like we did in TonDC. Close as new mates, but not as close as we truly are. Also, please pretend you don’t know as much Trig as you do.” Lexa shook her head, trying to find the right words, “With this political climate…”

                Clarke softly kissed her cheek. “I get it, Lex. I’m sure people will talk loosely around me if they think I can’t understand. You need to know how people are really feeling. I will help you any way that I can.” She kissed her alpha’s cheek. “It is you and me, babe. We need to use this trick while we can.”

                Lexa kissed the blonde’s forehead. “I love you.”

                Clarke grinned, “Ai hod yu in, seintaim.”

                Lexa turned and offered her arm to Clarke, who happily took it. The horses were taken away by those who worked in the stables and they waited for Anya and Raven to join them. Raven was limping slightly.

                Clarke chuckled. “Did you fall off of the horse again, Rae?”

                “Fuck you, Griff,” the mechanic responded.

                “Strik sora, beja,” Anya sighed.

                Raven rolled her eyes, “Fine, fine, I know. I’ll be on my best behavior now, promise.”

                The two couples along with Gustus and Ryder entered a small room with a Grounder near a series of buttons.

                Clarke was fascinated watching as a cage door was closed and the room they were in started moving.

                “Holy shit, is this an elevator? Like a for real elevator? How does it work, what do you have to do?” Raven started spitting out questions, much to the amusement of the Grounders in the elevator.

                “Raven, yes, this is an elevator. I will make sure you get an explanation on how it works later,” Anya promised.

                The dark-haired omega started bouncing on her toes like a kid in the candy store.

                Clarke would laugh at her friend if she wasn’t so fascinated herself. On the Ark they had automatic sliding doors, but you still had to go through corridors to get from one place to the next. This really was amazing. They didn’t even have electricity, how did they do this?

                Clarke could only squeeze Lexa’s elbow in her excitement as she looked around.

                Lexa smiled at her mate, luckily out of sight of the lift operator. Still, not a promising start to their front. The alpha leaned close to the blonde’s ear and whispered, “Do you want to go with Raven to find out how it works?”

                Clarke shook her head and leaned back to Lexa’s ear. “I wouldn’t understand it anyway. I have no doubt where we will be going is just as fascinating, even if not mechanically so.”

                The brunette leaned back and nodded.

                Clarke held closely to her mate. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to get close to Lexa like this unless it was behind closed doors in the future. She needed that touch, needed her heat. She hated that it seemed they were going to war as soon as their travel upwards was done.

                Lexa seemed to sense her need and kissed the blonde’s temple. “We will be in our rooms soon, my love,” the alpha whispered.

                “Where are we going now?” Raven asked.

                “The throne room. I need to meet with Titus about what has happened since I’ve been gone. After this meeting we will have dinner, which as I understand will be a small celebration,” Lexa informed them.

                “Sweet,” Raven said grinning.

                Clarke wanted to roll her eyes, but she appreciated her best friend’s voice. She could be the voice that Clarke could not have as Heda’s mate. She knew Anya and Raven wouldn’t be spending all of their time with them, but she now wished they would be.

                The doors opened to a stone hallway filled with lit torches. Clarke followed Lexa, keeping ahold of her alpha’s arm. They took a short walk to a large doorway with guards at either side. Clarke felt a bit unsteady with these new guards. She knew she couldn’t possibly know all of the warriors or guards in the Coalition, but with things as tense as she felt they were, she thought Lexa needed known guards surrounding her.

                Once the doors were opened the couples with their personal guards entered the large room. Clarke looked around amazed. It was just a huge open space, with a couple of steps leading up to a throne, similar to the one Lexa had in Arkadia.

                “Why is there not a throne for my mate?” Lexa growled out, clearly displeased.

                A tall bald man bowed down. “Heda, we were not sure….”

                “SHE IS MY MATE! SHE IS MY QUEEN!” Lexa yelled, getting into the face of this tall man.

                The bald man seemed to grit his teeth, “Heda, she is….”

                “You chose her for me, did you think I would not partake, when such a beautiful omega is before me?’

                The tall man shook his head and looked beside him a dark-skinned woman.

                “Who is this?

                “This is Gaia, she is my apprentice. She is in the last preparations to be a Flamekeeper.” Titus told her.

                “A new Flamekeeper?” Lexa asked.

                The bald man had gritted his teeth, “Yes, Heda, she is learning so the flame can go on.”

                Lexa looked intrigued and nodded. “What do you have to tell me now? Your messages left much to be desired.”

                Titus nodded, “Yes, Heda, there has been a lot going on. We need to discuss that in depth. I doubt your mate would find it entertaining.”

                “I don’t care what you think she would find entertaining. I want you to tell ME what I need to know.” Lexa demanded.

                “Heda, the Ice Queen thinks with your mating that you will prefer Skaikru to everyone. She is preaching that you will only vote with Skaikru now,” Titus informed her.

                Lexa growled and got into his face, “I did what you indicated I should. I brought this clan into our fold, so that we had more tek on our side!”

                “We need more, Heda! She is not even pregnant, how does that seal your claim?” Titus claimed pointing at Clarke.

                “More? Not even pregnant!? She has not been in heat yet and I have not had my rut,” Lexa cornered him to the balcony. “I am trying to bring peace to our lands. I ask you for advice and it seems any time I take it, leads us nowhere! So tell me, Titus, what good are you to me? You are supposed to be help me lead and I find out you have given Azgeda free rein to do what they want.” She got directly in his face, “What are you hoping for here, Titus?”

                “What do you mean, Heda,” Titus sputtered out.

                “You.” Lexa snarled into his face as he kneeled before her, “Are supposed to HELP me.” She growled. “It seems to me that you cannot complete your job.”

                Titus’s eyes went wide. “No, Heda, I can be of service.”

                “Really, Titus? From your messages, it seems Azgeda has influenced you. It seems you have let them tell you how things should be,” Lexa snarled inching closer to the man. “Is it not true that you deem my mate unworthy? After you were the one to suggest us to mate? Are you saying you willingly are leading us into a war in my absence? Were you bored? Did you think yourself unneeded, so decided to make an issue where you think you’ll be needed?”

                Titus was backed against the railing. He put his hands up, “Heda, please,” he begged.

                Lexa quirked her head to the side, “Do you feel anything right now, Titus? Do you feel remorse? I trained under you for so long, and yet all I hear about is you whispering sweet nothings to Nia!”

                Titus put his hands down. “I just wanted a strong leader.”

                Lexa snarled and kicked him over the ledge of the balcony.

                He cried out and flailed going over.

                Lexa roared loudly. Letting everyone know it was her choice.

                Clarke rushed forward and clasped her arms around the alpha’s neck pulling her close. “I love you, Lexa, you want what is best. He wanted to divide you.” Clarke whispered. “You deserve a better Flamekeeper.” She could feel her mate vibrating with anger.

                The both turned to see Gaia kneeling.

                “What do you have to say for yourself?” Lexa demanded.

                “I am with you, Heda and Hedatu. I know you will lead us into a new era.” Gaia answered honestly.

                “What of Nia?” Lexa asked.

                “We will find a way Heda,” Gaia promised.

                “You have no dedication to your predecessor?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke kept her hands on her alpha’s hips.

                “He was in the wrong, Heda, I knew that. My loyalty is to the flame.” Gaia told her.

                “How do I know you won’t do the same?” Lexa demanded.

                “Titus forgot about his teachings. He lost his way by being in his position for too long. He did not feel the words he spoke to me. He was power hungry. I have no need for power. I believe my role in life is to assist Heda and keep the flame alive.” She took a deep breath and looked up. “He forgot his role.”

                Clarke was irritated and moved around her alpha, getting close to the flamekeeper. “Why did you allow him to make the decisions he made, while you were with him?” She asked accusingly.

                Gaia put her head down. “I was not allowed to talk out against him. I was chastised if I did.”

                Clarke glowered and she felt Lexa’s arms come around her waist.

                “If you are loyal to the Flame, you can tell us what he has done,” Lexa stated.

                Anya and Raven came up beside them, giving a show of united strength.

                Gaia gulped and bowed her head down. “Of course, Hedatu. You and Heda are the holders of the Flame now.” She indicated to Lexa, “Heda, who is the flame in life and,” she gestured towards Clarke,” the potential bearer of the future Flame.”

                Anya growled, “Heda has brought peace to our lands, do you support that?”

                “The longer the Flame stays within one person, the better the good that Heda can do. That is an old teaching, from a time that Heda’s only lasted a few years, but it has shown to be true,” Gaia told her. “Heda has shown that with her creation of the Coalition.”

                Lexa huffed and moved in front of Clarke. “I don’t care about your words, right now. You will be watched in order to ensure you won’t fall into the same traps as Titus. Even more relevant, I need to know what damage he has done.”

                Gaia nodded. “I understand, Heda. There is a dinner in you and your mate’s honor in a few hours. I think you should rest. We can meet beforehand. Please, Heda, there is a lot of information that you need. I think it would be best with a clear head. The days ahead are going to be tough. We need all the strength you possess, Heda. Azgeda will be coming on strong. This dinner that is prepared is to welcome you and your new mate to Polis. The citizens of Polis have been very excited when they heard you had mated.”

                Clarke clutched onto Lexa. She tentatively believed this beta and her rhetoric. She knew that there was much for her to learn when it came to the Flame. “Come on, baby, take me to our room,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear.

                “If I find you are betraying us, I will kill you myself,” Lexa promised.

                Gaia shook her head,” I am with you, Heda, I pledge it. I need to establish some information. When I realized that Titus was corrupted, I began to organize some informants. I just need some time to gather them.”

                Lexa glowered at her, “If you run, I will find you.”

                Gaia nodded, “I know, Heda, I don’t plan on it. Give me two hours. We will meet here and I will let you know my findings, then we can go to your dinner.”

                The dark-skinned woman with blonde hair nodded at them before getting up and scurrying out of the room.

                Clarke hugged her mate close. “I’m sorry you had to do that, baby,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

                Lexa held on just as tight.

                “So, like, you just kicked a dude off of the balcony, and nobody cares?” Raven asked.

                “He was not a good “dude”,” Anya answered, using her hands as quotations.

                “Well, yeah, I figured that out. Do I need to blow someone up?” Raven asked.

                Lexa shook her head, “We  will see where this leads. I will let you know if someone needs blown up.”

                Raven nodded.

                Clarke pulled her mate closer and laid her head in the alpha’s neck. “Can we go to our room now?”

                Lexa pulled her even closer. “After our guards take a look.”

                Gustus nodded and turned to Ryder, who moved out of the room.

                “What are you orders, Heda?” Gustus asked.

                “I want Clarke to always have protection, from people we trust. We must have sweeps like we’ve had of my rooms. We need sweeps of Anya’s rooms. Find security for both Anya and Raven. Especially Raven.” Lexa said looking at the plucky brunette.

                “Hey! I’m sure I could protect myself,” Raven claimed.

                “I will not allow you to put bombs in the Tower or within Polis territory.” Lexa said, glaring at the mechanic.

                Raven put her hands up, “Hey, maybe I could find something better than big bombs.”

                Clarke and Lexa turned to her.

                “What do you mean, Rae?” Clarke asked.

                “If I find the right stuff, I could make a small explosion. It would only fuck up the person messing you. I just need to find the right stuff and your homelife could be golden.” Raven promised.

                Clarke saw her mate match eyes with her, Clarke shook her head. “ _If_ she finds the right stuff. She can’t do that right now. We still need our protectors. We need people we trust. I hated coming into this room knowing it was guarded by people I don’t know. I want you protected at all times. You are the best leader all people of the Coalition could hope for, unfortunately that means, you have stances that people will fight against.” Clarke looked down, trying to quell the panic that had risen within her.

                “Hey,” Lexa said softly, lifting the blonde’s chin gently. “What is going on?”

                Clarke swallowed. Clarke couldn’t say anything and just clutched onto her mate. “I’m sorry. I just love you and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

                “Clarke, Niron, what you say matters. You matter. I will always take your opinion into consideration first.” Lexa told her. “Please, tell me what you think.”

                Clarke sighed. “I think you should go with Gaia.” She put her hands up, “Only tentatively for now. I just think we should try to listen to her, if we have trusted guards around her at all times that we can, we should be okay. I mean, put Gustus, Ryder, and Anya in charge of our personal guards. Plus, I think Raven needs someone.”

                Anya growled.

                Clarke put her hand up, “No, really. People will see her as a Skaikru invader. They will see her as Heda’s mate’s friend. They won’t even think about what happens when it comes to messing with her, since Anya will be a blip on their radar. I just don’t want anything to happen to her.”

                Lexa nodded, “I understand, niron.” She looked towards Gustus and nodded.

                The big man nodded once and left the room.

                “What now?” Raven asked, after the man left.

                Clarke looked into green eyes. “What do you want, baby?”

                Lexa laid her head against her mate’s forehead. “I think we should retire to our rooms and rest. It was a long day of travel already, and the night will be just as long.”

                The blonde omega grinned, “”I like that idea.”

                Raven scoffed, “Yeah, like you are going to rest.”

                Clarke turned to glare at her friend. “Please, like you don’t plan to break in your new room. You have no room to judge, Rae.”

                Raven looked at Anya, “We don’t have a room next to theirs do we?”

                Anya smirked and pulled the mechanic close. “We aren’t even on the same floor,” she whispered in Raven’s ear.

                The mechanic grinned and raised her hand up, to which Anya looked at her in confusion. Raven sighed and picked up her alpha’s hand to slap against her own raised one. “That, Cheekbones, is a high five. We’ll work on it.”

                Clarke laughed.

                Ryder stepped into the room and nodded.

                Lexa turned to the group. “Our rooms are ready. In two hours, be back here. We will meet with Gaia and plan after we hear what she has to day.”

                Everyone agreed and they all left the throne room to get back on the elevator, much to Raven’s excitement.”

∞∞∞∞

                After dropping Anya and Raven off on their floor, which was one below where their room was. Clarke followed Lexa to their room. The blonde felt relief at seeing two of the warriors she knew at their door. She smiled at them as they approached.

                Lexa grinned at her before opening the door. “Explore all you want, niron. This is your home now.”

                Clarke gasped walking into the large room. There was a sitting area and she could see a balcony out beyond. Going beyond a partition. The blonde was amazed by the huge, very comfortable looking bed. There was an open doorway, which Clarke went through, traveling through a short hall to a huge bathroom. There was a tub big enough to comfortably fit both Clarke and Lexa together.

                Lexa had been following silently and with a soft smile on her face as she enjoyed her mate’s wonderment. “Can you imagine the conversation Raven and Anya are having about the bathroom?”

                Clarke laughed. “Oh my gods. I’m curious how it all works, but Rae will _have_ to know. Somehow, I doubt the conversation will be a turn on for Anya.”

                Lexa chuckled and shook her head.

                Clarke grabbed her alpha’s hand and pulled her back to the main room, before going out to the balcony. She gasped, amazed at the view, “Oh, wow. This is so beautiful.”

                Lexa smiled at her omega. “Nowhere near as beautiful as you, Niron.”

                Clarke snorted and looked back at her mate. “You are ridiculous.”

                Lexa stepped closer and wrapped her hands around her omega. “There is no one as beautiful as you, niron. I cannot even express how much I appreciate you.”

                Clarke chuckled and lightly slapped her mate’s elbow. “I love you, but you are ridiculous.” Still, the blonde turned and ran her hands through braided brunette locks. She smiled and gave Lexa a kiss. She caressed they alpha’s face. “You are amazing, my love. I’m not sure, I deserve you, but I none the less love you.”

                Lexa growled lightly, “This is our home, I need you, niron,.”

                Clarke grinned at her and pushed her pants and panties down. “Take me, for all of your kingdom to hear my love. Please.”

                Lexa growled and pushed her pants down her hips. With her mate laid before her, Lexa couldn’t resist. With her omega laid bare, pushed her pants down and swept her cock up and down her omega’s wetness and pushed into her.

                Clarke cried out as she clutched onto the rail. Her alpha made her feel so full.

                Lexa slammed into her again. And again. And again.

                Clarke cried out as her pleasure was pushed throughout herself. She clutched on to the rail.

                Lexa’s hands gripped her omega’s hips as she thrust into her.

                Clarke cried out as Lexa filled her, she did her best not to whimper as her alpha pulled out.

                Lexa pushed in again. And slammed in again, and again.

                Clarke could feel herself clutching internally at her mate. “Lexa!” she exclaimed as she came.

                The alpha still ran her cock throughout her mate as she came deep inside her omega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and comments more than you can imagine. The positive comments really reminded me that writing is supposed to make me happy and gave me the boost to put this out. Again I can't promise when the next chapter will be out. I know this is shorter than usual, but I liked it as it is. So, I hope you enjoy, let me know either way!
> 
>  
> 
> **When posting this there were some issues, so, I'm hoping those are figured out now. If you find a a repeat of a chapter, again, let me know.

Clarke had had a really hard time getting up for the meeting. She had been correct about the bed, it was the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on. Lexa had just smirked at her with a raised eyebrow in amusement and then offered for Clarke to stay in the room, but the blonde didn’t want to not be there for her mate. So, she dragged herself out of bed and freshened up. 

They made their way to the throne room and Clarke was pleased to see that she recognized one of the guards at the doors. The room was empty and Lexa led them up the dais to the throne. The alpha sat down and pulled Clarke to sit on her lap, causing the blonde to chuckle. “You know, I’m not so sure this is the way to hide how close we are,” she whispered in the brunette’s ear.

Lexa huffed. “We are new mates. New mates touch a lot. I am also the Heda of the thirteen clans, I need to let everyone know that you are mine,” she squeezed her arms around the blonde’s waist.

Clarke just rolled her eyes. She could see that Lexa was playing as her green eyes danced with amusement. “You are lucky I like you,” she teased.

The brunette scoffed, “Just like?”

Clarke smirked at her, “Depends on the moment.”

Before Lexa could respond, the doors opened and Anya and Raven walked in.

“Dude, did you see the bathrooms?” Raven excitedly asked Clarke.

Clarke and Lexa’s eyes met and they both burst out laughing. 

“What?” Raven asked, perplexed by the outburst.

The doors opened and Gaia entered the room. The Flamekeeper kneeled and showed her neck.

Lexa gently moved Clarke so they could stand. When the doors closed again, Lexa stood with her arms behind her back and leveled a glare at the Flamekeeper. “What have you discovered?”

Gaia cleared her throat and looked around the room as she stood up.

“All those in this room are trusted,” Lexa told her.

The Flamekeeper nodded. “I haven’t been able to find out everything, I think there is more that I can dig up now that Titus gone. A couple of my sources said that Titus had been to visit Nia late at night at least twice. The meetings were closed, but they said Nia seemed very pleased most of the time when he left. The general consensus was that he was helping her plan a coup. I agree. I went to the Flamekeepers Guild’s library and inquired about any research he had done. The librarian wasn’t able to tell me what he was doing specifically, but he was able to show me the books Titus had been looking through. That is one of the things I need more time to look into, but from a quick glance, they all had chapters on how to become Heda and what it takes. Of course, my search was influenced by what I had just learned, so that may mean there is more.”

Lexa growled.

“Nia can’t be Heda!” Anya yelled.

Gaia nodded, “That is true, but she could try to remove the current Heda from power and put someone under her influence in charge.”

“NO!” Clarke said grabbing onto Lexa’s arm, fear spiking through her.

Lexa turned to look at her mate. She cupped her face and kissed her forehead while putting out calming pheromones. “I will take her down before she has the opportunity to do anything, Niron,” the leader promised quietly.

Clarke could feel tears collecting in her eyes. She just got Lexa, she couldn’t lose her now. She needs her. She loves her and knows that Lexa loves her, too. 

“Were you able to find anything else?” Anya asked.

Gaia shook her head. 

Lexa hugged her mate close and turned her head to face the Flamekeeper. “Thank you. I know Nia has always hated me, it is troubling that she was able to influence Titus like this. To have someone of his status on her side…” she shook her head. “Until we have a better idea of what is going to happen, we need to stay vigilant. That includes you, Gaia. She will now come for you with Titus gone. With her temper, it is likely she will be more unhinged that her inside man is out of the picture and that means danger for you.”

The beta nodded. “I understand, Heda. Do you want me to take a meeting with her?”

Lexa shook her head. “No. Knowing Nia, she will react without thinking and that will be our opening to end this.”

“Wait,” Anya said stepping towards her friend, “You don’t think…”

Lexa looked to her General. “It is a possibility.”

Anya shook her head. “I will do it.”

The brunette growled and let go of her mate to turn to her friend. “Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai!” (I am Heda. No one fights for me!)

Clarke looked up sharply at Lexa.

Anya took another step forward and had her hands up. “Heda, beja.” (please)

“No,” Lexa answered coldly.

“Wait, what is going on?” Raven asked.

“They think she might challenge Lexa. Which means a fight.” Clarke answered shakily.

“A fight?” Raven asked.

Gaia nodded, “Only one of them would be able to survive.”

“What?” Raven shouted. She pushed Anya’s shoulder. “What the hell did you say?”

Anya turned to face her mate, but couldn’t look her in the eye. “I will do what my duty demands.”

Raven shook her head. “No. Like hell you will. Where the fuck is this bitch? I’ll end it right now.”

“Lexa won’t let Anya fight for her,” Clarke sadly told her friend.

The mechanic looked up to the dais. “Neither of our mates are going anywhere. I can end this now. Please,” Raven pleaded.

Lexa shook her head. “It will give her arguments more power if she is killed like that. Especially with Skaikru tek.”

Gaia stepped forward. “We may just have to wait and see how this plays out, Heda. We know nothing concrete. I will keep digging.”

Lexa nodded. “We can keep coming up with guesses, but at this point we don’t actually know much.” She looked at Gaia, “Keep digging. Tomorrow is my first clan meeting, I’m sure we will find out more then.”

The Flamekeeper nodded. “Now is the time for your dinner, Heda. There won’t be ambassadors there, the official celebration for your mating is next week. You may even hear things tonight.”

The Commander nodded at Gaia before turning to look at her mate. 

Clarke felt devastated. The idea of this deplorable woman trying to take her mate away from her… Lexa had told her what happened to her first love, what Nia did to her just to hurt the young Heda. Even with that, Lexa cared enough for the people of Azgeda to invite them into the Coalition and deal with their ruthless and despicable leader. 

“Give us a moment,” Lexa said, dismissing everyone. When the doors closed, the alpha enveloped Clarke in her arms. “I will not leave you, Niron. She will try, but I will not let her get away with this.”

Clarke clutched onto her mate desperately, laying her head in the crook of her alpha’s neck in order to breathe in her scent. She was shaking and doing her best not to cry.

Lexa held her even tighter. “I love you.”

“Ai hod yu in, seintaim,” Clarke answered quiety, trying to keep her voice level. She picked up her head to look into green eyes. “What if I challenge her and take her out Indiana Jones style with a gun?”

Lexa looked at her perplexed and shook her head. “You will not be challenging anyone, the rest of that I did not understand.”

Clarke let out a short, borderline hysterical, laugh and shook her head. “I’m sorry, it is an old movie I watched on the Ark.”

“Movie?” Lexa asked.

The blonde sighed. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

The alpha hummed and laid her forehead against the blonde’s. “It will be okay, Niron.”

Clarke sniffled. “You can’t promise that, no matter how much I want to believe it.”

“How about what I can promise?” Lexa asked tentatively.

The blonde looked into green eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Your heat will be next week, correct?”

Clarke nodded.

“We can go to our cave, just us. Spend your heat there, away from all of this. As much as people complained in the past about me leaving during your heat, now they can’t say anything as we are mated. It is an unofficial rule that Heda can spend uninterrupted time with their mate during a heat or rut. It is not always followed for alpha Hedas as ruts can be dealt with more easily outside of the bedroom, but now that we are mated, no one can say anything,” Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke liked the idea, but two thoughts popped into her head. “That sounds lovely, but do you think that anyone will make a connection about the timing?”

Lexa’s eyes widened, clearly never having thought of that, but then shook her head. “They may be suspicious, but I highly doubt anyone would bring it up.”

Clarke nodded, “And how were you able to make it to our cave so easily when it took us four days to get here?”

Lexa smiled at her. “That is because our cave is closer to here then TonDC. Coming directly from Arkadia actually is a shorter distance as well. TonDC just happens to be the closest village to Arkadia.”

“So, we went out of our way to go to TonDC?” Clarke asked.

“Basically, though, we needed to go to TonDC. Running in wolf form, without an entourage to slow me down, it only took me a few hours to get there,” Lexa informed her.

Clarke snorted. “Pretty sure I am going to slow you down, babe.” 

Lexa grinned at her, “Pretty sure you are worth it.”

The blonde scoff, “Only pretty sure?”

The alpha looked up and away while humming, as if thinking about it.

“Hey!” Clarke exclaimed, playfully shoving her mate’s shoulder.

Lexa chuckled. “You are totally worth it.” She cupped her omega’s cheeks and kissed her lips.

Before they could get carried away, there was a knock on the door.

Lexa sighed, pulling back. She kissed Clarke’s forehead and took a small step back. “Enter!”

Anya stuck her head in the door. “Heda, the dinner is ready.”

Lexa nodded. She kissed Clarke’s temple, earning a small smile from her omega, and offered the blonde her arm. 

Clarke squeezed her alpha’s bicep and they followed Anya out of the room.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was amazed. They were introduced to the room by Gaia. The Flamekeeper again referred to her as Hedatu. She made a mental note to ask Lexa about that when they were alone. The banquet room was filled with people, who all bowed down and showed their necks. Again, she was astonished as they all did this happily. Lexa’s people revered her and her amazing alpha did not acknowledge that they loved her, she believed it was her position that they respected. They made their way to a large table at the end of the large tables. Anya and Raven were separated by two seats in the middle of the table. The table only had chairs on one side so they could look out among the people who worked in the Tower. Lexa pulled out the chair next to Raven for her and Clarke smiled at her and sat down. Then the alpha raised her arm to get everyone up and in their chairs. All of them sat down and looked at their Heda.

“I thank you and your welcome for my new mate. My recently deceased advisor felt that I needed to put Heda above all else, but I feel that I could not be a proper Heda, if I had no one to support me, which I felt he did not do. With him gone, we will persist and make our Coalition great when we realize everyone matters. I will find a way to make it so everyone acknowledges that. We need to work together to find lasting peace. There is no point in needless loss of life, which is what our past has had plenty of. It is time to become more! We need to find peace where we can. The only way to do that is to understand that differences between us make us unique, but does not make us less than anyone else.”

The crowd cheered.

“Thank you for celebrating my mate and me. We are hoping to make a new world together. She came from the stars and is a gateway to knowledge for us. She is already starting to work with our top healers in order to trade knowledge to better our medicine. In exchange, I have my top Trikru general in Arkadia to teach them our ways and learn from them in response. They believe alphas are superior, our army from TonDC is showing them the way. Those that won’t learn and only live to hurt those they believe below themselves, will perish. We need to understand that those who provide life are just as important as those who initiate it. We need cohesiveness throughout the lands. I hope we can show the rest of the Coalition what that means in Polis. Let us eat, and please feel free to come up to meet my mate.” Lexa nodded at them and sat down. Servers emerged from side doors to deliver food.

“This smells amazing,” Raven gushed.

Clarke ignored her friend and looked at her mate. “You are amazing,” she proclaimed quietly. 

Lexa shook her head. “I am Heda.”

Clarke leveled a glare at her, “You.” She said pointing into her alpha’s chest, “are amazing. You made the Coalition. You are providing opportunities for everyone and they all will realize that, because you are amazing.” 

Lexa seemed to not hear her. “I am nothing without my title, Niron.”

Clarke stroked the brunette’s cheek. “You are everything because you have a title and you are using it for good, baby. You are amazing because you are everything. You bring ignored issues to light in order to replace them, and then you act on them because you can. That makes you a wonderful leader. One I am proud to call my mate,” Clarke declared smiling at her.

Lexa still shook her head, but gave her omega a kiss before returning to her dinner plate. 

Clarke sighed. She loved her self-deprecating alpha, but she hoped at some point she could convince her love to see what was there in her own blue eyes. 

After dinner, everyone that was there came up to greet them. They were all smiles, except for a few. Clarke was concerned that those were the ones that may be in the pocket of Nia. Clarke was wary as she had never experienced this type of politics. She was used to outright hate for just being an omega. This was a whole new experience for her. She greeted everyone with smiles. Several of them were quite lovely. She also found several of the omegas to be irritating, as they gushed over her mate. It was hard for Clarke not to outright growl at them, or possibly attack them to establish her bond. She was even considering mounting her mate right then, just to show her claim, but figured Lexa would disapprove. 

After the last person went by, Lexa leaned over to Clarke. “Are you doing okay, Niron?”

Clarke scoffed, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Lexa’s hand reached out to the blonde’s thigh and squeezed. “You know you are the only one for me, Niron.”

“Not that others won’t try to gain your affections,” Clarke mumbled.

Lexa chuckled softly, hearing her mate. “I only love you, Niron.”

Clarke scoffed, but then kissed her love’s cheek.

∞∞∞∞ 

The next day, Raven officially decided that she was in heaven. Her best friend helped end them up in the best place. Not only was she now accepted even though she was an omega, but they had the best food ever! Like really tasty food. It was amazing! And how they worked things, like their bathrooms and the elevator, was something she had no qualms with learning. She was about to decipher the shit out of all that. 

“Raven, do you want to go into town today?” Anya asked.

Raven turned to her mate, “Hell yes, do we get to eat stuff?”

Anya chuckled, “Of course. I have met you.”

Raven smirked at her, “Oh, I know you have more than met me, Cheekbones.”

The alpha rolled her eyes. “Come on. I want to show you something.”

Raven grinned and popped up off of her seat to kiss her mate’s cheek. “Let’s do this then.”

Anya just shook her head. “Come on, Strik Sora.”

They made their way down the tower and into the Polis. Raven was amazed at everything they found. There was so much awesome food! She loved every second of it. Her mate took her from place to place for a while. They seemed to gain a crowd as Raven partook in everything she could get her hands on. 

When lunch time was over, Anya looked at her, Raven thought she detected a hint of nervousness from her mate. “Strik Sora, I have something I want to show you, that I think you’ll enjoy.”

Raven looked at her and smiled, “I’m not sure what more you could show me that I’d enjoy, Cheekbones.”

Anya just smiled and took Raven’s hand, pulling her towards a building. “I think this is something only you could enjoy. I had asked around, knowing what you liked. I sent word ahead, knowing that there should be something.”

Raven grinned, loving that her mate thought of her and her interests like that. Her alpha filled her belly… as much as she could, and now was trying to fill her soul.

Anya led her to a large building at the outskirts of Polis. She pushed a door open and led Raven through. 

Raven had to blink a lot to let her eyes adjust. Once they did, she saw that Anya had brought her to a building of abandoned technology. There were old computers, old copy machines, old any and everything she could possibly want. She would never admit it, but she squealed out in excitement, before looking at her mate. “You,” she pointed at Anya, “are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She moved toward her and started undoing her alpha’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Anya asked, completely perplexed.

Raven smirked at her and winked, “Showing my appreciation.” She kneeled down in front of her alpha, pulling her cock out of her pants, which quickly became hard. She grinned at her alpha before focusing her gaze on Anya’s cock. She licked the slit before taking the head into her mouth.

Anya moaned, “Raven… gods, Rae, I did not mean…” She moaned out again.

Raven worked her alpha’s cock. Taking it into her throat as far as she could go. She hollowed her cheeks sucking as hard as she could. 

“My love, oh gods…” Anya came quickly.

Raven swallowed it down, loving the taste of her mate. Licking Anya clean and stood up. “You are the best mate ever.”

Anya gave her a smile, “I’m pretty sure you are the best mate ever. Can I return the favor?”

Raven smirked, “Oh Cheekbones, I orgasmed as soon as I saw what was in here.” She started going through the room, “Gods! One of the things we lost is this wiring, so even if I could remake this stuff, I could never rewire it! This is incredible. Ahn, you are about to have your world fucking rocked! I mean, this is amazing! Hell, I may even rock Clarkey’s world for introducing us.

Anya growled at that thought.

Raven put her hands up, “Okay, not gonna rock Clarkey’s world. Plus, her mate would probably disagree, too.” She looked around again. “Oh man, you are going to have to bring the food to me, now. I know I’ll need some things from Arkadia still, but now? Hell, now, they are definitely not a necessity. Do you even know what you have here?”

Anya shook her head. “From what I understand, over the years we just collected everything like this into this area. They were acknowledged as something important from the past, but something we could not make function.”

Raven leapt into her mate’s arms, wrapping her legs around her alpha’s waist. “This is incredible. Definitely something we could not recreate on the Ark. I can do so much more now!”

Anya chuckled holding onto her mate. “So, you like this surprise?”

Raven grinned, “I’m about to make you a badge that says “Best Mate Ever,” no matter what Clarkey says, Lexa can suck it.”

Anya laughed at that. “I’ll be sure to not tell her that.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry, I’ll let Clarke know myself.”

Anya just chuckled and held her close. “So, this is a good place for you?”

The mechanic nodded vehemently. “This is amazing, Cheekbones. I can’t even tell you how much.”

Anya looked away. “So, you won’t have to go back to Arkadia?” she asked softly.

Raven stopped looking around to look at her alpha, who for the first time was looking meek in her presence. Raven gently guided the General’s chin towards her so she could look into those honey brown eyes she loved. “Hey. I may need to go back to Arkadia, but I will never leave you.”

Anya growled, “No! They are deplorable there! They do not deserve you! I will not let them mistreat you ever again!”

Raven nodded in understanding. “If I ever have to go back, I want you there with me,” Raven said softly. “I have no doubt that Lexa will understand. It won’t be anytime soon with what I have and what Monty is bringing. Plus, once he is here, we will be able to figure out even more of what can be created from this place. Trust me,” Raven said catching her mate’s eye, “I will never willingly leave you.”

Anya nodded and kissed her softly. When she pulled back she gave Raven a half smile. “So, did I lose you forever by bringing you here?”

Raven bopped her on the nose. “First off, that is your own fault. Second off, if you ever lose me, just look for me here… or in the market, I really liked the market.”

The General laughed. “Noted. Lexa was trying to explain to me what a “Fan Club,” is.” She said using one hand for the quotations as she still held Raven with the other. “I think I have begun to understand as people started to follow us as you ate from each stand. You should be much larger than you are.”

Raven rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Well, it helped that the food on the Ark was terrible, plus, omegas ate last.”

Anya snarled.

“Hey, I know I am away from that life. You won’t ever let me go hungry again,” Raven acknowledged.

“You are damn right,” Anya growled out.

“Now, the best way to do that, is to not volunteer for a death match,” Raven told her with a glare while unwrapping her legs from around her mate.

“She is my Heda and my best friend,” Anya said sheepishly.

“You are my mate. You need to remember that,” Raven said, bopping her on the nose again.

Anya sighed, “But Clarke is your best friend. Nia killed Lexa’s first love. If she is trying to destroy Lexa again and this time through the Flamekeepers…” the alpha trailed off, seeming unsure of her next words. “I keep going over what Titus said.”

“What do you mean?” Raven asked.

Anya met her mate’s eyes. “He was upset Clarke wasn’t pregnant yet.”

Raven had to look at her mate, before the gears turned in her head. She backed away shaking her head. “No.”

“Raven.”

“No! How would anyone be that….” Raven couldn’t even find the words.

“It’s Nia. She had Costia’s head delivered to Lexa’s bed.” Anya told her.

“No! She will not be taking Clarke! She will not! I won’t allow it! That girl deserves more good things than all of us! All that she put up with! They… you don’t even know what they did to her when the Ark came down! She doesn’t deserve this!” Raven yelled.

Anya shook her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Raven sighed. “They hurt her. Bad. I didn’t understand at the time, just thought she kept changing to heal quicker for herself. Now I realize, it was to heal better before her heat came.”

“What do you mean, Raven, what did they do?” Anya demanded.

Raven shook her head. “I won’t tell you, because I know Clarke doesn’t want Lexa to know. I tell you and you will tell Lexa. They just hurt her really bad. The only good thing that came out of her mother being her sire, was that it was only physical.” Raven got close to her mate. “We need more people protecting Clarke if you think Nia will try to take her. Way more people. I will talk to her, since I know she won’t like it. Clarkey already told me that they want to wait to have pups, so if Nia tried to take her now, she’d just kill her. From what I can tell, Lexa truly cares for her people, but I don’t know if anyone in Azgeda would be safe if Nia killed Clarke.”

Anya nodded. “I agree. Indra sent word today, she is coming with a contingent of Trikru warriors along with the Arkadian emissaries to be accepted into the Coalition officially. I will have her suggest people, along with a few of my own that I trust. I will have you and Clarke fully protected, on top of whatever Lexa demands. The only way we can ensure Clarke’s safety if there is no way…” Anya looked off.

“What? What is it?” Raven asked, needing to know her mate’s thoughts.

The alpha looked back at her. “I may have the perfect person.”

Raven just looked at her.

“I have to send a message. Please, let’s go back to the tower. Your friend should be here in a couple of hours. By then, all will be set, we can come back,” Anya promised.

Raven nodded and took her mate’s hand. If there was anything the mechanic was more loyal to than technology, it was Clarke and her mate. She needed to make sure her friend was safe, pups or no pups.

∞∞∞∞

That morning, Clarke woke up slowly in the warmth of her mate’s arms and the comfort of this glorious bed. Her head was resting on Lexa’s chest, her body partially draped over the brunette’s, and their legs were tangled together. Clarke loved being able to wake up like this, her mate’s warm and soft skin against her own. When they were together while at their cave, her mind was always clouded by heat too much to truly enjoy waking up like this. The blonde could tell her mate was awake as her hand was gently trailing up and down her back. Clarke was tempted to just fall back asleep to make this moment last. 

“I know you are awake, Niron,” Lexa said, squeezing the blonde gently.

Clarke moved to bury her face into her mate’s neck. “Am not,” Clarke replied huskily.

The alpha chuckled and continued rubbing the blonde’s back. “We will need to get up soon. Today will be long with the meeting. I can only imagine what shape the Ambassador’s Council will be in with Titus’s actions.”

Clarke sighed, not wanting to think about that. Instead she kissed her alpha’s neck and moved to straddle her. “Do we have time to worry about what shape we are in?” the blonde asked with a smirk.

Lexa grinned back at her, placing her hands on the omega’s hips and sat up, her abdominal muscles rippling at the action making Clarke’s mouth water. The brunette cupped her mate’s face and kissed her hard. When she pulled away she smirked back at her. “I’m pretty sure we do, if not, they can wait.”

Clarke’s heart fluttered at her mate’s statement. She threaded her fingers through soft, curly, brown locks and kissed Lexa passionately while grinding down on her mate. Lexa responded in kind to the kiss. The blonde could feel her mate’s cock get hard and pulled a gasp from the leader. 

Lexa reached down and ran fingers through her mate’s wet lips. She rubbed Clarke’s clit, causing the omega to moan deliciously. 

Clarke thrusted her hips into her mate’s hand and tossed her head back as pleasure coursed through her body, but she needed more. 

Lexa kissed and nipped down the blonde’s neck. 

“Baby, please, I need more,” Clarke begged.

Lexa bit Clarke’s mating mark as she lifted the omega up to position her cock at the blonde’s entrance.

“Lex, please,” Clarke pleaded, digging her nails into her alpha’s shoulders. 

The brunette slowly lowered her mate, impaling the blonde on her hard member. 

Clarke moaned out in pleasure as her alpha stretched her wet opening. 

Lexa kissed up the blonde’s neck before nipping at her omega’s jaw. “Niron, you feel so good,” Lexa sighed out.

The blonde cupped her alpha’s face and kissed her fiercely as she started moving her hips up and down. 

Lexa responded in kind to the kiss and thrusted her tongue into her omega’s mouth as she tightly held her mate’s hips helping Clarke work her cock.

Clarke broke the kiss to moan. “Lex, oh gods, so good.”

Lexa grunted in pleasure, her knot already inflating. She wrapped her arms around her mate, helping her thrust harder and faster.

Clarke could feel her alpha’s knot and wanted it inside. Her body was humming in pleasure, but she needed all of her mate. “Please, baby, knot me, please,” she begged.

“Oh, Niron,” Lexa moaned out. She wrapped her arms tighter around her mate and pulled her down hard, her knot pushed into her omega’s tight channel.

They both came hard and Clarke sank her teeth into Lexa’s mating mark and felt the brunette do the same, extending the pleasure for both of them. 

When their orgasms subsided, Lexa gently leaned back, bringing her mate with her to lay down.

“That was amazing, baby,” Clarke said, sighing happily.

Lexa kissed her mate’s forehead and stroked her fingers through blonde hair. “You are amazing. I love you.” 

Clarke smiled, lifting up slightly in order to look at her mate. “Ai hod yu in, seintaim.” She softly kissed her alpha and then snuggled into her body as Lexa held her close.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was incredibly nervous. They were about to enter the first Coalition meeting. She felt fear being that on the Ark every politician was an alpha who was usually derogatory if not straight up abusive towards omegas. She knew Lexa would never let her be harmed, but she couldn’t help the apprehension she felt. They stopped outside of the throne room doors.

Lexa turned to her. “Niron, they will not hurt you. I will destroy all of them if they try.” She stroked Clarke’s cheek with the back of her fingers as she pumped out calming pheromones. “I know you are nervous, but the ambassadors are not all alphas. We have a mix of alphas, betas, and omegas.” Lexa stroked her omega’s cheek again. “I am here, Niron. I will always protect you,” Lexa promised.

Clarke nodded and clutched onto her alpha, bringing her in so that the brunette’s arms could go around her. She knew her alpha would be protect her. Still, she needed to breathe her mate’s scent in to calm herself. Lexa held her close. Clarke nodded, “Okay. I’ll be okay. We will be next to each other, right?”

Lexa nodded, “Of course, Niron. I would never allow them to hurt you. I demanded a throne for you to be placed right next to mine. You are my mate. My queen. I will have you treated as such and no less.”

Clarke nodded and then remembered her question. “Is that why Gaia called me Hedatu?”

Lexa smiled softly at her. “Yes. You are Heda’s mate, Hedatu is your new title.”

“Then why did no one else say that call me that when we were traveling here?” Clarke asked.

“Some may find it hard to call you that until you are pregnant. Others, as soon as the official party welcoming our mating.” She came even closer to the blonde. “It takes people time, but no matter what, you are my mate.” She continued quietly, “You are the one that I will love forever.”

Clarke reached up on her toes to kiss her mate’s lips. Once she got her fill of Lexa’s pillow soft lips, she set down solidly on her feet. “I will always love you, too. Never doubt that,” Clarke responded softly.

Lexa gave her a soft smile. “I never will, Niron.”

Clarke smiled and kissed under her mate’s jaw, before retaking her position beside the brunette with one hand firmly placed inside her mate’s elbow.

Lexa nodded at the guards and they opened the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to experience Polis and council meetings for the first time.  
> Nia arrives.   
> Raven eats.
> 
> T.W. there is a lot of violence in this chapter. There is a dream sequence (I put asterisks in front of the section, everything I italicized in this went to normal font when I copied it over, I apologize that I can't figure out the formatting here.), it is what happened to Clarke when the Ark came down. Azgedans are similar to Arkkru, they find alphas superior and some of them insinuate forced breeding at some points (all talk, nothing happens). If I missed anything else, let me know.
> 
> Last chapter quick summary since it has been a while: Raven was super excited about bathrooms. Anya won Mate of the Year by showing Raven a warehouse full of old tech. Gaia did her best to find out Nia's plans. There was a dinner in honor of Heda's mating. Lexa was super sweet as they were about to enter the first Ambassadors' Council meeting together.

The entered the Throne room side by side. Lexa was impressed with how proudly Clarke held herself, when she knew all of the insecurities running through the blonde’s mind. All of the ambassadors and their aides had stood at attention with their heads tilted to the side baring their necks. She led Clarke up the dais and turned. She looked among the ambassadors. Some seemed willing, others seemed to force submission to her and Clarke. She knew those clans would be the worst to deal with. She sat on her throne and did a quick check to make sure her love was okay.

She turned and focused on the ambassadors. She lifted her chin, “Ambassadors?”

There was a ruckus of noise, but only the ice nation ambassador came forward. “You mated with these intruders, now the have higher rights than the rest of us! You have made them impossible to touch and now any decision you make will focus on their welfare!” Atohl accused.

Lexa held back a snarl. “I mated so that we would be able to have these newcomers as allies. They have modern technology, they have advanced medicine! Their tek can help move us forward and get an advantage over outside enemies. Would you rather we remain passive in future fights?” Lexa asked.

Atohl growled. “All you have told us, is that these invaders can attack us and you believe we have nothing to stop them. You think the rest of us weak? I’m fairly certain our numbers will destroy them.” 

Osias of Sankru jumped up, “We can take them out! We can destroy them!” 

Juel of Delfikru also stood up, “They are invaders! We must take them down!”

Lexa stood up, “Em Pleni!! This new clan can provide us with advanced tek that will make our lives better! Would you prefer to be fighting against them? Losing your mates, your children, and your friends?”

“We could take them! They are few and they are weak! They don’t know how to live here. Once they learn that, they will be nothing but a threat!” Atohl announced, he sneered at her, “It makes you look weak.”

Lexa growled. “You would rather destroy our Coalition for hubris, then to actually make forward progress?”

“My Queen and I think you can’t handle a new foe and are just making excuses!” Atohl accused.

“If your Queen has a Challenge, especially now, I would think she had the nerve to do it in person,” Lexa stated walking towards the Ice Nation ambassador. 

Athohl sneered at her. “Queen Nia will be here soon.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Somehow, I doubt she would have the gall to face me herself in a challenge.”

Atohl leveled his gaze at her, “I guess we will all see how Azgeda is superior. Then, after Queen Nia destroys you, we will all enjoy your omega.”

Lexa snarled and marched up to grab the ambassador. She pulled him up close, “You. Will. Never. Touch my omega!”

The Ambassador scrambled against her, but still tried to save face. “Azgeda will have what they want!”

Lexa snarled at him and dragged him across the floor to the balcony. “Azgeda will know their place! This will allow your Queen to know where I stand.” Without missing a step she threw him off of the balcony. He screamed all of the way down. Lexa turned back to the remaining ambassadors, “Would anyone else like to question my decisions?”  
∞∞∞∞

Clarke was amazed by her mate. She destroyed an ambassador who threatened her. On the Ark, it would be more like: Oh, you want her? Have at it, we’ll share! But Lexa threw the man off of the damn balcony. She was in shock. There was never a person on the Ark to stand up for any omega, like Lexa just stood up for her. 

The rest of the morning, Clarke did her best to try to follow along with the proceedings. She did her best to act confused by the goings on when ambassadors spoke in Trigedasleng, while still acting interested when they spoke in English, or Gonasleng as the Grounders called it. She was amazed at the simplicity of trade negotiations between packs. After the battles the Delinquents had to deal with, things so petty and absurd seemed so…. Unimportant. It really made her sad that Arkkru was not able to assimilate to Earth and its inhabitants better. She wondered what would happen when the Arkkru delegation got here to officially join the Coalition. Lexa had announced when they would be coming, much to the mutterings of some of the Ambassadors. Clarke hoped things went relatively smoothly, she feared for Lexa’s safety from current members of the Coalition, and Raven’s and her own safety when her mother got here. 

After a few hours, Lexa called for a break. All of the ambassadors and their aides were quick to exit the throne room, leaving only Lexa, Clarke, and their guards. 

“Niron, how are you doing?” Lexa asked, turning to look at her.

Clarke just shrugged, unable to really comprehend all that went on. 

Lexa got up from her throne and kneeled before the blonde, resting her hands on Clarke’s knee. “I will always protect you. Azgeda is an issue, Gaia told us that. I’m hoping that threat will be gone soon, but have no doubt my love. No one will be touching you other than me. No one.”

Clarke smiled and caressed her mate’s cheek. “I appreciate that, baby, but right now, I am just overwhelmed.”

Lexa gave her a half smile. “For this afternoon, why don’t you go with one of my Nightbloods to train for a while, then go to work with Nyko? I will come get you when I am done with my meeting.”

Clarke perked up, “Really?”

The Heda gave her a smile. “Of course. We will eat lunch and I will continue in meetings,” she bemoaned with a roll of her eyes. “But you will work on skills for the afternoon. We could visit the market for dinner, if you want.”

Clarke cupped her alpha’s cheeks and brought her in for a steaming kiss. “That sounds amazing!”

Lexa chuckled and stood, offering a hand to her mate to help her up. “Let’s get lunch.”  
∞∞∞∞

**Bellamy and Clarke were meeting with the council. The Ark had just come down and things were a mess for a few days as they tried to get organized and figure out who and what survived. Clarke had told Bellamy to request a meeting, because the last thing they needed was for the “adults” of the Ark to screw up the tentative peace that she had been able to broker with the Grounders. She hoped that the Council would actually listen to what they had to say. A tent-like structure had been constructed for a big meeting area outside of the Ark, as currently, things were still a mess inside the giant structure. 

They entered the tent and immediately kneeled and showed their necks. Even if it wasn’t expected, Clarke doubted that she could have stopped submitting with all of the pheromones filling the space. 

“You two had something to discuss with us?” Abby said stepping forward. She had been talking in a circle with Council members Kane, Jaha, Pike, and Diana Sydney, and Commander Shumway, who was the head of the guards. 

Bellamy nodded, but stayed silent. 

Clarke sighed internally, she knew this was going to be hard, but she had hoped that Bellamy might actually be useful. She highly doubted the Council would listen to her since she was an omega. Still, she stepped forward. “We wanted to update you on what was going on with the Grounders.”

Pike stomped forward and backhanded her. “How DARE an OMEGA think she could address the Council!” he snarled at her.

Clarke clasped her face, already feeling a bruise forming on her cheek. She was seething on the inside. There were more important things than establishing dick-head alpha bullshit. She looked over at Bellamy and glared. 

The curly-haired alpha boy cleared his throat. “What Clarke was saying, was that we have established a tentative truce with the Grounders.”

The omega had to roll her eyes at the statement. He didn’t have a damn thing to do with it.

Unfortunately, Pike caught her eye roll and grabbed her throat. “Have you forgotten your place omega?”

Clarke’s eyes widened. With being in solitary for two years before being sent down here, she had forgotten just how hateful alphas could be. 

“Pike let her go,” Abby commanded. 

The former teacher huffed and pushed her down, before walking closer to the other Council members. 

Clarke was shocked that her mother actually stood up for her.

“This is not the time to remind her of her place. We have much to discuss,” Abby said, causing cold fear to run through Clarke’s veins. Her own sire basically gave permission for him to put her in her place later. Abby turned back to Bellamy. “What does this truce entail?”

“It is a ceasefire. We don’t try to kill them and they won’t try to kill us. We apparently landed in the territory of a pack. Part of the dropship had fallen off in our reentry and killed a bunch of people in a village near here, which caused them to want to retaliate,” Bellamy explained. “I was able to calm them down for a while after some upsets and we told them that you were coming down, so they are having some of their leaders come to talk with you to decide how to move forward.” 

Clarke could not believe that Bellamy just took all of the credit for what happened. The upsets were his fault, because he was a trigger-happy asshole that refused to listen to reason. She was the one that calmed things down. 

“Good work, Bellamy,” Abby told him.

“We should just kill all of these savages. We have the firepower and technology to do so. We take this land and claim it as our own,” Pike growled out.

“I do believe there are a lot more than just this pack, I think it would be a mistake to just act without knowing exactly what we are dealing with,” Clarke said, unable to stay silent.

Abby looked at Shumway and nodded.

Clarke’s eyes widened and she backed up as the Guard Commander came at her. Before she could get away he zapped her with a shock stick. The pain was the worst thing she had ever felt, and then she blacked out. 

When Clarke regained consciousness, her arms and shoulders were killing her. She slowly blinked her eyes open and realized the pain was because her arms were tied above her head and she was hanging just above the ground from a tree branch. She looked around to see her mother, Pike, Shumway, Diana, and several others standing around her. 

Abby walked up close to her. “You need to remember your place, Clarke. You are an omega, no matter how much I would like to protect you, I can’t do that if you can’t remember that you aren’t in charge.” The brunette alpha turned on her heel and walked away.

Pike came up to her first and punched her right in the stomach. Several others came and joined him, she could feel ribs break, but she did everything she could to stay silent. She wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of hearing her beg for them to stop, all she thought about was in a week she’d see her alpha. Her alpha who would never have allowed this to happen if she was here.  
∞∞∞∞

Lexa was woken up when Clarke stirred. Her mate was whimpering and cowering in her sleep. Whatever the dream was, it wasn’t good. She gently shook her shoulder and pumped out protective pheromones. “Niron, wake up. Come on, Clarke, show me those blue eyes. You are okay, you are safe. Please, Niron, wake.”

Clarke woke with a start. Her eyes frantically looking around as she gasped for air. When her eyes finally landed on Lexa, she reached out. “You are here?”

Lexa nuzzled into her hand. “Yes, Niron, I am here. You are safe, we are in Polis.”

The blonde looked around the room, finally seeming to get her bearings. When her blue eyes found green, they were filled with tears. Clarke tucked her head into Lexa’s neck and cried. 

The alpha didn’t know what to do other than to hold her mate close and keep pumping out her pheromones to soothe the blonde. “You are safe, my love. I am here.” Lexa kept whispering reassurances until her mate stopped shaking. When Clarke seemed to relax and only let out little sniffles once in a while, Lexa craned her neck so she could kiss her temple. “Do you want to talk about it, Niron?”

Clarke stayed silent. 

Lexa would have thought she had fallen back asleep if the omega wasn’t drawing little patterns on the brunette’s stomach. The alpha stayed quiet, giving her mate time to answer when she was ready.

Clarke sighed. “I dreamed about when the Ark came down and what happened after.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, she couldn’t stop herself from tensing. She remembered the bruises.

“It doesn’t matter,” Clarke shrugged it off, like it was nothing. “It was probably just brought to mind, because I was reminded that Arkadians are coming here soon.”

Lexa gently tilted her omega’s head up, with a finger under her chin, so she could look into her favorite blue eyes. “Niron, I think it does matter. They hurt you and you are having nightmares.”

Clarke frowned. “It is in the past. They can’t hurt me anymore, I have you to protect me. Plus, if you aren’t around, I always have a guard and you are teaching me how to protect myself,” the blonde stated trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Clarke,” Lexa said with a sigh. She looked up, searching for the right words. 

“Baby, the main ones that hurt me are already dead. Telling you what happened will just upset you and possibly cause a war, because of your anger. We have more important things to worry about. Azgeda was trying to bait you in the meeting today. I can only imagine how much worse it is going to get. There is a whole world to worry about now, there is no reason to rehash the past and get upset about the things we can’t change,” Clarke said with conviction.

The alpha looked at her mate, she couldn’t help but shake her head and smile. “Spoken like a true leader.”

Clarke huffed. 

“I’m serious, Niron, even with the traumas that you have been through, you are still strong. I mean, I don’t like it, and if you continue having nightmares, I want you to talk about what happened so that it won’t be stuck in your head anymore. We have found that sometimes warriors can be battle weary after war and it effects their lives at home. Talking about what happened helps. You haven’t told me what happened, but from what you have said about Ark alphas and the bruises you still had when I saw you a week later, I imagine it was terrible. I know it will upset me, but I am willing to listen and do my best not to react harshly towards Arkkru as a whole,” Lexa promised.

The blonde reached to press her lips against her mates in a slow kiss. When she pulled back, she pulled Lexa’s head so that their foreheads rested against one another. “Ai hod yu in. I will think about it.”

Lexa gave her a soft smile and kissed her nose. “I love you, too, and that is all I ask.”

Clarke yawned.

The alpha chuckled. “I think we should try to go back to sleep.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, but reached up to kiss her again, before settling in her mate’s arms. 

“I will be here with you, always,” Lexa promised.

Clarke tightened her arm holding her alpha close. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
∞∞∞∞

Clarke was accompanied by Ryder and two other guards on her way to the training grounds. Lexa could not join her, but wanted her to keep training. Clarke hated being away from Lexa, especially after that nightmare, but duty calls, unfortunately. Though, her mate did promise to find her and take her to the market after training, which Clarke was thrilled about. The market was absolutely amazing. When they went there for dinner the day before, Clarke left overly stuffed with incredible food and a bunch of trinkets. Lexa found her fascination very amusing and was unable to say no to whatever Clarke wanted to buy. Clarke chuckled remembering her alpha trying to sneakily buy some candles. Her mate was very disappointed when they found a stall that was closed. Lexa wouldn’t tell her what the wares were that they sold, but said they would try again today. Clarke was very excited. 

Walking into the training grounds, which consisted of what was basically a small arena, surrounded by short walls filled to the brim with weapons and dirt flooring. Beyond the walls, Lexa had told her there was an area to learn archery, which she hoped to teach the blonde at some point. Clarke was surprised that when she surveyed the area she found Raven was leaning against a wall. She walked over to her friend. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Raven shrugged. “Figured I see what the big deal was with all this fighting shit.”

Clarke chuckled. “I’m actually shocked. Lexa told me about the warehouse Anya was showing you.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Well, for some reason, my super-hot mate keeps growling when I’m around Monty and pumping out crazy pheromones. I don’t mind it really, but Monty can’t handle it and it makes it hard to work. So, I heard you were coming down here to learn some shit, thought I’d join in.” 

Clarke wandered what that was about. “That is weird.”

“I know, right? I mean, it isn’t like she has anything to worry about. I’m all over that hot piece of alpha and I don’t need anything else,” Raven told her.

The blonde frowned. “Not sure I needed to know all of that.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Get over it. So, what do we do? Like, just pick up a weapon and someone tells us what to do? Or what?”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “Lexa said that she was sending someone. Where is Anya now?”

Raven shrugged, “I don’t know. She was being overbearing. It is weird. I don’t think she is normally like this and I know it can’t be rut. I don’t know. I just had to leave and get a minute for myself.”

Clarke nodded, also perplexed. She knew how Lexa was, she could be protective, but it was nothing like Raven was describing. Anya didn’t really seem overbearing like that, she was curious what was going on. “Well, Lexa said she was sending someone to work on not submitting.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to not have to submit to Ark fuckers,” Raven said with vehemence. 

Clarke was about to agree when someone cleared their throat near them. She found a young blonde-haired omega greeting them. “Hello, I’m Aden, you are Hedatu?”

“Hedatu?” Raven asked.

Clarke elbowed her, “Yes, I am.”

The boy grinned as he kneeled and showed his neck.

Clarke’s eyes widened. “You can stand,” she said unsurely.

He popped up. “Heda said you need work on becoming one with your wolf and not having to submit.”

Clarke nodded. “My friend, Raven, here needs help as well.”

He nodded. “Ok. Well, Heda already requested that we go further away from here. She didn’t want anyone, um, seeing you, uh, if you changed into your wolf…” the boy said turning red.

Clarke laughed, “I know what you mean. Lead the way.”

The young omega nodded and led them out of the training area and towards a wooded area.

Clarke looked around making sure her guard was near. She hated that the three made her feel safer, but they did. She also noticed two more people following behind them. She was concerned, but Ryder came close.

“Hedatu, they are your friend’s guards,” Ryder told her quietly.

Clarke nodded, acknowledging the big man, before continuing to follow the young omega. 

Aden sat in a small area cleared of trees. “Please, divest yourselves of clothes, this training can have you change into your wolf and I don’t know that that you want to destroy what you are wearing.”

Raven looked at Clarke who nodded. Both women took off their clothes. Clarke looked around and saw that their guards were all facing outwards. She had to suppress a chuckle, knowing that if they looked and Lexa caught wind of it, those guards would no longer have eyes, or life.

They both settled down on the ground, sitting cross-legged as Aden was.

“I must ask for the future, who would you trust to not take advantage of their alpha status to teach you how to build up a wall?” Aden asked.

“Lexa.” Clarke said succinctly.

“Anya,” Raven answered at the same time.

They looked at each other and then spouted each other’s mates’ names. 

Aden chuckled. “It is okay. Heda said you had no reason to trust alphas, but I know Heda and the General are busy. You have met Lincoln, correct?” 

Clarke looked at Raven, who sighed and nodded at her. “Yes, we have,” the blonde answered.

“When your mates’ aren’t available, we will try to use him, but for today we just need to focus on meeting your wolf. Together, is the only way to make things better.”

Both Raven and Clarke acknowledged that and listened to what the young omega had to say.   
∞∞∞∞

Clarke was worn after Aden’s teaching. The young man was thorough. Both Clarke and Raven had turned multiple times during his guidance. It was hard and very tiring. Midday came and Clarke wished she could just cuddle up to her alpha and sleep, but knew there were things to do.

Clarke was eating a small snack and contemplating possibly napping in between bites. 

A figured sat next to the blonde surprising her. She looked to see Lexa grinning at her. Clarke launched herself at her mate. “I missed you, baby. So much.”

Lexa chuckled and held her close. “I missed you, as well, Niron. How did your lesson go?”

Clarke did not move off her mate, enjoying the closeness. “Aden taught us a lot, but it was tiring.”

Lexa nodded. “I feel like he would have been the Heda had I not mated. He will guard our children with distinction.”

Clarke looked at her, shocked by this revelation. “By mating me, I stole his future as Heda?”

Lexa shook her head. “No, no, no, Niron. You did nothing. We have no true control over who is Heda. Those born with black blood, which you theorize is something to do with radiation, have been shown to be physically and mentally stronger than normal, as well as having solid leadership abilities. When a Nightblood is found, they are brought to Polis to be educated and trained by Flamekeepers. When a Heda dies, there is a grueling competition to determine who will take the title. In the past, they had them fight to the death. That was realized to be a waste of skilled warriors. So now, those who lose are given high jobs. There have been times when one that had not been chosen has challenge the new Heda, which ends up in solo gonplei, there has never been an instance when the Heda has lost the challenge. When Heda has a nightblood child, they do the training and generally end up as the next Heda after the Conclave. There have not been many Hedas that have had pups, but as far as I remember, only once has a pup not been the successor. Aden still has a chance to become Heda, but if he does not succeed he will still be shown respect and given an important job. Whoever my successor is, will be the strongest nightblood candidate.”

Clarke frowned. “I don’t care who it is, I don’t want to lose you.”

Lexa caressed her cheek. “Niron, I will do my very best to come home to you every night.”

Clarke held on to her mate tightly. She couldn’t help but think about the fact that she wanted to not conceive right away could be a bad thing.

“I want you to know, no matter what happens. If I die, you will always be protected by Heda,” Lexa told her.

“I don’t want the next Heda, I want you,” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa nodded and held her close. “I’m not planning on going anywhere, Niron.”

Clarke couldn’t help but nuzzle into her alpha’s neck and take in all the scent that she could.

“I’m here Clarke, I’m still here,” Lexa assured her.

Clarke still clung closely to her mate. “I hate that you talk about your death like that.”

Lexa shook her head. “I just want you to be assured that you will be taken care of.”

The blonde shook her head. “The only one taking care of me is you. It is you and me, forever, baby.”

Lexa smiled at her, before leaning down to kiss her lips softly. Once she pulled back, she rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “Ready to go to the Market? Or would you rather nap?”

Clarke thought about it. On one hand, she was super tired, but on the other hand, the Market had crazy amazing food and lots of it. She grinned at her mate, “Market.”

The brunette chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, before disentangling from her mate and standing up. She offered Clarke her hand to help her omega up. She helped Clarke dust off her pants. 

Clarke was fairly certain she was just trying to cop a feel, but she didn’t mind, she loved having her mate’s hands on her. Once they were situated, Lexa offered her arm, which Clarke happily clasped onto and they made their way out of the training area. Lexa told her about her meetings. It was a bunch of petty squabbling between packs. Some ambassadors brought up issues with Arkkru, again. Lexa was planning on having Raven show the ambassadors a radio and having Indra be the one they spoke to, to prove it is real. Clarke offered to talk about some healing techniques and how Nyko and her have already discussed how to combine the knowledge to better how healers work on the ground. Lexa said she would think about it, but seemed wary about bringing her omega before the ambassadors like that. “Stop being stubborn and realize it is a good idea, Lex,” Clarke complained.

Lexa huffed. “For dinner, we should have Nyko, Raven, Anya, Monty, and his mate join us. We can make a plan.”

Clarke grinned. “Excellent. Oh, and Monty’s mate’s name is Harper. I haven’t seen them since they got here, so this will be great.”

Her alpha just nodded. 

They quickly came upon the market. Clarke’s eyes widened as she got to see everything in a new light. It was getting dark when they came for dinner the day before. Seeing everything in the bright afternoon sun was fascinating. Plus, a lot more stalls were open and there was a lot more people. Everyone who noticed them immediately bared their necks, several kneeled down. Clarke was amazed again by how much Lexa’s people respected and loved her. Everyone moved to give them plenty of room to walk through the crowd. Clarke wasn’t sure if it was out of respect for the Heda, or the fact that their guards had moved to surround them in a loose circle. Clarke knew Lexa was worried about her safety with Azgeda’s threat, but the blonde didn’t like making the people of Polis nervous. 

“What is wrong, Niron?” Lexa asked, sensing her mate’s disquiet. 

Clarke sighed and gripped onto her mate’s arm. 

“You can speak true, my love,” Lexa said gently.

Clarke gave her a small smile. “They are nervous, I think because of the guards,” she said looking around.

Lexa nodded, “I’m sorry. With things as they are now with the Council, we have too many threats. I’m so sorry you don’t get to experience the market in the best way, without political nonsense and fear of attack.”

Clarke looked up at her mate, feeling her unease. Since she had had a snack, she figured the best way to get Lexa out of her dark thoughts, after Clarke stupidly led her to them, was to redirect. “What was the stall you wanted to show me yesterday?” Clarke was thrilled when her alpha’s eyes lit up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat first?” Lexa asked, always trying to provide for her mate.

Clarke shook her head. “I just finished having a snack when you came to get me, so I am good for a while.”

Lexa gave her a soft smile, before going back into her stoic façade and led them to the stall that had been closed the night before.

Clarke gasped when she saw the stall. She let go of Lexa’s arm and ran up to the stall. It was filled with art supplies. There was so much color! There was everything she never knew she needed. 

Lexa followed her and chuckled as she stood next to her mate. “So, do you want something from here or….?”

Clarke looked at her wide eyed. “What?! This is amazing! Look at those colors! Baby! Wow!”

Lexa ran a hand up and down her omega’s back. She looked at the owner of the stall, who was gaping at them with an open mouth. “We’ll take one of everything.”

The stall owner’s eyebrows shot up, “I, um, I mean, we can, uh, tower?”

Clarke grinned at the man and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Clarke, I have no doubt we will be friends.”

The beta man nodded and reached out, looking fearfully at Lexa.

“I don’t know how you made these supplies, but I can’t wait to use them!” Clarke told him gleefully, while shaking his hand with exuberance. “What is your name?” 

“My name is Tim, Hedatu,” the man told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him, “None of that. Now, are you an artist?”

Tim nodded. “I like to draw, but I’m not so great with the paints.”

Clarke was thrilled, “Do you have anything I can see?” 

Tim grinned and nodded and immediately ducked down into the supplies. 

Clarke grinned at her mate and threw her arms around her alpha’s neck. “This is so fucking amazing, baby, I can’t even tell you how much I will be rewarding you later,” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa chuckled. “I look forward to it, Niron.” 

“Ai hod yu in,” Clarke told her. 

Lexa smiled. “I love you, too, Niron.” She looked around, “You are happy with everything being sent to our suite?” 

Clarke grinned, beyond happy by her mate’s plan. ”Of course, oh, man, so many colors!” Clarke shook her head, unable to express how happy she is.

Her alpha just chuckled again, seemingly pleased at the blonde’s reaction.

Clarke gushed over Tim’s drawings. They debated techniques and he was quite impressed with a quick sketch Clarke did of her mate using a charcoal. She wished she could use the colors already, but they were mostly paints and painting took longer. Clarke knew she was using a lot of Lexa’s break already and they haven’t had lunch yet, so she didn’t want to push it. After promising to come back soon with something she made she bid Tim farewell. Clarke felt like she was floating when she clasped back onto her mate’s arm. She noticed some of the Polis citizens looking at them in amusement, but couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Do you have a preference for lunch, Niron?” Lexa asked.

The blonde shook her head. “I trust your judgement.”

The alpha nodded. “Have you heard of barbeque?”

Clarke shook her head again and looked at her curiously.

Her mate gave her a small smile and led the way. 

Clarke wished she could see Lexa’s full smile, but knew her alpha had to stay in Heda mode while they were out in public. “Do you have more meetings this afternoon?” 

“No, I am sparring and working with the Nightbloods,” Lexa informed her.

The omega nodded. “I hope Anya will be with you. She needs to work out or something.”

Lexa looked at her in confusion.

Clarke huffed, “Apparently, she has become a bit overbearing to Raven. She’s been growling at Monty, scaring him, thus making it hard for them to work. Raven doesn’t know what is going on.”

Lexa hummed. “I will spar with her, maybe ask what is going on. That doesn’t sound like Anya.”

“Yeah, it isn’t like she has anything to fear from Monty. He is happily mated to Harper, they got together shortly after we came down. And Rae is more than happy with Anya. She is just confused by the General’s actions.”

Lexa nodded, but got distracted when a group of pups came running up to them. Their guards were on alert, but didn’t move to stop them. 

“Heda! Heda! Is this your new mate?” The group asked boisterously. 

Clarke grinned and kneeled down to their level. “Hi, I’m Clarke, what are your names?”

Each pup introduced themselves and Clarke was sure to give them the Grounder forearm shake. One little girl was shy and her brother told the omega her name. Clarke made sure   
to give the little girl some attention, causing the young omega to blush, but she gave Clarke a hug before the pups took off again. When she stood up she noticed her mate staring   
adoringly at her. 

“I do believe you just won them all over, Niron.” Lexa told her.

Clarke blushed. “They were cute. I’m still processing this whole having siblings thing.”

“Well, when we are ready, we can have as many pups as you want,” her mate promised.

The blonde’s eyes widened at the prospect and a smile sat firmly on her mouth. When they got closer to a food stall, her mouth started watering at the tantalizing smells. “What is that?”

Lexa’s eyes twinkled as she answered, “Barbeque.” The alpha ordered for them, getting a selection of meats, as well as baked potatoes, and grilled corn on the cob. One of the guards came forward to gather their order. The owner of the stall was thrilled to serve Heda and her mate. Clarke loved to hear Lexa joke with the owner, informing her of the bland food Clarke was used to on the Ark. The owner, Stella, seemed personally offended at the prospect of food with so little taste and immediately started loading up more onto the plates. 

Lexa led Clarke over to a table and they sat side by side. 

When the plate was put in front of her, Clarke’s eyes widened in shock. “Wow. Are we even going to need dinner?” 

Her mate chuckled. “Eat what you want, if there is any left over, Stella will wrap it up for us.”

Clarke nodded and took a bite of chicken. She moaned at the rich and spiced taste, the meat melted in her mouth. The blonde doesn’t think she has ever had something so good.   
When she looked at her alpha, she was met with dark eyes. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Lexa gave her a sexy half smirk. 

Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how you stay so fit with food like this available.”

The brunette shrugged. “Why do you think we spar so much?”

The omega nodded, that made sense. She couldn’t believe that she finished the entire plate, but everything was so good! “You may need to roll me back to the clinic,” Clarke said patting her full stomach.

Lexa chuckled. 

Stella came over to the table and asked in broken Gonasleng, “You like food?” 

Clarke grinned, “You are an artist when it comes to food. I don’t think I’ve every had anything so good. Mochoff (Thank you).” 

The dark-haired woman grinned back at Clarke. “Come back soon!”

Clarke nodded, “I will bring my friend Raven.”

Stella looked at her wide-eyed and shook her head, “I met her. I not have enough.”

Clarke laughed. “I’ll be sure to take her to several other places first.”

The stall owner smiled and nodded and then bid them good bye. 

The blonde looked at her mate, “We’ve been here for two days and Raven already has a reputation.”

“Are you really surprised?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head, “Nope.”

“Are you ready?” 

Clarke nodded and stood up. She groaned at how bloated her body felt. Lexa offered her arm again, and Clarke held on, leaning heavily onto her mate. 

“Do you want to just go back and sleep? I’m sure Nyko would understand,” Lexa said with amusement.

Clarke just shook her head and groaned again.  
∞∞∞∞

Nyko laughed at her when she walked into the clinic. He understood when she told him where Lexa had taken her. “Stella is amazing.” He took some pity on her and showed her   
some herbs to help her with the bloated feeling. She’d never been so thankful for plants in her life. The day was not that busy and he was able to go over a lot of different techniques with her.

A pup came in with a rash and Clarke was able to find the correct soothing balm. There was a little bit of a translation issue when Clarke asked Nyko about remedies for inflammation in general, but they soon were able to figure it out.

A warrior from Sankru came in with a long cut on his arm from sparring. It was going to need stitches, but he just growled at Clarke, refusing to let her treat him. 

He would only speak in Trigedasleng, assuming Clarke couldn’t understand. The blonde motioned to Nyko to not allow the warrior to know she did. The warrior complained about the Arkkru invaders and how Lexa was weak for allowing them in the Coalition and it would be proven soon. Nyko chastised the warrior for speaking so disrespectfully of Heda. The warrior snarled at him and was pumping out aggressive pheromones, but he was a beta, so they weren’t that strong. Nyko finished patching him up and kicked him out. 

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” the healer apologized.

Clarke shook her head, “It is going to take time. We knew it would be rough and that there are threats. Thank you for not telling him I understood him.”

“I take it Heda planned that?” 

“Yes, she thought people would speak truer when they thought I couldn’t understand them. We figured since there has been a lot who disagree with her recent decisions, we could use this ruse to find out more,” Clarke admitted.

Nyko nodded, “Smart. He is the first to outright disrespect Heda to me. If I hear anything else, I will let you know.”

Clarke reached out and squeezed his arm. “I appreciate that, just keep yourself safe.”

The big man smiled at her in reassurance.

“Oh, hey! Lexa wanted you to come to dinner tonight. She plans to have Raven show the ambassadors about the radio and I thought we could present some of the ways we are including Ark knowledge to Grounder healing, to show that there are things we are good for.” Clarke informed him.

His eyes lit up, “Excellent idea! I will be there.”

She grinned at him and they then continued to discuss medicines. She joked about Anya needing something for her attitude and it made her friend suggest something about the cause that had her surprised.   
∞∞∞∞

They had decided to have the dinner in their suite. Lexa felt it would be the best place for privacy. She even invited Gaia to join them, which pleased Clarke. She believed that the Flamekeeper was truly dedicated to her religion and therefore, to Lexa. Clarke had thought to invite Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia was still technically Arkkru in the eyes of the rest of the Coalition and they were trying to keep together as friends, so Clarke thought it smart to include her. There hadn’t been a lot of time to discuss what happened in the clinic before they needed to prepare for dinner. Lexa had come up to their suite late and filthy from sparring, and Clarke was too lost in her own thoughts. 

“Niron, are you okay?” Lexa asked as Clarke was getting dressed after freshening up.

She smiled at her mate and nodded. “Just a lot on my mind.”

Before her mate could ask what, there was a knock on the door. Lexa sighed and stepped close to the blonde. “I love you.”

Clarke turned and stroked her cheek. “Ai hod yu in, seimtaim.” She stood on her toes to give her alpha a soft kiss. 

After pulling away, Lexa gave reached down to give her one more quick peck, before stepping away and telling the guards to let whoever it was to enter. 

In marched an irritated Raven followed by Anya. Luckily, the kitchen had provided some appetizers, which Raven snatched up and chew viciously while glaring at her mate.

“Welcome to our home,” Clarke said sarcastically. The couple both glared at her. Clarke put her hands up, “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

Raven softened and immediately went to hug the blonde. “How are you doing, Clarkey?”

Clarke shrugged, “Lots going on. I got to go to Stella’s today.”

Raven pulled back and a huge grin was on her face, “Amazing isn’t it?” 

The blonde nodded. “I told her I would have to come back with you, but apparently you already have a reputation and she got nervous,” Clarke told her with a chuckle.

Raven laughed, “They just have to hunt more and we’ll be okay.”

Clarke agreed and hugged her friend close. 

There was another knock on the door. Lexa came up on the side of Clarke that Raven was not on and announced that they could enter. 

Gaia, Lincoln, and Octavia entered. They all immediately kneeled and showed their necks.

“Please rise and welcome to our home,” Lexa told them. 

Clarke immediately went to Lincoln and Octavia to hug them. “There are some appetizers if Rae didn’t eat them all.”

Lincoln nodded politely and moved on.

Octavia stayed to chat, “What’s going on?”

Clarke sighed, “There has been some… issue with Arkkru joining the Coalition. Other packs are not pleased to have us “Invaders” here. So, Lexa decided we should talk out some of her ideas. I know you have integrated the best of all of us, so you may have an idea of what is going on and how to improve it.”

Octavia nodded, but then smiled and poked her, “Hey, I saw you practicing the other day, your form is looking great!”

The blonde grinned. “Thanks! With actually being here, my training schedule is weird.” She chuckled, “Who would think that being on the road is better for that?”

O gave her a kind smile, “There was nothing else to do. You two are crazy busy with the politics and healing. I know you will get there.”

“Thanks, O,” Clarke said sincerely.

Another knock and in came Monty, Harper, and Nyko. 

“Hi, guys! How are you liking Polis?” Clarke asked Monty and Harper after waving to Nyko.

“Dude, this is so amazing! There are so many people and things….” Monty trailed off, unable to truly put into words what he means.

“It is really awesome, Clarke. It is quite the experience,” Harper said.

Clarke nodded, “I keep getting into the Market, bit by bit. Lexa showed me a stall with so many art supplies, I was shocked. They have so many colors!”

“Did Raven tell you about the warehouse? There is so much technology here, we just need to find a way to power it!” Monty exclaimed.

Clarke grinned and looked at Harper. “Have you found anything you are interested in?” she asked softly.

Harper shrugged, “I’m still getting a feel for things, just being accepted even though I am an omega is pretty awesome.”

Clarke nodded. “If you need anything, let me know, okay? They call me Hedatu, so just tell the guard you are with that you need to send Hedatu a message, and I will get to you, okay?” 

Monty and Harper both nodded.

“Why don’t we all sit?” Lexa suggested.

Lexa sat at the head of the table, with Clarke on her right. Nyko and Raven finished the right side. Anya sat at the other end, with Lincoln to her right side and then Octavia, then   
Gaia. The kitchen staff had perfect timing and delivered the meal in front of them. 

“Heda, when would you like dessert?” Nina, their main kitchen staffer asked after coming in to deliver the main meal. 

“I will call for it, thank you,” Lexa told her.

“Yes, Heda,” the beta nodded and left the room along with the other kitchen staff. 

Once the doors were closed, everyone looked to Lexa to take the first bite. She did so immediately. After chewing and enjoying what she tasted, Lexa cleared her throat. “There was a reason you were all brought here. There is unrest in the packs because of Arkkru being added to the Coalition. I feel if the Ambassadors see the products of being tied to Arkkru they will be less likely to go against the union.” She took a bite of her food and continued to look around. “I believe, if Raven brings a radio into the throne room and we are able to contact General Indra directly, it will make a big difference.” 

“No,” Anya growled out. “I will not let my mate be paraded around in front of those imbeciles!”

Clarke was shocked at the outburst and could see everyone else was as well. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? You don’t control me,” Raven snarked back, looking ready for a fight.

“If I may,” Nyko asked, gently interrupting. 

Everyone turned to him in surprise. 

The big man turned red enough that they could see it beyond his beard. “Clarke told me about your recent… issues… and I thought there may be a medical explanation.”

“Do tell,” Raven said looking at the big man happily.

Anya scowled.

“I just need a bit of blood to run a test,” Nyko requested.

Anya snarled and stood up. 

Raven grabbed her mate’s shirt and tugged down, trying to force her to sit. 

Nyko fumbled with a few things in his pocket, producing a small test tube with a blue liquid. He quickly sanitized a needle. “I just need a finger.”

Anya growled and Lexa stood, staring down her General, causing her to quiet.

Nyko pricked one of Raven’s fingers and deftly put to drop into the test tube as Anya became enraged. 

Lexa moved around the table and held her friend back. 

Nyko mixed the blood and solution and it turned pink. He smiled. 

“What does it mean?” Raven asked.

Clarke couldn’t help but be on the edge of her own seat. 

Nyko looked at Raven, still smiling, “You are with pup.”

Everything seemed to stop. 

Clarke was excited for her friend, but concerned that she wasn’t saying anything.

Anya had stopped fighting and just looked at Raven, the alpha’s mouth open in surprise.

The person that everyone knew as snarky and never believed to cry, burst into tears.

Lexa let Anya go, and the blonde alpha immediately crouched beside her mate. 

Raven punched the alpha’s shoulder. “You broke my implant.”

“I’m sorry?” Anya answered, completely bewildered.

Raven rolled her eyes and threw her arms around her mate. “This pup better like technology more than fighting.”

Anya barked out a laugh and held her mate close. 

Clarke looked at them with a brilliant smile, before looking up to her mate. Lexa seemed so proud. She was like someone just told her she was going to be a grandmother. Clarke   
instantly hated Lexa’s position for aging her mate, but held onto the memory of just a few hours ago when Lexa stated they could have as many pups as they wanted. 

“Does this mean you will stop being an asshole?” Raven asked Anya.

The blonde alpha seemed at a loss of words as she just caressed her mate’s stomach.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked up at Lexa. “Will this help at all? Just show everyone I broke your top General with my bedroom wiles and fertility and all Coalition alphas will be begging for an Arkkru omega.”

Lexa laughed. “I’m sure having her there to give anyone a glare that looks at you wrong might be helpful.” Lexa shrugged, “Or she’ll kill half of the ambassadors, which might also be helpful.”

Raven stroked her mate’s head, who was still focused on her belly. “Do I not matter anymore?” she asked.

Anya immediately looked up and cupped Raven’s face to bring her into a kiss. 

“Holy fuck,” Raven exclaimed when they parted.

“Do you need more food? How about water? I can get you something else?” Anya immediately asked.

Raven chuckled and shook her head. “I need you to sit in your seat and eat your dinner. I will eat mine, we will listen to Lexa, and go from there.”

“You will tell me if you need something else?” Anya asked.

Raven nodded, “No worries, Cheekbones. You knocked me up, I will undoubtedly knock you out with requests.”

Anya looked at her blankly, before starting to shake her head, “I don’t know what you just said.”

Clarke, Octavia, Monty and Harper all burst out laughing.

“Just eat your dinner, Cheekbones, I’m good right now,” Raven promised.

Anya nodded and moved back to her spot.

Everyone resituated themselves and continued to eat. 

Once most of the food was eaten, Lexa cleared her throat. “As I was saying before the excitement, I feel it would be good if we showed Arkkru tek and how it can be beneficial to the Coalition.”

Anya started growling again, but Raven smacked her arm. "I can make the radio thing happen."

Clarke and Nyko exchanged a look, Nyko nodded. “Nyko and I can share the small things we have incorporated from Ark tek into healing. I can also inform them about procedures that can be done if they travel to the Ark to use their advanced clinic.”

Lexa nodded and looked to Lincoln and Octavia. “I don’t like putting you in this position, but, we have a lot of enemies making themselves known. I feel most of their allies are working silently. You two would be the most likely to hear something, as Octavia has proven herself to be quite the warrior already.”

Octavia and Lincoln nodded. 

“We will let you know if we hear anything, Heda,” Lincoln promised.

Clarke hated doing it like this, but she cleared her throat. “We were busy earlier, so I didn’t get a chance to tell you, but there was an instance that would fall under the concern category earlier at the clinic.”

Lexa looked at her sharply. “Are you okay?”

Clarke nodded and reached to squeeze her mate’s leg under the table. “Yes, he was cruel only in words and it was more against you than me.” She told them what happened. Nyko chipped in corrected translations, but the message was still the same.

“So, the challenge will be coming soon,” Lexa stated.

Clarke looked at her mate worriedly.

“It would seem that way, Heda. Nia’s forces come closer. I think she will be in the city tomorrow,” Gaia informs them.

“So, she could challenge Lexa tomorrow?” Clarke asked worriedly.

Gaia nodded, “The battle would not occur to the next day, but yes, it is possible she could issue the challenge tomorrow.”

Clarke started fretting. She didn’t want Lexa to get hurt. She couldn’t lose her mate, her heart. 

Lexa stood up and immediately wrapped her arms around her mate. ”Niron, I will be fine, I promise,” she whispered into the ear furthest from anyone’s 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Raven yelled, before standing up. “Can we all agree we are solid Lexa supporters here? That we don’t give a fuck about anything else other than her continuing to be Heda?”

Everyone looked at everyone else before nodding all looking surprised and confused at the outburst.

“Then fuck this secrecy! Let’s be all on the same page! I hate we are not, because that means Clarke can’t be comforted like she needs to be with all of this shit. Trust me, I’m apparently a mother.”

“You do know, you aren’t a mom, really, I guess? Until they are here? Maybe?” Anya asked.

Clarke felt Lexa sigh, before she stood up. 

She looked to Lincoln, “Can you check if Gustus and Ryder are close and have them come here if they are?”

Lincoln nodded and made his way to the door. The large man was quick to return as Gustus was right behind him. After only a few minutes Ryder came into the room breathing heavily. 

“Close the door,” Lexa demanded.

The directions were, of course, followed. 

Once everything was enclosed, Clarke reached out to Lexa. Scared to death at what can happen, completely hating her best friend in this moment.

Once everyone was settled, Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand. She looked to check the door was closed and then looked around the room. “Clarke and I met almost a year ago. When   
Clarke was running from Ark alphas, looking for a safe place to have her heat. She stumbled into an area that I had always used as a sanctuary. I found her there and as she was already into her heat, I promised to protect her during her heat. I, of course, was amazed that she was scared. When I scented her I knew she was from those from the sky, but her fear…” Lexa shook her head and clutched onto her mate’s hand, remembering why Clarke was scared.

Clarke stood up. “I had a hard time, two alphas always pursued me, but I didn’t want them. None of the Ark alphas were generally kind. I mean, really, I was pursued after telling them I wasn’t interested, if that tells you anything. I just ran, I ran until I found this beautiful place that had some water. I bathed in the pond to soothe my heated skin. Lexa helped me, even if I was scared. She changed my view on Grounders entirely. Which started our conversation. She never told me who she was.” Clarke looked at her mate adoringly.

Lexa softly kissed her forehead. “I liked being anonymous, but then we kept happening.” She actually blushed. 

“So, how did you mate?” Raven asked.

Clarke glared at her friend. 

“Before the last time we met, Titus had told me he had someone I should mate with to make my Coalition stronger. All I could think of was Clarke.” She looked at her omega. 

Clarke kissed her chin. “I was told my I was being mated by someone to better Arkkru’s standing. I was told I would submit to them or there would be consequences.”

Lexa growled, “What?!”

Clarke cursed her loose lips. She looked to her mate, “It doesn’t matter, my love. We are here now.” She turned to look at everyone else. “We had discussed mating before, not seriously, because we didn’t think it would actually be possible. Right before my last heat is when I was told about being mated, Lexa had just been demanded to mate by Titus, so, in an effort not to be forced apart, we mated. The plan was to meet at our spot after I found out who I was to be mated to, so Lexa could prepare for the political repercussions of me running away. Of course, my mother refused to tell me who it was, so I had to wait until they arrived. I was shocked to see it was Lexa. Shocked, but very much pleased. She was able to work it to our advantage when it came to negotiating the treaty with Arkkru. So, I’d say it all worked out,” she said, gazing adoringly at her mate.

Lexa looked into blue eyes.

“I love you,” Clarke stated.

The alpha softened immediately. “I love you, too.”

“So, Titus tried to sell you to Arkkru, when you unknowingly belonged to the omega you mated already?” Gaia asked.

Clarke and Lexa both nodded causing everyone to laugh.

“I’m fairly certain that was Spirit driven. Especially knowing how you are now,” Gaia announced. 

“So, fuck that not showing how you feel shit. We need to be together for this nonsense.” Raven stated.”

“Heda, no one that knows you cares. We think you deserve love and we think Clarke gives it to you,” Gustus announced to everyone’s shock.

“We are with you, Heda,” Ryder agreed.

Looking around the room everyone was smiling at them and showing their necks in submission.

Clarke had to hold her tears back. 

Lexa nodded. “It is time to make a plan,” the alpha announced.  
∞∞∞∞

The next day, the ambassadors filtered into the throne room to find their Heda and Hedatu, sitting on their thrones with Raven and Nyko sitting before them. Harper, Monty, Octavia, and Lincoln were off to the side, but still very much there in support.

“There were many of you, that were unsure of our alliance to Arkkru. Today, some of the advancements they bring are going to be shown,” Lexa announced. “This is the Arkkru’s tek genius, Raven. She has with her a radio. She has already installed one in TonDC.”

A murmur of dissent went through the room. Lexa growled and raised her hand to quiet them, irritated with the disrespectful interruption. “A radio helps us communicate instantly over long distances. Instead of waiting for a messenger to ride for days for help with an invasion or a sickness and then having to wait days for help to come, the use of this tek cuts that time in half.”

Disbelief was heard and seen from the ambassadors and their aides.

Lexa nodded to Raven who stood up and cleared her throat. “General Indra of Trikru is currently in Arkadia helping with training. With just a press of this button, I can talk to her.”   
Raven held the side button down and spoke into the device, “General Indra, please come in.”

There was a crackle of static and a pause, just long enough for the Sankru and Delfikru ambassadors start to stand up.

“General Indra kom Trikru here, Raven kom Arkkru,” the Trikru alpha stated.

The entire room went silent.

“General, you are live in front of the Council. Can you tell us how things are going in Arkadia?” Raven asked.

Indra relayed a few stories of Arkadia. She told them about the alphas needing to be punished and how Arkkru seemed to be doing better with following their laws. She told them about the Grounder healers learning how to use advanced tek and how the Grounders are teaching them how to hunt without fayagons and in such a way to not deplete the area of game. She informed them of implementing techniques from the Farm Station that had already increased the growth rate of crops they have planted. The things she told them all were preapproved by Lexa and the Heda was pleased by a majority of the ambassador’s expressions. She could see Juel of Delfikru seemed to deflate from his defiant stand. Osias of Sankru wasn’t currently readable. The aides standing in for the recently deceased Azgeda ambassador all looked furious.   
Indra signed off and Raven explained how she was installing tek to boost the signals so that radios can connect at longer distances. 

An Azgedan aide growled and stood up. “This is some sort of sorcery or trickery to make us allow them into our lands! They will use that information to attack! It will be no help for any of us!”

Anya jumped up and stood between her mate and the aide. “You are a fool! There is no way for Arkkru to take over all Coalition lands! Just like Azgeda hasn’t gained anything with the little skirmishes they start!”

Gaia jumped up, “Shof op! This is no way to behave in Council. You are disrespecting your Heda!”

Anya had the decency to back down and moved to stand next to Raven. 

The Azgedan aide was held back by his fellow aides, none of whom were pleased with the goings on.

Lexa looked around the room, snarl on her lips, causing the room to quiet. She looked at Nyko and nodded to him. 

The healer stood and explained what he and Clarke had already discovered as ways to improve each other’s techniques for healing. He told them about what Clarke had informed him about some of the equipment in the Arkadian clinic, everyone was fascinated by the idea of pictures that show the inside of a person. He sat down as soon as he finished the   
Heda approved speech. 

Lexa was thrilled to see most of the ambassadors seemed almost excited at the prospect of using Arkkru tek now. She was about to call for a recess in order for the information to really sink in, when the doors to the throne room burst open.

Queen Nia of Azgeda stormed into the room, aggressive pheromones rolling off of her and her guards.

“What is the meaning of this?” Gaia asked jumping to her feet.

Nia sneered at her before looking around the room. “I had heard rumors that our Heda had turned over and shown her belly allowing invaders to join the Coalition! Not only that but she mated one of them!”

Lexa sat stoically, she was expecting this and wasn’t going to give Nia the satisfaction of a response. 

“How dare you disrespect Heda by storming in here!” Gaia growled.

“Some Heda! She is weak and does not deserve her place!” Nia spat back. “I call for a vote of no confidence!”

Lexa wanted to laugh. The Queen was too late. Heda had shown ways for Arkkru to be beneficial to the Coalition.

The Azgedan aides stood in solidarity with their queen. 

Nia looked around the room, expecting more to jump onto her side. 

Osias stood, albeit with less assuredness than he had earlier. “Nou Heda noumou!” (Commander no longer) He looked at the Delfikru Ambassador, who just seemed to shrink in on   
himself, causing the Sankru ambassador’s eyes to widen, realizing his mistake.

“It seems your coup has failed,” Lexa stated staring at Nia who was glaring daggers at her.

“Guards arrest these traitors!” Gaia demanded.

Lexa put her hand up, causing all conversation and movement to cease. “Let her make her move.”

Nia stomped forward, her way clear as Nyko had already moved Raven to the side, the healer and her friends forming a wall between the mechanic and the Azgedans, allowing   
Anya to stay close to Lexa and Clarke. “These fools can’t see how you are going to get us all killed, but I do. I will not stand for it! I challenge you Lexa kom Trikru!”

Lexa stood from her throne and calmly stepped down from the dais. “Are you truly challenging me? Or are you planning on sacrificing one of your pawns to fail?” Lexa queried. 

Nia sputtered for a few seconds before taking a breath and snarling. “I challenge you.”

The brunette smirked. “And I accept.”

“Solo gonplei! Warrior against warrior,” Gaia announced before gritting her teeth, “to the death.”

After that, people started filtering out of the room. Osias of Sankru tried to sneak out, but was quickly apprehended by guards. Guards escorted all of the Azgedans to their quarters. Before long, the room was emptied except for their core group. 

Lexa turned to look at her mate, who was looking very small even as she attempted to exude confidence. The brunette quickly climbed the steps and pulled Clarke into her arms. “We knew this was going to happen. It is best to get it over with.” She pumped out calming pheromones and rubbed her hand up and down the blonde’s back.

Clarke clung onto her tightly. “I’m still scared.”

“Nia has ruled by fear. The only reason she wins any fights is by cheating, which she cannot do now. Lexa will be surrounded up until the challenge is over. I will make sure Nia is searched before the battle, to ensure she doesn’t have anything she shouldn’t on her.” Anya assured them.

“When will this happen?” Raven asked.

“Tomorrow, midday,” Gaia informed them.

Lexa felt Clarke’s grip loosen slightly. “Be sure to keep on alert, all of you, including you Nyko. They know you are my personal healer, so even though she won’t win, she could injure me and her forces might attempt to prevent me from getting treatment.”

The big healer nodded. 

“We will have a guard with him Heda,” Gustus assured.

Lexa nodded. 

“All meetings will be held until after the challenge is complete. It will give you time to prepare, Heda,” Gaia said.

The alpha knew she should loosen up and prepare, but that was not her top priority. “Clarke and I will be taking lunch in our suite. Later we will be at the training ground.” 

Everyone nodded. 

“I will meet you there,” Anya said. 

“I want to go to the warehouse,” Raven said. “After lunch, of course,” she added with a cheeky smile.

“Why don’t the rest of us go to the dining hall for lunch. That way, we can hear what the people are saying.” Lincoln suggested.

Everyone discussed their individual plans and dispersed. 

Lexa was happy to have guards that she knew Clarke was familiar with surrounding them as they made their way to their suite. She knew this was going to be extremely stressful for her omega, but she wanted to make it as easy as possible.   
∞∞∞∞

Raven looked around the warehouse. She was thus far filled up with grounder food, which, was phenomenal, as always, but she needed gadgets, fiddling with machines always calmed her. She was mad that she couldn’t do anything to help her best friend. So, she aimed to do everything to prove that Arkadia had a place in the Coalition along with her best friend. 

“Hey, Raven! I saw these yesterday, thought you should see them,” Monty announced with a grin.

Raven had to roll her eyes. She knew her mate’s inherent protection had forced her to abandon her inspection of the area. She looked at what Monty pointed out. There were many machines that they could gut to make useful. She looked at what Monty had found and her jaw dropped. All this time they had looked at these machines, wondering how they would find power for them. Before her were solar panels. Fucking. Solar. Panels. 

“Of the couple piles I went through, about half of them seemed fried. I’m hoping we can gut the broken ones and try to fix some of them.” Monty told her.

Raven nodded, liking his thinking. “When we get a group of working ones, we should work on getting electricity going in here so we can have lights.”

“Great idea!” Monty exclaimed grinning. 

They started going through the piles, systematically sorting the panels into piles of: working, fixable crap, crap to gut, and worthless crap. When they were about halfway through,   
Monty cleared his throat. “So, um, what exactly is going to go down tomorrow?”

Raven stared at the panel in her hands and sighed. “Well, from what Anya told me, basically they will be battling to the death. They start with weapons and hand to hand combat. If it goes long enough, they’ll shift into their wolves. Anya said that that is supposed to be a last resort, since our wolves heal faster and are stronger than our human selves. So, if Nia were to shift quickly and actually win, no one would respect her.”

Monty frowned. “Do you think Nia has a chance?”

Raven looked up at the alpha. “I don’t know. I hope not. If she won, we’d be completely screwed. I don’t even want to think what she would do to Clarke. What I do know is Lexa is a bad ass. When we were attacked during the hunt after their Arkadia mating, Lexa killed a wolf with her bare hands while in human form.”

“Holy shit,” Monty’s eyes were huge. “I didn’t think that was possible!”

Raven nodded. “I know, right? It was crazy. I asked Anya if that was a Grounder thing, but she said no, so that bodes well, I think.”

Monty huffed, “I’d say so. I mean, they said Nia only wins fights because she cheats, so even if she is able to injure Lexa somehow, Lexa sounds stronger. Do you think they’ll use pheromones?” 

Raven shook her head. “No, Lexa would win automatically. Oh, speaking of, the Grounders have a way to help people become more resistant to dominating pheromones. Clarke and I have been working with one of the Nightbloods, Harper should join us. I can’t wait to face some Ark alphas after we master it!”

Monty narrowed his eyes at her.

“No offense,” Raven said, before laughing. “Okay, a lot of offense. To be fair, you are one of the good ones.” 

Monty chuckled, “I get it. It would be great if you were able to resist the assholes that try to make you submit. Harper would love to learn, too, I’m sure. We don’t get messed with a lot, but every once in a while, an alpha will decide Harper is in their way or some other bullshit and pull that shit on her. It has gotten better since we’ve mated, but still, I hate it.”

Raven nodded. “I’m looking forward to seeing Abby’s face when they get to Polis. There are so many alphas here that are so much stronger than her and just so many people, I wouldn’t doubt that she’ll get scared for once. It will be nice to see her on the other side.”

Monty’s eyes scrunched, “Speaking of Ark alphas. What happened to Bellamy?”

Raven grinned. “Since he was just causing trouble, Clarke came up with the idea to keep him busy doing jobs that omegas usually had to do on the Ark. So, right now he’s working   
in the kitchens, doing clean up and such. He is constantly under guard. Anya has received a few reports. Apparently, he has lost his temper on more than one occasion and it has only been a few days. One time he stupidly tried to make someone submit. Not only did it not work, but he got his ass kicked by the omega he did it to.”

Monty laughed, “I would have loved to see that!”

“Me, too!” Raven agreed. 

“Have you spoken with Abby?” Monty asked.

Raven shook her head. “I’m avoiding it.” She unconsciously started rubbing her belly. “She will be pissed when she finds out I mated.”

Monty nodded in agreement. “True, but Anya will protect you from her. Especially now. I mean, I doubt it would be different if you weren’t pregnant. Your mate is scary as hell, but she seems rather smitten with you.”

Raven gave him a soft smile. Talk of her mate had her missing the alpha. She looked around and saw that they made it halfway through the original piles of panels. “What do you say we take a break? Go to the training grounds?”

Monty smiled, “Yeah, that sounds good. Harper went there to watch everyone. I think Octavia was going to try and talk her into starting training.”

Raven nodded. “Awesome. Let’s go.”  
∞∞∞∞

“I appreciate your swiftness on getting here,” Anya told the long-haired beta.

“It seemed rather urgent,” was the response.

Anya nodded. “More so than I originally thought, even. Nia has already made her move.”

The man nodded. “She always had a short temper and even shorter patience.”

Anya hummed in agreement. 

“Why am I here?” Roan asked.

“I know you mostly work as a tracker, but I need your help for protection,” Anya told him.

The long-haired man lifted an eyebrow, “I didn’t realize you needed looked after.”

The general barely held in a growl. “Not for me, you ass. For Heda’s mate. She came from a community much like Azgeda’s, so she barely knows how to defend herself. You know Nia will try to get to her before the fight in order to weaken Heda.”

Roan nodded. 

“She has guards, so I’d prefer you watch from afar. Close enough to act if necessary, but far enough away to stay anonymous,” Anya requested.

“What a bout your mate? I heard you mated an Arkkru omega, as well.”

Anya growled and got close. “I can protect my mate. Heda does not have the luxury of time like I do.”

Roan smirked at her. “I will make sure Hedatu stays alive and out of Nia’s hands.”

The general took a breath, trying to get past her irritation. Gritting her teeth, she said, “Thank you. Your fee will be paid when all of this is over.”

The beta nodded and turned and walked away.   
∞∞∞∞

Clarke watched as Lexa once again bested the warrior she was sparring against with staffs. She had watched her mate spar with an assortment of weapons. Her alpha always won and rarely came away with an injury. Any time Lexa was hit, Clarke felt it in her soul. She was terrified that she was going to lose her mate. After she just pushed food around her plate during lunch, Lexa just took her in her arms and carried her to their bed. Lexa quietly reassured her and they made love and it was amazing. Her body yearned for her mate and Lexa satiated every need. Now, though, her thoughts were brought back to the fact that her alpha will be fighting for her life in less than 24 hours. Her mind kept going to dark places, her stress beyond what she could handle. It didn’t help that her heat was going to start in a couple of days and some of the symptoms were muddling her thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when people sat on either side of her.

“Holy shit, we never stood a chance, did we?” Monty asked.

“To be fair, Heda is the best of the best, granted, their worst is far better than our best, probably.” Raven nudged the blonde. “Heda’s looking mighty fit.”

Clarke nodded. “They have been going through different weapons. She has done well.” 

“Of course, she has, she’s a badass!” Raven said bumping her best friend’s shoulder again.

Clarke couldn’t help the worry that coursed through her still. 

“Do you know where Harper is?” Monty asked.

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, uh, she went with O and Lincoln. They were going to show her a few things. I do believe they went that way,” Clarke informed him, pointing in the direction she last saw them going. 

“Cool. Raven was telling me about you guys learning how to resist dominating pheromones. That is freaking awesome!” Monty said with a grin. 

Clarke smiled back at the man. “How is your warehouse?”

“Monty found a bunch of solar panels! We are going through them to see what we can use and try to get some to work to light up the warehouse, then it is even more of a gold mine once we can clearly see what is there,” Raven informed her excitedly.

Clarke grinned at her best friend. “That sounds awesome. If there is anything I can do, just let me know.”

“Oh, Clarkey, we both know you suck at all things tech. Being a leader, healing people, those are your jams,” Raven replied with a smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Maybe we can find some Grounders that are interested in technology like we did in TonDC. I mean, there are soooo many more people here! I have no doubt that someone would be interested. At the very least, we can find someone to do the heavy lifting while you and Monty use your brains.”

“Hey, I can lift a lot…” Monty argued pathetically.

Raven rolled her eyes. “I get it. We are still making headway. Once I feel good about things, we will allow others in.”

Clarke chuckled, her friend was so predictable when it came to her things. “So, you are saying, you don’t want anyone other than you and Monty to touch your new toys?” 

Raven grinned. “You know me so well.”

Clarke shook her head and turned to watch as her mate battled hand to hand, quickly taking down her opponent. “Where is Anya?”

Raven shrugged, “I honestly thought she’d be here. This is where she said she’d be.”

“She’s a busy woman, being top General and all,” Clarke said trying to placate her. 

Raven was looking around, now seemingly worried. 

“Hey, Rae, I’m sure she’s okay.” Clarke assured her.

Lexa laid out her current opponent and moved toward the Arkadians, scenting the distressed pheromones. “What is going on?” 

Clarke hopped up to hug her mate, needing the alpha alive in her arms. “Raven was just wondering where Anya was.”

“I am here,” Anya said, entering the training area.

Raven jumped up and went to her alpha.

Clarke knew her friend would hate showing the moment of weakness and decided not to comment. 

“Since you are here now, maybe I can get some real competition,” Lexa suggested with a smirk. 

“Hey, now, let me get some first,” Raven insisted grabbing her alpha’s face and bringing her in for a smoldering kiss.

“Gross,” Clarke lamented halfheartedly. 

Lexa chuckled and once the pair had parted she suggested, “Why don’t you two find Aden, he should be here somewhere.”

Clarke nodded. “Ok. Just don’t leave without me,” she pleaded.

Lexa caressed her cheek softly. “I will find you before I leave, I promise.”

Clarke ran her hands around her alpha’s neck and brought her down for a kiss. “Ai hod yu in,” she whispered.

Lexa kissed her again, “I love you, too,” she replied quietly, giving her another kiss.

Clarke had a hard time letting go of her alpha, but eventually was able to remove herself and grab her friends. “Come on, Monty, we’ll find Harper along the way.” Clarke led the way to where she thought Octavia and Lincoln were training. 

The found them with Harper facing off with Octavia.

Harper struck out at O who quickly dodged the fist. “Nice form, Harper, again,” Octavia encouraged.

Harper did a quick succession of punches and one of them landed. 

O jumped back grinning widely. “Awesome job!” She put her hand up for a high five and Harper reciprocated. 

“Get it, Harp!” Raven yelled.

Octavia and Harper both turned to the noise and grinned widely.

“Did you see that? A couple of hours and she already got through my defenses!” Octavia exclaimed.

Monty grinned, “I have no doubt that she could kick my ass at this point.”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure she could kick your ass before today!” Clarke joked.

The alpha covered his heart pretending to be wounded. 

Raven scoffed, “Please, Monty has been whipped as fuck from day one.”

“Hey now…” Monty started.

Harper was laughing, “You aren’t wrong.”

“How about Harper and Clarke?” Octavia offered.

Clarke shook her head, “No, no, no, she just started.”

“Yes, but she is a natural, just give it a try!” Octavia said.

Clarke nodded. She stretched out her limbs, before making her way to Harper.

“Okay, now, this is just some friendly sparring for beginners. So, you two have fun, and go!” Octavia announced while quickly backing out of the way.

Clarke attacked quickly, laying Harper out in seconds.

“Okay, okay, we have a winner!” Octavia announced. “Are we going two for three?”

Both contestants agreed.

Clarke’s mind started clouding, all she could do was attack. She didn’t see Harper anymore, all she saw were the Ark alphas coming at her, Nia coming at her mate, the Grounders coming at her people, she blindly struck out. 

“Clarke, hey, Clarke! Niron! Come on! Niron! Stop! Clarke! My love!”

Clarke slowly came back, in a cocoon of warmth. Lexa shouting at her. She finally relaxed once she realized she was truly in Lexa’s arms.

“Clarke? Niron? Can you hear me?’ Lexa asked.

Clarke could only nod, her need to fight for her life only partially lessened. 

“Niron, I’m here. It’s Lexa, I’m here, It’s Lexa,” the alpha repeated again and again.

Clarke shook her head, trying to get beyond attack mode. Trying to make her hate for Nia and Arkadian alphas disperse. Her vision cleared and all she saw was Lexa. “Baby?”

“Yes, Clarke, I’m here.” Lexa assured her.

“Lex? I love you, I fight for you,” Clarke promised.

Lexa smiled down to her, “I know that my love, maybe next time don’t take it out on your friends.”

Clarke was confused. 

“Niron, do you know where you are?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked around. She saw a lot of legs, and some dirt. “Um, no?”

“We are at the training grounds,” Lexa told her gently.

Clarke nodded, the memories coming back to her. “Baby?”

“Yes Clarke, it’s me, I’m here,” Lexa said holding her close. 

Clarke couldn’t help but fall into tears. She needed reassurance, she needed her alpha. Between sniffles she was able to say, “I… love… you…” 

Lexa kissed her forehead and replied, “I love you, too, Niron.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa. 

Her alpha held her close.

“What did I do?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled softly at her. “Nothing. You tried to destroy Harper, but she is not the enemy, my love.”

Clarke looked around, she saw Monty clinging onto Harper, Anya behind Raven, who looked shocked. She shook her head, trying to remember what happened.

“Niron, there is so much going on right now. It is okay if you are confused. Just please don’t challenge anyone else,” Lexa requested.

Clarke nodded before tucking her head into Lexa’s neck. She could tell her alpha was putting out soothing pheromones and it was really helping. Clarke’s emotions were too crazy right now to be safe and the fact that her mate was making everything calm was a blessing.

“Why don’t you go back to our suite and rest? I will come get you for dinner. We need to eat in the dining hall to reassure our people,” Lexa told her.

Clarke nodded, she figured they would do that, and it was probably a good idea for her to go back to their suite. She just didn’t want to leave Lexa. 

“I need to train, otherwise I’d go with you, Niron,” Lexa said softly.

“I’ll go with her,” Raven offered.

“Linc and I can go with you, too,” Octavia added.

Lexa looked at Clarke. “How does that sound, Niron?”

Clarke wrapped her arms around her mate’s shoulders and tucked her head into the brunette’s neck, taking several deep breaths of Lexa’s scent. Her heart was calming down and she pulled away. “Okay, yeah, you keep training, so you can kick ass tomorrow.”

Lexa smiled at her.

“I’ll make sure she is ready, Clarke,” Anya promised her.

The healer looked at her friend’s mate and gave her a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Lexa stood and helped Clarke up. She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind the omega’s ear. “Take some time and try to relax, Niron.”

Clarke nodded and gave her mate a soft kiss. “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

They shared one more kiss and parted ways. 

Clarke apologized to Harper before they left the training ground. Her friend was forgiving and promised that the blonde hadn’t hurt her, but Clarke still felt guilty. 

Raven put an arm around the healer’s shoulders, “Come on, Cujo. Let’s blow this pop stand.”

Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes. All of the Grounders around them looked exceptionally confused.   
∞∞∞∞

Clarke had asked her friends to let her be alone when they made it to the suite. Raven and Octavia both tried to talk her into letting them stay, but the blonde was adamant. She needed to try and get her head on straight and couldn’t do that with an audience. 

Raven had noticed her scent changing indicating her oncoming heat and offered to go see if Nyko had any kind of suppressant. Clarke refused and said she was just going to try and relax for a while. 

Octavia seemed relieved when Raven mentioned Clarke’s heat coming. The fierce brunette said it was probably a big contributor to what happened at the training grounds. 

Once she was able to get her friends to leave, she drew herself a bath. She tried to relax but her thoughts kept racing. She ended up setting up an easel on the balcony and focused on painting. She let her hand move on its own, trusting instinct rather than trying to focus on a specific scene to recreate. 

A hand on her shoulder caused her to yelp in surprise. She turned quickly to find Lexa standing behind her. “Geez, you just scared that crap out of me,” Clarke said, clutching her racing heart.

“I apologize, Niron, I had called your name a few times, but you were exceptionally focused. I didn’t not mean to scare you,” Lexa responded.

Clarke looked around, noticing the sun had started to go down. “What time is it?”

Lexa chuckled, “It is about time for dinner. How are you feeling?”

The blonde sighed and started taking stock of her feelings. She did feel calmer, so that was good. “Better.”

Lexa nodded and smiled softly at her, “Good.” The alpha looked at the painting that Clarke had created and her eyes widened in surprise to see her own green eyes staring back at   
her. “Wow, Clarke, this is… amazing.”

Clarke blushed and looked at the painting, “I just started painting without a plan. Guess you are always on my mind.”

Lexa grinned, “I’m okay with that.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “ Of course you are.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck. Clarke frowned when she saw a bruise on Lexa’s cheek. “What happened?” she asked, gently caressing the injured flesh.

Lexa sighed, “I got sloppy and Anya hit me. It is my own fault. I’m sure I have bruises elsewhere. Tonight, I think we should sleep in wolf form.”

Clarke nodded, “That sounds like a plan.” She smiled at her mate. “I do rather enjoy how you can completely surround me when we are our wolves.”

Lexa grinned. “I rather enjoy that myself. Do you know why your wolf is so small?”

Clarke frowned, her theory would probably upset her mate. “Well, uh, I think it is a combination of lack of good nutrition and it helps me be fairly quick,” the blonde explained quickly. She could see a slew of emotions make their way across her alpha’s face. “Hey, I can’t complain since you can surround me. Maybe that is why I am small. We were meant to fit together,” Clarke told her with a smile.

Lexa cocked her head to the side, contemplating the idea. “Wanheda.”

Clarke looked at her in confusion. 

“Wanheda is the prophesized mate of Heda that would help bring balance to the world. They are meant to be and their relationship would be shown through power and strife. Heda, the Commander of Blood. Wanheda, the Commander of Death. They are supposed to even each other out. And be more powerful than any mated pair ever,” Lexa informed her.

Clarke was blown away. Lexa had never told her about this prophecy before. “Commander of Death?”

“Able to control life and death. Your skills as a healer would fall under that capability. Plus, the 300 that died when we were warring, you did what you had to in order to protect your people.” She caressed the blonde’s cheek. “The fact that you are troubled by these deaths, makes you a better person. It would also fall under the ideas of Wanheda. Gaia even said our meeting and mating seemed Spirit driven. I know, no matter what, we are strong together. Whether or not you are truly Wanheda. You are my Clarke. My Niron. I will always fight for us,” Lexa promised.

Clarke flung herself towards her mate. Holding her as tightly as she could. Her mind was racing with the implications of this prophecy. “I don’t know if I want to be this Wanheda.”

“That is okay. All I want you to be is Clarke,” Lexa responded with a soft smile.

Clarke reached up and kissed the brunette soundly. Slowly pulling away, she smiled at her mate. “I can only be me and I love that you love me for that.”

Lexa grinned at her, “Of course I do, Niron. You are amazing and am in awe of you every day.”

Clarke shook her head. “You are ridiculous and I love you.”

The brunette kissed her. “Why don’t we get washed up and go to dinner?”

Clarke nodded and they both moved to the bathroom.  
∞∞∞∞

Dinner was under way. The Dining area was packed and loud with conversation. People were debating everything, but mostly, the Challenge. Clarke sat with her mate. Ryder and Gustus were close to them at all times. Clarke felt safe with her mate next to her. There had been several people that came up to say hello and tell Lexa that they looked forward to her victory tomorrow. The support Lexa was getting warmed Clarke’s heart. And, of course, the food was amazing. She truly felt that the food on the Ark was straight trash. 

Raven moaned loudly, “How were we fucking living before this majestic resplendence?”

Clarke chuckled, “We didn’t know any better. Now, though, we will always have great food,” She grinned at her friend, “Unless we go back to the Ark.”

Raven scoffed. “Fuck that shit.”

Clarke could only roll her eyes at her friend. She went to take a drink and found her cup to be empty. Clarke sighed and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Lexa asked worriedly.

Clarke smiled at her love, “I just need a refill. I will be back soon.”

Lexa nodded at her, unable to show affection in public.

Clarke slowly made her way through the tables, Ryder and, surprisingly, Lincoln following closely. 

“It is no wonder Heda took that mate, she is a shapely omega.” One ruffian said.

Clarke had to grit her teeth, to stop from saying something.

Two other women were at the drink station. 

“I don’t understand why Heda chose such a weak mate,” one of them said.

Clarke bristled at the accusation, but physically worked to not show a response. She recognized them, they were two that were blatantly lusting over her mate at their first dinner in Polis. Instead she just nodded and smiled at them and moved to refill her cup.

Lincoln, however, stepped up to them. “Have you been in Polis so long that you don’t hear of what happens in the packs?”

One of the omegas looked up at him in surprise, “Excuse me?”

“You speak with disrespect for Heda’s mate. The omega leader that personally killed hundreds of Trikru warriors that had been sent to destroy her and her people. She not only protected her pack, but was solely responsible for peace between Trikru and Arkkru. She solidified that peace and Arkkru’s place in the Coalition by becoming Heda’s mate. Tell me,” he crossed his arms and glared at them, “what have you done that you can consider Hedatu “weak”?”

The omegas sputtered a response, before huffing and walking away. 

Clarke softly smiled at Lincoln. “Thank you,” she told him quietly.

The big man smiled back her. “Nothing to thank me for, they needed educated and I was happy to do it.”

Clarke nodded and turned to walk back to the table. 

“The Queen will make sure she produces multiple heirs. That bitch will be lucky to get off of her back.”

Clarke internally cringed hearing that. She glanced to see it was a Sankru warrior talking to an Azgeda native. She heard Ryder growl and stepped next to her guard. “Don’t make a scene here, it is probably what they want.”

The big beta nodded once and kept walking with her. 

When they were almost back to the table, Shay, the Floukrou ambassador, stopped her. “Hedatu, I wanted to say I was amazed by your tek. I know our leader would love to have you and you friend for a visit. I think…” she trailed off and looked at the main table.

“Raven,” Clarke supplied.

Shay grinned widely, “Yes! Raven! I think Raven would find our structure quite interesting. I’ve also heard about her enjoyment of the food of Polis. Tell me, have you ever had fish?” 

The blonde healer grimaced. “We fished in streams near our camp. I don’t think we cooked it properly.”

Shay chuckled. “Well, when things settle down here. You all should come and we will show you how seafood is supposed to be made!”

Clarke smiled. “That sounds wonderful. Thank you, so much.”

The brunette bowed her, “It would be an honor, Hedatu.”

The healer appreciated the sentiment and continued to her seat. Who knew getting a drink could be so adventurous. 

“Everything okay, Niron?” Lexa asked when she sat down.

Clarke took a deep breath. “Just an interesting trip to get some water.”

Lexa looked at her questioningly.

The blonde just shook her head. 

“Klark,” her mate implored.

The omega sighed. “Some people were being disrespectful. Two omegas were wondering what you saw in me, Lincoln straightened them out.” She saw Ryder talking to some other guards who were all eyeing the assholes from Sankru and Azgeda. “Others were discussing my physical attributes and showing themselves to be traitors. Ryder is already taking care of that.”

Lexa growled.

Clarke put her hand on her mate’s arm. “It is being taken care of.” She smiled, “Shay kom Floukru stopped me to say she was very interested in the tek that was shown in the meeting earlier and thought Raven would enjoy the place that they live. Raven’s appetite has apparently already become legendary and Shay said Floukru would be happy to show us how seafood is really supposed to be made.”

Lexa huffed. “Floukru’s pack capital is a mystery. I’ve been there only once. I know it is on the water, but they blindfold you, so you can’t tell where they are going.”

Clarke found that to be fascinating. “But why? I thought they were a peaceful pack.”

Her alpha nodded. “That’s how they stay that way. They only join battles as medics or cooks, but otherwise they keep their location secret so that no one can attack them. Luna, their leader, is very much a pacifist and wanted to give people a place to go where they wouldn’t need to fight all of the time.”

Clarke scrunched up her face, vaguely recalling the name. “Luna? You’ve mentioned her before.”

Lexa sighed and nodded. “She is a Nightblood. She was heavily favored over me for Heda when it came time for our Conclave. There was a training incident, her brother was also a Nightblood, she accidently killed him. After that, she just walked away. Titus tried to brand her as a traitor and tried to convince me to go after her. He said she would come for the Heda title one day. I had bigger worries and truly didn’t believe she wanted to be Heda. She and her brother were very close. After several years, I had heard about the pack she had started. Again, Titus tried to convince me it was just the beginning of her trying to take over, so I traveled there. I found that my assessment of her not wanting to be Heda was correct. I invited them to join the Coalition, agreeing they would be support staff only when called upon. Luna and I hold much respect for one another. We had been great rivals growing up, but I believe we found our callings. I just wish she didn’t have to go through what she did in order to find hers.”

Clarke was fascinated and really looked forward to the day they could visit Floukru. 

When people started to leave, several came up to their table to show their support and reaffirm their loyalty to Lexa. Clarke saw others slink out of the room, throwing glares their way. Guards had followed the men that had spoken as traitors and it gave Clarke some relief. Her worry was starting to increase as she realized the evening was coming to a close, meaning the Challenge was looming ever closer. She had contemplated doing something nice and simple for her mate in the morning. When an idea struck her, she talked with Anya when Lexa had gone to speak with some people. 

Anya was wary, since Clarke would be leaving the tower early and by herself, but Clarke said she’d have her guards. The blonde healer just had wanted to let the general know in case she didn’t get back before Lexa woke up and her alpha freaked out. Anya relented and got up to speak with Ryder. 

Raven was down for the idea, of course, but Anya had adamantly refused to allow her mate to accompany Clarke, even if it was a quick excursion. Raven pouted, but Clarke knew that the proprietors of the Market would appreciate the mechanic not being with her, since they wouldn’t have had adequate time to prepare for her appetite. 

When Lexa came back to the table, she held her arm out for Clarke. The blonde happily held close to her mate as they made their way back to their suite.  
∞∞∞∞

When they finally made their way into their suite, after being stopped occasionally by Coalition members who cheered on their Heda, Clarke flung herself into her mate’s arms. Lexa held her tightly and lifted so Clarke could wrap her legs around the alpha’s waist. “I love you, I love you, so much, baby,” Clarke said again and again as she kissed her mate. 

Lexa turned them, pushing Clarke’s back against the door and kissed down the blonde’s jaw, nibbling at her neck.

Clarke moaned, enjoying the sensations her mate was giving her. She could feel wetness dripping between her legs. “Mm, baby,” she thrust her hips into her mate. 

Lexa growled and bit over Clarke’s clothing where her mating bite laid, causing the blonde to cry out. Lexa moved a hand between them, undoing her own pants before working on her mates. 

Clarke gently, but firmly, pulled on her mate’s hair, tilting her face up so the blonde could kiss her luscious lips again. The healer groaned in disappointment when her mate dropped her legs and pulled away from her. The alpha dropped to her knees in front of her and pulled her pants and undergarments down swiftly. Clarke cried out when the cool air hit her slick heat. She moaned when the cold was replaced by her mate’s tongue. “Fuuuuuuckkk, Lex!”

The alpha teased her tongue around the healer’s clit as she continued to fully remove Clarke’s pants and shoes. Once Lexa had he omega free of the garments, she encouraged her to spread herself more. 

Clarke was in heaven with her mate’s tongue teasing her clit and firm hands helping spread he wider, thumbs teasing her entrance. Clarke clutched onto brunette hair. “I need more, baby,” she cried out.

Lexa pushed one of her fingers into the omega’s tight hole, causing Clarke to moan. The alpha sucked her clit into her mouth, while purposely thrusting into her omega.

Clarke screamed her mate’s name and her body seized as an orgasm coursed through her in too short of time for the blonde’s liking. Clarke looked down at her mate, who’s green eyes were staring back up at her as she cleaned the blonde’s nether lips with her tongue. The blonde shook her head. “Take me to bed, Alpha.”

Lexa shot up from the floor, swooping Clarke up in her arms bridal style to take her to their bed. She gently laid her omega down. “Take your top off.”

Clarke smiled and slowly unbuttoned her leather jacket, shifting it to pool at her hips. Then she removed the shirt she had had underneath, leaving her only in chest bindings. She could see her mate’s eyes dilate as they took in all the skin now revealed. Clarke knew that her mate loved her breasts. Lexa might not ever admit it, but Clarke knew she was a boob girl. Slowly, she removed the bindings, teasing her mate bit by bit. She could feel the rumbled turned-on growl of her mate in her own chest when she was finally done.

Lexa moved to join her on the bed, but Clarke put a hand up to stop her.

“You are wearing too much for this bed, Alpha,” Clarke claimed, teasingly tweaking one of her own nipples. 

Lexa snarled and started ripping off her clothes, before pouncing on her mate. “Is this better?” she asked, rubbing her hard cock against Clarke’s wetness and inflamed clit. 

“Oh, yes, baby, so much better. I need you in me, please, Lexa, fill me up,” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa reached down dragged her cock through Clarke’s juices, causing the omega to whimper, before pushing inside of her. 

Clarke threw her back with a pleasure filled yell. She threaded her fingers through her mate’s brunette locks as Lexa latched onto one of her nipples, moaning with the intensely pleasurable feeling. 

Lexa lifted Clarke’s legs up to her shoulders, letting the alpha hit deeper and causing the omega to shout out in encouragement. The brunette lifted herself from her favorite place, letting her fingers replace her lips, so she could concentrate on thrusting into her omega. 

The new position was helping Lexa hit the perfect place for Clarke. The omega was unable to form any real words any more. She just scratched down her alpha’s thighs as they were the closest thing she could really reach as she once again crested over the top. 

Lexa growled and bent over as Clarke came around her cock, causing the alpha to hit her peak as well as her omega’s wall milked her cock for everything it was worth.

Clarke couldn’t help herself as her mate leaned forward in postcoital bliss. She latched onto her mating mark, refreshing it so tomorrow, everyone could see.

Lexa automatically responded, sinking her teeth into Clarke’s neck, causing both of their orgasms to be enhanced and prolonged. Lexa collapsed onto her mate. She tried to roll to the side, but Clarke refused to let her. “Niron, I’ll crush you,” she mumbled.

Clarke shook her head and still held tight to her mate. “You make me feel safe. You make me feel loved.”

“I do love you,” Lexa promised her.

Clarke nodded into her mate’s neck. “I know. And I love you. More than anything. I just need you close.”

Lexa settled onto her mate, enjoying surrounding her. 

“You protect me so well, my love,” she threaded her fingers through brown locks.

Lexa started getting harder again with every caress of her mate’s fingers. She started thrusting again and again. “We will have pups, Clarke. Little blonde haired, blue-eyed babies. Our pups will be beautiful.”

Clarke moaned. “I want your pups, baby. I love you. I need you here. I need you,” Clarke cried. 

Lexa roared as she hooked the blonde’s legs around her hips and started pounding into her. 

“Yes, oh gods, yes, baby, fuck….” Clarke’s eyes went into the back of her head as her channel clamped around her alpha, milking the cock to fill her up even more.

Lexa continued to rumble and thrust into Clarke mindlessly until they were both spent.

Clarke was the first to get back into true consciousness back, she clasped her legs tighter around her mate, unwilling to let her go away. She kissed Lexa’s temple lovingly. 

“Mm, Klark?” Lexa asked sleepily.

“Baby,” Clarke cooed, caressing her mates head softly. “I love you so much. I can’t even tell you how much.”

Lexa nuzzled into her neck. “I should still change.”

Clarke licked her mate’s neck and pulled back. “I know. You need to be on top of your game.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know what that means.”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, “It doesn’t matter, you changing basically makes the point anyway.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Lexa said.

Clarke grinned at her, “I know. I love you, too.”

They both shifted. Lexa curled around Clarke comfortably. Clarke hummed in happiness by being surrounded, once again, by her alpha.   
∞∞∞∞

Clarke was happy to wake with her alpha huffing at her fur while in sleep. She tried to smoothly make her way out of her alpha’s embrace, quickly replacing the empty space with the pillow she normally used. Clarke smiled looking at her alpha as she ruffled around searching for her scent before settling again around the pillow.   
Clarke quickly made her way out of the room, greeted by Ryder and four more guards. She smiled at them. “I hate to put you through this, but I wanted to get Heda her favorites for breakfast before her battle.”

All of them nodded and they made the way down the elevator. Clarke felt confident making her way to the Market. She knew it was early, but her mate had told her of the wonders that the Market provided early in the morning. Lexa had a favorite pastry that Clarke was dying to provide for her mate. She knew what stall her focus was and unfortunately had to wave off others who excited offered her goods. 

She sidled up to a place and smiled. “Hello, I know this might be weird, but I am hoping to get the Heda’s favorites?”

The owners of the stall nodded before looking at her. Once turning, both of their mouths opened wide. 

“Hedatu, we would love to provide you with Heda’s favorites. Had we known you were coming we would have had them ready for you!” the stalls omega owner assured her.

Clarke grinned at them. “No worries! Heda is still asleep. I just hope to surprise her this morning!”

Both of them grinned at her. “Actually, if you are going to provide her with the best, get the rest of your breakfast now. Fresh grilled HoneyCombs are Heda’s sweet tooth and we will put them on now!” The baker told her.

Clarke grinned at them. “To be fair, Heda only mentioned your stand. Do you have a preference of what they would go with? I need my love strong for today.”

“Oh! Stella makes a wonderous omelet that travels well. You should see her,” the shopkeeper suggested.

“Barbeque Stella?” Clarke asked excitedly. 

The omega nodded, “She has many skills,” she told her reverently.

Clarke smiled at them. “Don’t put your own skill down. I came here, with the firm idea to find you first!”

The shopkeeper grinned. “We appreciate that. We will put one on now, go ask Stella to get you Heda’s favorite breakfast!”

“Okay then! Thank you so much! I’ll be here on my way back then!” Clarke stated happily. “By the way, what are your names?”

“I am Kate and this is my mate Jorgi,” the woman introduced them.

“It is very nice to meet you both, and please feel free to call me Clarke,” the healer told them.

The stall owners both blushed and nodded.

“I will be back, now I will hunt down Stella. Thank you, so much, for your help!” Clarke said with a grin and a wave, before turning and walking through the Market.

“Well look who it is… Heda’s… Little… Pet..”

Clarke looked up to see several angry Azgeda warriors. 

Ryder moved in front of Clarke before being struck by an arrow from the side.

“What are you trying to do? Do you really think Heda would leave me alone?” Clarke challenged.

Several alphas moved forward. Clarke was quick to strike the one coming towards her. She heard Ryder cry out and moved to kick his attacker in the knee. Clarke knew there were more and sat back on her toes hoping to prove these fools wrong.

One Azgeda male focused his gaze on Clarke as his cronies battled her guards. “Nia will love breeding you.”

Clarke was disgusted, but did her best to fight for herself and her mate. She was surprised when a beta man with long hair came into the fight. Taking out Azgeda and Sankru warriors like they were nothing. Several stall workers entered the fray as well.

Clarke gazed at him with narrowed eyes, “Who are you?”

“Anya sent me. My name is Roan,” The man claimed.

Quickly, the Market stall keepers and what little was left of Clarke’s guard surrounded her. 

The man claiming to be Roan put his arms up. 

Clarke looked around. Ryder had an arrow in his arm, Robba looked dead. San, who she knew from their travels, was the only one still standing. She looked to Stella. 

“I don’t know who pays him, but know he only works for those who pay, Hedatu. I will make what I assume you wanted and accompany you back.” Stella promised.

Several other of the Market keepers added their agreeance. 

“Hedatu, I just need a little rest, I’ll be fine,” Ryder insisted when the healer went to check on him.

Clarke glared at him, “If you must, you can provide escort to the tower. Then go straight to Nyko.” 

Ryder looked like he was about to disagree.

“We’ll make sure she makes it home ok,” Stella assured the big beta man to the ayes of several Market workers.

“I think we’ll be ok. I need you ready for later, Ryder,” Clarke told the big man quietly. “Thank you for your sacrifice.”

The big man nodded, “Any time, Hedatu.”

Clarke was suspicious of the man that was her true savior, but was happy to find most of her favorites of the Market joining them in the lift, hands full of goods, eyes full of distrust for the random man. Clarke was unsurprised to find Anya waiting when the lift opened to her floor. 

The alpha’s eyes widened slightly at the group surrounding the blonde healer. 

“There was an incident. These fine people wanted to make sure I made it home okay,” Clarke told her.

The General huffed and spied Roan in the back and only one of her guards in the lift. “Where are your guards?”

Clarke sighed. “Azgeda and Sankru warriors attacked us.” She frowned, “Ryder had an arrow in his arm, Robba and a couple of others are dead. San was left in the best shape. The stall vendors and that man,” she pointed at Roan, “came to our assistance.”

Anya nodded. “I asked him to watch over you as an extra precaution.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, happy he had been telling the truth. “If you could give me a moment, I want to see if Heda is up,” Clarke asked, moving down the hall. 

She could hear Anya speaking to the crowd, but Clarke really needed a moment to herself and then her mate. The guards stationed at their door tilted their heads in respect and one opened the door for her. Clarke sighed and rested against the door for a moment after it closed. All she wanted was to give her mate her favorite morning meal and she stupidly walked right into a trap. Shaking her head, Clarke squared her shoulders and walked by the partition in the room to where their bed was. She found Lexa in her human form looking like she had just woken up and grumpily clutching Clarke’s pillow. “Good morning, baby,” Clarke cooed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“You weren’t here when I woke up. Where did you go?” Lexa asked gruffly.

Clarke reached out to tuck an errant brunette lock of hair behind her mate’s ear. “I wanted to do something special for you. I had hoped you would still be asleep when I got back.”

Lexa frowned. 

Clarke crawled closer to her mate. Kneeling in front of her, she cupped her alpha’s face. “I’m sorry for not getting back quick enough. I promise, I think you’ll be pleased with what I brought back.” She leaned down and gently kissed Lexa’s lips. 

Suddenly, Clarke was on her back with her alpha hovering over her. The brunette kissed her deeply, before pulling back abruptly. She tilted her head as green eyes took in the blonde’s form. “You smell like the Market and aggression.” Lexa pulled back, eyes, wide, “Is that blood?”

“Huh,” Clarke looked at her sleeve and could see there was indeed blood. “So, that is a story for later. Right now, there are people waiting patiently outside. They were kind enough to help me bring back your breakfast.” Lexa narrowed her eyes as Clarke hopped out of bed. She moved to a closet and started picking out clothes for her mate. As per usual, she chose all black. The colors in the closet were few and far between. She jumped slightly when arms wrapped around her waist. 

“I didn’t mean to surprise you, Niron,” Lexa apologized.

Clarke chuckled. “It’s okay. I just didn’t hear you move.”

Lexa kissed her neck lightly. “Are we entertaining for breakfast?” 

The blonde shook her head. “I hadn’t planned on that. I do believe they will just leave the food and go.”

Lexa nodded and took the clothes from Clarke’s hands. “Why don’t you let them in. I will be ready momentarily.”

Clarke turned and kissed the brunette’s lips. She pulled back slowly, before deciding to dive in for a few quick pecks. She smiled at her mate and left the room. Opening their suite door, she found the group still waiting in the hall. She smiled at all of them. “Thank you for waiting so patiently. Heda is just getting ready, but please, come in.” She moved the vendors carrying goods could enter. 

The group moved quickly, setting up the food at the table. 

Anya came to stand next to Clarke. “Are you okay?” the General asked quietly.

Clarke nodded. “I was a little flustered once coming back to the suite, but I’m good now. I’m saddened by the loss of life, and feel stupid for not expecting the attack.”

Anya hummed. “It was a possibility. That is why I hired Roan. I was surprised the stall owners jumped in. You must have really impressed them, Hedatu.”

Clarke shook her head. “They love Lexa. I could only hope to earn half of the respect they show my mate one day.”

“You impressed them greatly. I heard you jumped right into the fight and you held your own.”

Lexa walked into the room before Clarke could respond. Everyone turned and immediately kneeled and showed their necks. 

Clarke had to stop herself from joining them, knowing that Lexa wouldn’t like that. 

The alpha’s eyes lit up looking at the feast on the table. “Please rise. Thank you for providing such a wonderful breakfast for me.”

Stella stepped forward. “It was Hedatu’s idea. We were all more than happy to help out. We all want you to have a good meal to prepare for the Challenge. We hope to provide strength to help you destroy that despicable Azgedan queen.”

Lexa searched the room looking for her mate. She reached out to her.

Clarke immediately went to her mate’s side. She had a small smile on her face. “You had told me before about your favorite pastry. It just kind of exploded from there.”

“And what else happened?” Lexa asked raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

Anya stepped forward. “Hedatu had told me of her idea for this morning at dinner yesterday. I assigned more guards to keep her safe. A group of Azgedan and Sankru warriors attacked, killing two of the guards and injuring others.”

“Hedatu fought really well! She saved two of her injured guards! It was most impressive,” Jorgi added just jumping in.

Lexa looked sharply at her mate. 

Clarke looked down meekly and pointed towards Roan. “Um, that man and several of the stall owners jumped in. I do believe all of the warriors that attacked us are dead.”

Lexa looked to where Clarke pointed and growled. “Roan kom Azgeda!”

Anya stepped forward. “I had hired him to watch from a distance. He knows Nia best and is a skilled warrior. I believe I was right to do so as he dispatched five of the traitors himself.”

Lexa huffed and pulled Clarke against her side. 

“Really, what I think is most important is that we were successful in getting you your favorites for breakfast! So, why don’t we focus on that positive?” Clarke asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Yes, we should get back. We will be there later cheering you on, Heda,” Stella promised. 

Lexa nodded. “Thank you for this and for defending my mate.”

The group nodded and smiled, before filing out of the suite, save for Anya and Roan. 

Lexa glowered at her friend. 

Anya put her hands up, “To be fair, I was right about hiring him.”

The brunette huffed before leveling her gaze on Roan. “What do you think of all of this?” 

Roan grunted. “Nia is an idiot. From the whispers I have heard she had quite the plan. When you… removed your Flamekeeper from office, she had a fit. It was a… subjectively good plan from my understanding, but mother always acts before thinking when things stop going her way.”

“Mother?” Clarke asked in surprise.

“Roan is the rightful heir to the Azgedan throne. Nia banished him from Azgeda, after they had had a few disagreements, and informed their citizens it was because he was a weak beta, not fit to be king,” Lexa informed her.

Clarke shook her head. “Stupid alpha bullshit.”

Both Roan and Anya gaped in shock at Clarke’s words.

Lexa laughed, which seemed to surprise them even more. “Essentially.” She looked at the table. “I think there is more than the two of us could possibly finish. Why don’t you two join us. Anya get Raven, I’m sure she’d enjoy a pre-breakfast breakfast.”

Anya scoffed. “You have no idea. I will be right back.” She turned and left the room.

Clarke walked over to the table, truly getting a look at all of the food for the first time. The scents had her mouth watering since the group surrounded her in the Market. She turned to the two still in the room. “We should fill our plates before Raven gets here.”

Lexa nodded in agreement.

Roan shuffled uncomfortably.

Lexa clapped him on the back. “Trust us, Raven’s appetite is already legendary and they’ve only been in Polis for a few days.” Lexa moved next to Clarke and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for all of this, Niron. I’m sorry for the attack.” She growled, “Nia will pay.”

Clarke turned and caressed her mate’s cheek. “I know, baby. I feel awful about my dead guards. The others fought well. They must have had a plan, Ryder took an arrow to the arm as soon as they came at us. It is a miracle it just hit his arm.”

Roan grunted. “I was near the archer. I wasn’t able to get to him before he had the arrow cocked but I was able to foil his aim.”

Clarke smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you, I appreciate you being there.”

The long-haired man just nodded. 

“Where is Ryder now?” Lexa asked.

“He insisted on escorting me back to the Tower. Once we got to the lift, I made him go see Nyko. I told him I wanted him better for this afternoon.” Clarke informed her.

Lexa nodded and moved to fill a plate. 

Clarke could see her mate’s eyes dance as she looked at the spread of food and it warmed her heart. She made sure to grab a few extra of what she saw Lexa happily take. She wanted to make sure her mate had everything she wanted before Raven got here and cleaned up.   
∞∞∞∞

After their incredible breakfast, where Roan ended up just sitting back and staring opened mouth as he watched Raven inhale every morsel of food made available to her,   
everyone left them alone in their suite. Lexa had taken the blonde into her arms and held her tightly.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, Niron,” Lexa lamented.

“Oh, no, no, no. Lex, the whole reason for me to go out was to surprise you. It isn’t your fault, it is Nia’s. She was trying to get to you before your fight by taking me. Really, it is my fault for leaving the Tower,” Clarke said with a frown.

Lexa moved back slightly so she could cup her omega’s face. “She will never touch you,” the alpha growled out. “She will never touch anyone again!”

Clarke reached up to kiss her mate. When she pulled back, Lexa rested her forehead against the omega’s. Clarke clutched onto her mate’s hips. “What do you have to do before we go to the arena?”

“Gaia will come and get us when it is time to go down. It is still a while yet until then,” Lexa assured her while stroking blonde hair.

Clarke looked up at her hopefully, “Can you just hold me until then?”

Lexa smiled at her gently and led her to their bedroom. 

Now, Clarke was utterly terrified. She knows her mate is strong and very skilled, but she is also honorable and her opponent is absolutely not. Lexa looked mighty as she stretched and practiced in the arena. Clarke was standing close to her, wanting to be as near as possible for as long as possible. The Commander had gotten concerned about Clarke watching the fight, as symptoms of her heat flared slightly while they cuddled. The blonde healer informed her mate there was no way she was going to just sit in their suite and wait to hear word on how it ended. Lexa, of course, relented, but was sure to have Clarke dress in some of her clothes, to hide the omega’s scent if the heat symptoms flared again. 

“Hedatu,” Gaia said coming to stand next to Clarke. “They will be bringing Nia soon. You should come to the dais.”

Clarke swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded. 

Lexa caught her eye and came over to her mate. The alpha seemed to not care that they were in public and gave Clarke a sweet kiss on the lips. “I love you, Klark,” the brunette said quietly.

Clarke pecked her mate’s lips once more. “Ai hod yu in, seintaim.” She caressed Lexa’s cheek and gave her a smile. “Kick her ass for me.”

Her alpha smiled back at her. “As you wish, Niron.”

They parted and Clarke followed Gaia up onto the dais. Raven was already seated on chair near Clarke’s throne with Anya standing stoically next to her. The mechanic reached out to stop her as the blonde passed her. “She will be fine and it will be over soon. I mean, really, she learned from the best,” Raven told her with a grin.

Anya smirked smugly.

Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes at them. She feared she would lose control of her emotions if she tried to speak, so she squeezed her best friend’s hand and walked to sit on her throne. Ryder and San were positioned closely behind it. Gaia sat in a chair near Clarke’s. The blonde was surprised to find out that there would not be any representatives from Azgeda on the stage. Gaia had informed her it was because Nia had no mate, they still had not replaced the ambassador that Lexa threw off the tower, and no one else was wiling to step up. Gaia theorized that a lot of Nia’s supporters had gone running scared when they realized they only had Sankru backing them up and then word had spread about the botched kidnapping of Hedatu. Clarke was shocked to learn that the people of Polis were now talking about her almost as reverently as they did Lexa. She took a deep breath and sat poised, channeling her mate’s stoicism as more and more people poured into the arena. She continued to keep her eyes focused on Lexa, but every once in a while, blue would stray to the crowd. She spotted a hooded Roan. She had no doubt he was trying to keep inconspicuous but now that she knew him, she could spot him anywhere. She saw many of the stall owners, including Stella. They had positioned themselves near the dais. Gustus was stationed close to where Lexa was warming up and other guards were positioned around the arena. Soldiers had been brought in to be positioned around the fighting grounds to prevent outside interference. 

A roar of jeers started at the opposite end of the arena. A large group of guards surrounded the Ice Queen as she entered the arena. Gaia had told Clarke the Azgedan was allowed to warm up in a separate place for safety’s sake. 

Clarke saw Lexa and Nia’s eyes meet. Nia sneered but Lexa just looked at the woman impassively. Clarke could see Nia’s face turn red in anger from the lack of reaction shown by her mate. Clarke cheered internally. The crowd seemed to quadruple in size since Nia’s entrance. Both warriors, armed with a sword each, made their way to the middle of the fighting ring and turned to face the stage.

Gaia stood and raised her hands and the crowd quieted down. “Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!” (In single combat, there is but one rule: Someone must die today!) She pointed between the combatants before slicing her hand down, “Yon a jomp in!” (You may begin.)

Clarke held a breath as she watched her love start to circle the Ice Queen.   
∞∞∞∞

After Gaia’s official start of the battle, Lexa looked one last time at her beautiful mate before focusing on Nia. She knew the Ice Queen would attack her verbally just as much as she would attempt to attack her physically and Lexa used that last glance at Clarke remind her, once more, why she was going to win this.

Nia struck first, swinging her sword at the Commander as if trying to tease out the brunette’s defenses. The Ice Queen grinned evilly at her. “When I am done with you, I’m sure the Sky Princess will produce many strong heirs for me. I decided to keep her around longer than your first girlfriend. I’m sure she will find it just as enjoyable as Costia did.”

It took everything in Lexa not to react. Unfortunately, while she was reining in her emotions, she froze for a second. 

Nia saw the opportunity and stabbed forward.

Lexa was quick to avoid the blade aimed at her body, but it still sliced her bicep.

The crowd gasped in surprise. 

Lexa shook it off. The pain was not bad, she was barely nicked. She responded quickly, swinging her sword with force knocking the sword from Nia’s grasp. 

The Ice Queen snarled and ran to yank a spear from one of the soldiers guarding the ring. 

Lexa picked up the second sword and swung them both around, testing their weights and finding her balance. 

Nia came at her again, swinging the spear wide, trying to take advantage of the distance created by the length of the weapon. 

Lexa blocked Nia’s attacks, but was unable to find a way to get closer to her. She was growing tired of this, Nia wasn’t particularly skilled with the spear and seemed to be biding her time. Deciding to change tactics, Lexa shifted her grip on Nia’s heavier sword and threw it like a javelin towards the Ice Queen. 

Nia’s eyes widened as the sword came at her unexpectantly. She shifted so it only sliced her leg, but the injury was much deeper than Lexa’s arm injury.

The Heda ran forward and grabbed the spear just beyond the spearhead. She yanked towards herself causing Nia to stumble forward. Lexa punched her, breaking her nose. 

Nia fell to the ground and kicked out at Lexa, picking up the sword that Lexa had thrown at her. She swung it around in a wide arc, using the momentum to get up into a crouch. “You will not defeat me!” she snarled.

Lexa sneered back at her and attacked again, she successfully cut the forearm of the arm holding the sword, forcing Nia to drop it. 

The Ice Queen roared in anger and quickly backed up, pulling at her clothes. 

Lexa growled, but didn’t make a move to change to her wolf. 

Nia turned, her wolf had silver fur, with brown flecks throughout. She charged at the Commander.

Lexa quickly dodged the attack, sliding her sword down Nia’s side, cutting deep.

Nia turned around and was able to latch on Lexa’s lower leg. 

Lexa growled but brought up the sword and stabbed down through Nia’s neck. Lexa continued slicing, removing the Queens head. 

The crowd went nuts.

Everyone on the dais was standing. 

Lexa was breathing heavily and looked to her mate, who was clutching her chest. She looked around and spotted Roan in the crowd. She connected eyes with the long-haired man and subtly nodded to the dais. He seemed to understand and moved towards the stage. 

Lexa roared raising her sword up in victory. “THE QUEEN IS DEAD!” She motioned to where Roan now stood on the side of the stage. “LONG LIVE THE KING!”

The crowd went crazy and started chanting “HEDA! HEDA! HEDA!”

All Lexa wanted to do was go to her mate, so she did. It hurt, but she did her best not to limp. 

Clarke jumped off of the stage and ran to her. Anya, Raven, and all of their guards quickly following. The blonde crashed into the Commander’s arms.

“I’m okay, Niron. We won,” Lexa assured her shaking omega. 

“We need to take you to Nyko, then you need to take me to bed,” Clarke told her.

Lexa could smell Clarke’s heat scent was coming in much stronger than earlier and cursed. The stress of the fight must have made her start early. “Niron.”

Clarke shook her head and leaned back to gaze into green eyes. “We are getting you taken care of first, no arguments.”

Raven chuckled, “I’d just do what she says, Heda.”

Lexa nodded and looked around her people. She had no doubt the night would be full of celebration. She looked forward to celebrating with Clarke the next few days. 

Gaia stepped forward, “I will have Nyko meet you at your suite. Well done, Heda.”

The Commander took a deep breath and held her head high. The world was finally free of the scourge that was Queen Nia kom Azgeda and Lexa was proud that it happened by her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that it was weird that they had the Nightbloods kill each other after all that time and effort put into training and educating them. I've seen other fics where they changed this, too. I mean, why kill your top warriors when they should still respect the person who earned the Heda title and could be useful for many things?
> 
> Anya's super sperm overcame the Ark suppressants, haha. I had planned for a while that Raven would be the one to get pregnant first. Someone had said something about it in the comments a chapter or 2 ago and I was like "Damn it! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Clarke or Octavia are always the ones that have kids first, so I thought I'd mix it up a bit.
> 
> Nia, Nia, Nia, tsk tsk. I did not want her to get out of fighting her own battle, I mean she is the one that issued the challenge, how does it not make her look weak when she has someone fight for her? Most of her big plan revolved around Titus doing her bidding, so when he failed at his flying lesson, it screwed her. Then, she lost her "allies" because no one is truly loyal to a crazy dictator. So, she lost it and Lexa basically forced her to fight the challenge herself and she had very bad timing when bursting into the Council meeting. 
> 
> Lexa will be, like, god-like status now since she destroyed Nia without turning into her wolf. Heda is strong, fast, and skilled, she is not infallible, but she needed to show who was in charge and nobody is allowed to fuck with her mate. And yes, her leg is probably pretty fucked up after the bite from Nia, but the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts directly after the Nia battle.

                Clarke was pacing in their suite. Nyko had come and patched her mate up but left quickly with both of their scents becoming overwhelming to him. Lexa’s rut had matched her heat many months ago, causing the alpha’s scent to also be heightened. The healer had stitched up Lexa’s wounds and suggested changing into her wolf in order to heal more quickly. Lexa had changed and was currently sleeping on their bed, but Clarke’s heat was starting to go full force. She needed to be filled by her mate. She needed to be ravished. She needed to let Lexa heal… If Nia was still alive, Clarke would kill her, just for putting all this stress on them during her heat.

                Lexa started moving around, which brought Clarke’s attention to her. The omega knew her scent was affecting her mate, but Lexa needed to heal. She decided to go out on their balcony. Clarke felt, that since they were on the highest floor, she could say fuck clothes, without fear of being seen. Everything was itchy and making her even hotter, she just couldn’t do it anymore. So, the blonde took off her clothes and rested her hands on the railing to overlook the city of Polis. Her slick was already coating her thighs, but she knew she couldn’t get what she wanted, so she decided to paint her frustrations out. She tried to lose herself in the painting, but it was hard to focus with the rampant desire to breed running through her. She just focused on painting what she wanted, fighting the desire to touch herself to get at least some relief. The only one she wanted touching her was Lexa. After that heat she spent alone when Lexa had been hurt… she never wanted to feel that emptiness again.

                She didn’t know how long it had been when arms surrounded her middle, making her jump. “I think that is one we should keep for ourselves, Niron.”

                Clarke finally _looked_ at her painting, which was Lexa sitting up between her own open legs mid thrust. “I couldn’t have it, so I had to paint it. How are you feeling?” Clarke asked turning in her mate’s arm to wrap her arms around her alpha’s neck feeling her hardened cock bump against her thigh.

                Lexa smiled at her. “My leg feels good. I think my arm is mostly healed. I just need to be with you.”

                Clarke smiled, before softly pushing her mate back, so she could jump into Lexa’s arms and wrap her legs around the alpha’s waist.

                Lexa turned them and pushed Clarke against a wall. She moved one of her hands to her cock, coating it with Clarke’s juices for lubrication, before she thrust her cock into her mate.

                “ _Fuck_ , Lex!” Clarke cried out. Her nails dug into Lexa’s shoulders as her alpha pounded into her. “Yessss, baby, please give it to me… oh…” Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa’s knot fill and start hitting her clit. She needed her mate’s seed, she needed to be filled. “Please, Lexa, fill me!” Clarke cried out.

                Lexa bit down on the mark she had left on Clarke as she shoved her knot into her omega.

                “Fuck, fuck, damn….” Clarke cried out, orgasms, wave after wave crested through her.

                “Ai hod yu in, Klark. You are mine!” Lexa proclaimed.

                “Mm, yes, yours, always yours…” Clarke responded as her head fell onto Lexa’s shoulder. “Take me to bed, alpha.”

                Lexa immediately started moving. Her hands were under Clarke’s ass, keeping the omega close so she wasn’t injured by movement while they were knotted. Lexa took them to their bed. “Baby, I love you, so much,” she said as she laid them down. She started thrusting again, her member hard still.

                “Oh, Lex, baby, yes,” the slight movements causing her alpha to hit the best spot in quick succession. “Oh fuck, yess, yes,” she climaxed again, pathetically early. When her alpha kept rutting into her, she could only encourage her. “Fill me, alpha, fill me,” Clarke begged.

                Lexa released inside her. “My omega, my love,” Lexa kept repeating.

                “Yes, your omega, I am only yours, I love you so much,” Clarke assured her.

                Lexa seemed to come out of her rutting trance and warily pick up her head. Brown hair was plastered to her forehead, causing her to look adorable to her mate.

                “How are you feeling, baby?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa shook her head lightly, trying to get control of thoughts. “I love you.”

                Clarke grinned at her. “Ai hod yu in seintaim.”

                “Are you okay?” Lexa asked worriedly.

                “More so than I’ve ever been, baby,” Clarke answered.

                Lexa grinned goofily at her.

                “I think we are both sated for the minute. Just relax, love,” Clarke suggested.

                Lexa started purring and nuzzled into the blonde’s neck.

                Clarke enjoyed her mate’s reaction and clutched onto her. She closed her eyes and immediately went to sleep.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven was fucked up. Her best friend was watching her mate fight to the death and she could do nothing to help her. Watching Lexa take the head of Nia’s wolf, was utterly astounding. SHE WAS IN HUMAN FORM!! How was this even possible? She had wanted to help comfort her best friend but didn’t know how. The blonde’s heat was surely in full force and scenting it, Raven instantly became protective. She followed Clarke off of the stage, hearing her mate calling her from behind. 

                “I’m okay, Niron, we won,” Lexa told Clarke.

                Anya grabbed onto her sleeve.

                “What?” Raven asked turning to her mate.

                “You can’t just do that! You can’t just run away from me!” Anya yelled.

                Raven snarled and stepped towards her mate. “First off, I felt the need to protect my best friend, so you can go screw yourself if you think I wouldn’t do that! Second off, you aren’t the boss of me! I do what I want!”

                Anya’s look softened. “Raven, please.” The alpha begged.

                Raven deflated at the look of vulnerability on her mate’s face. “I’m sorry. Let’s just make sure our friends are okay, okay?”

                Anya nodded.

                Raven went to her mate, who put an arm around her. “I just want to comfort her and make sure she is okay,” the engineer admitted quietly, so only Anya could hear.

                Anya gave her mate a quick squeeze.  

                Raven was amused when she heard Clarke telling Lexa what was going to happen, she knew her friend wouldn’t listen to any other plans and it caused her to chuckle. “I’d just do what she says, Heda,” she said with playful warning.

                Lexa nodded and looked around the battleground.

                It seemed like all of Polis was there and celebrating the might of their Heda. Raven was blown away by it all.

                Anya gave her a tug as the group started moving. “We should accompany them to the lift, but we should not join them.”

                Raven nodded. She knew with Clarke in heat and Lexa about to go into rut, plus just finishing a fierce battle, the alpha would be overly protective of her mate. Anya being in such a small space with them, could possibly cause Lexa’s wolf to react on instinct to protect Clarke from another alpha. She watched as Clarke fretted over her mate. Even being in heat, her focus was her mate’s wellbeing and that made Raven impressed and so proud of her best friend. Clarke deserved all the love and caring in the world and Raven had no doubt that the two gave that to each other. The engineer shook her head, she was _never_ so warm and fuzzy. When she realized the reason this was happening she groaned.

                Anya tensed and looked at her, “What’s wrong?”

                “I’m pregnant,” Raven grumbled.

                Her alpha looked utterly confused.

                “I keep having all these warm and fuzzy feeling,” Raven frowned. “It is going to ruin my badass reputation.”

                Anya nodded slowly, seeming to understand and trying to come up with the proper response. “Well, I really doubt anyone would question your badass reputation. I mean, now, you could probably eat even more, which would greatly impress everyone. And when you get more of your machines working, a lot of people will revere you as a sorcerer, as some that travel to Polis for the first time, live in areas that don’t even have old buildings like TonDC and here.”

                Raven grinned, “Sorcerer, I like that.”

                Anya grunted, “I will not be calling you that in bed, so you know.”

                The engineer laughed. Though she thought about it for a millisecond, she knew the idea would be nixed. It is amazing how well her alpha knows her already. She was so lucky, her best friend got her away from the Ark and now she was starting a new life with an incredible mate who introduced her to a building full of new toys, amazing food, and knocked her up on the first try. She’s really going to have to take those lessons on Grounder birth control seriously, otherwise they will have way more pups than they could handle.

                She was brought out of her thoughts when they made it to the Tower. Gustus and Ryder were the only ones to accompany the couple in the lift. Raven gave her best friend a thumbs up and got a small smile in return, before the gates closed. She looked up at Anya, “So, what now?”

                The general took a deep breath. “Well, there will be celebrations. Actually, this entire week will likely be a huge party. Arkkru are supposed to be here in a few days to officially become part of the Coalition, and after that the official celebration of Heda’s mating was supposed to happen.” She looked down at the brunette.

                Raven was frozen with her hand moving to cover her lower belly protectively. She hadn’t thought much about Arkkru coming. She knew they were getting to Polis eventually, but it was always an eventuality, now it would be just a few days. She had mated a Grounder after it was made fairly clear that Finn and Bellamy had been told to not let that happen. What would happen when Abby found out? What would she do if she found out Raven was pregnant?

                Anya started pumping out soothing pheromones and put both her arms around the dark-haired woman. “What is wrong? Are you okay? Is it the pup?” she asked in quick succession.

                Raven shook herself from those thoughts and laid her head on her mate’s chest, taking in as much comfort as she could.

                Anya seemed to realize she was physically okay and started purring and rubbing one of her hands up and down Raven’s back.

                Raven noticed her mate would stop purring every once in a while, and when she was feeling better she looked up and saw why. She chuckled seeing Anya give people an icy glare that had them scrambling away when they stopped to look at the couple. She felt another wave of relief at being reminded that Anya will always protect her.

                Anya looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. “Are you okay, Strik Sora?”

                Raven nodded.  “Your reminder that Arkkru will be here in just a few days just made it really hit home and had me nervous. Now, I’ve remembered that I have a mate that won’t let anything happen to me or our pup.”

                Anya gently tucked a lock of brown hair behind Raven’s ear. “I will always protect you and our pups, above all else.”

                Raven grinned, “Even Lexa?”

                The alpha huffed out a laugh, “You _did_ just see the same fight I just saw, correct?”

                The mechanic chuckled. “Right, right, maybe she can protect us, too.”

                Anya scoffed, “Just for that, I’m not translating at the celebration for you, tonight.”

                Raven rolled her eyes, “Pretty sure they’ll feed me whether I can talk to them or not.”

                Anya huffed and pouted.

                The dark-haired woman just grinned and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss her alpha’s lips. She wrapped her arms around Anya’s neck and kissed her again. Pulling away she smiled softly, “You’ll always be our number one and we love you.”

                Anya let go of a brilliant smile, before quickly schooling her features. “You _are_ getting soft.”

                Raven let go over her and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, feed me, Cheekbones.”

                Anya nodded and took her hand, leading them both back out in the crowd.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven had gotten so full during the celebration Anya had to carry her home. Okay, _maybe_ , she just didn’t feel like walking anymore and insisted her mate carry her by being _slightly_ obnoxious. To be fair, Anya didn’t even need her arms to protect them, she still had Starsky and Hutch following Raven around, just in case anyone wants to attempt revenge for Nia’s death, so it wasn’t like her arms were being used anyway. She had planned to repay her alpha for her hard work, but… she fell asleep as soon as they got back to their suite.

                She had made up for it in the morning. Several times over. Anya didn’t even feel the need to go sparring anymore that morning. So, after breakfast the couple made their way to Raven’s warehouse. Raven immediately went for the solar panels and started to sort through more of them.

                “What are these things?” Anya asked, coming to stand near where she was working.

                “They are called solar panels. Basically, they convert sunrays to energy or electricity. It is one of the reasons I need to put the radio in an open area. First off, so it is easier to get a signal, so you can hear the person you are talking to better, and then also so the sun can charge up the solar panels which make the radio work.” She lifted one of the panels to shake. She heard a lot of rattling and used a screw driver to pry it open. Frowning at what she found she threw it in the “worthless crap” pile.

                “What will you do with these then?” Anya questioned walking over to the panel Raven just threw, seeming to understand that her mate was completely done with it and picked it up to look at.

                “Well, if we can actually get a lot of these to work, the first thing Monty and I were going to get this building’s electricity up and running. That way we can have more lights in here to get a real look around, plus, that would allow us to be able to plug some things in and see if they will start up,” Raven explained, placing a panel into the “fixable crap” pile.

                “This will take a long time?” Anya asked.

                Raven nodded. “I know I have to hook up the other Coalition packs with radios, so that will, of course, come first. But, when we get back from doing that, I can come back here and play.”

                Anya smiled. “This building means you won’t have to go back to Arkadia ever again?” the alpha asked hopefully.

                Raven looked up sharply. She hadn’t really thought about that. “I mean, I think I probably will have to go back, that tech is more advanced than some of this, so maybe I can combine the two to make it better,” She frowned. “I’m just not sure how soon.” She looked down and rubbed her belly. “I don’t want to.”

                Anya immediately went to her, wrapping her arms around her genius mechanic. “You will not have to stay there ever again. Whenever you need to go, we will take troops with us and camp outside the gates. You will not be forced to deal with those imbeciles any more than you have to, I will make sure of it and be by your side the entire time. Our pup will not go into Arkadia’s camp until you and I are both certain it would be safe for them. Plus, with you having to install those other radios, it will be a long, long time before we go back, as currently we will not be going to Azgeda or Sankru territories until all traitors are found.”

                “Cheekbones! Are you saying that we should bend the rules of the agreement for me to install these radios in order for me to have to stay longer?” Raven asked with fake astonishment.

                Anya chuckled. “I’m sure it would be well within the bounds of the agreement as no time limit was given.”

                Raven turned and knocked Anya over. She straddled her alpha’s hips and leaned down to give her a deep kiss.

                Anya grabbed onto her mate’s hips, pulling a moan out of the brunette.

                “Oh, god! My eyes!” Monty yelled, walking into the room with Harper by his side.

                Harper turned to hide her face in her mate’s chest, which only muffled her laugh slightly.

                Raven groaned. “Can’t you come back, in like, ten minutes?”

                “Raven! This is our workspace!” Monty complained.

                Anya sat up. “I could kill him,” she offered seriously.

                Raven smacked her shoulder. “I need him to help me. It’s okay, we will figure out rules for this type of thing for the future.”

                Anya harrumphed sat back, leaning on her elbows.

                Raven stood up and dusted off her pants. “I started going through some more of the panels. Then got distracted talking about Arkadia.”

                Harper smirked. “I never knew our old home could be such a turn on.”

                The mechanic rolled her eyes. “More like the prospect of not going back any time soon.”

                “Will Abby agree to that?” Monty asked hopefully.

                Anya growled and stood. “You will all be Coalition members soon. You will only have to alert packs that you are coming into their territory, which will be easier with the radios, and you will be allowed to pass through or visit without problem. If Abby will not agree to that, she has no reason to join the Coalition. If she tries to take Clarke back, Abby will no longer be a problem at all. You should not be prisoners of your pack. With Roan as king, even Azgeda will change their ways and they don’t need as much help to survive.”

                “Guess we just have to wait and see how everything is going to go down when they get here,” Raven stated.

                Monty and Harper nodded, both looking nervous. Monty put his arm around Harper.

                Raven hated seeing her friends so sad, so she walked over to them and pulled them into a big hug, much to their surprise.

                Anya growled.

                The brunette turned and pointed a finger at her mate. “Don’t! They were sad!”

                The General clamped her mouth shut but still didn’t look happy.

                “So, uh, do you think we could find a place to watch when the Arkadian delegation gets to the city? I mean, like you said the other day Raven, it should be amusing to watch their expressions.” Monty asked trying to break the tension.

                Raven walked over to her mate with a hopeful look.

                Anya sighed. “I will see what I can do.” She looked down at Raven, “I doubt if I went with you we would be inconspicuous, so your guards will accompany you if I find a place.”

                Raven grinned. “Sweet!”

                Harper and Monty both cheered.

                “I bet Octavia would like to watch, too,” Harper said.

                Raven nodded. She was still wary about the only person with a sibling that she knew, but she wouldn’t begrudge her a chance to see some Ark alphas (hopefully) scared shitless. “Alright, enough of this chitchat, let’s get to work!”

                Everyone rolled their eyes at her but did whatever she instructed them to do.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa had mounted her from behind. The brunette’s fingertips were digging into Clarke’s hips as she forcefully thrusts into her omega.

                “Oh! Lexa! Fuck!” Her alpha was hitting her in all the right places. Her omega was crying out in joy with how well their alpha was filling her. Clarke clutched onto the sheets as she felt the tightening of her lower belly, she knew she was on the verge and needed her alpha to come with her. She started squeezing her vaginal muscles around Lexa’s hot member.

                “Clarke! Mm, yes, niron!” the alpha exclaimed as her hips stuttered in their assault.

                “Lex, please, fill me, please alpha!” Clarke cried out. She could feel Lexa’s knot, already full, and hitting her clit in just the right way at this angle. “Fuck! Yes! Lexa!”

                The alpha groans as she works her knot inside of her omega. Clarke has been so wet for her, that it isn’t all that hard.

                Clarke screams out as Lexa’s knot pops into her. Her orgasm forcing her to focus on her pleasure only, as her body just collapses.

                Lexa thrusts hard one last time before she is coming, filling her omega. Her wolf howls with pleasure at the prospect of impregnating her mate. When her orgasm starts to subside, she realizes that Clarke is limp in front of her. She rolls them both onto their sides and gently moves blonde hair out of her favorite person’s face, giving kisses along Clarke’s shoulder throughout it all. She starts massaging Clarke’s top arm, while continuing to press kisses to all of the exposed skin she could reach. They were at the end of the second day of their heat/rut and Lexa knew Clarke had to be exhausted. For some reason, the Commander felt like this was the best experience they have ever had. She wasn’t sure if it was because they were mated now, mated and everyone now knows it, or because of the high from defeating her long time enemy. Maybe it was a combination of all of it. Whatever it was, it was phenomenal. “How are you feeling, Niron?” Lexa asked softly.

                “Mmm, wonderful,” Clarke answers and starts to purr.

                Lexa and her wolf were both excited to hear how sated and content her mate sounded.

                “How are you doing, baby?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa kissed Clarke’s mating mark, causing the blonde’s walls to flutter around her cock. “Perfect.”

                Clarke chuckled and moaned when Lexa started nibbling on and around her mating mark. “Baby… I don’t know if I can move,” Clarke half-heartedly complained.

                Lexa wrapped her arms around her mate. One arm under Clarke’s neck, her hand reaching to tweak and pull on the nipple under her hand. Her other arm wrapped around her omega’s hips, pulling her close. She started thrusting her hips, her knot severely limited her movements, but she was still hard and needed her omega to cum.

                Clarke was moaning incoherently, her head thrown back in pleasure onto Lexa’s shoulder.

                Lexa could tell her mate was close, Clarke’s walls started to squeeze around her cock. Her wolf howled, demanding to mark Clarke again, to ensure everyone would know that the blonde was Lexa’s. The brunette sunk her teeth into the mark, pulling out a scream from Clarke as her body went rigid in an intense orgasm. Lexa followed quickly, roaring out in satisfaction. The hand she had across Clarke’s hips moved to the blonde’s lower belly, which was starting to protrude as her omega was filled again with her alpha’s seed, her knot not allowing any of their releases to escape. Lexa and her wolf felt completely satisfied as Clarke seemed to collapse into her embrace.

                One of Clarke’s hands covered Lexa’s hand that was on her belly. “Ai hod yu in, Lexa,” Clarke whispered sleepily.

                “I love you, too, Clarke. Now sleep, Niron,” Lexa started to purr, helping to soothe her exhausted mate. When she felt Clarke relax completely and her breaths starting to even out, Lexa kissed her shoulder and closed her eyes, quickly following Clarke into slumber.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven had met up with Aden in the morning. She took Harper with her, so she could also learn how to resist submission. Aden was as usual, very patient. They just had Starsky and Hutch watching over them, well, watching around them. Harper was happy that they had turned their backs when she and Raven started undressing. Raven told her how Clarke had explained to Lexa how Ark alphas and betas would sometimes leer at omegas’ bodies when shifting, so Lexa wanted to make sure they didn’t feel that way when they changed here.

                They had worked most of the morning and Raven was famished and exhausted.

                “Next time, I will have Lincoln join us, so you can work directly with submission pheromones,” Aden told them.

                Harper seemed to pale.

                Aden smiled gently at the blonde. “He has excellent control over his wolf and knows to start with lowest levels possible. He often works with _goufas_ (children) when they are learning this technique,” he assured them.

                Harper nodded and looked down seeming to try and control her fear.

                “It will be okay, Harp. You know Lexa and Anya would never allow someone near us that wanted to harm us. Plus, maybe we can get O to join us,” Raven suggested.

                “Okay,” she answered warily. The blonde took a deep breath and seemed to get control of her emotions. “Can we go to the Market to get lunch?” she asked hopefully.

                Aden chuckled. “They have increased hunts because of the celebration,” he smiled cheekily, “and Raven, so you should be able to find anything you want.”

                Raven scoffed. “Whatever, dude. Why don’t you join us?”

                He smiled brilliantly. “I would enjoy that. Will you tell me about the Ark?”

                Harper and Raven looked at each other and laughed.

                “If that’s what you want,” Harper responded.

                “In fact, if you aren’t busy later, I can show you my warehouse,” Raven offered.

                “ _Your_ warehouse? Monty is helping out, too, as I recall,” Harper stated, looking at Raven with a raised eyebrow.

                Raven rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but _I’m_ the genius and _my_ mate was the one to show it to me.”

                Harper just shook her head. “You can see how good she is at sharing,” the blonde lamented to Aden.

                The younger omega chuckled.

                They made their way through the training grounds, stopping only to watch Octavia spar with a tall Grounder woman. The danced around each other, both with stern looks of concentration on their faces. Octavia struck quickly and fiercely, she took down the Grounder warrior to the impressed nods of the other warriors around the ring.

Raven was amazed and saw Harper gaping in surprise, also.

Octavia helped the Grounder woman up and they shook forearms. Lincoln came over and said a few words to O and the brunette nodded. Octavia looked over to see Raven and Harper standing at the ring and said something to Lincoln before turning and walking to them. “Hey, guys, how’s it going?” she asked breathlessly.

“That was awesome, O!” Harper complimented the omega warrior.

“Yeah, it was very impressive,” Raven added.

Octavia grinned. “Lincoln has been working with me a lot. It has taken me a while, but I’m winning sparring matches here and there now.”

The other Ark omegas nodded.

“We were heading to the Market for lunch, would you like to join us?” Harper asked.

Octavia looked to Raven who nodded and she smiled again. “Yeah, sounds good. Let me just let Linc know and I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time,” Harper told her. When Octavia left, Harper turned to Raven. “What’s up with you two?” she asked.

Raven debated making something up but decided to go with the truth. She looked between Harper and Aden and explained what happened. “When we were on our way to TonDC, O had been talking smack about Clarke. Telling Lincoln some bullshit that Bellamy had told her. I don’t know what it was exactly, they were speaking the Grounder language, but Clarke understood and she was in tears. One of the nights on the way here from TonDC, while all our mates were elsewhere, O sat with us for dinner and apologized to Clarke. She seemed sincere. I just didn’t really trust the quick turnaround. I’m fairly certain she knew something about what was happening in TonDC to suddenly have full respect for Clarke and a complete change of attitude towards her brother.” Raven shrugged. “I’ve mostly gotten over it, but I’m wary of completely trusting her.”

Harper nodded but before she could say anything, Octavia came up to them. “Alright. You ready to empty the Market, Raven?” she asked with a grin.

Aden chuckled.

Octavia seemed to just now notice he was there. “And who is this?”

“Oh,” Raven said, “this is Aden. He’s a nightblood and has been helping Clarke and me work on resisting submission. Being that we all could use the help, I had Harper join me. You are more than welcome to join us, as well, I just kind of assumed Lincoln was working with you on it, since he’ll be the one providing the pheromones next time.”

Octavia nodded. “Well, it is nice to meet you Aden. And yes, Lincoln has been helping me. It is pretty hard, I’d love to join you guys.”

“Awesome!” Harper said cheerfully.

Aden nodded. “Lincoln is an excellent teacher, so I’ve heard. Heda had suggested him in replacement if she and General Anya were too busy to help.”

Octavia grinned. “I have no doubt he would be very honored to hear that. I kind of doubt Heda will be doing much of anything the next couple of days.”

Raven smirked. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll be doing Clarkey plenty.”

This caused everyone to laugh.

“Do you think she’ll get pregnant? I mean, Anya broke your implant and Heda is a more powerful alpha…” Harper wondered.

Raven frowned. “I don’t know. Clarke doesn’t have her implant anymore, anyway.”

“What’s an implant?” Aden asked.

Octavia looked to him. “It is to help with preventing pregnancy.”

“Why would you want that?” Aden asked with a frown on his face.

Raven put her arm around him. “First thing you get to hear about the Ark today. On the Ark, you could only have one pup. So, pregnancies were very regulated. Now that we are down here, I’m pretty sure most omegas and female betas would keep their implant in just until they are ready to have pups.”

Aden did not seem impressed.

“Why did Clarke remove hers?” Harper asked.

Raven frowned, and her mood darkened. “She wasn’t given a choice. After her last heat, Abby took her down to Med bay and had it removed. She wanted to solidify the treaty by making Clarke more susceptible to having pups.”

The other omegas gaped at her in shock. Octavia was the first to look away and Raven saw a look of shame on her face.

“Does she want pups?” Harper asked quietly.

Raven shrugged. “I mean, I’m pretty sure she does, but I do believe they were thinking about waiting until they traveled more. I don’t know now, it just feels like things are different.”

Harper and Octavia nodded in agreement.

“Why would traveling stop them from wanting pups?” Aden asked curiously.

Harper smiled at him. “Second lesson about the Ark: Omegas, though they had to learn a skill and work, their main focus was supposed to be being bred and taking care of pups.”

Aden frowned. “That practice was stopped decades ago. Omegas are just as capable as alphas and betas. The only pack that Heda has had trouble with is Azgeda, but with Roan as their new king and Heda destroying Nia like she did, Azgeda should fall in line. So, why would that stop them?”

“Because, as omegas on the Ark, you are raised to believe your life is not your own. Even if Clarke is well aware that that isn’t the practice here, it has been drilled into our heads that once you have pups, unless you were training in something and exceptional at it, you were to stay at home and raise them. So, Clarke is probably nervous that if she gets pregnant she will not get to see the Coalition, even if Heda tells her otherwise. I mean, really, it is part of the reason I haven’t figured out what I want to do now, I’ve never really had options,” Harper explained.

Aden smiled at her, “Well, if you want, I can show you around Polis and try to explain what people do when we have some free time.”

Harper grinned, “That would be awesome!”

“You really know a lot about everything here, don’t you?” Octavia said.

Aden nodded. “I am training to be Heda, though that isn’t likely now. Nightbloods are always trained and educated more intensely, so whichever nightblood becomes Heda has the most knowledge and skill to best lead the packs.”

“What’s a nightblood?” Harper asked.

Aden’s eyes rose in surprise, apparently not used to people not knowing. He pulled a dagger from its holder on his leg and nicked his hand and showed them the black blood that oozed from the cut.

“Holy shit!” Raven yelled.

“Wow, that’s… wow,” Harper said gaping at his hand.

Octavia seemed the calmest, but still was amazed at the sight. She looked up at the nightblood. “Why won’t you likely be Heda now?” she asked.

Aden put his dagger away and looked at her. “Because Heda mated. Her and Hedatu’s pups will likely be nightbloods and even though we still have the Conclave, there has only been one instance of a Heda’s pup not winning.”

“So, you are doing all this training and it could be for nothing?” Harper asked.

Aden shook his head. “The nightbloods that do not win the Conclave are given excellent positions. We can pretty much do anything, including being advisors to Heda. It would be disappointing, but the Conclave is fierce and the best of the best, as the spirit wills it, is who becomes Heda. The Conclave used to be a battle to the death with the last one standing being named Heda, I much prefer it our current way.”

The group nodded.

“Hell yeah, that would suck,” Raven quipped. She became instantly distracted when the scent of food hit her. “Lunch time, bitches!” she yelled while hurrying towards the food stalls.

The others chuckled and followed after her.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke woke slowly and stretched out.  Her body was deliciously sore and she could tell her heat was over as she no longer had the insane need to be filled and bred by her alpha whose heart she could hear beating steadily under her ear. She looked up to see the beautiful brunette looking peaceful in slumber. Her alpha seemed so much younger when asleep and Clarke loved it. Rather than creepily staring at her sleeping mate, Clarke decides to start a bath for them. After kissing Lexa’s chest over her heart, the blonde slipped from the bed as stealthily as she could. Lexa moved around in the bed, seeming to get comfortable again only after she grabbed onto the pillow Clarke used when she wasn’t sleeping on top of her mate and cuddled into it before settling down. This caused the blonde to smile at her alpha’s cuteness before she quietly left the room to go to their bathroom. She quickly relieved herself and then started to fill up their tub adding oils that Lexa had told her help to soothe muscles and heal while also filling the room with a lovely floral scent.

                The tub was halfway full when strong arms encircled her waist causing Clarke to startle in surprise.

                Lexa chuckled in her ear. “Good morning, Niron.”

                The blonde half-heartedly smacked one of the arms around her as she melted into the embrace. “Good morning, baby. I thought we could take a bath before breakfast,” Clarke told her as she leaned her head back to kiss her alpha’s cheek.

                “That sounds wonderful. How are you feeling?” Lexa asked before kissing her mate’s temple.

                Clarke smiled. “Sore and utterly sated.”

                Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “Is there anything I can do to help your soreness?”

                “Just enjoy the bath with me,” Clarke answered.

                “I can do that,” Lexa stated before kissing her shoulder and moving to the bath and carefully stepping in. She turned and offered her omega a hand.

                Clarke happily took the offered hand and stepped into the tub. Once the blonde had sure footing, Lexa sat down in the hot water with her back against the end. Clarke settled in front of her mate, resting her back against the brunette and humming in contentedness. “How much time do we have?”

                “I told the guards to have breakfast sent up in half an hour,” Lexa informed her. “So, plenty of time to just relax. Are you comfortable?”

                “Mmhm, very much so. How are you feeling, baby?”

                “Happy,” Lexa answered before kissing behind her ear.

                Clarke couldn’t have stopped the smile that broke out on her face if she wanted to. Her mate, the Commander of the 13 packs, strongest warrior, smartest and most logical leader, was the biggest sap. “Ai hod yu in, Lex.” She could feel her alpha’s smile on her neck.

                Lexa gave her neck a soft kiss. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

                They settled into a comfortable silence, just enjoying one another’s presence and the relaxation the water provided. Lexa started rubbing a hand across the blonde’s lower abdomen reverently. Clarke tilted her head back to kiss under her mate’s jaw.

                Lexa moved to capture her omega’s lips in a sweet kiss.

                Before the kiss could deepen, Clarke had to pull back for a yawn. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. “Well, that wasn’t sexy.”

                Lexa chuckled. “You are always sexy. That is most likely your body telling you no to being sexy right now.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                Lexa tilted her head at a knock on their main door. “That must be breakfast.”

                The omega nodded and shifted so that she could stand, her mate quickly following her up to assist the blonde out of the tub. They dried each other off and shared kisses throughout the process. Clarke was concerned by some scratches she had apprently left on Lexa’s back, but her alpha insisted they didn’t hurt. Lexa looked the blonde up and down and seemed to enjoy the hickeys and love bites that were placed throughout Clarke’s skin. Once they were done, they both covered up with a robe and moved out to the main area of the suite.

                “Wow, Lex, did you ask for enough?” Clarke asked, wide eyes taking in the food that was covering the table.

                Her alpha shrugged. “I wanted to make sure you had enough. I told them to leave some stuff when they come to clean up, also, in case you get hungry before lunch.”

                Clarke nodded, still enthralled by the spread before her. Her head shot to look at her mate after processing her words. “What do you mean in case _I_ get hungry. Where will you be?”

                Lexa gently led her towards the table, sitting down on one of the chairs, she pulled Clarke onto her lap. “I have a meeting, so I will have to go for a bit. I will be back for lunch.”

                Clarke frowned as she started pulling foods towards them. Unable to stop, because she really was famished, she took a bite of some bread and moaned at the sweet tasting warmth in her mouth, they must have brought it up straight from the oven.

                Lexa poured them drinks and grabbed some meats to chew on.

                When Clarke finished her piece of bread, she took a drink and asked, “Who are you meeting.”

                Her alpha sat back and rubbed Clarke’s leg calmly. “The Arkkru delegation will be here shortly.”

                Clarke stopped eating. She had forgotten about that. The official unification of Arkkru to the Coalition. Her mother was going to be here, along with whatever alphas she decided to bring with her.

                Lexa leaned up to kiss her shoulder. “I will keep you safe, Niron. Other than some short instances, we will be side by side the entire time they are here.”

                Clarke nodded, she trusted her mate to keep her safe. She trusted and loved her with everything she had. “I know. I just… forgot about them. But this is good, for all of Arkkru omegas. For all of us. We keep the peace and do our best to keep everyone safe.”

                “Precisely,” Lexa acknowledged with a soft smile.

                Clarke leaned back again her mate. “Do you have to go right after we eat?”

                “I should have some time still. Gaia is coming to get me when they arrive at the city gates,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke nodded. She was still hungry, but now nervous, and exhausted… “Can you… I mean, if there is time… will you hold me in bed for a while?”

                Lexa kissed her temple. “Of course, but first, please eat.”

                Clarke nodded and picked at some more food. Though she was hungry, her appetite seemed to have vanished.

                Lexa seemed to understand and tried to help by offering her bits of food, distracting the blonde by telling her about the type of foods they were eating and where the fruits and meats came from. It seemed to do the trick as Clarke ate enough to sate her hunger. Once Lexa got her fill as well, she picked her omega up bridal style and carried her to their bed which had fresh sheets and furs on it. Lexa sat her on the edge and toyed with the robe her mate was wearing, looking to Clarke for permission, which was immediately granted. The alpha untied the robe and slipped it off the blonde to hang up on the post of the bed. The brunette tucked Clarke in, before walking to her side of the bed, divesting herself of her robe, and climbing under the covers, pulling her mate close.

                Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest, in the same position she had woken up. The steady beating of Lexa’s heart reminded her that Lexa was there with her and alive. Her alpha stroked her fingers through blonde locks and let out a calming scent, all of it lulling Clarke into sleep rather quickly.

∞∞∞∞

Anya had found them access to a roof with a prime view of the entrance to Polis. Raven was thrilled. She had found some binoculars that she had stowed with her stuff and was able to make a couple telescopes with other things she found, so that everyone would have a close-up view of the Arkkru delegation’s faces when they entered the city.

                Raven, Monty, Harper, Octavia, Lincoln, Starsky, and Hutch found little problem getting to the roof inconspicuously. Most people were lining the main street in order to catch a glimpse of the strangers from the sky. Raven was fairly certain that the number of people on and around the main road through Polis that led to the Tower outnumbered Arkadia’s entire population.

                “Okay, people, be careful with these,” Raven said handing out the binoculars and telescopes. “I might have to reuse some of the parts.” She looked around, seeing Starsky standing near the side of the roof they had climbed up, he and Hutch had already pulled up the ladder behind them to deter anyone from following. Hutch was crouched near them, every so often looking out to the crowd and scanning the area. “Yo, Starsky, Hutch, I have one more, do you want it?” she asked.

                The guards, who begrudgingly became used to the nicknames, both shook their heads.

                Raven looked at her friends. “You can tell they are real talkers. Some days, I can’t get Hutch to shut up for even a minute.”

                Lincoln looked concerned. “They are supposed to be protecting you, why are they talking and not paying attention?”

                Octavia patted her mate’s arm. “She was being sarcastic, Linc. I doubt they’ve said a single word to her.”

                Raven nodded, “It’s fucking weird.”

                Lincoln nodded and seemed unsure how to answer, so just stayed quiet.

                “Grounders are so damn quiet!” Raven grumbled.

                Harper patted the mechanic’s shoulder placatingly. “Don’t worry Rae, you more than make up for it.”

                Monty and Octavia both chuckled at that.

                Raven’s response was interrupted by the crowd on the street getting louder.

                “They are here,” Lincoln stated.

                The group moved closer to the edge of the roof, crouched to stay concealed. Octavia showed Lincoln how to use his telescope properly and the whole group positioned themselves with their magnifying instruments pointed towards the entrance to the city. It wasn’t long before a rumble of horse hooves could be heard.

                Indra flanked by four Trikru warriors was the first to arrive. They slowed their horses to a walk once inside the city walls. Shortly behind them came Abby and Councilman Kane. The Chancellor’s eyes narrowed as she looked around.

                “Why does she look more pissed then scared?” Monty asked dubiously.

                “Probably misses her favorite punching bag,” Raven mumbled.

                Kane was looking around the city in wonder.

                “Kane looks like he’s about to pop a boner,” Raven said, causing the others to laugh and agree.

                After Kane came Commander Shumway of the Guard, Councilman Jaha, and Murphy.

                “They brought SHUMWAY!” Raven hissed in disgust. The leader of the Guard was very fond of abusing omegas, especially Clarke. The blonde had had a hard time letting go of her leadership position, with good reason being that she was the only one keeping them alive, after the Ark came down, which led to her being reminded that she was _just_ and omega very often. Shumway seemed to make it his personal mission to beat her back into her “place.”

                Angry pheromones started to seep from the group.

                “Heda will make sure Clarke stays safe,” Harper said.

                Lincoln, Starsky, and Hutch all started putting out calming pheromones.

                “Heda will make sure you all are safe, we all will,” Lincoln promised.

                “At least he looks like he is going to piss himself,” Monty claimed.

                “So does Murphy,” Octavia added. “Actually, he looks like he is going to pass out.”

                Finally, Major Byrne of the guard and Kyle Wick entered, followed closely by more Trikru warriors.

                “Why would they bring that dumbass Wick?” Raven asked.

                No one had a clue.

                “I wonder who was left in charge since Byrne is here,” Monty said.

                “I don’t know, I’m surprised they brought both her _and_ Shumway,” Harper answered.

                “Maybe Abby knew that there would be no way for Shumway to make it out of here alive if Heda finds out how he treated Clarke,” Raven offered.

                Byrne was an alpha, she wasn’t excessively cruel, unlike Shumway, but she still was part of the Guard and did not having an issue with keeping the status quo of alphas being above all else, just reminding any beta or omega that she felt was out of line. Wick was part of Engineering with Raven and a beta. Both looked amazed while also being scared, Wick was exceptionally pale as he looked around.

                “As nice as it is to see them look so scared, I don’t really feel the satisfaction that I thought I would,” Monty admitted.

                The group, except for Lincoln, all sighed in agreement before turning and sitting with their back against the wall they had been crouched behind looking defeated.

Lincoln moved to crouch in front of them. “They have caused you to live in fear for a lifetime, a feeling that you know is terrible, and they have enjoyed it. You are better people with more honor for not enjoy their fear, even if it is only for a moment of their lives. You are now members of the Coalition and are going to be able to do whatever you want as omegas,” he looked to Monty, “and as a supporter of omegas being equal. Be the strong people that you are and don’t let those branwadas (fools) tell you any different,” he said with passion.

                “Fuck yeah, dude,” Raven said getting up and offering her hand for a high five.

                Lincoln looked at her in confusion.

                Raven sighed and picked his hand up to slap with her own.

                Octavia got up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for that, Linc. I’ll explain what Raven just did in a little bit.”

                The big alpha just nodded, and everyone got up.

                “So, what now?” Monty asked.

                “Well, we can’t really go back to the Tower right now since the Arkkru delegation just arrived and will be at the base getting ready to go up and meet Heda, so let’s go to the training grounds,” Lincoln offered.

                Everyone agreed, and Raven had Starsky and Hutch put the ladder back so they could leave.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa watched, standing in front of her throne with her hands clasped behind her back, as the Arkkru delegation along with Indra and another Trikru warrior made their way into the room. She saw as Abi kom Arkkru glanced around the room, as if searching for something, irritation rolling off of her when she didn’t seem to find it. The rest of the group looked around, some looked fearful, some look petulant. Lexa was somewhat surprised when they all proceeded to kneel and show her their necks with the Trikru warriors. “Welcome to Polis, Arkkru, rise.”

                The Arkkru and Trikru members rose.

                “Heda, thank you for having us in your capital. It is a very impressive city. Though, I must say, I was surprised to not find my daughter or the engineers you have borrowed here to greet us,” Abby stated, giving Lexa a hard look.

                The Commander had to stop herself from growling at the implication that any of them were borrowed, like they were nothing more than _things_. She lifted her chin and looked down at the older brunette. “Clarke is resting. She has just completed her heat,” this caused Abby to look pleased for a moment. “As for the others, Raven was shown a building filled with old _tek_ to keep her entertained while staying in Polis. I have no doubt they have been distracted, but fear not, I will make sure they are here for the ceremony and celebration.”

                “You have made Arkkru omegas to fend for themselves?” Abby asked with bite.

                This time Lexa did growl. “They have nothing to fear here. They have guards for any that may have contentions with Arkkru or myself, but I have already dealt with most of those a few days ago.”

                “Maybe we can go find Raven and the rest before the ceremony,” Abby suggested.

                Gaia stepped forward, “There is not much time. We have rooms available for you so you can freshen up and I will be explaining the ceremony to you. If you will follow me.”

                Abby looked like she wanted to argue, but Marcus, Lexa thinks his name is, held onto the Chancellor’s arm, pulling her along. Lexa watched as they filed out of the room, her gaze not broken until the doors closed. She turned her gaze to Indra and the Trikru _gona_ (warrior). “Your travels went well, I trust.”

                Indra nodded once. “The Arkkru have a lot of work to do. I’m hoping another pack will be willing to show them how to ride horses properly,” the general responded.

                “I will have Gaia ask around, I wouldn’t want all our hard work going into this treaty destroyed by Trikru being fed up with Arkkru idiocy,” Lexa said with a small smirk.

                “I appreciate that Heda,” Indra nodded. “Is Gaia your Flamekeeper now that Titus has… retired?”

                Lexa cocked her head to the side curiously, “You know Gaia?”

                Indra nodded, “She is my pup.”

                The Commander had to hold back her surprise.

                “We don’t really speak, but I assure you she is loyal and takes great pride in her religion,” Indra informed her.

                Lexa nodded. “That is good to know. Now, I am sure you and your warriors are tired from travel. Your presence at the ceremony would be appreciated but is not required. I do hope to at least see you all at the celebration after.”

                “ _Mochoff, Heda_ ,” (thank you) Indra replied, kneeling quickly to show submission before taking her leave.

                Once alone, Lexa’s only desire was to see her mate. She had had no desire to leave their bed that morning, but when the Arkkru delegation got here, she really had no choice. She was concerned for Raven’s safety and though she knew Anya wouldn’t leave her mate’s side, she still wanted more guard on the genius. Lexa informed Gustus on what she wanted and had another guard go get lunch for Clarke and herself and made her way back to her mate.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa entered their suite quietly, hoping to not disturb her mate if she was still sleeping. Walking into their sleeping quarters, she found the bed empty. Frowning, the dark-haired woman walked out into the living room. She saw the curtains to the balcony billow with a gust of wind carrying the tantalizing scent of Clarke to her nose. Smiling, she followed the scent to the balcony to find her beautiful mate in her silk robe painting their view of Polis. The alpha could die right now and would be beyond happy and at peace that this would be the last image seared into her brain, before the flame was transferred to the next Heda.

                “Do you like the painting?” Clarke asked before looking over her shoulder and giving Lexa a smirk.

                “I do. Though I much prefer the painter,” Lexa answered honestly. She had been amazed by her mate’s artistic skill, but her omega is still the most gorgeous thing she has ever seen.

                Clarke turned back toward her painting and plunked the paintbrush she had been holding into a cup of water. Turning back, she got up and walked to her mate, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “I’m glad you are back.”

                Lexa smiled at her and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist. “You’ll be even happier to hear I sent for lunch already, too.”

                Clarke grinned, “Wow, best mate ever!” She pulled Lexa down and gave her a sweet kiss.

                The alpha rested her forehead against Clarke’s after their kiss ended. “How are you feeling, Niron?”

                Clarke shrugged, “I’m still tired and a bit sore, but I can’t complain.”

                Lexa’s brow furrowed in concern and she cupped the blonde’s cheek in one of her hands. “Do you want to change? Would you like more rest?”

                Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “It won’t help. Another joy of being an omega, changing doesn’t ease this kind of soreness. Plus, it isn’t like they aren’t reminders of some _very_ fond memories,” Clarke told her with a smirk, before turning her head to kiss the hand cupping her cheek.

                Lexa frowned, not liking her omega being in pain.

                “Hey, I’m okay, I promise,” Clarke said giving her a sincere smile. “How was your… meeting?”

                Lexa huffed. “Abi kom Arkkru was not pleased that no Arkkru were present to greet her. She seemed happy that you were resting from your heat. She was in disbelief that I would allow Arkkru omegas out in Polis on their own,” summed up for the blonde.

                Clarke snorted out a laugh making Lexa smile.

                “I had informed her of Raven’s hobby area and she wanted to go there, but Gaia insisted they be shown to their rooms and she would go over what is happening during the ceremony. Oh!” Lexa exclaimed, just remembering, “Gaia is Indra’s pup!”

                Clarke looked at her in surprise. “Really?”

                Lexa nodded. “Yes, Indra said they weren’t close, but Gaia was very dedicated to the Flame.”

                The blonde grinned. “That is a relief. I know you trust Indra a lot, so, having her speak for Gaia…” Clarke just shook her head and blew out a slow breath.

                Lexa nodded in agreement. Their discussion was disturbed by a knock on the door. The alpha called to allow staff carrying their lunch to enter. She told them to set it at the table, they obliged and quickly left. The brunette pulled her mate into the room.

                Clarke chuckled, happy to follow.

                Lexa led them to the table and sat down, pulling Clarke to sit on her lap with a smile.

                Clarke kissed her alphas cheek and reached to move their plates towards both of them. She filled them both with food, then grabbed the jug of water and filled two glasses for them. Clarke turned to press a grape to her mate’s lips.

                Lexa was happy to accept the fruit.

                They played and fed food to each other. Lexa loved it and was almost sad when they were done. Lexa was extremely happy that Clarke’s nap and painting time seemed to ease her nerves enough to eat more heartily than she did at breakfast. There was time before they had to get ready for the ceremony, so Lexa picked up her omega and walked to their bed. Lexa gently laid Clarke down before moving around the edge of the bed.

                “Hey now!” Clarke stopped her.

                Lexa looked at her in confusion, “Is everything okay, Niron?”

                Clarke shook her head. “You need to take off your clothes. You aren’t going to war in our bed.”

                Lexa gave her a half smirk, “Are you sure?”

                Clarke scoffed, but still looked her alpha up and down. “I may not want to have sex right now, but I do want to feel you, baby,” Clarke said innocently as she removed her robe.

                Lexa shook her head and removed the rest of her clothing before she crawled up the bed on top of her mate. “Is this how you wanted me, Clarke?”

                “All I need is all of you, baby,” the blonde said pulling her mate’s body down. “Mm, this is home.”

                Hearing her mate, Lexa nuzzled into the healer’s chest as she got comfortable. “I love you, Niron.”

                “Ai hod yu in seintaim,” Clarke said wrapping her arms around her mate.

                Lexa happily rested on her mate’s body.

Clarke started running her fingers through the brunette’s hair.

Lexa started to purr with how good she felt.

In what seemed like no time at all, a knock at the door put a stop to their cuddling.

Lexa popped up into a crouch, shielding Clarke, and growled.

“Lex, just find who is at the door. The guards wouldn’t let an enemy through,” Clarke reminded her.

Lexa frowned, but quickly put a robe around her body and went to the front door. “What?” she asked when opening the door.

Gaia was standing there. “Heda, it is time to get ready for the ceremony.”

Lexa growled, hating that the time with her omega was cut short.

Clarke appeared behind Lexa covered by a robe. “Hello, Gaia, what is going on?”

“It is time to get ready for the ceremony. I will help you and also let you both know that everyone that has been requested is in the Tower and getting ready as we speak,” Gaia informed them.

Lexa let the Flamekeeper in, who was followed by several attendants. “Where do you want us?” Lexa asked.

“We will clothe you separately,” Gaia answered to a growl. She looked up.

“Forgive her, I’m just out of heat. That is fine, as long as we are in the same room,” Clarke said, pulling on the back of her mate’s robe to allow them in.

Lexa turned to Clarke and caressed the side of her face. “Are you okay with this?”

Clarke tilted her head and gave her a ”really?” look. “I’ll be fine. Go get dressed.” She tugged at Lexa’s hips to turn the alpha and gently shoved her towards Gaia.

Gaia smiled at them. “Let’s begin.”

∞∞∞∞

Raven was freaking out. She had to go to the ceremony and Abby would be there. Abby would be there and see her and her mating mark. She didn’t know what to do. Should she find some sort of make-up? Was that even possible? Clarke just got some paints, right? Maybe she had something…

“Raven!” Anya said standing in front of her pacing mate.

The mechanic shook her head trying to focus. “What?” she asked looking up at the blonde.

“What is wrong? You have been pacing for the last fifteen minutes at least and I can scent your distress. Talk to me, please,” Anya requested.

Raven sighed. “I guess, well, no, I _know_ I am scared of Abby’s reaction. Or what any of the Ark alphas with her will do. I mean, I’m mated. I’m pregnant. They had no say in it,” Raven admitted her fears while looking down.

Anya gently tilted the brunette’s head up, “Neither Abby, nor any Arkkru, will touch you. I will be right by your side, the entire time. All guards are aware of the situation. Lexa even told them to keep a close eye on you, especially if any Arkkru came near you. If they wish to harm you, they will not live to see tomorrow, I promise you that, Strik Sora.”

Raven wrapped her arms around her mate and buried her head in the taller woman’s neck. “I trust you,” she said weakly, words that Raven hadn’t spoken in years.

Anya wrapped her arms around her omega’s shoulders, understanding how hard that was. “I will do everything in my power to make sure I earn that trust, Raven.”

“Do we have to get ready now?” Raven asked wearily.

Anya sighed and started rubbing her hand up and down her mate’s back to help soothe her. “Gaia is sending some attendants to help us dress. They will be here at any moment.”

“Can we just… like, maybe, cuddle?” Raven asked tentatively.

Anya gave her a soft smile. “Of course.”

∞∞∞∞

 

                Everyone had been gathered in the throne room for the ceremony. Clarke was nervous, she had yet to see her mother since leaving Arkadia. Lexa kept checking in, trying to ensure she was okay. The Commander was happy to see how Clarke was made up for the ceremony. Clarke saw her mate’s eyes darken with desire at the black dress with a leather top and the intricate braids the attendants put in her hair. Clarke couldn’t deny how much she much she enjoyed Lexa in her purple dress that had a thick black belt, even her war paint was different, just a simple stripe across her eyes, rather than the normal fierce black running down her face.

When they were being dressed, it had given Clarke too much time to think. She was concerned by what could possibly happen. She knew her mother would be pissed about Finn’s death, Raven’s mating, Raven’s pregnancy, and who knows what else. Clarke had no doubt Abby would blame her for everything the Chancellor deemed wrong. And once they left their suite, they were going to be faced with her.

“Clarke,” Lexa said gently, reaching up to cup the blonde’s face in her hands, “are you okay?”

Clarke grabbed onto her mate’s hips and brought the alpha’s body closer to feel the comfort of her warmth. “I’m…. I don’t know. I’m worried. I don’t know what my mother is going to say, I’m assuming she’ll blame me for all that is wrong in her eyes, like, Finn dying, Raven and Anya mating…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Lexa said interrupting her. “Abby is no one. She is nothing. She may be Chancellor right now, but you are Hedatu forever,” Lexa claimed reassuringly.

Clarke grabbed onto the hands on her cheeks, needing the connection to her mate and sniffed back tears. “I’m just so nervous.”

Lexa pulled her hands down and wrapped her arms around the blonde instead. “I am here, and I will be next to you this whole time. Abby has no power over you, if she tries to hurt you, she will die. I _will not_ allow her to hurt you in any way, anymore.”

Clarke nodded in acknowledgement, even as she rested her head in the crook of her mate’s neck.

Lexa rubbed a hand up and down Clarke’s back comfortingly. “No matter what, she can’t take you from me.”

Clarke felt an enormous relief at her mate’s words. She didn’t even realize she was worried about that.

“Anya will protect Raven, she would never let anyone bring harm to her mate and pup. You are all part of the Coalition and protected by our laws, all omegas have the right to choose who they mate here. Alphas can ask but none can demand.” Lexa pulled her close, and Clarke could feel her grin on her temple, “We can have Stella explain.”

Clarke laughed at that. “Can you imagine the Market traders rising up against my sire? Abby wouldn’t have a chance! Stella wouldn’t stand for it!”

Lexa grinned at her. “Exactly, my love. You, Raven, Harper, and Octavia are all safe here. No one will support Abby if she tries to say otherwise.” Lexa growled, “Especially not your mates.”

Clarke tried to burrow her way further into Lexa, especially at her growl. Originally it was for comfort, now…

“I’m sorry, Niron, but we have to go,” Lexa stated softly.

Clarke groaned, “But I like being alone with you more.”

Lexa chuckled. “I love that, too, and yet, we have duties to perform. Let us grant Arkadia into the Coalition to help all omegas and betas there, and then celebrate. We don’t have to stay too long, as the celebration for _our_ mating is tomorrow and people would undoubtedly understand us being tired.”

Clarke looked up at her and kissed under Lexa’s chin. “I like that idea.”

The alpha pulled back slightly, so that she could capture Clarke’s lips in a kiss. Lexa stepped away and offered Clarke her arm and gave her a smirk. “Let’s go remind your mother who is in charge.”

Clarke grinned feeling much better now that her mate had comforted her. She knew these next few days might be trying but as long as she had Lexa by her side, she felt like she could do anything.

The couple exited the room to find Gustus, Ryder, and a couple other guards waiting for them. Gustus walked ahead of them, as Ryder guarded their rear with two guards that Clarke recognized from their travels. They descended in the elevator to the throne room floor, when the doors opened, Lexa looked to Clarke and squeezed the hand on her arm reassuringly. They walked to the doors of the throne room and Lexa again checked in with the blonde. 

The blonde gave her a small smile and took a deep breath. She had her mate, she had her people, she had power now, and Abby was going to experience it. She nodded her readiness.

Lexa kissed her temple and then indicated to the guards to open the door.

As they entered the room, which was decked out in candles and contained fires providing light and warmth, all inhabitants kneeled and showed their necks, something Clarke wasn’t sure she would ever get used to. Lexa led them to the dais and turned to face the crowd. Clarke stood proud and glanced around the room. All of the ambassadors and their attendants were present. She assumed that the extras with some of them were their mates. Everyone was wearing formal attire representative of their pack, Clarke wasn’t sure she has ever seen so much leather, fur, and bone in one place. She saw Raven, Anya, and their friends standing back near the side of the room. Anya was, of course, positioned protectively in front of Raven, somewhat shielding the genius from the Arkkru delegation’s direct line of sight. Lastly, Clarke settled her gaze on the members of Arkkru, including her mother. Abby was giving her a hard look. Clarke kept her face impassive as she watched her. Clarke looked at the delegation, finding some expected and some unexpected Arkkru members.  She had stilled slightly seeing Shumway, no doubt alerting her mate to her discomfort. She had no fond memories of the leader of the Guard, most included beatings and shock stick treatments. Clarke was not surprised that he had not been included in the attack led by Pike, she knew the man’s main concern was self-preservation. So, while she knew he agreed with Pike, she had no doubt he lagged behind to see what would happen with the Grounders. Lexa brought her out of her thoughts with a small squeeze to her arm.

“Hail warriors of the Twelve Packs,” Lexa announced.

“Hail Commander of the Blood,” the room responded.

“Rise,” Lexa said looking around the room. “We welcome Arkkru to our halls, in the spirit of friendship and harmony. We are here to initiate Arkkru into the Coalition.”

Even after everything, there were still a few grumbles from the crowd. Clarke watched as the Arkkru delegation shifted uncomfortably.

“To symbolize this union,” Lexa continued, “the leader of Arkkru must bare our mark.”

Abby moved forward to stand directly in front of them and rolled her sleeve up.

A Flamekeeper came forward with an iron brand of Heda’s mark with a glowing head. He pressed the brand to Abby’s skin, the sizzle of burning flesh and a grunt of pain could be heard. Abby’s fist was clenched so hard it was white.

Clarke could smell the burnt flesh, as well as Abby’s distress and irritation. The blonde had to stop from rolling her eyes, she had no doubt that when other pack leaders had taken the mark, they did so without losing even the slightest control of their wolf or allowing anyone to scent their feelings.

“Tonight, we celebrate the Coalition of the Thirteen Packs. We move forward to learn from each other and have peace to better the lives of our families and friends, to keep our children safe and secure. It is time to embrace life and all it has to offer, rather than just survive. We deserve better than that and this is the way we do it,” the Commander stated with conviction.

The room started chanting, “Heda! Heda! Heda!” The roar getting louder and louder.

Clarke was once again amazed by her incredible mate.

Guards led the crowd out of the doors reminding them about the celebration on the square outside the Tower.  Clarke could see her mother was trying to stay, but she was swept up in the crowd. The only ones left were their core group and some Flamekeepers that were taking care of room’s ceremonial decorations and fires.

“How are you, Rae?” Clarke asked her best friend.

“I’m nervous as fuck,” Raven answered honestly.

Lexa came forward. “Just stay close to Anya and…. What do you call them?”

“Starsky and Hutch,” Raven supplied.

Lexa gave her a small smile and nodded. “You are protected here. You are now officially mated to a _fellow_ Coalition member. Abby is not your sire, though even being that has been less important as to who you mate, to ensure omega’s aren’t sold.”

Raven nodded warily.

Clarke looked at her mate with a ‘what the fuck?’ look. “If she tries anything, let us know. Let anyone know.” She looked at Anya who was staring hard at her mate. “Though I doubt you’ll need any more protection than Anya. You are rightfully mated. You _chose_ Anya and here that is what is legal and fair. We are _all_ Coalition members now, Rae. Fuck Ark rules. We are on the ground now!” Clarke exclaimed grabbing Raven’s shoulders.

Raven nodded. “I know, I know. We aren’t there anymore. We aren’t alone.” She backed into Anya who wrapped her arms around her middle.

“I will always protect her,” Anya swore.

“We know,” Lexa assured her. “We just need to ensure all of you are aware that you have rights.” She looked at Harper and Octavia. “ _All_ omegas from the Ark have rights. If the alphas try to put you and the rest of them down, there will be repercussions for them doing so. In Polis, now, if any try to strike against you, they have no idea who they are messing with.” Lexa turned to Clarke and softly cupped her cheek, “Who was it that made you so nervous?” Lexa asked gently.

Clarke shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, they can’t hurt me now.”

“Shumway, of the Guard, he liked to terrorize omegas on the Ark and seemed to enjoy terrorizing Clarke in specific on the ground,” Harper informed Heda

Clarke shot a glare at the other omega.

                Lexa tilted Clarke’s face back towards her own. “I will make sure he suffers.”

                Clarke closed her eyes, trying to block out the painful memories. “I thought we were supposed to be moving forward,” she asked, her voice straining.

                Lexa’s green eyes bored into blue. “No ship can move forward when anchored, Clarke. He might have gone after you, because of who you are, but now that you are no longer in his grasp, he will undoubtedly find another.”

                Clarke frowned but nodded, knowing her mate spoke true.

                “What did he do to you?” Lexa asked gently, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

                Clarke laid her head on her mate’s chest. Hearing the strength of Lexa’s heart helped Clarke feel better. “He liked beatings and when he was bored he’d add a shock stick.”

                Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple and held her close. The alpha was vibrating with anger. “He will never come near you again, Niron. I promise you that.”

∞∞∞∞

                Abby was pissed. She had given her pup to the Commander! She had agreed to their laws! Even if she had hoped to continue Ark Law without anyone knowing, the Commander had thwarted that! Abby was livid! She forced herself to take the mark of this STUPID Queen of the Coalition who felt that OMEGAS deserved to do anything other than to exist to produce pups!

                Abby _hated_ taking the mark of the Coalition. She hated accepting anything this Coalition stood for. She _knew_ anything other than an alpha presentation was inferior. They were weaker, slower, and not as smart. It was something that wasn’t needed to be studied, because it is so obvious. Abby was sure Clarke got such high marks in school only because she was _her_ daughter. She needed to get Clarke away from _Heda_ so that she could remind her of her duties and who she was.

                “Chancellor do try to enjoy the celebration, or at least pretend to. I have no doubt that it would look bad if you keep throwing a negative scent around,” Marcus Kane warned her quietly.

                Abby took a few deep, calming breaths before nodding at the man. “Of course, Marcus. Thank you. Are you sure you are prepared to represent Arkadia as our ambassador?” she asked her fellow alpha.

                “Indeed. I think it will be an interesting learning experience. I know there is much we can learn from each other,” the dark-haired man claimed.

                Abby had to hold back the outward roll of her eyes. “Let’s check this place out,” Abby suggested.

∞∞∞∞

                Guards surrounded the group as they made their way outside. Citizens of Polis and others visiting for the celebrations were crowding the square. The guards pushed forward, leading them to a small stage that was set up in the middle of the square.

                Lexa was proud of her mate, who held her head tall. She knew Clarke was nervous and the alpha was seething with the new knowledge about the Arkkru delegates. She had no doubt that Abby had brought this Shumway precisely to affect Clarke. Lexa would make sure the alpha paid dearly for his transgressions against her mate, and she had no doubt that Abby would do something that would require punishment before her visit was over. She had been informed that Marcus kom Arkkru was chosen as their ambassador. From their original meetings, he seemed more reasonable than any other alpha on the Council, so he was the best candidate from all Council members she had talked to. The greasy haired beta she remembered as one of the “guards” for Clarke, the other two she didn’t know. She would have to ask about them later.

                Lexa walked up the steps to the stage, keeping Clarke close. She knew Gaia would be the only one to follow them up other than Gustus and Ryder. She turned to face a majority of the crowd, who had all started taking a knee and baring their necks. Lexa turned her head to glance at her mate, who was staring at everyone in fascination. Lexa was just pleased that her mate was finally getting the respect she deserves. Turning back to face the crowd she commanded them to rise. “People of the Coalition! Today, we welcome a new pack into our fold. They come from the sky and have technology that can help improve our lives! Peace will reign once again! Cease fires were negotiated by Hedatu when a small amount of their citizens came to the ground, unknowingly infringing on Trikru territory. As the rest of their pack came down, tensions rose once more! Peace was once again found through negotiations and solidified by my mating Hedatu. We welcome Arkkru to the Coalition, shall we always learn from each other and live in peace! Let us celebrate our new pack!”

                The crowd roared in approval, many chanting “Heda!”

                Lexa turned to see Clarke giving her a small smirk. “Really?”

                The alpha had to hold back her own smile. “Just giving acknowledgement where it is warranted.”

                The blonde rolled her eyes before asking,” So, what now?”

                Lexa turned and gave her a smile. “Now, we celebrate.” As she spoke, a large fire roared to life and musicians started playing music.

                Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched the crowd start to party. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and just like at TonDC alphas, betas, and omegas all gathered around each other without problem. There were several food vendors that made the blonde’s eyes light up in pleasure.

                Lexa chuckled. “Would you like to eat, niron?”

                Clarke grinned at her, before looking to their friends. She found Raven already pulling Anya towards the food with Starsky and Hutch following close behind. The blonde laughed. “We should probably get food now before Rae eats it all.”

                Lexa’s eyes followed where her mate was looking and chuckled seeing her best friend being dragged through the crowd. “I have to agree,” she said offering her arm to her mate. The alpha looked around, checking to make sure their guards were close, not that she feared for their safety, she just wanted to make sure Clarke felt safe. They made their way through the crowd, the crowd showing their respect and shouting praises. Lexa looked to her mate and saw a slight blush on her face. She knew Clarke wasn’t used to the attention, especially not positive attention, but she at least hoped that the omega was enjoying it. They were stopped when an alpha pup and his little sister came running towards them, much to the displeasure of their parents.

                Lexa could see Clarke smile wide as she kneeled down to greet them. “Tomas! Brie! How are you?” Clarke asked giving them a hug.

                “We are good Hedatu!” Brie said with a bright grin.

                “We are having a lot of fun with the celebrations!” Tomas exclaimed.

                Clarke chuckled. “Well, I am glad to hear that, aren’t you Heda?” the blonde asked looking up at Lexa.

                The brunette gave them a small smile. “I am. And tomorrows celebration will be even bigger, so be good and don’t go running off from your parents again,” Lexa told them sternly.

                Clarke laughed and turned back to the siblings. “She’s not wrong, but I have no doubt you will keep having fun! Have you and your parents eaten yet?”

                The duo shook their heads.

                Clarke stood and held out her hands for them to hold, which they eagerly took. “Why don’t you introduce us to your parents?”

                The pups started dragging Clarke, much to their guards chagrin.

                Lexa just chuckled and followed along.

                The two adults looked shocked seeing their pups bringing Heda and Hedatu towards them. Their mom seemed horrified that her pups were pulling of Hedatu and was caught between apologizing and submitting as her mate just stared slack-jawed, until his mate smacked his arm and he immediately kneeled.

                “Please, rise,” Clarke said, gently freeing her hand from Tomas and offering it to the pair. “Hi, I’m Clarke. We ran into your pups the other day at the market with a group of their friends. You have lovely children.”

                “Tha..thank you, Hedatu, we are very proud of them,” the father, who was an omega said with a smile at his pups.

                “Yes, thank you,” the woman nodded, still quite wide-eyed.

                Lexa had to hold back a laugh. “And what are your names?”

                The man’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh, right, I am Michael kom Trishanakru and this is my mate Shira kom Trishanakru.”

                Lexa nodded at them.

                “It is so nice to meet you. Do you live in Polis now?” Clarke asked.

                The duo nodded.

                Brie tugged on Clarke’s dress for attention. “Nomon (mother) makes swords! Nontu makes candles!”

                Lexa’s eyes widened in excitement. “Candles you say?”

                “Oh, spirits,” the brunette heard Clarke mumble.

                Michael nodded. “Yes, Heda, I work for Sienne.”

                Lexa actually let out a smile, surprising everyone around them, except for Clarke who rolled her eyes.

                “Why don’t you all join us for dinner? We were just on our way to grab something before my friend eats it all,” Clarke informed them.

                The four family members nodded solemnly.

                “We have heard about this _tek_ genius with an unending stomach,” Shira said.

                Clarke laughed.

                Lexa was happy Clarke didn’t mention Raven’s pregnancy. She didn’t want all of the people that made food in Polis to give up and leave right before their mating celebration.

                They started back on their way to the food, Lexa enjoying watching her mate talk with the children and their sire, while she had conversation with Michael about candles. They almost made it to the food stalls when Clarke froze. Lexa came up beside her to see Shumway glaring at her mate from the crowd. Deciding to do something about it, Lexa subtly nodded at Ryder to get close to Clarke and Gustus followed her. “Shumway kom Arkkru, you are leader of the Arkkru guard, correct?” Lexa asked.

                The man narrowed his eyes at her and nodded. “My rank is Commander.”

                Lexa knew this but found it disrespectful and stupid for him to say that. “Our cultures most certainly view the rank of Commander differently. Just for some fun and because I must say, I _am_ curious, why don’t we spar together tomorrow. Commander against Commander.”

                He gave her an evil smirk. “Winner keeps the rank?”

                Lexa nodded. He’ll be lucky to leave alive, let alone having any rank. She stuck her hand out, like Clarke had taught her, to “shake on it.” “I shall meet you in the training fields an hour after sunrise.”

                “See you then,” he sneered before disappearing into the crowd.

                “Are you sure about this Heda? Couldn’t it cause troubles with Arkkru?” Gustus asked quietly.

                “He liked to beat and torture my mate for fun,” Lexa stated.

                “If he doesn’t succumb naturally to the injuries you inflict, I will make sure it happens another way,” Gustus stated with conviction.

                Lexa nodded, “I want him to suffer.”

                Gustus grunted acknowledgement.

                The brunette turned and walked back to her mate and their new friends. Clarke seemed to melt into her when she opened her arms for the blonde. “He won’t be bothering you anymore, soon,” Lexa promised.

                “What did you do?” Clarke asked, looking up at Lexa.

                Lexa gave her a smirk. “We are just going to have a little sparring match to decide who gets the keep the rank of Commander.”

                “He’s a commander, too?” Tomas asked innocently.

                Clarke turned to look at the young boy and shook her head. “It means something different where I come from. After tomorrow, I have no doubt that that title will only be used for Heda,” she informed him.

                Tomas grinned, “’Cause no one beats Heda!”

                “Yeah!” Brie yelled in agreement, causing all of the adults to chuckle at their cuteness.

                They continued on and enjoyed their meal together with the pups keeping them entertained. There was only one moment that was tense when Tomas asked if he could watch the match the next day. Shira and Michael seemed to have a silent conversation, before Michael sighed and Shira promised to take Tomas. Brie had no desire to watch the match, even though she didn’t want to be left out. Clarke promised to find her the next time she went painting somewhere, which made the little omega burst in joy.

                They parted ways after eating. Clarke stayed hooked to Lexa’s arm as they made their way through the crowd, greeting people and stopping for small conversations. Clarke had been thrilled to find Tim, the art supply trader. She promised him the painting she was doing of Polis, which Lexa hated to admit she was a little disappointed about. Clarke just smirked at her and reminded her alpha that she already made a painting for her. It was probably the first time Heda has every blushed in public. Right before they left the celebration, they ran into the Arkkru delegation, who only had a couple of people missing. They could both smell the stink of fury on Abby. Marcus was doing his best to keep it peaceful. Lexa happily informed them of the sparring match the next day and invited them all to watch. Marcus looked surprised but agreed. Abby nodded that she would be there, her lips turning into a small, obviously forced smile. Lexa looked forward to wiping it off of her face.

∞∞∞∞

                When they got back to their suite, Lexa immediately grabbed Clarke, pushing her up against the closed door and kissing her deeply.

The omega had been stunned for a second, before melting into the kiss and wrapping her arms around her alpha’s neck.

When oxygen became an issue, Lexa pulled back and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “I’ve been wanting to do that since we finished getting ready. You look absolutely stunning, Niron.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her again. “You are absolutely awe-inspiring with your stoicism and speeches. And I must say, this different look suits you well. Of course, you make everything look great.” She smirked, “Well, everything and nothing at all.”

Lexa watched as the blue in her mate’s eyes started to be overtaken by black. She reached down, pulling Clarke’s dress up enough that she could wrap her legs around the alpha’s waist. Lexa hungrily licked and nipped her mate’s chest above the leather bodice she was wearing that had been teasing her all night long. In the short time it took to reach their bed, Lexa could feel that she was fully hard, her body yearned for her mate. She laid Clarke down carefully, taking her time to look her mate up and down, ready to completely devour her. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly with the memories from earlier in bed. “Wait,” Lexa stopped, causing Clarke to look at her in confusion. “Are you okay? Are you still sore?”

Clarke smiled softly and sat up. “I feel wonderful, I promise.” She reached up to pull Lexa’s face down for a kiss. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

This time Lexa was the one perplexed. “I would never purposefully hurt you, Niron.”

Clarke just scooted back and pulled the alpha on top of her. “I know that. But you also always make sure that I am okay. You don’t demand or expect things of me. You just love me the way I am.”

Lexa caressed her mate’s face softly. “Of course, that is the way it should be. You are my other half, Clarke, I couldn’t imagine life without you and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe and happy.” She smirked at her, “And I happen to have a lot of power.”

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes. “That you do, baby, that you do.”

The couple took their time the rest of the night. They slowly took each other’s clothes off and made love multiple times before finally succumbing to sleep in each other’s arms.

∞∞∞∞

Raven was having a blast at this party, even though she was wary about the Arkkru alphas being here, it was fun. There was food everywhere and she made an effort to try EVERYTHING, much to the amusement of her mate. Then Raven dragged Anya to check out the _huge_ bonfire, she really wanted to know how they got it to flare up like they did at the beginning.

“Tomorrow there will probably be at least two of these, so maybe we can get close to one before they light it or come see them put it together earlier in the day,” Anya offered.

Raven grinned. “That would be awesome! We should see if Monty and Harper want to join us,” She said excitedly.

Anya nodded, not saying anything.

Raven rolled her eyes. “You know you are the only alpha for me, Cheekbones,” she said bumping her hip against her mate’s.

Anya just grunted and nodded.

“Raven!”

“Oh fuck,” Raven whimpered, instantly going pale. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and turned to face Abby, Marcus, and Murphy. She felt Anya get closer to her and loved her for it.

Abby’s eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing in anger at the site of the mating mark on Raven’s neck. “What is that?” the Chancellor hissed out, pointing at the mark.

Raven cleared her throat. “Well, uh, you see, Anya and I became rather close during our travels and decided to get matching bite marks to memorialize our new bond. Matching tattoos are sooo last season.”

Abby took an aggressive step forward.

Anya quickly placed herself in between Raven and the Chancellor. “Is there a problem, Abi kom Arkkru?” she asked lowly.

“Yes! How dare you take advantage of our omega! I bet you did that during her heat!” Abby accused.

Anya snarled and got into Abby’s face. “That is against our laws, the ones your pack now has to abide by! I wouldn’t dare touch any omega in heat or not without their approval. In fact, the Coalition has a very special punishment for those that do, it cost Finn kom Arkkru his life for attempting to do so. I respect Raven and will always protect her, especially from…”

“I got approval for us to mate after my heat ended!” Raven interrupted Anya’s rant, hoping to stop future trouble before it starts. “I initiated it all.”

Anya looked back at the genius mechanic and took a deep breath.

“You didn’t get approval from me!” Abby exclaimed.

“You aren’t my sire. And Heda and Hedatu are technically hire ranking than you,” she saw Abby bristle at that. “The fact is, it is done. I still acknowledge I am Arkkru, so I will still be representing Arkkru and providing the different packs with radio access and anything else that was negotiated,” Raven stated.

Abby growled.

Marcus held onto the Chancellor’s arm. “Abby, let’s take a walk. Come on, this doesn’t look good,” the ambassador said sternly while trying to pull her away.

Abby seemed to battle internally, before finally turning and walking away, yanking her arm from Marcus who still trailed her closely.

Murphy just looked Raven up and down and sneered, causing Anya to snarl at him, to which the color drained from his face and turn and ran after the Ark alphas.

“Well, at least that last part was funny,” Raven said, hating the fact that she was shaking nervously.

Anya turned and enveloped her mate in her arms. “If they ever try to do anything to you, I will destroy them,” the general promised.

Raven nodded. She knew her mate would. She knew she could rely on Anya. She was now over this party. “Can we go back to our suite?” she asked quietly.

Her alpha nodded and looked around, spotting Lexa and Clarke in the crowd. “Should we talk to them first?” she asked, nodding in their friends’ direction.

Raven shook her head. “They seemed to be having a good time, let’s just let it be for now and tell them about it later.”

Anya turned so one of her arms was around her mate’s shoulders comfortingly, sending soothing pheromones to the brunette to help calm her worries and led them back to the tower.

∞∞∞∞

_Clarke was walking down a hall in the Ark. She was on her way to her internship in the medical ward. She had been in classes the first half of the day and had had lunch. The classes were an utter bore. She didn’t understand why she needed to understand the history of people that didn’t exist anymore, or geography that doesn’t exist anymore. She was almost to the medical ward when her dad came down the hall and grabbed her. “What’s going on, Dad?” Clarke asked as she was being dragged along._

_“Please, just be quiet right now, Clarke,” Jake asked shortly, a tone he had never used with her before._

_Clarke knew her father was serious. Her goofy and loving father was very rarely serious._

_He led them a small room filled with mops and brooms._

_“Dad! What is going on?”_

_He took a deep breath and sadly looked at his daughter. “Clarke, I know you have heard the disagreements between your mother and me. Unfortunately, I think your mother has decided to let the Council know what I have found, and they won’t want anyone else to know,” he looked down._

_“What did you find, Dad?” Clarke asked, afraid to find her father so disheartened._

_Her father looked at her with blues that matched her own. “The Oxygen System is failing. The Ark won’t survive for very long, because of this.”_

_“What?” Clarke asked, unable or maybe to comprehend her father._

_Jake grabbed her arms. “Clarke. Are you listening to me?” Jake asked._

_Clarke nodded._

_The older omega relaxed his grip. “You are my greatest accomplishment and I love you so, so much. I don’t want you to ever forget that. When they take me, I want you to tell the people of the Ark if you can. Just keep it to yourself until you are able to announce it safely if anything happens to me. The Council doesn’t want everyone to know, but I believe it is the people’s right.”_

_Clarke nodded and flung her arms around her father. “I love you, too, Dad.”_

_Suddenly, the door burst open and members of the Guard yanked them out of the closet surrounded them._

_“I love you, Clarke,” Jake said before he was shocked by multiple guards._

_“Dad!” Clarke yelled._

_“Shut up omega!” a Guard yelled hitting her across the face and knocking her out._

_When Clarke woke up, her father was stood with his hands cuffed ready to be floated._

_“No!” Clarke yelled, trying to get to her father._

_“Clarke, stop!” Abby stated decisively, her face swiftly changing from concern to sorrow to vindication and back again. “Stop her,” she commanded._

_“Dad!” Clarke yelled reaching out._

_A Commander Shumway came close and shoved his shock stick into the blonde’s stomach._

_“Dad…” Clarke cried._

Clarke gasped and shot up in bed, tears running down her face. The dream of the last memory she had of her father broke her heart almost as much as it had when it actually happened. She gulped in air as sobs wracked her body. Warmth engulfed her as Lexa’s arms surrounded her.

“Niron, breathe, it is okay, you are safe, I am here,” Lexa assured her while pumping out comforting pheromones.

Clarke turned slightly to tuck her head into her mate’s neck, breathing in her scent and trying to control her crying.

Lexa started rubbing a hand up and down her back, continuing to murmur soothing words.

Clarke wasn’t sure how long it took to calm down, but Lexa stayed holding her and reassuring her the whole time. She sniffled, causing her alpha to fall quiet. She took a deep breath and still held tightly to Lexa. “I dreamt my last memory of my father, of his death, of how after I had to watch them kill him, they hit me and used the shock stick on me.”

Lexa growled and her pheromones changed from calming to protective. “I’m so sorry, Clarke. They won’t get to you again, I will never allow them to touch you. Your father would be so proud of you, you have escaped the bounds of the Ark and have flourished. Not only did you keep the 100 alive with your leadership and healing skills, you managed to calm the fighting and work out a ceasefire to keep _everyone_ from the Ark safe. His spirit is watching over you and so, _so_ proud, just as I am.”

Clarke knew tears were running down her cheeks again, this time because of happiness. She couldn’t believe how lucky she to have found her mate. She leaned back to search in the dim light of the moon for green eyes. “Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa smiled softly at her mate. “I love you, too.” She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips. She rested her forehead against the blonde’s. “Do you think you can rest now, Niron? We are going to have a long day tomorrow.”

Clarke sighed. “Probably, as long as you hold me.”

Lexa grinned. “Always, Niron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was still writing when I decided that you guys have waited long enough. Plus, the chapter would be crazy long if I kept going. So, good news is you won't have to wait crazy long for the last chapter. I am also debating between doing oneshots or doing a series with this, as I have really enjoyed this universe, but I obliterated cannon so I would have to take a lot of time to figure out where to go. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they are always greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and for those of you that download stories or just like to reread, I fixed the formatting on Chapter 5 (I think it was 5), whichever one that was just a big block of words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Shumway happens. Other fights happen. The Ark ark is done.

Clarke was weary. The morning was rushed, so she had had little time with her mate, only sharing a quick breakfast. She had hoped for at least a little more time, unfortunately, it wasn’t to be. She knew and appreciated that Lexa had to warm up and practice for her sparring session with Shumway. Even the very thought of that man sent a shiver of disgust through her, he was the quintessential Ark alpha, a bully with no sense of decency. He had dealt her numerous beatings, sometimes she even offered herself up to save other omegas from his brutality. She knew she shouldn’t be afraid for her mate, Lexa was more than capable of handling him. She just feared he’d get a lucky shot or two in or that he would cheat somehow. Her thoughts had her distracted the entire trip to the training grounds.

“Heya Clarkey,” Raven announced bumping into the blonde.

“Shit, Rae, you should have a fucking bell or something!” Clarke yelled, clutching at her chest, her heart pounding.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you so much!” Raven answered while laughing.

“What the fuck, Rae! This isn’t funny!” Clarke shouted completely incensed.

Raven looked down and shuffled her feet. “I’m sorry, I really am, I know this isn’t a funny time.”

Clarke sighed, regretting her outburst. She cupped her friend’s cheek and tilted the brunette’s head up. “Just don’t do it again, please. Especially when my mate is about to battle.”

Raven groaned. “You _do_ know that your mate is about to put the smack down, right?”

The blonde nodded. “Unfortunately, that doesn’t really make me feel less nervous.”

“Anya got up early to meet her here, she wasn’t thrilled about leaving me after what happened last night, so you owe me for giving up sex so Anya can make sure your mate is warmed up for this,” Raven claimed narrowing her eyes at the blonde and poking her arm.

Clarke just rolled her eyes at her friend. “What happened last night?”

“Oh, right,” Raven said nervously. “Last night at the celebration, Abby caught up with me. Well, Abby, Kane, and Murphy. Abby saw my mating mark, she wasn’t all that thrilled about it…”

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked worriedly.

Raven nodded. “Anya was with me, so it wasn’t too bad. My mate was super-hot in defending me. Abby basically said I should have gotten her permission and then accused Anya of taking advantage of me during my heat.”

Clarke’s eyes widened in shock. “And she is still alive?”

Raven shrugged, “I intervened before it could get bloody and Kane pulled Abby away. It all just kind of killed the mood, so we went back home after.”

Clarke nodded. “I’m sorry, Rae. At least tonight will be even more fun,” she told her best friend, and give her some comfort.

Raven’s eyes widened in excitement. “Anya said there was going to be two huge bonfires! So, when Lexa is done kicking ass here, she was going to take me to watch them being built.”

Clarke chuckled at her friend’s exuberance.

They had finally made their way to the barrier of the sparring circle that Lexa was training in. Clarke bit her lip at how hot her mate looked all sweaty with her muscles bulging.

“Damn, doesn’t Anya look fine?” Raven asked just before Lexa leveled the blonde alpha.

Clarke chuckled. “So fine she had to take a nap.”

Raven smacked her arm.

Both of their alphas heads snapped up at the smack to look towards them.

Raven subtlety moved a step away from Clarke as their mates stalked towards them.

“Are you okay, Niron?” Lexa asked worriedly.

Clarke smiled at her. “Of course. How is your warming up going?” she answered as she saw the general talk quietly with her best friend.

“I feel good, though honestly, I doubt I would need anything to beat this branwada,” Lexa claimed.

Clarke caressed her mate’s cheek lovingly. “Hardly. You are incredible.”

Lexa smiled at her and leaned over the barrier for a kiss. Once she pulled away, Lexa grinned at her. “How are you really, Niron?”

Clarke grinned back at her, because of course Lexa would know she is nervous, reaching out to caress her mate’s cheek. “I’ll be so much better once you defeat your opponent and we can celebrate our mating.”

Lexa smirked. “It won’t take long.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just be safe, please?”

Lexa started pumping out comforting pheromones. “I will make sure to be safe, my love.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Arkkru coming to the sparring field. Everyone training watched as the whole Arkkru delegation made their way to the field. Shumway looked like he was there to kill and had already warmed up. The damn fool looked smug.

Clarke was not surprised when Gustus, Ryder, Starsky, and Hutch stepped closer to herself and Raven. The bulky men created a wall between the two omegas and everyone else, which Clarke was grateful for. The last thing she wanted was her mother starting an argument with her this morning.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before turning towards the ring. “Are we ready for this?” she asked loudly.

Somehow, the ring was suddenly surrounded with layers of spectators.

Lexa looked at Shumway. “You sure you are ready for this?” she asked.

“More than,” he answered with cockiness.

Indra walked out between them. “Warriors get ready!” she yelled.

Lexa walked away from her mate to square up with the Arkadian “commander.”

The dark-haired man was the first to lash out. He tried to tackle Heda who had swiftly moved out of his way, leaving him to eat dirt.

“Come on, Shumway, don’t make us look bad!” Byrne shouted.

“Yes, come on, Shumway, be better than the omegas you beat upon,” Lexa taunted him.

The Ark alpha narrowed his eyes at her and again attacked.

Lexa swatted him down like a fly, while barely moving. ” _Our_ omegas are trained better than this, then again, it doesn’t take much.”

Shumway snarled and luckily clipped Lexa on his next pass.

Still the Heda laughed. “Is that all you have?”

The Ark Commander snarled and reached into his vest, whipping out a shock stick.

All Grounders around the circle, especially Clarke and Raven yelled out.

Lexa smirked at the man, who swung his stick. The first contact stung, almost driving Lexa’s knee to the ground, but then she remembered. She remembered how this fool thought he could hurt her mate. How he _did_ hurt her and from the knowledge from the transgressions he had put upon her mate, and undoubtedly put on others, gave her strength. She grabbed the shock stick, surprising him, as she yanked it out of his hand, before turning it and shoving it into his neck. She leaned close. “This is for my mate. You don’t deserve to be an alpha.” She pulled the stick from his neck and drilled it into his crotch, causing all with penises watching to hold themselves and winced.

Once Shumway stopped squirming and a trail of smoke started to trail from his loins, Lexa relented.

Abby and Marcus ran onto the sparring area to check their constituent.

 “What did you do?” Abby asked after being unable to find a pulse.

Lexa got up in her face. “I did what is Coalition Law. He hurt omegas for his own enjoyment, I gave him what was coming to him,” she sneered, before walking away towards her omega.

“Are you okay, baby? That must have hurt. Give me your hand,” Clarke demanded.

Lexa chuckled, but still offered her hand. “I’m okay, Niron, it hurt, but not near as much as I’m sure what you have been through.”

Clarke looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears.

Lexa threaded her fingers through blonde hair and brought them together for a deep kiss. “I love you more than I can say. I would do anything for you, Niron,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips.

                Once they pulled away from each other, Clarke looked down at the hand she held. “Can we go to the clinic to treat this now? Please?”

                Lexa just looked at her mate, deciding her options.

                “Just do it, dude, you’ll be better off for it,” Raven reminded from beside them.

                Lexa nodded and hopped over the side of the training grounds, earning a smack on the arm from her mate.

                “You could tear open those burns doing that! What are you thinking?” Clarke asked in exasperation.

                “I thought I was doing what you wanted,” Lexa answered honestly. 

                Clarke just huffed, pulling on Lexa’s shirt to lead the alpha to the clinic. Their guards and friends trailed closely behind, none of them wanting to stay and deal with the Arkkru. Plus, it was always entertaining when Clarke showed Heda who was the real boss.

                When they made it to the healer’s hut, Starsky, Hutch, and Gustus stayed on guard by the door and Ryder followed them inside. Undoubtedly chosen because he was higher up in the Royal Guard, while being much smaller than Gustus, thus taking up less room.

                Clarke led Lexa to a bed and made her sit down. Looking to Anya she asked, “Will you get Nyko, please?”

                Anya nodded and left the area.

                Clarke then turned Lexa’s hand over and back to check how bad the shock stick affected her. “Do you have pain anywhere other than your hand? The electricity can affect more than just where you are hit,” she asked her mate.

                Lexa shook her head. “Just my hand is sore. I was able to channel my wolf’s strength when he hit me. I just had to remember that he had done that to you multiple times,” the Commander answered.

                “That was fucking awesome, dude. I mean, I’ve never seen anyone withstand even one short hit with one of those sticks. Usually, it just floors people.” Raven grinned at Lexa, “And I must say that was an epic ending. Something he definitely deserved.”

                Clarke started to feel overwhelmed. She walked over to the closest table filled with supplies to look for bandages and ointments they may need in order to hide her emotions. She wasn’t sad that Shumway was gone, she was incredibly impressed by her mate’s abilities. It was just so much to take in and her mother would be beyond pissed now.

                “Heda, how are you?” Nyko asked when he came into her bed area.

                Clarke wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath before turning and carrying the supplies she had retrieved.

                “I’m really okay. My hand just stings and looks a little… off color,” Lexa said showing him her hand.

                Nyko assessed the wound much like Clarke had. “What caused this?”

                “A shock stick,” Raven answered. “It gives jolts of electricity…” she tried to think of a way to describe. “Oh, lightning!”

                The four Grounders looked at her in confusion.

                “It is like a less powerful bolt of lightning. Used to punish or subdue someone, generally brings them to their knees on the lowest setting. Heda just grabbed the damn thing and used it against Shumway,” Raven grinned at Nyko, “he won’t be getting up any time soon. Or ever, really. It was epic.”

                Nyko just nodded and looked back at the hand.

                “It can leave burns, which is what I think that is,” Clarke added.

                Nyko looked up at her. “It probably looks worse, due to Heda’s black blood,” he assured the blonde.

                “There are ointments to treat it, right?” Clarke asked, she hated how nervous she sounded, especially since this was information, she was quite sure she already had learned.

                The big healer smiled gently at her. “Yes, come, I will show you.”

                Clarke looked at her mate, who just gave her a sweet smile, so she turned and followed her mentor. “I’m sorry, I know you showed me this before.”

                “It is okay, Clarke, this is a stressful time that affects you and the ones you love directly. Your mind will be at ease once Arkkru leaves,” he assured her calmly.

                She could tell he was pumping out soothing pheromones, and she greatly appreciated it. It didn’t take long for them to collect everything they needed and get back to the group.

                Nyko showed her how to treat the wound, he felt it would be better not to change until the blister got smaller, otherwise it might burst either during the change or when she was walking in wolf form and get infected.

                “You guys really need to stop getting injured in places that prevent you from changing, I mean really,” Raven said with exasperation, which caused Anya to chuckle and Lexa and Clarke to glare.

                “What happens now?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa looked up at her reaching out to hold the blonde’s hand with her uninjured one. “Well, I have no doubt that Abby will demand a meeting, which you can join me for. Gaia also wanted to go over a few things before tonight’s celebration. Which is still several hours away since the sparring didn’t take long,” she answered with a cheeky grin, causing Raven and Anya to snort in amusement and Clarke to glare at the brunette’s injured hand. “First, we can go up to our suite. We can either rest or take that painting you did for Tim to him.”

                Clarke’s eyes widened in excitement at the mention of the painting. “Yes! Let’s take the painting!” she exclaimed much to everyone’s amusement.

                “What do we have to do?” Raven asked her mate.

                Anya looked to her. “Well, we can join them for the meeting, if you want, or we can go to your warehouse and stop to watch them build the bonfires for tonight,” she offered.

                Raven grinned. “Second choice!” she yelled.

                “Like that was even a choice,” Clarke snarked, rolling her eyes.

                It wasn’t long before they dispersed to their chosen destinations. As soon as Clarke and Lexa made it to their suite and the door shut, Clarke threw herself into her mate’s arms and kissed her deeply. She just needed her arms around her for a while. Pulling away from the kiss, the blonde laid her head on her alpha’s chest, just to listen to her heart and feel her warmth.

                “I’m okay, Niron, I promise you that. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy. The world is a better place to have that pathetic excuse for an alpha dead,” she assured her mate, pumping out protective pheromones.

                As Lexa’s scent increased, Clarke reveled in it. It made her calm and happy to be surrounded by Lexa’s scent, reminding her they were together, alive, and in charge. When she finally let go of her mate, Lexa cupped the blonde’s face in her hands and gave her a tender kiss.

                “Are you okay?” she asked gently, resting her forehead against Clarke’s.

                Clarke reached up and held onto the brunette’s wrists. “I am now. I’m sorry, I just got so overwhelmed.”

                Lexa gave her a soft smile. “Once Arkkru leaves, it will be better. I’m sure the incidences aren’t over, but we will deal with them as they come up. If you aren’t with me, be sure to stay close to Ryder. I have another guard for you, as well. I don’t want to take any chances with these _branwadas_ milling around.”

                Clarke nodded in agreement and gave the brunette a chaste kiss. “Shall we deliver the painting?” she asked.

                Lexa gave her a smile. “Are you sure you want to give it up?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes at her mate. “I will paint you one, too, don’t worry.”

                Lexa smirked, “It isn’t like I can put the other one up. I don’t want anyone else seeing you naked, _especially_ no _t_ like that.”

                The blonde laughed. “Oh, come on, it would be quite the conversation piece.”

                The commander growled and narrowed her eyes at her mate, which only made Clarke laugh harder. “I’ll show you a conversation piece.” Clarke squealed and ran away from her mate. Lexa chased after Clarke tickling the blonde’s sides when she caught up to her causing the omega to burst out in giggles.

∞∞∞∞

                Tim had been absolutely over the moon when he saw the painting. He had said he was going to put it up for display, but would never sell it, he wanted to keep it forever. It had made Clarke blush as the man gushed over her work. He also promised to acquire more art supplies if Clarke wanted to try different things. Clarke and Tim continued to talk art, while Lexa waited patiently with a hint of an amused smile on her lips.

                Unfortunately, Heda had been correct about Arkkru demanding a meeting. Gaia sent a messenger to find them and inform them. The Commander waited until a lull in the artists’ conversation before interrupting to inform Clarke. The blonde quickly said her goodbyes and made sure Tim was going to the celebration that night. The stall owner said he was excited to celebrate Clarke and his mate and would see them later.

                Clarke held onto her mate’s arm as they made their way back to the Tower. “You could have interrupted us sooner, you know.”

                Lexa gave her small smile. “You were having fun. The Arkkru aren’t important enough to disrupt your enjoyment.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Now my mother will be even _more_ irritated that she had to wait.”

                The brunette just shrugged. “They are _our_ subjects, they wait on us, not the other way around. Abby needs to learn her place. She tries to skirt the laws to keep her and other alphas in control rather than leading a thriving community where all can succeed. She will learn one way or another that I will not stand for her insolence and if she tries to disrespect you, she will wish for death,” Lexa promised her.

                Clarke choked up a bit, having a mate that cared for her and respected her was something she really never dreamed of having. She was so unbelievably happy that she had met her alpha. “Ai hod yu in.”

                Lexa squeezed her hand. “I love you, too.”

                It didn’t take long for them to make it to the throne room. When they entered, Abby, Marcus, Byrne, and Gaia all kneeled and show their necks. Lexa didn’t stop to acknowledge them until they were on the dais. The Heda sat on her throne and Clarke followed suit right next to her. Lexa looked at those around the room before speaking. “Rise.”

                Clarke could see the fire in her sire’s eyes. She had no doubt Abby was seething with what happened to Shumway and now seeing that her omega daughter was sitting on a throne above her just made her ire worse.

                “Why did you request this meeting?” Lexa asked, seemingly uninterested in whatever they had to say.

                Abby looked like she was going to stalk forward, but Marcus held onto her arm.  “We are _here_ because you murdered the leader of our guard!” she sneered out.

                Lexa looked at the Chancellor, her expression less than impressed. “We sparred, which he happily agreed to. He brought in a weapon, which he had been informed was not allowed, in order to gain an unfair advantage. Also,” Lexa rose slowly, Clarke could see her mate’s barely contained anger radiating off of her, “he used his position of power to abuse omegas. At times, for something so small as breathing in his general area.”

                “You base these accusations off of one omega’s stories? That is absurd!” Abby growled out.

                Lexa stalked forward and got up in Abby’s face. “Clarke never told me about him. Had she, I would have killed him sooner. This is from the accounts of two other omegas and an alpha from Arkkru as well as several Trikru warriors. I am well aware that he had been punished several times already for his actions in front of the members of Trikru that are there to teach your pack how to survive! It is time you learn I was not joking when we had our negotiations. _My_ word is law here. If you can’t handle that, you should step down before you get your entire pack destroyed.” Lexa turned suddenly and made her way back to her throne. Checking over Clarke with her eyes as she walked.

                Clarke couldn’t believe how incredible that was. Lexa verbally put the smack down on her mother in a way no one has ever done before.

                Abby seemed caught between making a sharp retort and staying silent.

                Clarke knew her mother was prejudiced towards betas and especially omegas, but she was smart enough to know Lexa would have no problem destroying Arkadia if she didn’t follow the laws. Still, Clarke wondered how much longer the Chancellor could hold on to her temper.

                “Heda, we mean no disrespect. We just have a long history of alpha elitism and, at times, it makes the transition into this new world hard. We _are_ working on it, I promise you that,” Marcus said.

                Lexa looked to Byrne. “Is this the new leader of your guard?”

                Marcus looked at Byrne and back at the leader. “Yes, Heda.”

                Lexa leveled a glare at the blonde guard. “What do you have to say for yourself? Are you going to continue in your predecessors ways, or are you going to learn from his mistakes?”

                Byrne looked incredibly uncomfortable, but still cleared her throat and stepped forward. “I will learn from his mistakes. He was organized and strategic as our Comm… leader, but we aren’t on the Ark anymore. I will make sure our guards understand what is at stake, Heda,” Byrne promised.

                “Make sure they understand that it applies to behind closed doors as well. If I hear of a single omega being abused anymore, there will be consequences,” Lexa swore.

                “Understood, Heda,” Marcus said. The man was still hanging onto Abby who was red in the face and visibly shaking.

                Clarke could tell it was taking a lot for Abby to stay silent. The woman was smart to keep her mouth shut. She would undoubtedly get the entire delegation killed, if she said something.

                The three kneeled, Marcus yanking on Abby’s arm.

                “Dismissed,” Lexa said with a flick of her hand.

                Once the door closed, Gaia turned to them. “Shall I have more guards called for, Heda?”

                Lexa sighed and nodded. “I have no doubt that they understand that I am not joking, but I don’t believe that that will stop at least one of them from doing something foolish.” She turned to look at Clarke. “What do you think, Niron?”

                Clarke got up and moved to sit on Lexa’s lap. “I agree. My mother seemed particularly unhinged. Her whole world is collapsing around her. She is used to her own words being the end all be all, now she not only has someone that she has to answer to, but also is being forced to view betas and omegas as actual people rather than things. It is worrisome.”

                Lexa nodded and kissed the blonde’s cheek. “Marcus seems like he will be a good ambassador. I have no doubt that Abby will have to step down from Chancellor soon, but I really don’t want an alpha in charge of Arkkru.”

                “I think he is more than happy to be here, he seems fascinated by everything. I didn’t have much interaction with him. He was a leader of the guards at one point and had done some not so great things in the past “for the greater good”, but from what I understand some things happened on the Ark before they came down that really affected him. He seemed much more mellow when they came down than the last time I had seen him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was happy to be away from the Ark. For the Chancellorship, do you think it would be possible to have a vote?” Clarke asked.

                “It has been done before. Not often, but it happens. It would probably be a good idea for Arkkru, as most of your pack hasn’t had a voice before,” Gaia said.

                Lexa nodded. “That is an excellent idea, Niron.”

                “Lexa said you had some things to discuss before the celebration?” Clarke asked Gaia.

                The Flamekeeper nodded. “Mostly dealing with Ambassador inquiries. King Roan kom Azgeda is sending his new ambassador. She should be here in time for the celebration. He sends his regrets, but with just getting back and now being in power…”

                “Yes, I’m sure he is rather busy, especially when Nia had some loyal people that I have no doubt are doing everything to make his life miserable,” Lexa said.

                Gaia nodded. “He does have quite a few that are loyal to him, as well, luckily. Nia wasn’t the most popular ruler. His ambassador is someone that he has known for a long time and would keep him updated on what was going on with Nia while he was in exile. He wanted me to make sure you knew that she is someone he trusts and believes that she wants Azgeda to be a better place for their pack.”

                “Well, we will see,” Lexa said noncommittally.

                “Try to give her a chance before you decide to kick her off of the balcony, okay babe?” Clarke teased.

                The brunette just huffed.

                “I also have some papers to go over,” Gaia said.

                “Well,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek and got up from her alpha’s lap. “I will leave you guys to it, unless I am needed.”

                “No, Hedatu,” Gaia said.

                Lexa frowned. “Will you be in the suite?”

                Clarke smiled at her. “Yes, I had a request for a painting, so I will be working on that until it is time to get ready for tonight. What do I need to wear for the celebration, by the way?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa looked thrilled at the prospect of getting a painting.

                Gaia smiled at the blonde. “I will be assisting you again.”

                Clarke grinned. “Awesome! You kids have fun.” She pecked Lexa on the lips and left the throne room. Ryder and two other bodyguards followed her closely once she made it into the hallway.

∞∞∞∞

                “Cheekbones! Did you hear? They said I could light one of the bonfires!” Raven shouted joyfully.

                “I know, I translated for you, Strik Sora,” Anya said with a chuckle, completely amused by her thrilled mate. “Just be careful, beja.”

                “Beja? What’s that?” Raven asked.

                “Please, it means please, sorry,” Anya replied, forgetting once again that her mate has really not learned any Trig.

                Raven just waved her hand. “No worries. Too much is going on right now for me to focus on your language. Once we start traveling again, I hope you can teach me.”

                Anya’s heart was thrilled. She knew Raven really was all over the place and usually took a lot in, the dark-haired woman was an absolute genius when it came to machinery and other technical things, but she never seemed to make an effort at language. Knowing Raven wanted to learn gave her reason to smile. “I would love that.”

                Raven looked at her and smiled, wrapping her arms around the general’s torso. “I’m sorry I haven’t paid enough attention to do it now, but I _do_ want to learn. I need to know what to say to take care of our pup, I don’t want anything to be lost in translation when it comes to their care. Plus, it is your original language and sounds sexy as hell when you speak it.” She reached up to kiss Anya’s cheek. “Our pup is going to be so badass, learning multiple languages, knowing how to do everything mechanically related, while also being able to kick ass,” Raven claimed with a grin.

                “Well, I mean, I’ll try to teach them _tek_ , but I don’t know how well that will go,” Anya said innocently.

                Raven smacked the general’s shoulder. “Don’t you sass me. I need you to feed me, then I need you to fuck me to multiple orgasms before this celebration. Let’s go.”

                Anya was left slack-jawed, once again, by her mate, before hurrying after her.

∞∞∞∞

                Somehow, Gaia had found a blue gown that had accentuated Clarke’s blue eyes. The Flamekeeper said that it was the official Hedatu color and when they fitted her with armor, like Lexa’s, Clarke would have a pauldron holding a blue sash. Clarke was honored and excited. The maidens had also braided Clarke’s hair the same as the night before, while adding the same eye paint. She realized that this must be the formal eye make-up, as Lexa’s was also the same as the day before. What was different was that Lexa was wearing a lovely red dress, the color resembling her Heda sash and Clarke was loving it.

                As they descended in the lift, the noise of the crowd kept getting louder and louder. They exited the elevator and Clarke was blown away by the wall of sound. “Wow,” she mumbled.

                Lexa noticed her mate’s surprise and smiled at her. “They can’t wait to meet you and celebrate our mating.”

                “I most definitely have never met this many people in my life,” Clarke admitted warily.

                Lexa kissed her temple. “We just go one at a time. The crowd will be large, but our guards will give us room. Stay close to me.”

                Clarke laughed. “If I have to,” she snarked pulling closer to Lexa and gripping tightly onto her mate’s arm.

                Lexa chuckled. “Ready?”

                Clarke nodded.

                They stepped outside of the tower and Clarke’s eyes went huge. There were people _everywhere_. There was a small stage off to one side. Small tents were up everywhere, and Clarke could see some of them were selling goods and trinkets, others were providing food and drinks. There was something everywhere.

Someone blew a horn close to them, announcing their arrival. The whole crowd turned and knelt down on one knee while tilting their heads in submission. Clarke was amazed, once again, by this act. The citizens did it willingly without anyone emitting dominance pheromones. Clarke doubted the Ark ever had a Chancellor that was respected by all, like Lexa is.

                Gaia had made an announcement celebrating the couple and what their union represented to the Coalition. The crowd got to their feet cheering and chanting for the couple. This celebration was much different from the one the night prior. Along with the two huge bonfires, there was a large tent where Lexa and Clarke would be sitting at a table for everyone to greet. Pack leaders, except for Roan, had all come to give their congratulations and well wishes.

They made their way to the big tent. Clarke and Lexa sat behind a table. Clarke was excited and utterly nervous all at the same time. She had known quite a few of the leaders were alphas and she was inherently scared because of it. Lexa did her best to keep her calm and Clarke loved her mate even more because of it. Lexa smiled at her mate. “They love you already, Niron,” she claimed leaning into Clarke and kissing her cheek.

                Clarke huffed. “Pretty sure they love you and are happy you found a mate.”

                Lexa looked at her in concern before sliding off of her chair to kneel beside Clarke. “Niron, you are amazing. You’ve done more for your people than anyone. No matter what they may say, you are the top wolf of Arkkru. You made the peace happen, you made the induction of Arkkru into the Coalition happen. Nothing would have happened without you. Anya would have killed the 100 if Bellamy was in charge. Sure, Octavia may have survived, but she is the only one. The war would have been over already. I would have been the relentless Heda trying to force people together, with no heart. You, Niron, are my heart. I appreciate the world more with you by my side. I’ve never known love and comfort like I do with you. You have made me better and I can’t wait to start a family with you and make our Coalition better. I am nothing without you, Clarke. I love you and am proud to have you by my side.”

                Clarke was in tears, absolute tears. Clarke always knew Lexa felt some of that, but to hear her say all of it, was incredible. “I love you, so, so much, baby. I can’t even tell you how like I feel to have stumbled upon you like I did. My protector, my love.” She leaned forward to kiss the plump lips of her mate.

                Lexa held her close, trying to wipe away the tears as they kissed with one hand. As they pulled back, Lexa rested here forehead against her mate’s. “We are stronger together. Don’t ever forget that.”

                Clarke nodded.  Feeling the power of her mate’s words running through her. “Oso throu doun ageda.” (We fight together).

                Lexa grinned. “Exactly, Niron.” She kissed Clarke’s lips and moved back to her seat, reaching to hold her mate’s hand.

                Clarke smiled lovingly at her mate and squeezed her hand.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was starving. She still made sure to smile at all the people that came to congratulate their mating, but damn, when was she going to get to eat? She knew she had to be civil, but her patience was wearing thin. It had been at least two and a half hours. She had met almost all of the Pack leaders and she was grateful for this opportunity, but still, she was so hungry.

                “ _Beja_ , _step of_!” (Please, move aside) Clarke heard as people in the crowd were moved out of the way. The female seemed to plow her way through the line.

                Clarke suddenly found herself confronted with Stella who had her hands full. Unable to find words she just looked up at the woman questioningly.

                “I realized you and Heda had been here for quite a while, so I thought you two could use some nourishment.” She plopped down a tray of mouthwatering meat, biscuits, a pitcher, and two cups, that caused Clarke to moan.

                Lexa laughed, “Before my mate can say anything to cause problems with her hunger, I say _mochoff_ (thank you), from both of us.”

                Stella chuckled, “I thought you might be hungry.” Stella looked behind her after being hassled, “LET OUR LEADERS EAT FOR A MOMENT!” she yelled to everyone else.

                Lexa grabbed some food from the platter that Clarke was doing her best to “properly” stuff into her mouth. “You are my hero right now, Stella,” Clarke mumbled around food.

                Lexa just nodded in response.

                “I will always take care of my girls.” The crowd pushed her again, causing the beta to turn. “ _Are you serious? Give our leaders time for some nourishment. If you have an issue, have no doubt I will withhold from you and your whole clan, telling them exactly who made the mistake_.” (spoken in Trig)

                Clarke reached out and grasped Stella’s hand. The woman was more a caring mother figure than she had ever had, Clarke had no doubt her father would have loved her. She wiped her mouth after getting her fill. “Thank you so much, Stella, I can’t even tell you how much I appreciate you.”

                Stella looked lovingly at Clarke. “I will do anything for you and your family, Hedatu.” She leaned in, “I will make sure you are always loved, and if Heda fails, let me know, she will never get her honeycombs again.”

                Clarke smiled widely at Stella, “I…” Clarke couldn’t help her tears, “Thank… you…”

                Lexa growled and moved to envelope her mate, but Clarke tried to bat her back.

                Stella smiled at Lexa and offered her one of her favorites. “No worries, Heda, we were just discussing how families should be and how your family should be nourished.”

                Lexa still eyed Stella warily, while holding onto her mate protectively.

                “Lex, she just wanted to feed us. Please, I am okay, go back to your seat.” Clarke huffed, knowing her mate was being overboard.

                The alpha kissed her cheek and moved to sit down.

                Stella reached into her pocket, bringing out a bag of jerky and bread. She handed it to Clarke. “In case you get hungry again. The line is long, everyone is excited to meet you. I will come back to check on you two later,” Stella offered with a wink before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

                Clarke smiled and sat down, showing her mate the bag Stella had given her. Lexa’s eyes widened in excitement. “It is for later, Lex. We will be here for a while, apparently.”

                Lexa nodded. “I know.” She reached out and squeezed Clarke’s hand. “If you need a break, just let me know.”

                The blonde gave her mate a small smile. She didn’t want to disappoint anyone, so she doubted that she would pause to take a break.

∞∞∞∞

                Raven and Anya were wandering around the celebration with Monty and Harper. Every so often, Octavia and Lincoln would join them, but Lincoln would see a friend and pull away, so he could introduce his mate. Raven was flying high after getting to light one of the bonfires. Anya had been worried about the heat effecting Raven and the pup but had relented when Raven promised to let the alpha pull her back quickly. Raven had really just wanted to be able to see how the fire raced through the huge fire pit, so it was a win-win for her. Monty and Harper had also been excited to see the lighting, though they both admitted they were more excited for the food. Raven, of course, was more than happy to get food.

                “What should we try first?” Harper asked.

                Raven grinned, “Everything.”

                The group all chuckled, except Anya who was looking around making sure they were safe, even though Starsky and Hutch, as well as four other guards were close to them.

                Just before they got to the food stands they were interrupted by a cocky beta standing in their way. “Well, well, well, Raven Reyes,” the man shook his head.

                “What do you want Wick?” Raven asked, walking forward passing Monty and Harper to get to the man.

                “I’m just curious. Can you really blame me? I mean, the Chancellor brought me here to take over for you,” Anya started growling, “and now I find out that won’t happen.”

                “What do you mean? You are a fucking terrible engineer. You wouldn’t know the first thing about fixing radios if shit was broken,” Raven claimed looking at the man in disgust.

                Wick rolled his eyes. “Reyes, you wish you had me around to help you.”

                “Exactly, help. You can’t figure out anything for yourself.” Raven snarked back.

                The beta sighed. “I didn’t understand it either, to be honest. I had no idea why they wanted me to come here, until the Chancellor started talking about bringing _you_ back to Arkadia because you were “necessary,” to our survival. Then last night she came busting into our room and said you were “tainted” by Grounders and no longer good to us.”

                Anya’s growl turned to full on snarl at this point.

                Monty actually laughed in disbelief.

                Harper was looking at Wick eyes wide in shock.

                “What a stupid, alpha elitist, piece of shit,” Raven claimed.

                Wick put his hands up, “Hey, I didn’t say it. Abby was pissed. She keeps on getting more and more pissed as she is here. You do you, Reyes, I didn’t want to be here anyway.” He shook his head and walked away.

                Raven was livid. She had hoped by being in Polis that she would be away from the alpha bullshit of the Ark. She couldn’t believe that they thought she was ”tainted” for being an omega that found love and chose a mate for herself. How dare _she_ an _omega_ make things better for herself. 

Anya’s arms surrounded Raven. Her alpha pumping out protective pheromones, trying to remind her she is not alone. Raven hated it, but she started crying. “Our pup isn’t tainted, our pup is a badass,” Raven whined out.

Anya nodded. “The most genius and war strategic badass there ever was. Heda should _hope_ they come out as a Nightblood to take Heda after her. Our pup will rule this Earth, don’t let that branwada or any branwada from Arkkru tell you any different.”

Raven nodded and molded herself into Anya as much as she could.

“Truly, Raven, Wick and I could never replace you. No one could. You are a genius. Abby is lashing out, because she knows the world she lived in is done. She apparently also realizes that you are irreplaceable, thus… Wick.” Monty said with a look of distaste.

“You are a good and accurate man, Monti kom Arkkru,” Anya states.

                “I’m just telling the truth,” Monty responded with a shrug.

                Raven, finally feeling calmed in her mate’s arms, turned to the Ark alpha. “Boy did they just fuck up.”

                Monty and Raven both grinned and started chuckling.

                Raven looked at her mate. “Our pup is going to be so badass, they could make the Ark not suck.”

                Anya grinned, “Damn right.”

∞∞∞∞

                Somehow, the end of the line was finally approaching. Clarke was excited. She could hear the crowd outside of the tent getting louder and more boisterous as time went on. It wasn’t too long ago that she heard music start. She really wanted to go out and see what was going on. She also wanted to check on her friends. Several times throughout their stay in the tent, their guards had switched around. Lexa had quietly told her that it was to ensure that each guard got to eat. Clarke had been relieved, she didn’t want them to miss out because they had to watch over Lexa and herself. As the line came to an end, Ryder and Gustus were back behind them.

                “I must say, Tim has gained a lot of popularity because of your painting. I can’t believe how many people have already seen it and complimented you,” Lexa stated proudly.

                Clarke blushed. “I can’t either. He must have kept his stall open. I hope he is joining in on the festivities, I somehow doubt he would leave his stand with the painting still up.”

                Lexa nodded in agreement. “We can go check on him, now.”

                Clarke smiled, loving how kind her mate was. Lexa reached out and took her hand, surprising the blonde, who looked at her alpha in question.

                Lexa shrugged. “If anyone says anything, I will silence them.”

                The blonde just rolled her eyes. From what she could tell, all of Polis and its visitors were thrilled about Lexa and Clarke mating. They had been very curious about the blonde and living in the sky. Clarke had enjoyed the short conversations with everyone. Some had even offered to spar with her saying they heard about her battle in the market, before Heda’s battle with Nia. It apparently has become legend, since the treatment of Ark omegas has been spread through the packs as well, and her defending herself and fighting with her guards, to the point of saving Ryder’s life, made everyone respect her more.

                Clarke had been wondering about one thing, though. “Hey, Lex?”

                The alpha looked at her mate. “Yes?”

                “I thought all pack leaders other than Roan would be here. Floukru’s wasn’t here either. Shay was very apologetic for it and again invited us to visit their village. I guess I’m just curious as to why their leader wasn’t here.”

                “Luna hasn’t come to Polis since she left. Some feel like Titus had still and view her negatively for leaving. Being that she doesn’t want to fight anymore, those people would make it very hard for her to not have to defend herself. We can visit Floukru soon if you want. It will drive Anya nuts, because they live surrounded by water and she won’t like Raven being surrounded by unknowns with no escape, but like I said, they are peaceful. I have no doubt that Raven would love it,” Lexa explained.

                Clarke nodded. That made sense. There were a several people that seemed wary and others that seemed not so welcoming to her, just for being an outsider. She couldn’t imagine how that would affect someone that was learning to be their greatest warrior and just walked away from Polis ideals. Lexa had made many changes gearing them towards peace, but some of those she had to do by force and others she had to accept things she didn’t want, like just plain having Nia alive and being Azgeda’s leader while the Ice Nation joined the Coalition.

                They walked out of the tent and Clarke was amazed by the mass of bodies. There were people and wolves all mixed together. The blonde was pretty sure most of the wolves were teenagers as they seemed to be hanging out together and causing a little trouble here and there. Nothing malicious, just stupid stuff, like sneaking food off of other people’s plates and running off or jumping up to lick someone’s face and running off. It all made Clarke laugh. She hoped soon that she and Lexa could change and go running. Well, as soon as her mate’s hand healed. She wouldn’t let Lexa risk infection by changing too soon. They wandered through the crowd, greeting people and enjoying the sights and sounds. There were entertainers everywhere. Clarke could see people near where the musicians were playing dancing. The whole place was just alive and it seemed most if not all were happy and enjoying themselves.

                After stopping and talking with a few people and Lexa pointing out a juggler and people putting on some sort of play, they made it to the Market. They saw a huge crowd near Tim’s stall. The beta man was proudly displaying Clarke’s painting. It amazed Clarke. She was sure these people must have seen some sort of art before, there is no way hers is truly that fascinating. She could hear offers of traded goods being yelled at Tim, tempting him to sell the painting, to which he adamantly refused.

                “You seem to have entranced them, Niron,” Lexa whispered into her ear.

                Clarke shook her head. “I don’t know how, they must have seen other art before.”

                Lexa smiled softly. “There isn’t much around. I know of some that had been saved and there are artists throughout the packs, but your painting is very realistic and has a unique view of Polis.”

                Clarke hadn’t thought about that. Of course, no one had seen Polis like that. All of the upper floors of the Tower were for Heda, her generals, some levels for guards. Rooms filled with old storage that Clarke had yet to search through were dotted on those levels as well. Under that was a few levels for ambassadors. She highly doubted anyone had thought to ask if they could visit any of the higher levels to paint the view, before.

                “Plus, you are Hedatu. The people of Polis love you already,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke frowned. She didn’t think she did anything to deserve that love. One day, maybe, but not yet.

                “Hey, don’t we know you two?” A voice asked from behind them.

                Clarke and Lexa turned to see Raven, Anya, Monty, and Harper, along with their group of guards approaching them. The blond smiled. “Hey guys. Are you having a good time? We were just about to search for you,” Clarke informed them.

                “Sure you were, you weren’t trying to sneak off to have some alone time at all,” Raven said with a wink and smirk.

                Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend. “Don’t worry, we’ll save that for later.”

                “Get it, Griff,” Raven said still smirking, causing Anya to roll her eyes.

                “What is going on over there?” Harper asked, looking passed them.

                Lexa followed her line of sight to Tim’s stand and turned to smile at the group. “That is the art stand. Clarke had done a painting for the stall owner and he is showing it off.”

                “What did you paint, Clarke?” Monty asked.

                “Is it x-rated to get so much fascination?” Raven asked.

                Clarke shook her head. “I don’t know why it brought such a crowd, it is the view of Polis from our balcony.”

                “Let’s check it out!” Harper suggested happily.

                “You really don’t have to do that,” Clarke insisted.

                “True, but we want to,” Raven informed her friend, hooking her arm around one of Clarke’s, pulling the blonde along.

                When they made it to the edge of the crowd, Clarke stopped walking, unwilling to push to the front. She had already seen it, no need to cause a fuss.

                Their friends continued into the crowd to get a better look, but Lexa stayed by her side. “Think Raven will be disappointed that it truly is Polis?”

                Clarke laughed. “She’d probably prefer the other one.” Lexa growled lowly making Clarke laugh harder. She hooked her arm through Lexa’s and patted her alpha’s firm stomach. “Don’t worry, baby, I won’t show it to her. That is just for you.”

                Lexa nodded in appreciation giving her mate a small smile.

                It seemed that people just figured out that Heda and Hedatu were standing behind them. Several people started praising Clarke for her artistic skill, causing the blonde’s face to heat up. She thanked them and waved off the compliments while sticking close to her mate.

                Lexa kept switching between looking out among the crowd, searching for threats, and gazing adoringly at her mate. She leaned close to the blonde’s ear. “We could find a building that you find suitable to become an art museum or gallery,” Lexa suggested.

                Clarke’s eyes brightened. That would be awesome! “That’s a great idea!” Clarke said excitedly with a huge grin on her face. She then continued to talk to people in the crowd, promising more paintings to show. She would have to talk with Tim about the gallery idea at another time.

                Their friends pushed back through the crowd again to get closer to them.

                “Damn Clarkey, I knew you were good, but that is awesome!” Raven yelled.

                Clarke shrugged, “It’s not bad for a first-time using color.”

                Anya and Lexa’s eyes widened and the crowd that was close enough to hear also exclaimed in excitement.

                Clarke chuckled seeing her mate’s surprised expression. “We had mostly charcoal to draw with. Everything else was used up before I was born, and it was deemed not important enough to try and replicate.”

                “You are a natural, Niron. A natural leader, a natural artist…” Lexa stated.

                “Please don’t finish that if you are going to be talking about her sex skills,” Raven requested.

                Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at the mechanic.

                “What? I don’t want to hear about my best friends sexual exploits,” Raven claimed to defend herself.

                “You are _such_ an ass,” Clarke said shaking her head.

                The group then continued on to enjoy the celebration. Clarke convinced Lexa to dance, much to the enjoyment of their people. They were continually congratulated on their mating. They were pretty sure Raven ate four times her bodyweight. Harper discovered she has some juggling skills. All in all, it was an amazing event. Everyone seemed pleased and had a great time. They partied well into the night, before Lexa dragged Clarke to their suite. The alpha had ended carrying her mate as Clarke started to fade when they reached the Tower.

                Clarke snuggled into her mate as they ascended in the elevator. She had hoped to make love tonight, but was too worn out from the night’s activities.

                Once they made their way into their suite Lexa gently laid Clarke on their bed.

                “Mm, baby, I love you, this was a wonderful night,” Clarke told her mate.

                Lexa chuckled, “It was. I’m glad you had a great time. Polis loves you, Niron.”

                Clarke sleepily, yet lovingly looked up at her mate. “I make you happy and you make them happy. We are all happy. And I am so in love with you,” Clarke acknowledged.

                Lexa caressed her mate’s face. “I love you, too, Niron. I am so happy we found each other.”

                Clarke tugged at the alpha’s clothes, “Come to bed.”

                The Heda chuckled, “Can we get you undressed first?”

                Clarke groaned and sat up, raising her arms.

                Lexa gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled her dress up and off of her mate, before removing her own dress.

                Clarke was swaying from side to side with exhaustion. “Sleep?”

                Lexa quickly turned down the bed, moving Clarke so she could climb under the covers.

                The alpha moved to climb in on the other side. She loved when Clarke flopped on top of her.

                “I love you, so much,” Clarke mumbled.

                “You are the love of my life, Clarke,” Lexa responded before soft snores permeated through the air.

∞∞∞∞

                The next morning, Lexa woke to kisses around her neck. She instantly became hard when that mouth bit onto her mating mark. “Ohh, Clarke…” she moaned out.

                “Good morning, my alpha,” Clarke answered with a smirk.

                Lexa ran her hands along her mate’s naked back, before clutching onto her beautiful ass. “Good morning, my love.”

                “Why can I never get enough of you?” Clarke asked, kissing down her mate’s body.

                “The feeling is mutual,” Lexa promised.

                Clarke smirked at her and traveled down the alpha’s body, leaving kisses and love bites as she went. She winked before taking the alpha’s hardened cock into her mouth.

                Lexa moaned as her omega worked her, moving up and down the alpha’s length. “Oh spirits, Clarke,” she couldn’t help but put her hand through blonde locks.

                Clarke hummed when Lexa put her hand through her hair.

                Clarke’s hum caused Lexa to reach her end. “Oh, gods, Clarke!”

                The omega swallowed everything given to her, before she climbed up the alpha’s body leaving more bites and kisses as she went.  Clarke laid on her mate. “Feel okay, baby?”

                Lexa took a breath before smiling and flipping them. “I will make you feel even better, my love,” Lexa claimed before thrusting into her mate.

                “Oh, Lexa, yes, baby,” Clarke exclaimed gripping onto the shoulders of her alpha.

                “Mmm, Clarke, you feel so good,” Lexa proclaimed as she thrust into her mate, loving the feel of her mate’s tight, slick, warm walls around her shaft.

                “Yes, Lex, oh, yes,” Clarke exclaimed.

                Lexa pushed into her mate and felt her omega’s walls convulsing making herself erupt. She laid on her mate, feeling incredibly spent. “Mm, my love,” Lexa moaned.

                Clarke ran her hands up and down the alpha’s back in a soothing motion.

                “What can I do for you my love?” Lexa asked.

                “Mm, I think you just did it, unless you want to do it again? I will never say no to that.” Clarke said clenching her vaginal muscles.

                Lexa’s cock hardened once more. She started pistoning her hips, driving deep into her mate again and again. “I love you, Klark.”

                Clarke held her mate close, digging her fingers into the alpha’s shoulders. “Oh gods, Lex, baby, yes,” she moaned out as her alpha thrusted into her. “Deeper, baby, deeper.” She pulled her legs up around her mate’s hips, opening herself up.

                Lexa grinned as she thrust forward drawing cries of pleasure from Clarke. She leaned down to suck a nipple on the prominent breast of her omega, causing Clarke to cry out more. The scratches on her back only caused her to pound harder. She needed to fill her mate. She needed to appease her omega. She needed to…

                “Oh, GODS… LEXA…” Clarke yelled out as her walls clamped down.

                “KLARK! Niron! Yes!” Lexa proclaimed as she emptied into her mate and collapsed.

                Clarke started to purr as she ran her fingers through dark hair and kept the alpha in place with her thighs.

                Lexa loved being with her mate like this. Nothing between them, connected in the most intimate of ways. Their relationship had began as a way to ease Clarke’s heats, but Lexa was happy to find out the blonde was absolutely incredible in every way. She loved that they fit so well together inside and outside of the bedroom.  

∞∞∞∞

                After enjoying their morning together, Clarke had been summoned to the Arkkru Chancellor’s chambers. Though Lexa was not happy about it, Clarke convinced her mate that this was something that needed to happen and promised that Ryder would be there the whole time. Lexa tried to convince the blonde that she should have Abby come to her, as Hedatu shouldn’t answer to summons, quite the opposite. Clarke just rolled her eyes and promised that this was the last concession she was going to give her sire. The blonde knew her mother was incredibly angry with everything that happened, but this is the world they fell into, so Abby either had to suck it up and change for the better, or… not. Lexa was going to be busy with meetings, which the alpha had offered to cancel, but Clarke assured her she would be okay and that Ryder had insisted on bringing two extra guards with them to guard the door, to make sure they were secure and be back up if needed.

                They had made it to the door of Arkkru’s chambers and Clarke took a deep breath. She reminded herself that she was loved and cared for. She was now in a higher-ranking position than her mother and happy, which was something she knew would anger Abby. She took another deep breath, hoping to channel her mate and only give Abby the face of stoicism. She stood tall and knocked on the door.

                The door was quickly opened with force, Abby standing there with a sneer of disdain.

                Ryder stood next to Clarke as the two other guards pushed past the Arkkru Chancellor and checked the room for security threats.

                “What is all that about?” Abby asked.

                “I am Heda’s mate, to attack Heda, some might try to go through me,” Clarke explained logically, even though the greatest threat to Clarke at the moment is her own sire.

                “I’m quite certain she took care of the Arkkru threat yesterday, don’t you think?” Abby growled.

                The two guards nodded at Clarke and Ryder before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

                “He is staying here?” Abby asked with a sneer.

                “ _He_ is my personal guard and travels with me everywhere,” Clarke informed her. The blonde doing everything to stay stoic.

                “You must be _so_ happy. Forcing us into this agreement with a dictator. Someone whose ideas are archaic and without the knowledge that betas and omegas are less than alphas. She should agree, as she is an alpha herself!” Abby proclaimed.

                The blonde scoffed. “There have been two omega Hedas,” Clarke informed her sire.

                Abby snarled. “Heathens! You,” she stalked towards Clarke, “need to inform this Commander of the right way. You should have been doing that all along! What worth are you to Arkadia, to the people you grew up with if you can’t handle a simple task! Because of you, Finn is dead, Shumway is dead, Raven, our top mechanic, is mated to a Grounder! Are you even pregnant yet? Can you do anything right?” Abby growled out now putting out dominating pheromones. “You are nothing but worthless,” the Chancellor snarled out.

                Clarke stood tall, doing her best to remember Aden’s teachings. Abby wasn’t near as strong of an alpha as her mate and Anya, making resisting easier since she spent so much time with the two stonger alphas. “You tried to _sell_ me in order to keep Arkadia alive. Well,” Clarke took a step closer to her mother, “I hate to break it to you, but that deal made me more powerful than you. As Hedatu, I am above your and all other alphas and betas position in Arkadia. You should have accepted your place when you landed, Mother. You should have thought forward enough to realize the implications of your actions in a new society. Unfortunately for you, you thought all societies were as despicable as ours.”

                Abby roared and started forcing even more dominating pheromones on Clarke.

                The blonde felt her legs start to quake.

                “You will submit to me!” Abby yelled.

                Clarke grit her teeth, “I submit to no one.” She lashed out, punching her mother in the face.

                Abby stumbled back in surprise, before she turned red with fury and started pumping dominating pheromones even stronger as she stomped towards Clarke.

                Ryder stepped forward, seeing the blonde start to shake, and smashed a fist into Abby’s face, knocking her out. He looked at Clarke. “Are you okay, Hedatu?”

                Clarke nodded. “Thank you for letting it finish, Ryder. What happens now?”

                “She attacked you, tried to make you submit. She should get death by a thousand cuts. It will be up to Heda to say definitively,” the big man informed her.

                Clarke just looked down at her mother. The alpha’s nose was bleeding profusely, she also had a black eye, and she wasn’t moving. “Can we… I mean, do I have to do something now?”

                Ryder shook his head. “I will inform the others. They will take her to the holding cells. We can go back to your suite, if you wish.”

                Clarke nodded. She needed her mate, but knew that wasn’t an option, since stupid her told the Commander to go do her job.

                “Please, come with me, Clarke,” he requested gently, getting her out of her head.

                The blonde looked up at her main bodyguard, who she had told time and time again to call her Clarke, on the rare occasion that he spoke, and this was the first time he actually did. She hadn’t even realized how much she was shaking to have him be so concerned.

                Slowly, they made their way back to Lexa and her suite. Ryder was very kind throughout it all, pumping out comforting pheromones. Once they were there, Clarke moved directly to their bed, taking off her clothes to rid herself of any of Abby’s scent, she dove in and just clung to Lexa’s pillow. She hated how much she needed her mate, but she did. She just did.

                “Klark? KLARK!” Lexa yelled bursting into their suite.

                Clarke looked towards the entrance of their bedroom. Joy running through her as she caught sight of her mate.

                “Niron, “Lexa sighed as she instantly got into the bed to hold the blonde close. “What happened? How can I make it better?”

                Clarke just clung on to her mate. “I needed you and you came,” she sobbed out.

                “Always, Niron, always,” Lexa assured her while pumping out protective pheromones.

                “She’ll die, right? What happens then? Will there just be another alpha in charge? What happens?” Clarke asked, her mood quickly transitioning to panic.

                “We will go there. Will make sure that is not what happens. Alpha rule is over for Arkkru. Any who oppose it will fight me and my army. I will make sure whoever takes over will have proper protection. I promise you, Niron, life in Arkadia will be better now.”

                Clarke tried to sniff back her tears. “Do you have to go back to the ambassadors right now?”

                Lexa kissed her forehead. “I will go back when I need to. Gaia took over, nothing new was supposed to be introduced. Any who try, will be pushed back until I can be there. My top priority is you. It will always be you, well, you and our future pups. Our family means more to me than anything. Petty squabbling will never get in the way,” Lexa promised her.

                Clarke tried to lay her head on Lexa’s chest, but with all her clothes on, she couldn’t hear her alpha’s heartbeat. “I need you topless, at least. Please?”

                Lexa smiled softly and nodded. She shifted out of the bed and removed all of her clothes except for her undergarments. Slipping back under the covers, Clarke pounced on her, taking her fill of the alpha’s scent before laying her head to hear her mate’s heartbeat.

                Clarke hummed in happiness, hearing the life of her mate. She reached across the brunette and threaded their fingers together on the alpha’s stomach.

                Lexa kissed the blonde’s forehead. “Will you tell me what happened, Niron? Please?”

                Clarke moved to straddle her mate and then laid her head back down onto her chest, just to have more skin on skin contact.

Lexa rubbed a hand up and down the blonde’s back and purred to give her comfort. Knowing that her mate preferred the protective pheromones she expressed, she gave that to Clarke with as much fervor as she could.

The blonde nuzzled into her mate’s body as deeply as she could, before recounting what had happened in the Arkkru suite. She could feel her mate tense more and more as she articulated the hate Abby expressed. When she was done, Lexa was taut with anger, but held Clarke close to give her mate the comfort that she needed.

“How are you feeling now, Niron?” Lexa asked.

“I just… need you.” Clarke said.

Lexa nuzzled into the blonde’s neck. “Can I move for a moment to get people moving?” Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke clutched tightly to her mate, fearing what could happen if her love left. “Okay.”

Lexa kissed her lips gently and then quickly moved out from under her mate. She took time to check Clarke’s hand, kissing the knuckles. “You did better this time, Niron,” she complimented, Clarke responded with a small smile. The alpha then got off the bed, put on her robe and went to the door.

Clarke hated when her mate left the bed and had to fight to keep a whine in. Her wolf was definitely not pleased, they both needed their alpha. She could hear Lexa yelling, but her need for her overtook her ability to understand what she said. Clarke returned to clutching Lexa’s pillow, needing the comfort of her mate. She inhaled deeply on the pillow. Her wolf knew it wasn’t enough and started to fight for a change so that she could find Lexa.

“I’m back, Clarke, I’m back,” Lexa said, once again climbing under the covers. “I’m here, my love, tell me what you need.”

Clarke whined and then threw herself on top of her mate.

“It is okay, Niron, we are okay. We are safe, we have Ryder and Gustus at our door, no one would be stupid enough to face me. Except maybe Arkkru, but really, Kane seems enthralled by our ways….”

Clarke interrupted the brunette’s rambling with a kiss. “Thank you for being here,” she said against warm lips.

They stayed clasped together, sharing warmth and comfort, until a knock was heard at the door.

“That will probably be Anya and Indra,” Lexa said gently.

Clarke closed her eyes tight.

“They are here at my request, Niron. No one here has a negative feeling towards us. I would not allow that in our home. I promise you that, so please, join me,” Lexa requested.

Clarke did her best to shake off her demons and dress. Once they were both clothed, Lexa led her to the couch in front of their main hearth and had her sit. “I will right back, my love,” the brunette promised with a kiss to the forehead.

When Lexa came back to sit next to her mate, she was followed by Anya, Indra, and Gaia, who stood before them, all offering submission.

                “Abi kom Arkkru has overstepped her bounds. She was given our laws when I was in Arkadia, she was given them again while here, and yet she still felt she had the right to attempt making my mate submit.”

                The generals and Gaia all looked horrified before starting to growl.

                “She dies tomorrow.”

                Clarke could feel her mate wanted more, she could tell the others felt the same.

                “I wish we had worse penalties for women like Clarke’s sire. She had led her own mate to the slaughter and sacrificed her own pup twice over!” Lexa roared.

                “Heda, I will make sure her visit here isn’t pleasant,” Gaia promised.

                “How would you like the rest of Arkkru treated, Heda?” Indra asked.

                Lexa pulled Clarke close. “Indra make sure Abby is treated as the worst of the worst in our prison. Gaia, when it comes up, remind them all of the laws of the Coalition. Be sure to answer any questions. They live by _my_ rule now. If they want to get to Clarke, they go through me. Anya, ask for warriors from the 12 packs to go to Arkadia to ensure peace during this time. Arkkru wanted to be a part of our Coalition, now they get to be a part of it.”

                Everyone nodded and left the room.

                “How are you, Niron?” Lexa asked.

                “I am amazed by you, I am proud of what you are doing for Arkkkru, and above all else, I am so fucking overwhelmed,” Clarke admitted.

                Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde, kissing her temple. “Tell me what you need, Niron.”

                Clarke shook her head, she didn’t even know what she needed. “I… I mean, I just… no one should feel this way because of presentation. Please help with that if you can, baby.”

                “I promise to do my best, Clarke,” Lexa answered, kissing her temple again. “Would you like to go back to bed?”

                “Can we shift?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa grinned, “Of course, my love.”

                They both quickly removed their clothing. Lexa gave Clarke a soft kiss before they changed into their wolves. Clarke jumped up onto the bed and curled into a ball, feeling safe and loved as her mate’s large wolf surrounded her.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep until she woke up. She felt warm and safe. Lexa was no longer surrounding her, but still cuddled protectively around most of her, Clarke was surprised to find Raven in wolf form finishing the protective circle around herself. She could hear heavy breathing and huffing coming from the floor next to the bed and had no doubt that it was Anya. She raised her head slightly and heard even more wolves in their living room. Taking a deep breath, she scented Monty, Harper, Octavia, and Lincoln. It warmed her heart to know that their friends all came.

                As she laid there, her mind drifted to the confrontation. She couldn’t stop the hate she felt towards her sire. Clarke was happy that she was able to fight the submission, even to the point that she was able to hit Abby, but still, this woman was her _mother_. Abby was supposed to protect her, be there for her, but she never had. Clarke didn’t know how her father had been with the alpha, they even seemed to have a pretty solid relationship until the end. Her dad was always cheerful and joking, the engineer was exceptionally smart which was good as it meant he was able to get a good job as an omega. But, just like what she had done with her, Abby seemed to just throw him away.

                Clarke’s thoughts were interrupted when Lexa moved to lay her head on the blonde’s small wolf body pushing out more protective pheromones. All at once a chorus of calming pheromones descended upon her from everyone else in the suite. Raven even turned to bump their noses together before snuggling closer. Clarke wanted to cry with how loved she felt.

                A knock on the door brought everyone to attention. Monty and Lincoln stood close to the door as Lexa and Anya growled. Anya moved to stand between the bed and the entrance to the sleeping quarters as Lexa moved to stand protectively over the omegas in bed.

                Clarke didn’t have a clue as to who it could possibly be and from everyone else’s reactions they didn’t know who it was either.

                The door opened and Gaia called that it was her, which made everyone calm down. The Flamekeeper walked into the living area and closed the door behind her. She kneeled and showed submission, which had Lincoln and Monty backing off.

                Lexa huffed at the beta woman.

                “Heda, Hedatu, Marcus kom Arkkru has requested a meeting. I have already informed him what has occurred and what will happen from here on out. He seems to want to speak on Abi kom Arkkru’s behalf,” Gaia informed them.

                Lexa growled.

                Clarke was curious as to what the Arkkru alpha thought he could say to make this better. They should know by now that what Abby had done was beyond saving. She nudged her mate’s leg so that she could stand next to her alpha, indicating she was ready to go.

                Lexa looked at her in question.

                Clarke licked her mate’s snout before turning to retrieve her robe from the corner of the bed. Once she got the garment down, she padded to the bathroom, followed closely by her mate.

                “Are you sure about this, Niron?” Lexa asked after shifting.

                Clarke nodded. “I can’t help but be curious as to what he could want to say. Nothing will save Abby, she knows the laws and knew what she was doing. It was inevitable with the way she had been acting since they arrived. He has to know that. There can’t be an uprising at Arkadia already, as the Trikru warriors are still there and Raven is in control of the radios, so they can’t get word out about what is happening. I want to know what he wants to accomplish with this meeting.”

                Lexa looked at her, seemingly trying to gauge the blonde’s emotional state.

                Clarke stepped to her mate and rested her hands on her alpha’s hips. “I’m okay. Really. It isn’t like he could say anything worse than what my mother already has. I have no doubt that he would be dead before he hit the floor if he tried. I have no doubt that he knows that as well. Whatever he has to say will likely prepare us for the overall political climate of Arkadia,” Clarke explains with a shrug.

                Lexa brought her hands up to cup her mate’s face and gave her a soft kiss before resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “We will see who wants to join us.”

                Clarke smiled and kissed her mate again. “How’s your hand?” the blonde asked.

                Lexa looked at her wounded hand and was pleased to see it looked much better. “The blister didn’t burst.”

                Clarke gently took the injured paw and looked it over herself. “I guess changing and cuddling is the way to go,” she said with a grin.

                Lexa laughed and kissed the blonde’s forehead. “How is _your_ hand?”

                Clarke looked at the knuckles on her left hand. “It feels and looks normal.”

                “I guess you really did learn during our training sessions,” Lexa joked, well aware that her mate had gotten much better.

                Clarke snorted. “I didn’t even knock her out. I knocked Finn out, even if it hurt.”

                Lexa took the blonde’s left hand and kissed the knuckles. “He must have had a softer head than your mother. I can’t imagine how hard Ryder and you hit her and all she had was a broken nose and a black eye.”

                The healer just rolled her eyes and hugged her mate around her waist.

                Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulders and kissed her temple. “You are sure you want to go to the meeting?” the alpha asked again.

                “Yes, baby. Let’s go talk to the others,” Clarke said, pulling away from her mate and taking the brunette’s uninjured hand in hers. She gently pulled her alpha back towards the living quarters.

                They entered the living room to find everyone changed back to human form. They all were clothed in their own clothes, except for Raven. The genius was decked out in Clarke’s clothes making the blonde roll her eyes. Clarke just hoped that she could get at least the shirt back, it was one of her favorites.

                “How are your injuries?” Raven asked the pair.

                “I don’t have any and Lexa’s hand looks much better,” Clarke informed them.

                Raven grinned. “Really? You deck Abby and don’t even get a scar to commemorate it?”

                Clarke huffed out a laugh. “Don’t worry, the mental scars are enough.”

                Lexa growled and pulled her mate close.

                The blonde wanted to kick herself for saying that. She gently patted her mate’s chest. “I’m okay, really,” she said looking to all of their friends. Turning to look into green eyes, she restated, “Really.”

                Lexa still held her tight and kissed her forehead.

                When the two were done with their moment, Anya spoke up. “What is happening with this meeting?”

                “We will go see what he wants. There is no saving Abi kom Arkkru and he should be well aware of our laws by now and know that. So, he will be sorely mistaken if he thinks he can talk her out of her punishment,” Lexa stated.

                “We just wondered if any of you would like to go with us,” Clarke finished.

                Everyone stood, ready to go, warming Clarke’s heart.

                Gaia stepped forward. “If you go to the throne room, I will fetch him.”

                Clarke and Lexa nodded and led the way out of their suite. Their contingent of guards seemed to have multiplied, making it so the group had to split in two to go down the lift to the throne room. Lexa with Clarke on her arm along with Anya and Raven and about ten guards were the first to descend.

Everyone was deadly serious and Clarke was nervous enough. She decided to try an lighten the mood a bit. “I really hope you are wearing your own underwear, Rae,” she teased her best friend.

Raven looked at the blonde and grinned mischievously. “Oh, Clarkey, I’m not wearing any underwear at all.”

Clarke stared at her friend open-mouthed as several guards had to choke back a laugh. “Raven!” She shook her head. “You can keep those pants then, but I am getting that shirt back,” she informed the brunette.

Raven just shrugged. “Sharing is caring, Clarkey.”

The blonde just huffed and leaned closer to her mate, resting her head against the brunette’s shoulder. She felt a kiss to the forehead and inhaled deeply as Lexa started emitting more protective pheromones. Others in the lift started to shift uncomfortably, but Clarke couldn’t stop selfishly needing her mate’s strength and scent. She was so tired of Ark alpha bullshit. She was tired of being used as a pawn and a punching bag. Her only reprieve was Lexa, throughout their times meeting for her heats, and now they were mated for political gain. Sure, most people didn’t know that it was exactly what they wanted, but still… fuck the Ark.

Her thoughts were somewhat interrupted as the elevator door opened. Clarke was surprised to find even more guards waiting for them and joined their procession to the throne room. Once inside, Lexa led them directly to the dais as the guards spread throughout the room. Gustus and Ryder stood directly behind and slightly to the side of their thrones, at ready to spring in front of their leaders in case of attack.

Clarke was surprised when Lexa sat down on her throne and pulled the blonde to sit on her lap.

“When the others get here you can sit on your own throne. I’m not ready to be away from you, yet,” the Heda whispered into her ear.

Clarke smiled and rested her head on her mate’s shoulder.

Anya and Raven stood at the bottom of the steps, looking like they were quietly bickering.

“Hey,” Clarke called to their friends. “What’s going on?”

Raven huffed and turned to her best friend. “Anya doesn’t like my clothing choice.”

The blonde sighed. She had no doubt the alpha was more protective and possessive because of Raven’s pregnancy. From Lexa’s stories of her past with Anya, the general wasn’t normally like this. Clarke looked forward to herself and Raven getting to see Anya’s true personality when she isn’t being overruled by the inherent need to protect her a pregnant mate. Clarke frowned when she realized to placate everyone in this instance, she was going to have to sacrifice her shirt. “Just go over to the corner and let her blast her scent over you, it will be okay. Be quick though, everyone will be here soon.”

Raven looked like she was going to say something before looking back at her mate and grabbing her to drag her to the corner.

Lexa nudged her nose into Clarke’s cheek for attention. “What’s wrong?”

The blonde sighed. “That was one of my favorite shirts.”

The Commander kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry, Niron. I will find you a new shirt.”

Clarke smiled and pecked her mate on the lips. “Mochoff, baby. Though, it really isn’t that important.”

“Well, we still need to get you your official warrior leathers, as well as other clothing that has armor to keep you safe,” Lexa told her.

Clarke nodded. She knew safety was important. She didn’t want Lexa to worry about her when they weren’t together any more than she had to.

The door started to open, being stopped by one of the guards who was double checking anyone trying to enter.

Clarke stood up quickly, but Lexa pulled her mate down for a kiss. “He won’t hurt you. No one from Arkkru will ever again,” Lexa promised.

Clarke nodded and gave her alpha another kiss before moving to her own throne. Her. _Own. Throne._ Suck it, Ark.

The rest of their friend group, along with a few more guards entered the throne room. Clarke looked at her mate, wondering why there were _so_ many guards.

Lexa leaned closer to her, seeming to just know what was on her omega’s mind. “They volunteered. Everyone wants to keep you safe, Niron.  Well, you and Raven. She has quite the…  what did you call it? Fan club?”

Clarke laughed, knowing without a doubt Raven has fascinated many. Her mood turned serious when there was another knock at the door. She looked down to gather her wits and, once again, channel her mate’s stoicism, which was much easier with Lexa right next to her. She looked at her love who was checking with her and nodded.

“Enter!” Lexa commanded.

The doors opened and Gaia and Marcus entered and immediately kneeled and showed their necks.

Lexa looked at her mate and winked.

Clarke just smiled and looked at those submitting. “Rise,” Clarke commanded.

Gaia and Marcus both stood.

Clarke couldn’t explain how awesome that felt.

“What is it that you wanted to meet about, Ambassador Kane?” Lexa asked sternly.

The Ark alpha cleared his throat. “I wanted to apologize on behalf of Arkkru for the actions of our Chancellor. She was a confident leader for us as we fell to the ground. She had more issues with alpha dominance when it came to her daughter and it clouded her mind. Her actions were unwise and I hope you don’t hold all of Arkkru accountable for one alpha’s actions.”

Lexa glared at him. “She attempted to make _my_ mate _submit!_ I understand that is how Arkkru alphas work. Living the high life and giving whatever they don’t want to betas, leaving scraps for omegas. The fact that your _Chancellor_ went against our laws to attempt to make my mate submit does not bode well for Arkkru,” she told him with a growl.

Marcus nodded. “Abby has been my friend for many years. I wish I could make a case for her, to perhaps have you grant her some leniency, but I don’t think that will happen. She broke the laws that were plainly written for us. She didn’t think it applied to her as your mate is her pup. She became more and more unsettled as she realized the differences between our societies and how now Clarke is in a position that exceeded her own as an omega, a position that she herself had put Clarke in. I believe the realization that her mate was gone and now Clarke was doing well in her own right, made Abby crack.”

The mention of her father had Clarke gripping the arms of her throne. “She put her _own_ mate to death! She sent me to the Skybox! I highly doubt my father and I being gone had anything to do with her “cracking.” It is more likely that she couldn’t handle that she tried to trade me for a place in the Coalition and belatedly realized that made me a higher rank and her Ark alpha mind couldn’t handle the idea that an omega held power,” Clarke growled out.

Marcus ducked his head. “That very well may be. I know that Arkkru has a long way to go to blend with the Coalition, unfortunately. I hope that I can connect our two cultures and show Arkadia how much better the rest of the Coalition lives by not living in a society that promotes Alpha superiority.”

                “You are aware that tomorrow Abi kom Arkkru will be put to death, yes?” Lexa asked.

                Marcus nodded sadly.

                “How would you propose Arkadia decides their next Chancellor?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke knew her mate was bating the man, but she had to admit, she was curious for his answer.

                Marcus cleared his throat again. “Usually the next in line would already be on the council. I look forward to being an ambassador, so Thelonious Jaha would be next in line. He has come with us. Though, I fear his leadership may be more of the same. I ask for your assistance when it comes to finding the next Chancellor, Heda.”

                 Lexa glared at him and stood up. “My mate suggested an election. I think that would be suitable. I highly doubt any alpha would be elected and to make sure everyone gets to vote and that vote is taken seriously, forces from the rest of the Coalition will be going with me to ensure propriety during the elections and supporting the new Chancellor during their initial time in office. We will have warriors there in excess of what we had to teach Arkkru how to _live_ on the ground.”

                Marcus’s eyes were wide, realizing how serious the Heda is. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I will inform the rest of Arkkru, if Heda will allow,” Marcus affirmed.

                “The only people you need to inform are the rest of the delegation that came with you. Those that want to be part of the election can come with us. I will not allow an alpha uprising, which will cause harm to all betas and omegas in Arkadia. _Everyone_ in Arkadia will be allowed to vote. Have no doubt, the Ark Alpha reign is over,” Lexa told him.

                Clarke felt fear run throughout her at the thought of going to the Ark again.

                “Yes, Heda, that seems fair,” Marcus said.

                All that had resided in the Ark gaped at the man.

                “I expect you and all of the Arkkru delegation to be there for, even if not participating in, Abi kom Arkkru’s punishment,” Lexa stated.

                Marcus started nodding. “Of course, Heda. I would never get in the way of your ruling.”

                Lexa connected her hands behind her back and nodded. “I would hope not. IF you do, you will find out tomorrow how I deal with those that oppose my rulings, that oppose my mate. If any decide to oppose my mate in any way, they will be destroyed. Clarke is my queen. The only one that rules above her is me, but I will never make her submit. I will always look to my mate to provide me an opinion on how to make a decision. She is amazing. That isn’t from what I say, but from what she has done. She made it so the youth your leaders sacrificed to the ground could live. I will not let someone that divides our presentations against one another or tries pass outrageous laws in order to punish people for the smallest offense rule in Arkadia anymore.”

                “I understand, Heda. I just fear some will have a hard time accepting this,” Marcus acknowledged.

                “They can accept it or they can face death or banishment. I will not allow Arkkru alphas to roam freely and attack innocents because they feel they deserve something for being born an alpha. A person’s place in our society is determined by hard work and training. Arkkru needs to learn this quickly. My patience is wearing thin and I highly doubt any in Arkadia will enjoy the results of it running out,” Lexa warned him.

                Marcus nodded. “Yes, Heda, I understand.”

                Lexa dismissed him and he scurried out of the room quickly.

                Clarke was gripping tight to the arms of her throne. She wasn’t ready to go back to the Ark. She didn’t want Lexa to go back to the Ark. How could her mate just spring this trip on her like this?

                “Leave us,” Lexa commanded. A majority of the guard exited along with Monty, Harper, Octavia, and Lincoln. Anya, Raven, and Gaia all stayed in place, looking at the Heda in question. “Go.”

                Clarke knew Raven tried to get her attention, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to acknowledge her friend.

                Once the room emptied, Lexa stood from her throne to come kneel before her mate. “Clarke,” the brunette said softly.

                Clarke did not loosen her grip on the arms of her chair, but was able to focus on worried green eyes.

                “Speak to me, Niron. Please,” Lexa requested gently.

                Clarke shook her head, trying to find her voice. “We are going to the Ark?” she asked weakly.

                Lexa put her hands over her mate’s. “ _I_ am going to the Ark. I do not want you to have to go back so soon. I believe it is necessary for me to go to ensure the voting takes place properly.”

                “So, you are leaving me, after just springing this trip on me,” Clarke stated, anger starting to replace her fear.

                “Niron, no,” Lexa moved to cup Clarke’s face in her hands. “I will be gone for about a week. I will stay there to organize the vote, make sure everyone has their chance _to_ vote, and to have the new Chancellor take Heda’s mark. I will come back when that is over and leave the forces I take with me to make sure the new Chancellor isn’t overthrown by alphas. I will talk to you every day on the radio and come back home to you as soon as I can,” Lexa promised.

                Clarke knew, logically, that everything Lexa was planning made sense. She just couldn’t shake the fear that Lexa would get hurt, because of stupid Ark alphas and their guns who are not willing to give up power. She was angry that Lexa had just decided this and surprised her. Her emotions were all over the place, this had been an overly tumultuous week, and Clarke needed time to figure things out. She stood abruptly, Lexa only just caught herself before falling. “I need to go for a walk or spar or something.”

                “We can do that,” Lexa assured her.

                Clarke put her hand up. “No, I want to be alone.” She could see hurt flash through her alpha’s eyes. “I just need… I just need some time. Please.”

                Lexa swallowed and cleared her throat before nodding. “I just ask that your guards go with you. They won’t talk to you or force you to talk. I just want you to be safe.”

                Clarke nodded. “Ai hod yu in,” she said, having to let Lexa know that that was one thing she was completely sure of.

                “I love you, too, Clarke,” Lexa responded hopefully.

                The blonde could only just nod again and then left the room.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa’s heart broke at how lost her mate looked. She had been able to scent Clarke’s emotions throughout the meeting she had been fearful, nervous, and angry all at the same time. Clarke has been through too much and Lexa feared for her mate. She just wanted to take Clarke in her arms and protect her from everything. Her mate deserved better than this world has given her.

                The doors to the Throne Room opened again and Anya, Raven, Gaia, and Gustus all entered. The Commander stood up straight and connected her hands behind her back.

                “Since when are we going to Arkadia?” Anya asked.

                “And why the Hell did you surprise Clarke with it? You know that place has nothing but bad memories of that place! She’s been through enough recently!” Raven yelled.

                Anya moved to hold her mate back. “Raven, stop.”

                The genius still sneered at the Heda. 

                “ _We_ are not going to Arkadia. _I_ will be the one going with Coalition forces. You know as well as I do that we need to ensure this goes properly and, undoubtedly, Ark alphas will not take kindly to our interference or the news of their Chancellor’s death. I will stay there for the vote and the first few days of the new Chancellor’s rule and then come back,” Lexa told them.

                “What do you mean I’m not going?” Anya asked incensed.

                Lexa looked at her friend. “I need you to stay here and make sure our mates stay safe in my absence.”

                Anya looked torn.

                Lexa turned her gaze to Raven. “Clarke is strong but she is overwhelmed right now. A lot has happened in these past couple of weeks and most of it was not all that positive. I don’t want to leave her, but I don’t want her to have to go back to Arkadia any time soon. I want her to remember that she is loved and that I will always protect her. I want her to have a more solid grip on withstanding submission and her fighting skills before she goes near Arkadia.” She looked around to everyone else, “This isn’t ideal, but you know I need to go to remind them who their leader is now and that _my_. Word. Is. Law.”

                “Heda is right. She does need to go to Arkadia. It would be wise to take Ambassador Kane, as well. He seems to be sincere and willing to accept Coalition fully. From what I understand, Heda, Arkadia is unlike any place we have seen before, how will you be able all non-alphas are able to vote? And who will stand in as ambassador?” Gaia asked.

                “I was going to request Monty and Octavia to join me, and possibly have Harper as ambassador,” Lexa answered.

                Raven was nodding. “Monty will know a lot of the hiding spaces, and even if he doesn’t know them, I’m sure there will be people willing to help. I know most of the non-alpha mechanics and engineers would be happy to help. Sinclair is my mentor, he is a beta and a good guy all around, he did a lot to protect me from douche bags that didn’t appreciate an omega that is smarter than them.”

                “What is a douche bag and can I kill them?” Anya growled out.

                Raven just patted her mate’s arm placatingly. “Don’t worry about it, Cheekbones. Why can’t Clarke or I be the ambassador?”

                “Because you are mated to Heda and her top general. If Heda or I were to grant any of your requests or side with you, it could be seen as favoritism. The other members of the Coalition are going to be upset enough with what is going on with Abi kom Arkkru, they shouldn’t be pushed,” Gaia explained.

                Raven sighed. “I’m just worried. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Harper, but she’s never really dealt with politics.”

                Gaia nodded. “I will speak with her and tell her what to expect. She will basically just be a stand in for the time being. Kane should come back when Heda does, as his role will mostly be to get Arkkru to listen to Heda willingly.”

                Raven nodded, backing down.

                “So, what do we do now?” Anya asked.

                Lexa sighed, seeming to sag and look at the doors. “All that is left is to deliver Abi kom Arkkru’s punishment.”

                “Hey,” Raven said quietly, walking forward and putting her hand on Lexa’s arm. “Clarke just needs a minute. It is better for her to walk it off than take out her emotions on you. It is one of the greatest things about being on the ground, there is plenty of space to clear your head in. On the Ark there was basically no privacy. Then coming down here, when her stubbornness reared its ugly head, it would only cause Bellamy to get more belligerent.” Raven’s eyes, widened, seeming to realize what she said. “I mean, you aren’t Bellamy and she isn’t ever going to see the two of you in the same light, she just found it was better for herself to walk and clear her head.”

                “She has been having nightmares,” Lexa admitted sadly to the genius.

                Raven frowned. “I’m sure the only way she is able to sleep at all is because she is with you. She has been through more than any of us.”

                Before Lexa could respond, Raven started again. “She knows that you have to do this, it is part of you being Heda, which unfortunately means you will be taken away from her from time to time.”

                “I told her she could always go with me, I just don’t want her to have to go back to Arkadia. Not until we both know that she is ready. Who knows what is going to happen now that we are going to be going there with word that their Chancellor is dead,” Lexa said.

                Raven nodded. “I get that. I don’t doubt Clarke will, too, once she calms down.”

                Lexa sighed resignedly.

                “Now, I’ll go try and find her and see if she wants to talk anything out. She’ll be back before you know it,” Raven promised.

                Lexa gave the mechanic a small smile. “ _Mochoff_ , Raven.”

                Raven shook her head, “I _really_ need to start learning your language.”

                Lexa chuckled. “It means ‘thank you.’”

                “Ahh, gotcha,” she softly slugged the alpha’s arm. “You are welcome. Just, maybe next time, talk to her about big trips first. I’d hate to have to kick your ass for upsetting my best friend again.”

                The Heda huffed out a laugh as Raven made her way back to Anya. She quietly spoke to her mate and gave Anya a kiss, before taking her leave.

∞∞∞∞

                It took much longer to find Clarke than Raven expected. She knew that Polis was a big place, but this was obnoxious. After a while, she asked Starsky and Hutch to ask around. She was surprised to find out that the blonde was at the training grounds. She regretted telling Anya to stay with Lexa, cause this walking for long distances thing could suck it.

                When they got there, Raven quickly found Ryder and two other guards she recognized but couldn’t name, watching two people sparring. Standing near the guards at the edge of the ring, she found Clarke and Tris battling each other. Clarke looked a bit worse for wear. She had a split eyebrow, a bruise on one of her cheeks and was quite dirty. It concerned her greatly to see how Clarke was throwing herself into the sparring, getting knocked down several times only to jump up and demand they go again. Raven could see Tris was wavering in her willingness to continue.

                The mechanic went to stand closer to Ryder. “Has she been here this entire time?”

                The bodyguard shook his head. “She walked for about 20 minutes and then led us here. We refused to spar with her, so she found the general’s second.”

                Raven nodded. She could see Clarke was losing what little form she had, but the blonde stubbornly continued. The mechanic knew that Lexa was _not_ going to be happy when Clarke got home. It was a good thing the blonde wasn’t the type to snitch, otherwise Tris would not live to see tomorrow.

                Clarke went down hard and everyone in the vicinity seemed to stop.

                Tris’s eyes were wide and she ran to the blonde’s side. “Hedatu! Are you okay? Oh, _skrish_ (shit)…”

                Clarke moaned lightly before sitting up on her own. She patted the young warrior’s arm. “I’m okay, promise.”

                Raven’s eyes widened seeing blood start to pour from Clarke’s nose. She instantly entered the circle and kneeled next to her best friend. “You are most definitely not okay. You’re fucking bleeding.”

                Clarke looked at Raven in confusion. “How long have you been here?”

                Raven shook her head, not believing her friend would think that was the big issue here.

                Ryder appeared next to them in the next instant with some cloths.

                Raven took them and pressed them to the blonde’s nose, causing her to wince.

                “ _Fuck_ , Rae! A little warning next time!” Clarke growled, taking hold of the cloths pressing them more gently under her nose. She then palpated around her face and groaned when she touched her nose. “Definitely broken.”

                Tris’s eyes widened and Raven could smell her panic.

                Clarke looked at Tris and patted her arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll just have to reset it and change for a bit. It won’t take long to heal at all in wolf form.”

                “Should I fetch Nyko?” Tris asked.

                “Yes,” Raven answered.

At the same time Clarke said “No.”

Raven glared at the blonde.

Clarke sighed, “Fine.”

Tris took off immediately.

“I thought you were going for a walk,” Raven said.

Clarke shrugged, which apparently hurt. “I did, but I was too caught up in my head and people kept trying to talk to me. So, I decided to blow off some steam here.”

“Well, I have to say your steam was definitely blown,” Raven snarked back. She looked over her friend’s body in concern. “Anything else hurt in particular, or obviously broken?”

Clarke shook her head.

“Are you feeling better?”

Clarke nodded. “I hate this, but I understand why she needs to go. I just wish I was better at fighting and resisting submission, so I could go at least part of the way with her.”

Raven huffed out a laugh. “I think you have a ways to go yet. You just got your ass kicked by a 12-year-old and not for the first time. At least Le… Heda,” she corrected, remembering they were in public, “wasn’t here to go all crazy protective on Tris again.”

Clarke sighed. “Is she ok?”

Raven gently squeezed her friend’s shoulder. “She is worried about you and wishes she didn’t have to go.”

The blonde nodded. “I don’t want her to go either. What if they decide to use guns? What if they all just go after her? There might not be many alphas there, but there are more than enough to overwhelm her.”

Raven started putting out comforting pheromones. “Hey, hey, you know the guards will never let that happen. I highly doubt any Ark alpha could get through Gustus and even if they tried he would squash them like a bug. Plus, not just Trikru will be there. She is taking forces from _all_ of the Coalition. I highly doubt the Ark alphas stupid enough to attack her with them behind her, are skilled enough to touch her. Plus, let me look through my supplies, maybe I can find something to help with the potential bullets.”

Clarke looked up at her with hope filled eyes.

“Hedatu!”

The two omegas looked to see Nyko and Tris running towards them.

“Fuck,” Clarke sighed.

“Hedatu, what happened?” Nyko asked kneeling beside the blonde.

“I was a bit overzealous with sparring. No one’s fault but my own. I do believe my nose needs set back in proper place,” Clarke told him removing the cloths.

Nyko grimaced and started to feel Clarke’s nose, causing the blonde to hiss in pain. He shifted his fingers quickly, snapping her nose back in place.

“FUCK!” Clarke yelled. She took a few breaths before looking at the healer. “ _Mochoff_ , Nyko.”

“Of course, do you need attention anywhere else?” Nyko asked, concern etched in his gaze.

Clarke shook her head. “I just need to change for a bit, I’ll be okay.”

Nyko tsked. “Heda will not be pleased.”

“What Heda doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I just needed to let off some steam, it is no one else’s fault but my own. She knows that I needed it,” Clarke told him.

Raven internally rolled her eyes. Lexa would most definitely _not_ be happy with the state of the blonde right now.

“I’m okay, really. Thank you for setting my nose,” Clarke said.

“Would you like me to stay?” Nyko asked.

Clarke chuckled and patted his arm. “No, no, Heda knows I get nervous changing in front of people, she doesn’t seem to like it either. So, best if I just…” Clarke looked around.

“How about I change with you, Clarkey?” Raven offered.

Clarke nodded, looking relieved.

Clarke and Raven’s guards seemed to get closer at the implication of change.

“Where?” Ryder asked.

“The place Aden teaches us,” Raven suggested.

Clarke nodded.

Ryder said something to one of the guards who ran off.

Raven stood and offered her arm to her best friend.

Clarke took the arm and groaned. Undoubtedly needing more help than she would admit. After she stood up, they went off to their training area utterly surrounded with guards. All of which were smart enough to turn around so they could take their clothes off and change.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke made her way into their suite. She knew a lot of her bruises weren’t completely healed, but the need to see her mate and make amends proved too strong for her to wait any longer. She found Lexa standing on their balcony looking out on the city. It broke her heart knowing that the uncertainty in the air was her fault. She wrapped her arms around her alpha’s middle. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa huffed and turned around, placing her arms around Clarke’s neck. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Niron. If anything… what happened to your face?” Lexa questioned her eyes wide.

“See, what happened was, I was upset after our meeting, so, I went for a walk. My walk didn’t help. I kept getting upset, people were saying hi and happy about our mating, and I was just... just… so overwhelmed. So, I was like, this walk isn’t helping, I need to do more, so I went to the training area. All of my guards, thank you, by the way, for giving me more, cause, my mind was not looking out for anything on this walk… Anyway, I got to the training grounds and all of my guards refused to go against me so I found someone else and it was good. I like to think I gave as much as I took.”

“Did you change before coming here?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. “Maybe.”

Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“But hey, I got out what I needed to and no one was hurt in the process, I think that is a win.”

“But are you really not hurt?” Lexa asked.

“I mean… I wouldn’t deny a offer to soak in a warm bath,” Clarke admitted.

Lexa kissed her nose, gently, before rushing off.

Clarke followed her mate, hating that she caused so much worry. “My love, my heart, I’m sorry for leaving. I just needed time.”

Lexa continued to fill the tub with scents alluring to her omega.

Clarke undressed and wrapped herself around her alpha. “I love you. I love you so much, I can’t even tell you how much I wish I knew you for all of my life. Will you join me, please?”

Lexa nodded and started to undress herself. She stepped into the tub and held her hand out to her mate. They both crouched down to lay in the tub, with Lexa behind Clarke.

“Thank you, baby,” Clarke said nuzzling into her mate and the hot water. She laid her head back against her mate’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for leaving. I was just…”

“You don’t have to explain, Niron, I know you were overwhelmed,” Lexa assured her.

“I am still sorry. I Just didn’t want to lash out at you when it wasn’t your fault. I know you are Heda, I know you need to go out and be the Commander to everyone, and I know I am… not equipped to go to Arkadia,” Clarke admitted sadly.

Lexa pulled her close. “I will love you forever no matter what.”

Clarke turned around, trapping her mate’s legs between her own and resting her head in the crook of her alpha’s neck. “Ai hod yu in. You are my everything. I am so scared that they will hurt you in Arkadia. I can’t even tell you how much I appreciate you and I don’t want to lose you. The calm I felt with my dad is nothing to the peace and love I feel with you. I’m sorry if me walking away made you feel worry. Know that you are my Alpha. My mate. My other half. Always. I wouldn’t have it any other way, because you are amazing to me and bring out the best in me. Ai hod yu in. Otaim.” (always)

Lexa kissed her lips. Pulling away she rested her head against her omega’s. “I will love you until the end of time. I hate that I have to go away from you, but going to Arkadia would only hurt you and I don’t want that. I hope you know that I am not leaving you here just because.”

Clarke caressed the side of her mate’s face. “I know. I didn’t right away, but I realized that. I’m sorry I hurt you by walking away.”

“It was what you needed to do. Raven tried to explain to me why, though it still hurt, I only live to make you happy, my love.” Lexa responded.

Clarke kissed her mate soundly, giving Lexa all the emotion she felt. She, unfortunately for herself and her mate, pulled away and turned to lean back into her mate and enjoy the warmth of the bath.

“You are exceptionally bruised, Niron,” Lexa stated against her mate’s ear with a kiss at her jaw.

“I may have overdone myself trying to fight my internal demons. I am happy here now, though,” Clarke assured her mate.

“Who caused these bruises?” Lexa asked nonchalantly.

Clarke chuckled. “Myself.”

Lexa huffed.

Clarke kissed under her mate’s jaw. “I am okay, I promise. There is no one but me to blame for these bruises. They helped me get all the angst I was feeling out. Angst that the situation made me feel, not you. Never you. You are the only one making me feel loved and whole. I didn’t want to make me you feel less than, because of my own mind. Know that I love you, I will always love you, baby,” Clarke proclaimed.

Lexa kissed the blonde’s shoulder before nibbling her mating mark lightly. “You are my happiness, too, Klark.”

“Take me to bed,” Clarke requested.

∞∞∞∞

Early the next morning, Lexa made her way to the holding cells in the basement of the Tower. Clarke had had a bad nightmare again last night and when her omega told her what had happened in it, Lexa knew she would not find peace without confronting her mate’s sire. Clarke had told her about the abuse and forced submissions caused either by Abby’s own hand, her command, or her indifference. It made Lexa livid hearing about what a terrible sire the woman was.

Entering the holding cell area, she found guards everywhere. They all turned and offered their submission. She told them to rise and asked who was in charge.

A tall, broad shouldered male alpha stepped forward. “Heda, I am Kristoff, current head guard of the prison.”

“Why are there so many guards here?” She queried.

The guard shuffled nervously. “We, uh, wanted to make sure nothing happened to Abby kom Arkkru before her punishment. We want her to get what she deserves.”

Lexa nodded. “I and my mate appreciate that. I want to speak to her.”

Kristoff led the way through the corridor of cells, coming to a stop where two guards stood on either side of the cell and another with his back to the wall facing the cell and watching the prisoner.

Lexa looked forward to informing Clarke about this. She knew that their society as a whole had no respect for an alpha that would attempt to make anyone submit just to abuse and humiliation, like Abby attempted to do. Plus, Lexa knows that Clarke has won a lot of respect from their people already and she was sure there would be a lot of people willing to place a cut on Abby because of that. She looked into the cell and found Abby lying on the one bed in the room in her wolf form not facing them. She looked at the guards. “How long has she been in wolf form?” the Heda asked.

Kristoff cleared his throat. “There were a few incidents where she was injured in her first hours here. She changed into her wolf after the last one and attacks anyone that comes near.”

Lexa nodded in understanding. She had told Gaia and Indra to make Abby’s stay unpleasant. She was disappointed that the woman had changed, but she should have expected it. Undoubtedly, she would have to force a change on the woman. It wasn’t an enjoyable experience for the person being forced, so Lexa looked forward to it. She glared at the wolf’s back. Stepping forward she started speaking to the former Chancellor. “Abi kom Arkkru, I must say I’m not surprised that you are hiding as your wolf. I hear there were a few incidents where you became injured since you arrived down here. The fact that you are hiding shows just how weak you are. I have no doubt any Arkkru omega has taken 100 times the abuse you have received and only changed in order to heal. You are quite pathetic. I wish I could have met your mate, Clarke undoubtedly got her resilience from him. I have heard of his engineering genius, so Clarke must have gotten her ability to see the big picture and find solutions that help her people from him, too. My mate claims that you are an excellent doctor and that she learned a lot from you on the rare times you were willing to teach her. It sounded like your second, Jackson, was the one to truly showed her how to be a healer, so you can’t even take credit for that. Clarke is absolutely amazing and there is no doubt in my mind that you had nothing to do with that. I look forward to her leading our people by my side.”

Abby snarled and attacked the bars of the cage, trying to get to the Heda.

Lexa looked around at the guards who were now on alert. She grinned maliciously looking at the guards and then back at the former Chancellor, all of them started laughing at the prisoner. She stepped closer to the bars and glared daggers at the woman, gesturing the guards to back away from the cell. “I wish I had a shock stick to show you exactly what it is like to be an omega from the Ark. I would step into the cell with you, but I want you to suffer through your punishment rather than killing you quickly. I will, however, do exactly what you tried to do to my mate,” Lexa ended and started pumping out dominance pheromones, pushing them into the cell.

Abby ran to the back of the cell trying to hide from the forced submission. She started to cower and shake, before she laid down and showed her belly.

“I look forward to my journey to Arkadia for the vote for the new Chancellor. No alpha will win, I guarantee that. Alpha rule over Arkkru is over. Soon, guards will take you to prepare for your punishment. Being that I know you won’t willingly change in to your human form, let me help you.” She opened the cell door walking close to the Ark alpha and kneeled down. She grabbed the scruff of the wolf’s neck and started growling low and menacingly while staring into Abby’s brown eyes, and pumping out pheromones unique to strong alphas and omegas that forced others to change.

With a cry of pain, Abby was changed into her human form. Lexa let her go and the woman curled into a shaking ball.

Lexa stood up and dusted herself off. She turned and left the cell without another word. She nodded at the guards and took her leave. She needed to get back to her mate and make sure Clarke was okay.

∞∞∞∞

Raven stood next to her best friend as the ceremony commenced. Gaia read the charges against Abby causing many in the crowd to gasp in surprise and then start to growl. Abby yelled out that Clarke was _her_ pup and she could do what she wanted. Gaia, surprisingly, back handed the alpha to silence her. Raven could see that she spoke to Abby but could not tell what the Flamekeeper was saying. Whatever it was shut the former Chancellor up and Gaia continued her spiel.

Lexa then stepped forward, stating that Alpha rule in Arkadia will be over soon, while glaring at the Ark delegation. Marcus had no expression, seemingly already having accepted what he was told the day before. Jaha had an overconfident smirk on his face, which angered Raven. Byrne just looked uncomfortable, and Murphy and Wick looked scared.

Raven enjoyed watching Lexa scare the Arkkru people. She knew it wasn’t nice, but this was way better than when they entered the city. Now they knew they weren’t invincible and once they made it back to Arkadia, word would undoubtedly spread quickly with what happened since Raven knew for a fact Wick couldn’t keep his mouth shut for the life of him. She looked over at Clarke, who was just standing there with her head held high and an expressionless face. It worried the mechanic to no end that she had no idea how Clarke was feeling. The fact that she was emitting no emotion scents was weirding her out. Clarke was stubborn and fiery, not the subdued type. Raven hoped that she had worked out most of her issues in the sparring ring last night and was waiting to process what was going on later with Lexa in private.

Lexa finished her speech and moved to Abby, making the first cut across the former Chancellor’s cheek. The Heda then turned and walked up to Clarke, offering her mate the knife.

Clarke looked down at it for a moment, before taking it out of her mate’s hand.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Niron. Our people will understand,” Lexa assured her mate.

Clarke shook her head. “I have to do this.” Without another word, she kissed Lexa’s cheek and walked around her. She moved directly in front of her sire.

Like before, Raven wasn’t close enough to hear what was said.

Clarke suddenly slashed the Ark alpha’s shoulder in a deep cut, causing Abby to cry out. The blonde turned and walked back to the place she had been standing offering the knife to Raven, who took it gladly. She looked at Clarke once more, who just looked exhausted, now that she could see her. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and Raven could smell the protective pheromones the alpha emitted. Raven proceeded to where Abby was tied up. The former Chancellor was glaring daggers at her and over her shoulder. Raven could tell that her mate had followed her closely.

“You are probably wondering why my mate is being so protective. You see, being the incredibly amazing alpha that she is, not only does she treat me with love and respect, her alpha is so powerful it broke my birth control implant, so I get to have an awesome Arkkru/Trikru mix pup.” She steps close as Abby snarls in rage. “I have to say, this couldn’t be happening to a more deserving person. Burn in hell, Abby,” Raven growled at her, slashing her side with the knife. Raven turned and handed the knife to her mate, who took it happily.

Anya quickly slashed down Abby’s right leg before snarling in her face and walking away. The alpha put her arm around Raven’s shoulder and they went to stand next to Clarke and Lexa again.

Raven cuddled into her mate’s side, while watching her best friend with concern. She started putting out comforting pheromones to add to Lexa’s protective ones, which still elicited no reaction. Clarke just kept watching her sire being cut.

The whole thing took a long time. Raven was amazed by the amount of people that came to make a cut. She had been shocked when the Arkkru delegation joined in. Wick made a small, quick cut. Murphy sneered at the former Chancellor and cut deep into her arm. Kane, Byrne, and Jaha all made small cuts. Raven couldn’t help but smile seeing Tris come up. The young warrior growled at the tied-up alpha and slashed her cheek. Raven saw her mate nod in approval. Stella, Tim, and many other stall owners from the Market joined in, which was not a surprise, Raven knew they all adored Clarke already. Stella even stopped to hug Clarke and squeezed Raven’s shoulder, telling them they are better off now. Raven felt warm with the motherly love Stella was bestowing on them. Monty, Harper, Octavia, and Lincoln all joined in leaving rather deep cuts. The big surprise was Bellamy. He was surrounded by Grounder warriors and wasn’t allowed to get near Raven and Clarke, which didn’t stop him from glaring at them before one of the guards shoved him forward to make his cut. Raven had to admit, she had mostly forgotten about him. She enjoyed that he had a black eye and his nose looked out of place. He apparently hasn’t learned his lesson, yet. Raven wondered if the number exceeded 1000 by the time Lexa pulled her sword and went to stand in front of the other alpha and speared the former Chancellor through her heart.

Raven saw Clarke sag as Abby’s life left her. She reached over and grabbed her friend’s hand, giving her a comforting squeeze.

Clarke looked at her gratefully, before facing forward again.

The crowd had started to disperse, by the time Lexa was next to Clarke again. The alpha, in a rare show of PDA, kissed Clarke’s temple.

Raven loved seeing that. It really hammered home that Lexa would always put Clarke first, above even the protocols of her position as Heda. The brunette omega should not have been surprised, so far Lexa has destroyed anyone that has hurt Clarke. Raven was thrilled that her best friend had an alpha like that. Raven was thrilled to have a mate like that, as well. She looked over at her alpha and gave her a smile, Anya just gave her a confused look back. Raven reached up and kissed under her mate’s jaw. Anya responded by kissing her forehead.

Lexa started moving, her arm still around Clarke, leading them off the dais and through the crowd. The large group of guards surrounding them ensured that no one could bother them, but that did not stop the people from starting to change, “Hedatu! Hedatu! Hedatu!”

They were most definitely not on the Ark anymore.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa led her mate back to their suite. Even with the people of Polis cheering for her, Clarke seemed to start closeing herself off and Lexa wanted to stop that. Once they passed the threshold of their home, Lexa turned and lifted her mate up in her arms.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked in surprised, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“I’m doing what I can to take care of you right now, Niron,” Lexa answered giving the blonde a small smile.

Clarke cuddled into her as the alpha carried her to their bed.

Lexa carefully maneuvered the bed dressings down before setting Clarke down. “Would you like a bath?” she asked, knowing her mate _loved_ baths.

Clarke shook her head and pulled Lexa closer.

“Will you please put your hands up?” Lexa asked softly. Once Clarke complied, the alpha removed her top. Lexa made sure to remove her mate’s bindings and told her to lay back, so Lexa could remove the blonde’s lower garments. Lexa kissed her mate’s forehead and raised the sheets so that Clarke could lay down comfortably.

“Are you joining me?” Clarke asked weakly.

Lexa smiled at her love. “Of course, I just have to go around to the other side of our bed. I’m not leaving. I will never leave you,” the alpha assured her mate.

Clarke hummed.

Lexa quickly moved around the bed, removing her clothing as she went. She needed her mate to know that she wasn’t alone. Divested of all of her clothes she dove under the bed clothes and cuddled up behind her omega. “I love you, Klark.”

Clarke shuffled, backing even closer to her alpha’s front. “Ai hod yu in, seintaim.”

“Can I do anything to make life better for you?” Lexa asked.

Clarke maneuvered around and faced her mate. The blonde reached a hand out and caressed Lexa’s face. “You, here, makes me feel better. I hate that I don’t feel anything with her death, it makes me feel like a monster.”

Lexa shook her head. “No, no, no, no, my love. Your father is the one that you should hold dear. Somehow, with that atrocious woman, he produced an amazing woman like you. Your mother was nothing but terrible to you. You, undoubtably, are the person your father hoped you would be. You saved the 100, you sacrificed yourself for all of Arkadia while also being happy, he would be so proud of you. He would have been disgusted by your sire. You, _you_ , my love, are everything. He would have been so proud of you. _You_ are amazing, and that is because of the way your father raised you to be. I love you, so much, and am so proud of you.”

Clarke hid her face against her alpha’s chest.

Lexa could feel the tears against her chest. She kissed the top of Clarke’s head and rubbed her hand up and down her omega’s back while pushing out protective pheromones. She hated that she couldn’t do more to take the pain away. She hated that she had to leave the next day to clean up the mess that is Arkkru politics. The only thing that really pleased her is knowing that she can talk to Clarke over the radio and be notified immediately if her mate needs her. After an unknown amount of time, Lexa felt the tears subside and Clarke’s breathing even out. She continued to hold her mate close. The alpha contemplated ways to make the trip faster in order to get back to Clarke as soon as possible. Really, though, she couldn’t figure that out until she saw the Arkkru situation for herself. She kissed her omega’s head one more time and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

∞∞∞∞

They had spent the rest of the day and night together, undisturbed. Lexa doing everything she could in order to make sure Clarke was okay. In the morning they made love multiple times before Lexa had to tear herself away to get ready for her trip. Clarke stayed close as her alpha moved around the room gathering the things she needed. Lexa made sure to pump out her protective scent in excess in hopes that her scent would last for the duration of her trip. The alpha hated that she had to go, she tried to convince herself that it would be okay, they have survived being apart far longer than the week or so, that she would be staying in Arkadia.

Once she put the last thing she needed into her bag, she wrapped her arms around her mate. Dipping her head into her omegas neck she took a deep breath, inhaling as much of Clarke’s scent that she could. Lexa could feel Clarke doing the same. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “We will talk everyday on the radio. If you need me for anything, just have them get me, even if you just want to talk.”

Clarke smiled sadly at her. “Why does this time feel so different?”

Lexa pulled her mate as close as she could, and Clarke rested her head against the alpha’s chest. “I don’t know. Maybe because we have been able to so much time together now that we are officially mated. Maybe you just decided that you actually like having me around.”

Clarke scoffed and half-heartedly smacked her alpha’s arm, not lifting her head. “I guess you are alright.”

Lexa laughed. “Just alright?”

“Mmhm,” Clarke hummed.

The alpha grinned and started tickling her mate’s sides, causing Clarke to squeal in laughter and try to pull away.

“Okay! Okay! You are more than alright!” Clarke acquiesced.

Lexa scoffed and held onto her mate’s sides. “How much more.”

Clarke grinned at her and held her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. “Maybe this much?” She slipped out of Lexa’s hold and ran towards the couch.

Lexa growled and chased after her mate. She was able to catch up and tackle her down onto the couch. The alpha quickly straddled Clarke’s legs and started tickling her omega’s sides again.

“Lex! Stop!” Clarke yelled out between giggles.

“Just admit I’m better than alright and I’ll stop!” Lexa told her.

“Fine! You are the best thing to ever happen to me!” Clarke shouted while trying to push her alpha’s hands away.

Lexa grinned down at her mate and kissed her nose. “That’s what I thought.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled the alpha down to lay on top of her.

Lexa went willingly. “I love you, Niron.”

“Ai hod yu in, seintaim,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa softly caressed her mate’s face, trying to memorize everything about it before leaning down to kiss her softly.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, keeping her close.

Lexa broke the kiss and sighed. “I have to get going, my love.”

Clarke frowned but nodded. “I know,” she said sadly.

“Come down with me?” Lexa asked, not wanting to be away from her mate any longer than she absolutely had to.

“Okay,” Clarke answered and reached up to Lexa’s lips once more.

They left their suite and stayed attached to one another’s side. Lexa didn’t bother with formalities and kept her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and the blonde stayed tucked into her side, arm around the alpha’s back. When they reached the ground floor of the Tower, Clarke started to pull away. “No, Niron, _beja_ , I want you close for as long as I can have you,” Lexa requested quietly.

Clarke moved back close to her alpha. “Like I would refuse,” the blonde responded with a small smile.

Lexa couldn’t help but kiss her mate’s temple and continue on. They exited the Tower to a crowd. Several of the guard were waiting with horses, including her own.

Indra and Anya both stepped towards them and tilted their heads to show their necks.

“Are we ready to leave?” Lexa asked.

“ _Sha, Heda_ ,” Indra answered.

“The contingent of Coalition warriors is waiting outside the city walls, along with the Arkkru delegation. It was most entertaining to watch the Arkkru mount their horses,” Anya added.

“Hey! Get out of my way! Move!”

They all turned to see Raven shoving her way through the crowd. Once she broke through, they saw she had something large I her hands.

“Good, you are still here,” the mechanic stated walking up to the group. “Clarkey was worried about you going into Arkadia, since some of the assholes there have guns. I was able to patch this together,” she held up what was in her hands, showing them a heavy vest. “It will add some protection for your body if someone decides to get trigger happy. It isn’t a hundred percent bullet proof, since it is mostly plates of metal stitched together in the vest. I tried to make it as light as possible being that you will already have your commander gear on, which I think, with that leather, will also provide some protection. It is up to you if you want to wear under or over your clothes. Under would probably be best, so they don’t know you have it on and  then aim for your head instead.”

Lexa took the garment out of Raven’s hands and felt its weight. It shouldn’t be a problem to add to her armor. “Thank you, Raven.”

Clarke stepped forward and hugged her friend. “Thank you, so much, Rae.”

The mechanic smiled and squeezed the blonde back. “Of course, Clarkey. Gotta keep our Heda safe so you guys can have some awesome “Welcome Home” sex when she gets back.”

Clarke choked out a laugh as the Grounders around them just rolled their eyes, getting used to Raven’s antics.

Lexa turned to Anya. “Keep her safe for me.”

Anya nodded. “Of course, Heda.”

Lexa held out her arm for Anya to grab her forearm and they shook. The brunette alpha turned back to her mate and held open her arms. Clarke immediately sank into her mate’s body. “I will be back before you know it. We will talk every day. I am looking forward to that “Welcome Home” sex,” Lexa whispered into her ear.

Clarke chuckled. “So am I. Ai hod yu in. Stay safe, please.”

Lexa pulled back slightly and used two fingers to gently tilt Clarke’s face up, so she could give her a soft kiss.

Clarke clung onto her mate for as long as she could.

“We should go, Heda,” Indra stated softly.

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke’s forehead, before reluctantly letting her go. She turned to find a guard holding the reins of her horse nearby. The alpha quickly mounted up, knowing if she didn’t leave soon, she wouldn’t be able to at all. It was killing her that she had to leave Clarke, even though it was for the best. All around her warriors were mounting their horses. She looked once more at her mate, who was leaning heavily into her best friend. She could tell Clarke was struggling to keep her composure. The alpha gave her favorite person one last smile before commanding her group to go. She nudged her horse forward, having him break into a trot, leaving her heart behind her.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was miserable. Lexa had been in Arkadia for six days, away from her for a total of eight. She and her wolf were not pleased with being away from her mate for so long. Nothing felt right, even the most comfortable bed in the world wasn’t comfortable anymore. She wasn’t even able to paint to relax, her inspiration was just gone. She knew everyone was worried about her, but she couldn’t help her anxiety, she just needed her alpha home. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. “Enter.”

                “Hey, Clarkey, it is just about time for the check in with Heda,” Raven informed her as she walked into the room. “You doing okay?”

                Clarke nodded, even though they were both well aware that was a lie. “She should have the election results, so that’s good.”

                Raven grinned. “I really can’t wait to see who the next bozo in charge will be. If they decided to elect Wick, we should just tell Lexa to burn the place to the ground now.”

                Clarke chuckled and agreed with her friend. The blonde hadn’t known him personally, but Raven described him as an airhead with random thoughts of genius.

                Raven linked their arms together and led the blonde out of the suite. When they passed through the doorway, they were quickly surrounded by guards. Lexa had more than doubled the amount of the security detail for Clarke, “just in case,” before she left. They traveled down a few floors, cramped in the elevator with all of the extra bodies. Once they reached the floor that housed the radio room, the exited the lift to find Anya waiting for them.

                Anya nodded at all of them and led the way into the room. Three of the guards did a quick sweep for any hidden enemies. Once they gave the all clear, Anya led the way into the room followed closely by Clarke and Raven, followed up by Ryder, Starsky, and Hutch.

                “Is Harper joining us?” Clarke asked.

                Raven shook her head, “No, she has a radio date with Monty later. Aden had some time today to show her some of the different jobs people have around here.”

                “Oh, good, I’m fairly certain she was getting quite bored,” Clarke responded.

                Raven laughed. “No kidding. She and Anya almost came to blows the other day. Harper was getting snippy in the warehouse and Anya was being overprotective. I don’t think any of the lessons that O has been giving her would have saved her ass had I not intervened.”

                Anya took on a smug expression.

                Raven rolled her eyes at her mate. “Please! I would hope it wouldn’t be hard for you to take someone with absolutely no training.” Raven then went to the radio and started messing with the knobs.

                Anya moved to stand next to Clarke as they both watched Raven work. “How are you?” the tall alpha asked.

                The shorter blonde just shrugged, not knowing how to answer, but aware Anya will call out a lie.

                “Things are going well, Clarke. She will be home soon,” Anya assured her.

                Clarke gave the general a tight smile and continued to watch her best friend fiddle.

                “Arkadia to Polis,” Lexa’s voice sounded over the radio speakers.

                Clarke felt some relief at hearing her mate’s voice.

                “Polis here. Heda, so glad to hear your voice,” Raven responded.

                “Who all am I speaking with?” Lexa asked.

                “Raven, Anya, Clarkey, Ryder, Starsky, and Hutch,” Raven responded.

                The radio was quiet for a bit, Clarke feared that something happened.

                “The results of the election have been tallied,” Lexa informed them. “Sinclair from Engineering won the vote.”

                Raven let out a loud whoop, causing Clarke and Anya to chuckle.

                “That is an _excellent_ selection, Heda. He has a great head on his shoulders and has protected my ass more than once. He never cared about presentation, just what you can do. I have no doubt he will encourage omegas to do more now that they can without “special circumstances”,” Raven excitedly stated into the radio microphone.

                Anya stepped forward and gently took the microphone from her mate’s hand. “Has there been any trouble?” she asked.

                “There were some that disagreed. A couple of those were already connected to hiding and abusing omegas. They are already on the tree, I wanted them alive to learn the results of the election. I will deliver their first cut at sunrise. We are keeping Sinclair well protected. I even have a warrior testing his food just to be sure it isn’t poisoned. Tonight, will be long,” Lexa responded.

                Clarke sighed, wishing she could be there for her mate. Her wolf was clawing to get out and run to Lexa and Clarke had to concentrate on reining her in. Her symptoms are similar to abandonment and it really bewildered her. They had spent their first week after mating apart, which is a time that most omegas would definitely go through abandonment, so why this was happening now, she didn’t know. Her thoughts must have taken over her mind as her attention was only brought back to the room when Raven rested her hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

                “Hey,” the mechanical genius said gently, looking at her with concern, “Heda has requested some one on one time with you.”

                Clarke gave her friend a small smile, moving around Raven to sit in front of the radio.

                Everyone, with the exception of Ryder, left the room. Anya requesting to talk to Lexa when Clarke was finished.

                “Lex?” Clarke asked into the microphone.

                _“Hello, Niron. How are you?”_ Lexa asked.

                Clarke had to hold back some tears. “I miss you.”

_“I miss you, too. I will only be here one more day, then I will be on my way home to you_ ,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke’s heart swelled with happiness. That meant it would be three days until she could see her mate again. “I can’t wait.”

                “ _What did you get up to today?”_

                “Anya was strategizing on where we should go next to set up radios. I suggested the packs closest to Sankru, so we will be informed immediately if they attempt to make a move on us,” Clarke answered.

                “ _That is an excellent idea, Niron. Maybe I should tell Gaia to step aside and have you run the Ambassador meetings_ ,” Lexa exclaimed.

                Clarke snorted out a laugh. “I have much to learn before that would be wise. I wouldn’t want to inadvertently cause a war because I called for two wrong packs to trade cloth.” Clarke could hear her mate chuckle.

                _“I would hope the Coalition is a bit stronger than a minor cloth disagreement, but it really just depends on how the ambassadors are feeling that day_ ,” Lexa replied with levity.

                Hearing her mate joke had her calming down. Clarke chastised herself for not thinking about bringing Lexa’s pillow with her, so she could fill her nose with the scent of her mate while talking, just to pretend she is near.

                “ _Are you sure you are okay, Niron_?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke realized she had let her thoughts run wild again. “I, uh, I just miss you, and my wolf won’t calm down. I should have brought your pillow with me, to have your scent near as we talk,” Clarke answered.

                “ _I have to admit, I had borrowed some of your clothes to sleep next to, when you weren’t looking,”_ Lexa responded sheepishly.

                Clarke smiled at that. It was good to know that she wasn’t the only one struggling. “Ai hod yu in, baby.”

                “ _I love you, too, Clarke. Always. It will only be a little bit longer and the rest of our travels will be together. By the time we are needed in Arkadia again, your submission resistance training should be done, you will know how to defend yourself, and it should be much closer to Coalition standards. The Coalition warriors will stay here to ensure that Ark omegas also have protection. I have announced anyone that wants to travel is allowed to, now that they are members of the Coalition. I just hope some omegas take that offer up. Also, I sent for healers from throughout the packs to come learn. Nyko was so excited about some sort of inside picture, he was talking so quickly, I really have no idea what he was saying_ ,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke chuckled, imagining the big, bearded healer giddy about x-rays. “It is quite nice to have. With that machine, you can see inside someone’s body to see exactly where a bone break could be and other things like that. I hope that Raven was able to work some miracle that would allow them to get one of the machines working in Polis, since this is a much more centralized location than Arkadia. Plus, I doubt many in the Coalition actually _want to step foot in Arkadia.”_

_Lexa hummed in agreement. “With warriors here, things should change. Monty and Octavia have been a lot of help. Octavia knocked out an alpha that got in her face today. I think it impressed Arkkru omegas to have one of their own progressing so well on the ground and in our culture. I look forward to seeing how many show up for fight training tomorrow.”_

                “That’s awesome!” Clarke looked forward to the day she could do that, too. It made her concerned again that she wasn’t there, but Lexa had told Arkkru that she was working with the healers in Polis and had her own training to do. Clarke, Raven, and Harper had all been working with Aden every other day. Clarke would go for fight training most other times. Tris was not as willing to spar with her anymore after she broke the blonde’s nose, but Anya has been working with Clarke as she trains Tris. Clarke had been surprised that Anya would sometimes compliment her on something, when she told Lexa about it, her alpha laughed and said to enjoy it while it lasts. “How is everything else there?”

                “ _The farming area is coming along well. There are about eight Arkkru that have gotten really good with a bow to hunt. They were able to build a smokehouse for cooking and drying out foods. Sturdy shelters are going up everywhere. The village as a whole seems to really be coming along. I am hoping with the new election, things will get better at a faster rate. Raven is not the only one that looks up to Chancellor Sinclair, he has quite the following. Now that betas and omegas realized they outnumber the alphas when they were voting, I am somewhat concerned there will be more of a power struggle, but it will all settle down in time_ ,” Lexa answered.

                “You have me looking forward to seeing it in the future. I still want it to be the distant future, though,” Clarke said with a smile.

                Lexa chuckled.

                “I should let you go, so Anya can talk to you,” Clarke lamented.

                “ _I will be home, soon, Niron. We will enjoy the day together when I get back_ ,” Lexa promised.

                “Ai hod yu in,” Clarke said softly.

                “I _love you, too_ ,” Lexa responded with conviction.

∞∞∞∞

                Anya nodded at Clarke as she exited the radio room. She was concerned about the look of strain on the omega’s face. Anya had asked Raven to try and keep Clarke entertained for a while, with something other than going to the training grounds. The blonde omega was overworking herself Anya knew that Lexa would kill them if Clarke collapsed.

                The general moved into the radio room and sat at the device. “Anya, here,” she spoke into the mic.

                “How is she really?” Lexa immediately asked.

                Anya sighed. “She is overdoing it with fight training and submission resistance training. I don’t think she is sleeping. Tonight, I was thinking Raven could try cuddling with her as I sleep on your couch. I’m not sure what else to do.”

                Everything was quiet for a long minute.

                “After my duties here tomorrow, I’m coming back. I will have Gustus and our two fastest guards come with me. We will change and run,” Lexa stated.

                “Are you sure that is wise, Heda?” Anya asked.

                “I am antsy and uncomfortable myself, I can’t imagine what she is going through. I just need to comfort my mate, to make sure she is well and taking care of herself, which from the sounds of it, she isn’t. So, I will get home as soon as I can. Don’t tell her I am coming early, in case we get held up. I need to be with her,” Lexa answered. “I appreciate you giving up a night with your mate.”

                “Of course, Lexa. Raven will be happy about to do it. It has been driving her nuts that there isn’t really anything she can do to make it better, I just hope it helps them both,” Anya said. The general could hear her friend sigh dejectedly.

                “How is everything else?” the Heda asked.

                “Things are calm here. I think everyone is still exhausted from all of the activity since we came back with our mates. Gaia received a message from Sankru saying they were sorry for what happened with their ambassador and that he was working on his own,” Anya informed her.

                “So, they hung him out to dry,” Lexa translated.

                “Basically. Clarke had a good idea about the next radio station,” Anya told her.

                “Yes, she mentioned. It is quite brilliant. Supply those closest to these traitors, so we will be informed immediately if there are movements we need to know about,” Lexa stated proudly.

                “Your mate has quite the keen mind, Heda. Once everything is settled down on the Arkkru front and you two are back together, you better watch out, she may take your position,” Anya teased.

                Lexa chuckled. “I don’t doubt it. The people already love her more than me and I can’t blame them one bit.”

                Anya smiled. “Send word before you head this way, so I know to expect you.”

                “Will do. Try to keep her safe,” Lexa requested.

                “Of course, Lexa. I don’t need you killing me before my pup arrives,” Anya joked.

                “You are lucky I don’t want to handle a pissed off, pregnant Raven,” Lexa teased back causing Anya to laugh. “Okay, Heda out.”

                “Polis, out.” Anya responded.

∞∞∞∞

                “So, Clakrey, do you want to go to the Market for dinner?” Raven asked her friend as they were heading down on the elevator.

                Clarke looked at the genius with her brows furrowed in confusion. “You haven’t had dinner?”

                “No,” Raven sighed, “Okay, maybe yes, but I’m hungry again. Will you go with me to get second dinner?”

                “You do realize that this level of eating isn’t healthy, right? I mean, I get that we never got the best food, but I don’t want you to explode. And quite possibly, once you get older, your metabolism will get slow, or at least slow down to a normal person’s speed, and you will regret eating so much,” Clarke warned.

                Raven just waved a hand at her friend. “I will worry about that when the time comes. Plus, my alpha is stuck with me now, by the time she notices me getting bigger, she may need more to love anyway,” Raven grinned wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                They stepped out on the main floor, Raven linking her arm through the blonde’s. “Anything you are particularly hungry for right now?” She hoped to get her friend to eat something, anything, because she had no doubt that Clarke hadn’t eaten recently.

                “I’m not hungry, what do you want?” Clarke asked.

                Raven sighed internally. “Let’s go to Stella’s! That sounds amazing to the pup!” Raven proclaimed, hoping that Stella would mother the fuck out of her best friend. This was the first time in almost a week that Raven got Clarke to come outside and not go straight towards the training grounds. Taking initiative, she grabbed onto Clarke’s arm and dragged the blonde with her happily.

                Once they came upon the Market, several vendors called out to Clarke in greeting. The blonde forced a smile and waved at most. Before they knew it, they were overrun by pups.

                “Hedatu! Hedatu! We are warriors! Don’t we look like warriors?” The leader asked.

                Raven grinned as her best friend kneeled to the level of the pups. “Oh yes, you look like the most fearsome warriors I’ve ever seen! Who are you battling against?”

                “Any that oppose you, Hedatu! We will keep you protected!” the young alpha proclaimed, and his friends all yelled in comradery.

                “Well, I appreciate that. Be sure to always protect those that cannot protect themselves, got it?” Clarke asked.

                “Sha, Hedatu,” the group answered in sync.

                Clarke grinned at them. “Warriors, go back to your posts!”

                “Sha, Hedatu!” the group yelled out standing at attention before running off.

                “Daaaaaammmnn Clarkey…” Raven sassed with a grin.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”

                Raven just laughed and dragged her friend through the Market.

                “Hedatu!”

                They both looked to see Sienne, the chief candlemaker, and Michael coming towards them.

                “I have Heda’s order for you,” Sienne stated.

                One of the guards came forward to take it from her.

                “Thank you so much, I know she will love it when she gets home,” Clarke acknowledged.

                “I assume she will be back soon? The way she looks at you, I’m sure she can’t stay away for long,” Sienne said with a grin.

                Clarke chuckled. “She will be home, soon. I can’t wait.”

                Sienne smiled and reached out to squeeze Clarke’s hand before taking off.

                Raven smiled watching her best friend grin, knowing the blonde was going to tease her alpha. Unfortunately, all the fun abruptly ended. Before they even noticed Bellamy and his guards he was on Clarke.

                “I _challenge_ you. I _challenge you_ to a fight. Winner gets freedom. Me freedom from this bullshit, you freedom from me,” he snarled in the blonde’s face.

                Clarke’s guard quickly removed the Ark alpha from the blonde. Clarke glared at him. “I accept.”

                “Oh, fuck,” Raven said out loud. Anya was going to kill her.

∞∞∞∞

                Anya was in fact, not pleased. In fact, she was pissed. She claimed she would fight in Clarke’s place, but the damn stubborn blonde refused.

                The fight was scheduled for the next day at noon. Several people heard about the fight, as the challenge was made in the middle of the market, and had spread it through Polis. Raven reminded Clarke that she couldn’t function to fight if she didn’t eat something, which was the only good thing about this. Clarke had actually eaten… maybe not well, but still, more than she had.

                “Clarke, I really feel you should let me take care of this. Please. Lexa will kill me if you get hurt,” Anya pleaded as they were ensconced in the main suite of the Tower.

                Clarke shook her head. “If I back out now, Lexa will look weak. I can’t do that.”

                Anya shook her head, “No, no, you won’t. Everyone knows Arkkru treated their omegas terribly.”

                “Therefore, I need to show everyone how we can do better!” Clarke shouted.

                Anya growled.

                “Hey, what if, what if we just tabled this discussion for the night. I mean, you are both feeling things strongly. I know how I feel about the douche that tried to lead us to our deaths only for Clarke to save us, but still. I think if we go to bed now, things will be better,” Raven, for the first time in her life, tried to placate.

                Anya glared at her, without trying to fully glare at her. Joys of being pregnant by the general.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom in her suite.

                Once her friend was gone, she turned to her mate. “Cheekbones, how do we do this? How do we make sure Bellamy doesn’t kill her?” Raven asked.

                “I don’t know! She has accepted the challenge….” Anya looks off.

                “What?” Raven asks.

                Anya looks down and shakes her head. “Oh, gods, Lexa is going to kill me,” Anya lamented. “If he goes outside the rules of a challenge, like, outside weapons, like Shumway did, or changes into his wolf, which Nia did, but Heda… Heda can do anything. She is the strongest Heda ever, which is saying a lot.” Anya proclaimed. She ran a hand down her face, completely frustrated by the situation.

                Raven frowned, she knew that Clarke was beyond frazzled by her mate being gone, she also knows Bellamy could never play fairly. “So, if he cheats, we have archers on him and people ready to change.”

                Anya seemed to realize her options. She unhappily nodded.

                “We will make sure she sleeps tonight. Thank you for accepting that you don’t have all control,” Raven marched up to her mate and pulled her head down int o a bruising kiss. Pulling back, “I fucking love you, so damn much.”

                Anya kissed her again. “I love you, too,” she said with a caress of Raven’s cheek. “I can’t wait to be a parent with you,” she said moving her hand to caress Raven’s belly.

                Raven grinned, grabbing her mate’s face in her hands and kissing her soundly.

                Once they let go, Clarke came back into the room in her sleep wear. “So, what is going on here?”

                Raven turned to grin at her best friend. “You and I get to have some cuddles.”

                Clarke tilted her head as if debating that fact.

                “Just get into bed. We both know you aren’t sleeping, so just let me cuddle with you,” Raven demanded with her hands on her hips.

                Clarke just stood there and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

                “Fine, you going to be like that? You are such a pain.” Raven pressed a kiss to her mate before removing her clothes and changing. She stood so the sheet would be caught on her back, offering the cover to her friend.

                Clarke growled before taking off her clothes and changing before leaping into the bed, cuddling into her best friend.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was ready to go. She had gotten some sleep with Raven cuddling her, even if Rae wasn’t the one she wanted to cuddle with. Then her best friend forced her to eat, which the healer knows is smart, she just didn’t have an appetite. She felt prepared with the training she had done. She knew she had a lot more to learn and she really hoped that she didn’t embarrass her mate, but she also knew Bellamy was a loose cannon. The blonde had learned a lot from her mate. Also, she had been working hard with Anya and the Nightbloods while Lexa was gone, they have taught her a lot and she knew Bellamy would be relying on his strength, pheromones, and anger. His anger would make him more predictable, Aden has taught her enough to resist submitting, at least for as long as this lasts, hopefully, and she is quite fast, so even if he tried to grab her, she has learned how to dodge and hit. She really appreciates the anatomy classes that she had to take growing up as those along with Grounder fighting skills have shown her how to hit strategically, causing the most pain with the least amount of pressure.

                Concentrating on this has made it easier for her to ignore the pain she felt from being separated from Lexa. There was only one more day and it was like her soul was being torn apart, so concentrating on beating Bellamy was a good distraction.

Raven had accompanied her on the way down to the training grounds. Anya had snuck off to do some official business but had assured them she would join them shortly. They found the Nightbloods all waiting for her in the main sparring area. Upon spotting her, they all kneeled and showed their necks.

“Please, rise,” Clarke requested, still weirded out by being shown submission.

“Hedatu, any of us would be honored to fight for you in your challenge,” Aden announced.

Clarke sighed internally, so far this morning, she has had at least five guards, three Polis citizens that she didn’t even know, and now all seven Nightbloods offer to fight for her. “I appreciate your offers. I have no doubt that all of you would fight well and come out victorious. I believe that this is my own battle to win, though. He is from my original Pack and I believe that makes it my responsibility to take him on. I _would_ appreciate your help with warming up, however.” She could smell Raven’s irritation at the rejection. Her best friend had tried to encourage her to take up one of the offers, but Clarke wanted to show Bellamy that she wasn’t afraid and remind him that they were no longer on the Ark.

In what felt like no time, Gaia had entered the sparring ring. The Flamekeeper would once again be starting the challenge, since Clarke was Heda’s mate. A crowd had started forming and though it wasn’t nearly as big as the crowd for Lexa’s fight with Nia, Clarke felt it was still crazy busy.

Anya came close to the blonde. “Are you sure I can’t talk you out of this?” she asked.

Clarke nodded. “I have to do this.”

The general sighed.

Raven gave her a hug. “You better kick his ass, or I’ll have to kick your ass.”

Clarke chuckled.

A section of the crowd started growling. They all turned to watch as Bellamy with a few guards surrounding him entered the training grounds. There must be a lot of pheromones being thrown around, because he was sweating hard and red faced by the time he made it to the sparring ring.

Clarke felt no sympathy for him.

Raven gave her another quick hug.

Anya patted her shoulder and gave her some quick tips, reminding her to keep her guard up and watch his footing, before sending a glare to the Ark alpha. Draping her arm across her mate’s shoulder, she led Raven to the edge of the ring.

Gaia stood in the middle of the ring and looked back and forth between the two. Clarke could see the uncertainty in eyes. The Flamekeeper cleared her throat and raised her arms quieting the crowd. “ _Hedatu has been challenged by a member of Arkkru. The challenge is non-fatal, and if the challenger wins he is allowed to leave his duties and be free to go back to Arkadia. If Hedatu wins, she can decide his fate. No weapons or changing into wolves is allowed. Begin!”_ (announced in Trig)

They started circling each other. Clarke knew it wouldn’t be long until Bellamy broke.

The Ark alpha charges at her.

Clarke swiftly dodges him and lays a solid one-two punch at his closest kidney.

Bellamy growled as he arched back in pain. He quickly turned to face the blonde, narrowing his eyes at her. “Lucky hit, omega.”

Clarke just shrugged, staying at the ready. Lexa and Anya had both taught her the hard way that banter was nothing but a distraction. Bellamy rushed her again, this time clipping her knocking the blonde down. Lucky for Clarke, he had overshot and landed next to her rather than on top of her. She quickly got up and kicked him in the side as he tried to get up. It hurt her foot, but she kept going, punching down onto the kidney that she had already hit.

Bellamy snarled striking out at her blindly. His fist connected with her thigh making her hop back. He got up off of the ground holding his side. “You are nothing but a stupid, weak omega.”

Clarke rolled her eyes internally, unwilling to actually take her eyes off of the alpha. “Says the one in pain,” she snarked back.

He came towards her, this time slowly, with his hands in fists held at face level. Once within range, he swung at her face.

She ducked under his arm and landed a punch to his stomach.

He retaliated with another punch, this one connecting to her jaw, stunning her. He stalked forward, successfully landing a punch to her cheek, and another grazing her shoulder as she tried to dodge.

She regained her senses enough to duck under his arm again and swiftly move behind him, hitting his kidney in a 1-2 punch again, causing him to snarl. She quickly moved back to the center of the ring away from him. She could feel her face starting to swell and bruise. She needed to make him mad, so he kept charging. Time for some distraction. “I must say, for being a stupid, weak omega, I’m doing pretty well for myself. I mean, I’m living at the top of the Tower as the second highest ranked person in the entire Coalition, whereas you are throwing a hissy fit because you can’t handle washing some dishes.”

He roared in rage and charged her again.

This time she dropped to the ground, when he was almost on her, kicking his shin, causing him to faceplant into the ground.

She hopped back on her feet and moved away from him again. She couldn’t help her smirk when he got up and turned to face her. His face was covered in dirt and he must have hit a rock, because his lip was bleeding. “It really is a miracle that a majority of the 100 made it as long as they have. I mean, you were working so hard to get us all killed. Your sister is really lucky that I was around.”

His eyes blazed with rage and he removed his shirt.

Clarke’s eyes widened in fear, realizing she had gone too far and he was going to change as his wolf.

He unbuckled his pants, not even bothering to completely undo them before shifting into his light brown wolf and snarling ferociously at her. His wolf bigger than Clarke’s, most adults’ were, but he would most likely only reach Lexa’s shoulder height.  

“Archers!” Anya yelled.

Several members of the crowd started shedding their clothes.

Clarke started backing up. She could swear she saw a smile on his face, his eyes blazing with hate.

A deafening roar sounded from outside of the crowd.

Clarke looked up in relief as Lexa’s wolf jumped over the heads of the people around the ring and tackled Bellamy’s brown wolf to the ground.

Bellamy snapped at Lexa, so the huge dark brown wolf stepped on his head, holding it down. She leaned down to snarl, completely enraged, in his face.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s dominating pheromones come out in force. She saw those outside the ring closest to her alpha start to show their necks. Bellamy was whining as he laid limp underneath Lexa.

Lexa removed her paw from his head before slashing her claws across his belly spilling his blood and bowels onto the ground.

The large wolf turned to look at Clarke, who unintentionally took a step back. She had never seen Lexa like this, anger and dominance were pouring off of her. Clarke started to show her neck, hoping to placate her mate, but the alpha’s eyes softened, and she quickly stepped to the blonde, nuzzling her, resting her head on the omega’s shoulder, preventing her from showing her neck. Clarke tentatively placed a hand on top of her mate’s head and softly stroked her fur.

Lexa then laid down and looked up at Clarke before looking at her own back.

Clarke was confused, until Lexa did it again. “You want me to get on your back?”

Lexa nodded.

Clarke wasn’t sure why, but at this moment, she would do anything to make her mate happy. So, she climbed onto the big wolf. She laid so that she could wrap her arms around her mate’s neck. Lexa slowly stood, making sure Clarke was secure. The blonde had a death grip on her mate that only tightened when she started to run.

The alpha took them to the Tower. The elevator doors were open and Lexa walked into the lift, the operator was staring at them wide-eyed before the alpha huffed at him, causing him to jump into action and taking them to their suite floor. Clarke didn’t move to get off of her mate, she couldn’t help burying her face into her mate’s fur and inhale her scent deeply. Clarke loved having Lexa in her arms again, even if her alpha was mad, she was beyond ecstatic that she was home.

When they made it to their floor, the guards that stayed at their door to make sure no one entered when they weren’t supposed to, looked shocked to see Clarke on top of a wolf-form Lexa. They scrambled to open the door and then closed it quickly after they passed through the doorway.

Clarke slid off of her mate and bounced excitedly on her toes waiting for Lexa to change. As soon as the tall, lithe alpha was stood in flesh in front of her, the omega threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck and holding her close. She tucked her nose into Lexa’s neck and breathed her in deeply. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around her omega. “I missed you, too, Niron.”

Clarke slowly moved back to look at her alpha, still needing to touch her. She saw stormy green eyes.

“What were you thinking?” Lexa asked, pain lacing her words.

Clarke looked down. “He challenged me, I just… I just couldn’t have the Ark ruling my life anymore. He was the last straw. And when everyone, and I do mean everyone tried to stop me or fight for me, I just knew, this was something I had to do. So, no matter what, you can’t be mad at them. You can’t be mad at Anya, she had archers  and guards preparing to change ready for as soon as he did something illegal. She, Ryder, the Nightbloods, all volunteered to fight for me multiple times and I refused. This is on me.”

“They should have tried harder!” Lexa claimed loudly through gritted teeth.

Clarke just tilted her head, looking at her mate and shaking her head. “Do you really think they could force me to do something I didn’t want to do? I needed to show Bellamy that he was wrong, that Ark alphas weren’t the end-all, be-all. Plus,” she looked down, “I thought you would look stronger if you had a mate that could fight her own battles.”

Lexa gently tilted her mate’s head up with two fingers under her chin. Looking into blue eyes, she said, “Any that would challenge you and say you are weak would have _me_ to face, _until_ you are properly trained to face them yourself! What would happen if I didn’t get back in time! I can’t lose you!” she cried out.

Clarke clung onto her love. “I was winning, that was why he changed. I used everything you had and all that others had taught me, and he was failing! He only changed because he couldn’t face me outright, he knew he was losing. As much as I hate to say it, I was fairly sure that Anya had multiple contingencies planned, including Gaia ruling the fight wasn’t to the death. Please don’t hate me for doing this. Please, I don’t know what I would do without you! I don’t…”

Lexa silenced her with a kiss. The alpha pulled back slowly and leaned her forehead against her omega’s. “You did well, I just wish you hadn’t had to do anything at all.” Lexa kissed her forehead. “Once Anya told me what was happening, I couldn’t get back fast enough. When I got there,” she choked up, “I wish I got there sooner. I’m supposed to protect you! _You_ shouldn’t have to _defend_ _me_! _I_ should have _been here_!” Lexa cried out.

Clarke vehemently shook her head and pulled her mate close again. “No, no, no, had you been here I could never show him that he wasn’t the king of his own making. I needed to make sure they understood that Ark alpha bullshit was done. Please understand that.”

Lexa looked down and shook her head, before sighing and looking up at her mate. “You made sure of that, Niron. He was the first to show tail. Polis residents would never let him live that down if he had lived. I just couldn’t help myself, for which I’m sorry. Had I been there, this never would have happened.”

Clarke sighed and rested her forehead against her mate’s. “We both did what we needed to. And because I know you, you will insist on being hard on Anya. Just remember it wasn’t her fault, at all, and please kid around with her. Raven would never forgive me if Anya was hurt.”

They both took some moments to just relish in the presence of one another.

“Oh, fuck, Octavia!” Clarke exclaimed worriedly.

Lexa reached out to envelope her mate again. “It will be okay, she will be okay. She has a new family now. We will take care of her. I just… it irks me so much that you did this on your own.”

“I was okay. You saved me,” Clarke assured her.

“You smell so different, though,” Lexa commented.

Clarke shook her head. She had hit Bellamy several times, but she never drew blood herself. “I don’t know why, maybe if we take a bath.” She looked sternly at her mate, “And I do mean _we_. I am not letting you out of my sight for at least a month.”

Lexa grinned and grabbed Clarke’s hand leading her to the bathroom.

As Lexa filled the bath with scents and oils, Clarke unceremoniously draped herself over her mate’s back, much to the alpha’s amusement. Clarke loved the feel of her mate near and under her once again. Lexa meticulously poured the scents that she knew Clarke loved.

“Smells good, baby,” Clarke mumbled into her alpha’s shoulder.

She stopped her motions. “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke stopped moving around. “Ai hod yu in, seintaim. You are the best thing in my life.”

                Lexa gently tilted up, sliding Clarke off of her back. “You need to relax your muscles. Maybe after you should change, so I don’t destroy everyone that I told to take care of you while I was gone.”

                Clarke immediately cupped Lexa’s face in her hands. “Baby, no! I did this! No matter what they said, I was doing it! Don’t blame them. I was missing you, I was going crazy, I was done with Ark alpha bullshit. The only one to blame is me.”

                Lexa helped her omega into the bath and quickly followed.

                When Lexa sat down in the tub, Clarke straddled her alpha’s legs and sat facing her. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and nuzzled her face into her alpha’s neck.

                Lexa ran a hand up and down Clarke’s back soothingly. “Anya said you haven’t been eating or sleeping.”

                Clarke sighed and leaned back to look into concerned green eyes. Of course, Anya was reporting to Lexa about her. “I haven’t had much of an appetite, but I did eat, I snacked a lot, I just couldn’t bring myself to eat regular meals. And anytime I shut my eyes…” the blonde shook her head. “I just kept imagining terrible things and having nightmares any time I tried to sleep.”

                Lexa reached up and cupped her face gently. “I’m sorry, Niron. I’m so sorry I had to go, but now Arkadia should be under control and we won’t have to go back until you are ready. I don’t want to be away from you ever again if I don’t have to, I felt like my soul was being ripped apart the longer we were there.”

                Clarke gave her a sad smile. “I felt the same way. I understand why you left and there is nothing for you to be sorry for. I just hope I can learn quickly, so we won’t have an issue with me accompanying you anymore.”

                Lexa reached forward and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Just maybe don’t go as strong as you have been. I don’t want you to get hurt out of stubbornness.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Well, I have you back to keep my attention now, so I don’t only have training to focus on.”

                Lexa chuckled and gave her omega a quick kiss to the lips.

                When the alpha tried to pull back, Clarke pulled her back in and deepened the kiss, only stopping when her movements pulled at the bruise on her face. When she winced, Lexa sat back immediately. “Sorry, uh…” Clarke tried to come up with something that wouldn’t upset her mate.

                Lexa leveled a stern gaze at her mate. “Your face hurts. We should wash up and get you changed in bed. Should I summon Nyko?”

                Clarke shook her head. “It was just a lucky hit. I’ll be bruised, but nothing is broken.” Clarke frowned. “Isn’t Nyko in Arkadia?”

                Lexa shook her head. “I had him come back with me. Well, he might not be back yet, but Gustus stayed with him, so I could get back quicker. I went through the woods for a short cut, but I made sure to steer clear of our spot, so that it is still just ours.”

                Clarke smiled, happy to know they still have their place. She pecked her alpha’s lips and turned to grab a wash rag.

                Lexa stole the rag from Clarke and proceeded to lovingly clean her mate’s body, before quickly cleaning herself. The alpha then jumped out of the tub and grabbed towels for them. She wrapped one around herself and held the other open for Clarke. They dried themselves quickly and Lexa led them back to their bedroom. “Go ahead and change. I’ll be right back.” She gave Clarke a short kiss and walked out of the room.

                Clarke frowned when she lost sight of her mate but followed her suggestion and removed her towel to change into her wolf. She hopped onto their bed and laid down resting her head on her paws facing the entrance, as she waited for her mate to reappear.

                Lexa came back into their room and smiled at Clarke. “I just ordered the guards to make sure we weren’t disturbed and to have food sent up in a couple of hours. Nyko and Gustus might be back by then, so if you are still bruised or have any pain, Nyko can give you something.”

                Clarke just huffed.

                Lexa leaned down and softly kissed her mate’s head, before dropping the towel and changing into wolf form.

                Clarke moved to curl up in the center of the bed and Lexa jumped and curled around her. It didn’t take long for Clarke to fall asleep now that she was back home.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa growling woke Clarke from her slumber. She raised her head to look at her mate, who seemed utterly irritated. Clarke didn’t know what was going on until a light knock sounded at the door. Lexa got up and stood over Clarke protectively. The omega had no idea why her mate was being like this.

                The door cracked open causing Lexa’s growls to turn to snarls as she started pumping out aggressive pheromones.

                Clarke was confused, but happy that her mate’s control forced her pheromones towards the door and did not affect the blonde. Clarke nudged Lexa’s belly with her nose, wondering who was at the door.

                Lexa didn’t take her eyes off of the door but leaned down and licked Clarke’s nose.

                Befuddled, Clarke started pumping out calming pheromones.

                “Heda, Nyko is here to check on Hedatu. Also, your dinner is here,” Gustus announced from behind the door.

                Lexa’s snarls went back to growls.

                Clarke huffed and rolled out from under her mate. She changed into human form. “Really, Lex? It is Nyko, you told him to come.” She put her robe on and nudged her mate. “Baby, come one, change.”

                Lexa choked on her growl and looked at her mate. Seeing Clarke already changed, she immediately did the same. “Wait, don’t open the door, let me get my robe.”

                Clarke groaned. She didn’t know why her mate was being so overboard, she certainly didn’t want to be away from Lexa, but she didn’t expect to keep her to herself. Still, she waited, not wanting to upset her love.

                Lexa put her robe on and immediately went to the door. She allowed Nyko to come in and told him to sit on the couch. She went to Clarke. “He just wants to look at your face, which seems better. Is there anywhere else that hurts?”

                Clarke shook her head and caressed her mate’s cheek. “I’m fine, baby. If having Nyko look me over helps, I’ll do it.”

                Lexa growled, “ _Only_ what you say hurts.”

                Clarke looked at her with confusion at her tone. Still, she nodded and went to the living room. “Hello, Nyko, how are you?”

                “I’m well, Clarke. How are you feeling?” Nyko asked.

                Clarke smiled at the healer, which caused her mate to growl. Clarke whipped around to glare at Lexa. “What. Is. Your. Problem? _You_ wanted him to make sure I’m not hurt! Why are you being like this?”

                “Uh, Clarke?” Nyko said tentatively.

                Clarke whirled around to look at her mentor. “What?”

                “There may be a reason… Like when the general was like this with Raven…” Nyko suggested.

                Clarke’s eyes widened. “She said I smell different…” the blonde mumbled out.

                “What was that?” Nyko asked.

                Clarke looked at her mate, who was stood there glaring at the healer. She cupped Lexa’s face in her hands and brought the alpha’s attention to herself. “Baby, look at me.”

                Lexa seemed to have to force her eyes away from Nyko on to the blonde.

                “What does my scent smell like now?” Clarke asked, wrapping her hands around her alpha’s hips.

                Lexa looked at her with confusion. “It is like you, but more. Maybe even more appeasing to me…” she admitted reluctantly.

                Clarke laughed. “You acted like the different smell was bad!”

                “I didn’t want to hurt you,” Lexa offered meekly.

                Clarke shook her head and looked over her shoulder to Nyko. “Do you have it?”

                Nyko smiled at them and nodded. He went through his bag looking for what was requested.

                Clarke turned to watch him and wrapped her mate’s arms around her own waist.

                “What is going on? What does he have?” Lexa asked.

                “Shh, baby, you’ll be happy if you let him do what he needs to do,” Clarke assured her.

                “What do you mean?” Lexa asked.

                “Ah, here!” Nyko claimed. He turned and had a small test tube with blue liquid in one hand and a needle in the next.

                Lexa grabbed onto Clarke and holding her close, “Really?”

                Clarke laughed. “Maybe. Would explain a lot.”

                Nyko came towards them.

                Lexa growled.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and turned and smacked her mate’s shoulder. “Really? You know what he is going to do.”

                Lexa stopped growling, but still glared at the healer.

                Clarke bumped her with her butt and stepped to Nyko. “Hurry,” she recommended.

                Nyko pricked Clarke’s finger and milked two drops of blood into the vial, before Lexa pulled her across the room.

                Nyko held up the pink solution while smiling. “Congratulations.”

                Lexa grabbed Clarke and lifted her up, twirling her around in celebration. “Niron! You are with pup! I can’t… We should… I mean…” the alpha sputtered out.

                Clarke shut her up with a kiss. She pulled back and rested her head against her mate’s forehead. “We’ve created life together, my love.” She grinned. “We are having a pup!”

                “I will never leave you again, Niron, I promise you that. You and our pups… I mean… I know you can protect our pups, and you would if need be, I just… you, my love, our pup,…”

                Clarke started laughing. Her mate was ridiculous. “Our love made a pup. You and me. We made the best pup ever. Possibly one of many,” she offered with a grin.

                Lexa fell onto her knees and parted Clarke’s robe just enough to kiss her stomach. “Ai hod yu in, ai youngon. Treat your _nomon_ well.” (mom)

                Clarke gushed at her alpha’s antics and ran her fingers through brunette hair. “You are going to be the best sire that ever lived, baby.”

                Lexa kissed Clarke’s belly again and stood up. “Has anyone else bothered you? I will destroy anyone that has even thought of hurting you, I swear.”

                Clarke chuckled. “No, my love. No one has bothered me. They know better if they aren’t from Arkadia. You make us safe,” Clarke promised.

                Lexa held her mate close. “I will protect you with my life.”

                Clarke nodded towards the door to encourage Nyko to leave. Once the door closes, Clarke can feel her mate relax. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. “Ai hod yu in. And I’m so happy you are home.”

                Lexa grinned. “We are having a pup!”

                Clarke chuckled and nipped at her mate’s jaw. “Yes, we are having a pup!”

                Lexa proceeded to swoop Clarke up in a bridal carry and take her to their bed. “Are you hungry?” The alpha asked while laying her down.

                Clarke laughed at her mate’s silliness. “As a matter of fact, I am.”

                “Okay, just….” Lexa look wild and fretted about the room. “Is it an immediate hunger? Or can wait until I order something?”

                “I can wait,” Clarke assured.

                “Okay,” Lexa said.

                There was another knock on the door.

                Lexa growled.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. ”Come in,” the blonde shouted.

                Kitchen staff opened the door and streamed towards their dining table. They left a lavish display, only seen by Lexa, as she stood between the kitchen staff and her mate the entire time.

                “That looks wonderful, thank you,” Clarke said peaking over her mate’s shoulder.

                The kitchen staff scurried out of the room.

                “Now that you have successfully scared the people that provide nourishment to me and our pup while we are in the city. Can you take me back to bed now and remind me of when you made me with pup?” Clarke asked coyly.

                Lexa grinned and then grabbed under Clarke’s thighs, carrying her to their bed. The alpha latched onto the mating mark she left on her mate over her robe, and softly laid them both down unto their bed. Lexa rid her mate of her gown and divested herself of her own gown. “I will do my best,” Lexa answered with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had said that it would be quick, but I was writing, then I kept writing. Not that it would make any sense to you, but I promise this is all I was focusing on. If you have ideas for the future, I am open to suggestion. I have an idea for Azgeda and Floukru and that is about it. I promise to make a one-shot of pregnant Raven and Clarke. I honestly hoped to include it here, but it was too much. So, once I get there, it will be released. Do know, it will be a long time until you get something else. I like having things completed before I release them, this was originally a two-shot. Even though it may take a while, it will come out quickly once done. Give me ideas. I love you all and appreciate your reading. Thank you. The series shall continue...


End file.
